DID
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Naruto seorang remaja penderita DID atau kepribadian ganda terlibat banyak masalah karenanya. Tanpa ia ketahui, dua dari kepribadiannya terlibat dalam dunia hitam Yakuza 'Jinchuuriki'. Namun perlahan, orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Warning : Lime, lemon, M for chapter 7 and 8. Summary diperbaharui.
1. Chapter 1

Author baru ga berpengalaman datang membuat-nyoba nyoba buat- fic yaoi

HUAHAHAHAHAHAH! /ketawa nista liat hasil tulisan amburadul ga nyambung

Mohon maklum, baru pertama kali bikin fic/ pertama ko langsung yaoi?

Fujoshi thing thing bernama Kagari ini mo coba peruntungan didunia fanfiction

So mangaf bila jelek end anehnya ga ketulungan

Pembaca sekalian #mang bakal ada yang baca?# anda bias panggil saya Kagari/Nick/Uzu chan/atau apalah terserah dirimu yang penting diriku tidak dirinyuhan.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama

**Genre: **Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated: **masih T tapi M aja biar aman

**Pairing: **SasuNaru slight SasoDei, PainNaru dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita

**Warning: **yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat,Typo(banyak),aneh,gaje etc.

**Menurut fic yang udah-udah DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**DID(**KEPRIBADIAN GANDA**)  
**

**CHAPTER 1 [EDIT]  
**

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sebuah lorong yang remang, hanya disinari oleh cahaya lampu yang tak memadai untuk menerangi kesetiap jurunya.

"Ketua.."

Seorang pemuda membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang tengah duduk diatas sofa beludru yang nyaman.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya seseorang yang dipanggil 'ketua'.

"Kami berhasil menangkap penghianat itu, sekarang dia sedang berada diruang bawah tanah."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Deidara. Sekarang kembalilah, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kata sang ketua pada pemuda itu yg bernama Deidara sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh agar Deidara pergi dari hadapannya.

"Baik ketua, saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada sang ketua dan segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Deidara…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Deidara pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ketuanya.

"Ya ketua…" Jawabnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ketua, cukup Kitsune. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu tentang hal itu." Ujar ketua yang dipanggil 'Kitsune'.

"Maafkan saya ketu- Kitsune, tidak akan saya ulangi lagi." Sesalnya sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Apa ada yang anda katakan lagi pada saya Kitsune?" Tanyanya pada sang ketua.

"Tidak, pergilah."

"Baik. Saya permisi," Deidara pun langsung menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

"Nah, apa yang akan ku lakukan pada penghianat itu ya..?" katanya dengan nada sinis dan seringai yang terlukis diwajah sang ketua 'Kitsune'.

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#**#*#*#*#*

* * *

BYUUUR

"NARUTOOOO!"

"HUAAAHH, BANJIR,tolong tolong banjir. Helep! helep!" Seorang pemuda berteriak-teriak histeris saat mendapati dirinya basah oleh air yang dikiranya adalah banjir.

"Apanya yang banjir! Cepat bangun dan mandi, setelah itu turun dan sarapan!" Ucap sang pelaku penyiraman yang dikira banjir itu.

" eh ! Bukan banjir ya ?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah yang bias dibilang ..err bodoh.

"Banjir kepalamu. Cepat sana mandi. Paman sudah siapkan ramen untuk sarapanmu!" Kata yang memanggil dirinya paman yaitu Umino Iruka, pemuda berumur kira-kira 25 tahunan itu.

" Ah, paman Iruka aku kan masih ngantuk. Lagi pula kan masih pagi," Rengek bocah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ramenmu akan ku buang saja!" senyum licik menghiasi wajah Iruka.

"EEEEHH! Jangan ttebayo! Tunggu 10 menit aku akan kebawah!" Ucap Naruto kelabakan menyambar handuknya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual paginya (mandi).

"Haah, dasar anak itu tidak ada berubahnya. Padahal umurnya sudah 17 tahun. " Kata Iruka sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna orange itu.

NARUTO POV

Setelah selesai mandi yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai mandi itu karena hanya butuh waktu 5 menit, aku segera memakai pakaian seragamku dan langsung menuruni tangga untuk kelantai satu tempat paman Iruka yang sedang menungguku diruang makan. Aku melihat dia sedang duduk dimeja makan menungguku."hehehe, maaf paman Iruka aku lama ya?" tanyaku padanya dengan cengiran rubah khasku dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan darinya.

"Cepat makan, lalu segera berangkat sekolah. " Katanya sambil memberiku semangkuk ramen jumbo dengan irisan daging super banyak dan tidak lupa juga sayurannya, aku-sangat tidak- tidak suka sayur.

"Hiya nyam hiya. Haku hakan ." Jawabku tak jelas karena mulutku penuh dengan ramen.

"Kalau mau bicara jangan sambil makan, lihat mulutmu itu penuh dengan ramen. Nanti kau bias tersed- "

"UHUK! uhuk! hoek!" sebelum paman menyelesaikan perkataannya aku sudah tersedak.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa? Ini minumlah!" Kata paman Iruka dengan wajah yang tampak sangat khawatir dan menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk padaku.

"Fueh, selamat!" Kataku karena selamat dari mati dikarenakan tersedak ramen makanan favoritku.

"Apa paman bilang, kau tersedakkan. Yasudah lanjutkan makanmu, nanti kau terlambat kesekolah." Ujar paman sambil membereskan piring tempat makannya tadi *kapan makannya ya? Cepet amat*.

"Iya, " Jawabku seadanya dan langsung meneruskan makanku.

.

.

.

"Paman Iruka, aku berangkat! " Pamitku padanya dan langsung ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolahku.

"Naruto, hati-hati." Itulah yang ku dengar sebelum menutup pintu rumahku

Aku bersekolah di KIHS Konoha Internasional High School, tepatnya sekarang aku kelas 2. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, apa ya? Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cirri-ciriku yah aku mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik, mataku beriris biru kata orang sih mataku itu seperti langit dimusim panas, kulitku tan dan aku mempunyai tiga pasang garis disetiap pipiku. Kata orang sih mirip kumis kucing dan aku sering sekali disebut manis, karena itu aku sedikit risih yah aku kan laki laki masa disebut manis, yang ada aku kan tampan, ah sudahlah perkenalannya. Ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

NARUTO POV END

Seorang pemuda blode memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan Konoha Internasional High School, wajah cerianya bagaikan matahari yang baru saja terbit itu benar-benar membangkitkan semangat orang yang melihatnya.

"Oy, Naruto. Ohayou !" Sapa seorang pemuda manis dengan segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Hehehe, ohayou Kiba!" Sapaan balik yang diterimanya dari Naruto.

"Tumben nih kau tidak telat?" Tanya atau lebih tepat sindirnya pemuda berambut coklat itu pada Naruto.

"Apaan sih! Memangnya aku harus telat terus gitu. Aku inikan anak rajin." Jawab naruto bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Iya sih kau memang rajin, rajin telatnya. Hehehe." Ucap kiba dengan cengirannya.

"Huh" Dengus naruto mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera masuk kekelas. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk bunyi nih." Ajak kiba saat melihat jam tangan menunjukkan angka 7.50.

"Hehe, baiklah, ayo sobat!"

Mereka berdua pun menelusuri koridor sekolah untuk mencapai kelasnya, tak ayal saat di berjalan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh kaum adam . Kenapa kaum adam? Ya karena menurut siswa yang ada disekolah itu. Ada tiga laki-laki yang manisnya melebihi perempuan disana. Yang pertama adalah Inuzuka Kiba teman dari naruto, pemuda pecinta anjing ini sangat amat manis bila dia sedang bergaya sama dengan binatang kesukaanya. Yang kedua ya dia tentu saja adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dari tiga pemuda manis dialah yang paling amat sangat manis*emangnya gula?yang ketiga adalah

"Gaara ohayou!"

Yak, bagus Naruto kau telah menyebut namanya dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata dan beriris emerald ini lah pemuda manis yang ketiga.

"Hm, Naruto ohayou!" jawab Gaara

"Gaara nanti aku pinjam PR bahasa inggris ya ya ya?" Pintanya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang tak akan pernah bias ditolak oleh siapapun.

Gaara yang memang tidak bias menolak permintaan bocah blode satu ini akhirnya menjawab,

"A , baiklah."

"Yey! Gaara baik deh!" Saking senangnya Naruto pun menghambur memeluk Gaara yang tidak disadari telah membuat siswa siswi yang melihat mereka sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang memerah dan sebagian ada pula yang kritis karna hampir kehabisan darah disebabkan oleh darah yang terus mengucur dari hidung. Ya ampun, pesona yang tak bisa dibilang biasa itu hanya karena tingkah yang dilakukan oleh tiga pemuda manis kita ini. Sungguh terlalu !

Tet tet

Tak terasa bel masuk telah berbunyi,

Semua siswa berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas, begitu juga dengan naruto dkk.

* * *

**Skip skip skip time skip skip skip**

Istirahat

"Naruto, ayo kita kekantin!" Ajak kiba.

"Hmm.. kau saja lah Kiba, aku dikelas saja." tolak Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kau mau ku bawakan ramen goreng?" Tawar Kiba sebelum dia pergi kekantin bersama Gaara.

"Thank ya bolehlah," Jawab Naruto.

'Nyata…sangat nyata,' Batin Naruto menerawang keluar jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, murid-murid kembali kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Haah," Helaan napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini bagi Naruto.

"..ruto? Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi aku perhatikan tidak ada semangat- semangatnya, kau ada masalah ya Nar?" Tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah khawatir melihat sahabatnya jadi murung selama jam pelajaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu," Jawab Naruto.

"Mikir apa sampai membuatmu murung dan menghela napas berkali kali begitu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung.." Jawab Naruto, wajahnya terlihat serius seperti memikirkan sesuatu kedua alisnya menekuk kedalam.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku, aku ini sahabatmu kan." Ujar Kiba.

"…"

"Nar?"

"..iya. tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti aku ceritakan padamu." Senyum simpul diperlihatkan Naruto.

"Huh. Baiklah," Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto sedikit memberinya dorongan semangat.

Tet tet tet

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar menggema disluruh koridor sekolah.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar setelah merapikan peralatan sekolah mereka.

"Hei, ayo pulang!" Ajak Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kalian duluan saja Kiba, Gaara. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan." Tolak naruto.

"Ya sudah, sampai besok Nar. Jaa ne..!" Kiba pun berlalu bersama Gaara melambaikan tangan mereka pada Naruto.

" Jaa.."

.

.

.

Setelah kelas benar- benar sepi dan hanya tersisa beberapa anak yang sedang ada kegiatan ekstra kurikuler, Naruto pun mulai berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju rumahnya ya rumahnya entah mengapa tadi ia berbohong pada Kiba. Dia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang, merenungkan sesuatu kejadian aneh dan terasa janggal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah penuh wibawa itu menyusuri lorong gelap tanpa ada cahaya yang menyinari.

"Kitsune sama," Panggil seseorang sambil membungkukan tubuhnya pertanda menghormati orang yang ada didepannya.

Kitsune hanya mengangguk, "Apa dia didalam?" Tanya Kitsune, matanya melirik pintu dibelakang anak buahnya itu.

"Ya, dia ada didalam bersama Deidara sama dan Sasori sama," Jawabnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Kitsune sama." Anak buahnya itu membuka pintu mempersilahkan ketuanya untuk masuk.

Kitsune pun melangkah menuju ruangan dibalik pintu itu, ruangan itu remang hanya tampak pencahayaan minim dari lampu yang digantung ditengah ruangan.

"Ah! Kitsune kau sudah datang," Sasori laki laki berusia kira- kira 30 tahunan tetapi mempunyai raut muka babyface sehingga jika dilihat dari luar masih tampak 20 tahunan itu menyapa Kitsune.

"Hn. Apa dia sudah memberi informasi siapa yang menyuruhnya?"Tanya Kitsune melirik melalui ekor matanya seseorang yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi ditengah ruangan, kaki dan tangannya terikat kebelakang.

Sasori hanya menggeleng lalu berjalan mendekati orang yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, dia belum tersadar dari tidur cantiknya." Jawab-sindir- Sasori.

"Mungkin kita bisa Tanyakan pada kembarannya, bukankah dia sangat setia pada anda Kitsune." Deidara berujar dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Tinggalkan aku." Nada dingin dan datar seperti biasa itu merupakan perintah yang harus dipatuhi.

Kedua orang iru saling melirik sebelum mengangguk untuk keluar.

"Kami permisi dulu Kitsune," Kata Deidara membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sasori dibelakangnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kitsune hanya berdiri menatapi orang yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekatinya.

Setelah berada didepan orang itu, Kitsune berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan orang yang tengah pingsan itu. Perlahan lahan ia angkat tangannya, ia sentuh dengan lembut pelipis lalu turun ke pipi. Ia elus elus dengan lembut pipi itu.

"Sakon, bangunlah." Ujar sang Kitsune, terdengar lembut namun disaat bersamaan terdengar menusuk.

"Engh…" Tak lama, terdengar erangan tertahan dari orang yang dipanggil Sakon itu.

" Si siapa?" Tanya Sakon karena matanya masih buram dan juga pencahayaan yang kurang di ruangan itu menyebabkan dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah dangun?" Kitsune membelai dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah sakon.

Deg!

Mendengar suara dingin yang tak asing lagi baginya itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakon menegang dan gemetaran.

"Ki..Kitsune sama," Ucapnya terbata bata

Takut. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang .

"Ada apa Sakon? Kenapa kau tegang begitu? Tenang lah aku hanya ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan padamu" Kitsune berdiri lalu melangkah kebelakang tubuh Sakon.

"A ada ap apa Ki Kitsune s sama?" Ia tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Kitsune padanya, tapi apakah ia bisa menjawabnya.

"Hanya satu dan jawab dengan jujur Sakon," Kata Kitsune yang sekarang sudah berada diblakang Sakon. Diremasnya bahu anak buahnya itu dengan sedikit keras namun cukup untuk membuat Sakon meringis sakit karena luka yang dialaminya saat orang suruhan Kitsune menangkapnya.

" Siapa?"

"…" Diam itulah yang sekarang Sakon lakukan.

"Katakan padaku Sakon." Nada itu semakin dingin membuat Sakon sangat terintimidasi.

"Kitsune sa sama saya…maaf," Sakon semakin tertunduk.

Kitsune yang kurang dalam hal kesabaran itu mulai menggeram pelan. Kitsune merogoh kantUng celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan benda semacam suntikan.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang mempunyai kesabaran tinggi Sakon, aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kitsune menyuntikan cairan berwarna silver kedalam tubuh Sakon.

"Jika kau sudah tak sanggup, beritahu aku." Kitsune melepas ikatan tali yang menjerat tangan dan kaki sakon lalu dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakon yang kebingungan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sasori yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok pada kitsune.

"Panggil Ukon kemari." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kitsune.

Tak lama seorang pemuda dengan perawakan sama dengan Sakon pun datang.

"Anda memanggil saya Kitsune sama," Ujarnya sopan seraya membungkuk.

"Masuk kedalam." Perintah Kitsune pada Ukon, tanpa menunggu Ukon pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu ditutup Kitsune memerintahkan untuk mengunci pintu itu, tak lama terdengar jeritan-jeritan memilukan dari dalam. Jeritan kesakitan yang sangat ngeri untuk didengar.

* * *

**TBC**

review jika berkenan^^


	2. Chapter 2

"..."diam tanpa kata

HUEEEEE! GOMEN MINNA SAN, AUTHOR BLEGUG UDAH PUBLISH FIC GAJE BANYAK TYPO!/nangis-nangis dijalan raya

Tapi beneran ga nyangka bakal ada yang riview, hiks! TAT

Saya bener-bener minta dan mohon maaf for you all yang udah baca ni fic, udah tahu ni fic jelek tapi masih dilanjut ck ck! Saya emang nekat.

Maaf atas kesalahan di chap 1, di chap ini saya berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi dan mengurangi typo juga kalau bisa.

Saya lama update karena harus merombak dan mengobrak abrik jalan ceritanya dulu karena salah satu riview. Saya terimakasih udah diberi kritik membangun dari riview itu.

Mengenai riview yang log in maaf kan saya karena tak membalas riview anda balik saya masih kurang mengerti/bilang aja gaptek-bocorin rahasia-p

Jadi saya bales disini aja ya ! ga papakan. Yah! Yah? Yah?

**Balas riview**

**Jamcomaria****: ** ItaNaru? SasuNarunya aja belom kliatan tuh. Disini saya ngebuat naru aja yang kepribadian ganda dan bukan Cuma satu lho!

Bagus ya? Makasih, fic banyak typo dibilang bagus! /author hug#ditempeleng.

Makasih udah riview

**Anami Hime**: untuk kenapa naruto bisa punya kepribadian ganda, nanti ada penjelasannya qo. Kayanya mah flashback! Tapi masih entah chapter berapa dijelasinnya. Disini sang seme udah muncul! Jeng jeng jeng! Hayooo siapa nih yang muncul?

Baca sendiri!#digetok hime-san

Soal kilatan apdet kayanya kagak bisa, author udah sibuk skolah. Tapi diusahain!

Makasih udah riview!

**Rui :** makasih riviewnya!^^ ni udah lanjut!

**Uke Naruto:** hadoh lemon? What the-?/author kejang baca riviewnya.O.O

Ada!/smirk #dilempar sapi!

Tapi jangan tanya chap berapa, soalnya saya kan author baru lagian sekarang ceritanya lagi fokus ama naru chan dulu.

Ini udah ta baca ya!^^

Makasih udah riview!

**Mey**: /nangis-nangis dipojokan liat riview mey san.

makasih atas kritik dan saran, saya juga sadar atas ke dodolan saya untuk tidak mengedit terlebih dahulu. Setelah 4 jam nulis saya langsung publish,/AMPUN AUTHOR MACAM APA SAYA INI?!-HISTERIS guling-guling dilantai!

Makasih udah riview!^^

**Louisia vi Duivel:**Yeah mereka kembar. Dan yeah tega#digaplok! dan liat aja lanjutannya siapa disini yang disiksa.

Disosiative Identity Disorder/kepribadian ganda disebut juga alter ego, dichap ini saya tulisin sedikit tentang pengertiannya qo tapi yang lebih jelas cari aja di google wokeh!

Emang di chap 1 saya ga jelasin ya?/pura-pura lupa#diceburin empang!

Rumahnya super gede emm...mansion malahan, tapi saya ga pinter deskripsiin mengenai tempat gitu dan naruto super kaya. Ya iyalah anaknya mamih kushina ama papih minato!

Makasih udah riview!^^

**Sora asagi:**Gomeeeeeen ! udah buat kamu bingung dengan typo yang disetiap kalimat ada, author langsung publish tanpa edit sih. Makasih banget udah dibilang keren!^^b

Oh y q mau tanya apa ada perbedaan antara naruto saat jadi kitsune sama naruto yg biasa, oke tolong di perbedaan saya jawab dengan perbedaan menurut saya. Kalau berasa beda dengan yang saya tulis ini harap maklum, saya nih kan baru gitu!

Kitsune adalah kpribadian yang bebas, seorang yang tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri, dingin, kpribadian yang paling menginginkan seutuhnya tubuh milik naruto-ingin naruto lenyap-, seorang pemimpin yakuza, kepribadian yang tercipta dari rasa kecewa, kebencian pada diri sndiri-naruto-, kesedihan yang mendalam yang membuat kitsune itu sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang.

makasih udah riview! Ni dah lanjut!^^

**Sasunaru's lover:** hu um! Emang banyak typo!/author watados#dimasukin panci direbus!

Makasih riviewnya! Ini udah apdet^^

**Yang udah ngeFavs thank to you all**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

DID(Disasiative Identity Disorder/Multhype Identity Disorder)atau kepribadian ganda adalah pemecahan kepribadian atau biasa disebut dengan alter ego, merupakan suatu keadaan di mana kepribadian individu terpecah sehingga muncul kepribadian yang lain. Dan kepribadian itu biasanya merupakan ekspresi dari kepribadian utama yang muncul karena pribadi utama tidak dapat mewujudkan hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

Menurut **Colin Ross** yang menulis buku **The Osiris Complex** (1995), proses disosiasi pada anak yang mengarah kepada kelainan DID terdiri dari dua proses psikologis.

**Proses Pertama**: seorang anak yang berulang-ulang mengalami penganiayaan seksual akan berusaha menyangkal pengalaman ini di dalam pikirannya supaya bisa terbebas dari rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia bisa mengalami "_out of body experience_" yang membuat ia "terlepas" dari tubuhnya dan dari pengalaman traumatis yang sedang berlangsung. Ia mungkin bisa merasakan rohnya melayang hingga ke langit-langit dan membayangkan dirinya sedang melihat kepada anak lain yang sedang mengalami pelecehan seksual. Dengan kata lain, identitas baru yang berbeda telah muncul.

**Proses Kedua,**sebuah penghalang memori kemudian dibangun antara anak itu dengan identitas baru yang telah diciptakan.

Sekarang, sebuah kesadaran baru telah terbentuk. Pelecehan seksual tersebut tidak pernah terjadi padanya dan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenainya.

Apabila pelecehan seksual terus berlanjut, maka proses ini akan terus berulang sehingga ia akan kembali menciptakan banyak identitas baru untuk mengatasinya. _Ketika kebiasaan disosiasi ini telah mendarah daging, sang anak juga akan menciptakan identitas baru untuk hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan pengalaman traumatis seperti pergi ke sekolah atau bermain bersama teman._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
_

_cairan silver dalam suntikan yang diberikan kitsune adalah obat pemicu agresifitas-bikinan sasori-. maksudnya jika masuk kedalam tubuh akan menyebabkan otak bekerja atas perintah agresifnya seperti menyakiti atau membunuh orang yang ada didekatnya siapapun itu  
_

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama

**Genre: **Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated: **masih T tapi M aja biar aman

**Pairing: **SasuNaru slight SasoDei,PainNarudan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita

**Warning: **yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat,Typo(moga aja sekarang udah ga aga ada),aneh,gaje etc.

**Menurut fic yang udah-udah DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Saya **mau ngingetin fic ini lebih panjang dari yang chapter 1 jadi maaf kalau nanti jadi ngebosenin^^

Happy reading ^^V

**Chapter 2**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sasori yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok pada kitsune.

"Panggil ukon kemari." hanya itu yang diucapkan kitsune.

Tak lama seorang pemuda dengan perawakan sama dengan sakon pun datang.

"Anda memanggil saya kitsune sama" ujarnya sopan seraya membungkuk.

"Masuk kedalam." perintah kitsune pada ukon, tanpa menunggu ukon pun masuk kedalam ruangan

Itu. Setelah pintu ditutup kitsune memerintahkan untuk mengunci pintu itu, tak lama terdengar jeritan-jeritan memilukan dari dalam. Jeritan kesakitan yang sangat ngeri untuk didengar

**CHAPTER 2**

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu dibuka dantampaklah suasana ruangan yang sangat kacau, dinding penuh dengan cipratan-cipratan darah, lantai yang tergenang oleh cairan merah.

"Henti hiks hentikan. A aku mohon hentikan, a aku ti tidak sanggup la lagi hiks." Tangisan seseorang disudut ruangan, isakan itu terdengar dari bibir sakon yang kini seluruh tubuhnya telah ternoda oleh darah. Ya darah tapi bukan darahnya melainkan milik ukon yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya disisi sudut ruangan yang lain.

keadaannya sangat mengenaskan,seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, cakaran, gigitan dan lebam memenuhi tubuhnya dan napas yang terputus-putus.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa sakon?" Tanya kitsune pada sakon.

"…" lagi- lagi diam

"Cu cukup. Ja jangan sakiti ukon lagi. Ki kitsune sa sama?" pinta-mohon sakon, isakan masih terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau yang telah melukainya?" Tanya kitsune.

"…"

"baiklah sakon, aku bisa memberimu dosis lebih tinggi lagi dan mungkin bukan hanya luka berat yang akan dialami saudaramu" kitsune memberi jeda"bahkan dia bisa mati ditanganmu."lanjutnya.

"…maru."

"Hmm..?"

"Orochi…maru yang menyu…ruhku." Sakon menjawab dengan nada lemah, setelah itu dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"…" kitsune diam setelah mendengar jawaban sakon lalu melirik kearah deidara dan sasori.

"Rawat luka-luka mereka" perintah kitsune.

"Baik" patuh deidara,lalu menoleh kebelakang dan memerintahan beberapa anak buahnya untuk membawa sakon dan ukon.

Setelah kepergian sakon dan ukon dan menyisakan tiga orang diruangan itu, kitsune, deidara dan sasori. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai sasori memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada ulah bodoh itu?" Tanya sasori.

"Cari informasi tentangnya dan jangan sampai kita kecolongan seperti ini lagi" perintah kitsune pada kedua orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memilih orang untuk tugas itu" ucap sasori yang akan langsung melenggang pergi sebelum terhenti karena tiba-tiba kitsune ambruk jatuh berlutut dilantai.

"KITSUNE!"

Kedua orang itu langsung menghampiri kitsune .

"Kitsune, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya deidara yang sekarang nada disamping kanan kitsune.

"Ugh..host host host" napas kitune memburu seperti menahan sakit.

'Ada apa ini, tubuhku…sial! Kenapa terbangun disaat seperti ini?' batin kitsune yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

NARUTO POV

'Ugh..sakit. kepalaku, ada apa ini? Mataku..buram. Siapa? Siapa yang bicara itu? Pikirku saat mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil-manggil.

Tak lama penglihatanku mulai normal, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas 'tapi ini dimana? Ini bukan kamarku. Tangan? Tangan siapa yang menyangga tubuhku?'

"Kitsune anda baik-baik saja. Kitsune bicaralah pada saya!" terdengar lagi suara itu.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kekanan, kudapati seorang laki-laki berambut pucat memandangku dengan wajah cemas.

"Si siapa ka kalian?" aku bertanya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan, kulihat orang itu terkejut. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Kitsune, apa maksud anda? Saya deidara." kata laki-laki itu.

"Ki kitsu… AKH!" kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit lagi dan pandanganku menjadi kabur dan gelap.

NARUTO POV END

"Kitusne! Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya sasori, yang rasa khawatirnya tak lagi bisa disembunyikan.

"Host host host" nafas kitsune masih memburu mencoba menarik udara masuk sebanyak yang dia bisa.

'Berhasil, berhasil aku bisa mengendalikan diriku' batin kitsune.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya yang sudah kembali dengan nada dinginnya.

"Anda yakin? Perlu saya panggilkan dokter untuk anda?" Tanya deidara, kecemasannya belum hilang nsepenuhnya.

"Hn" setelah menjawab kitsune langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

FLASHBACK END

Tin tin tin

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunan naruto. Terlihat mobil yang melaju tepat kearahnya, naruto membelalakan matanya tak bisa menghindar, lalu dia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima benturan yang akan terjadi.

Grep

"Woy! Bastard! Mau mati ya!" terdengar cacian dari si pengendara mobil.

'Eh? Kok tidak sakit ya? Tadikan aku ketabrak mobil.' batin naruto heran karena seharusnya ia merasakan sakit karena tertabrak mobill tapi yang ia rasakan sekarang 'hangat'pikir naruto.

"Hn,dobe."

Twich

Sekarang sudut siku mampir dikening naruto, perlahan ia membuka matanya menampakan iris saphirenya.

Naruto mendongak keatas.

Shaphire bertemu onyx, sejenak naruto terpaku pada mata itu. Begitu kelam, menenggelamkan apa yang terpantul dari onyxnya.

"Kau memang dobe yang menyebrang jalan nsambil melamun, sekarang kau bengong sambil menatapku" kata orang yang tadi ditatap oleh naruto.

Twich twich

Sudah cukup, pesonanya hilang sudah.

"Heh teme! Apa maksudmu dengan dobe itu! Aku bukan dobe aku punya nama tahu. Namaku uzumaki naruto!" kesal narutokarena orang asing ini tiba-tiba saja mengatainya dengan dobe.

'Eh? Tapi kok rasanya wajahku dekat amat sama si teme ini?'batin naruto yang masih tidak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini.

Loading..

11%

25%

30%

50%

70%

90%

99%

"HUAAAH! Teme mesum! Om om pedophile!" teriak naruto gaje sampai orang-orang yang lewat didekat mereka memandang sambil berbisik-bisik.

Twich

Sekarang empat siku itu muncul dijidat om om pedo#plak!

Ekhm, maksudnya laki-laki dihadapan naruto yang tidak terima dibilang seperti itu langsung menatap tajam bocah pirang yang tak tahu terima kasih ini.

"Dobe .aku .bukan .orang .mesum .bukan .pula .om .om .pedofil .aku .sudah .menyelamatkan .nyawamu .dari .tabrakan .mobil . tapi .kau .malah .menuduhku!" ucap pemuda onyx itu dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Sungguh bocah pirang didepannya ini sudah membuatnya kesal, baru bertemu beberapa menit saja sudah bisa membuatnya bicara panjang x lebar x tinggi kalau bisa sisi x sisi x sisi xsi-#duakk! Author dilempar kulkas lima ada?

"Eh? Bukan ya?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ehehehe, gomen kalau begitu. Oh iya, arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku!" ucap naruto sambil tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Yang pasti bukan karena ketombe.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Heh teme! Sudah ku bilang aku bukan dobe, dasar teme jelek!" sungut naruto kesal dari tadi dipanggil dobe terus.

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya, heran ya heran baru kali ini ada yang memnggilnya dengan sebutan jelek, selama ini dia akan dipanggil tampan, ganteng, keren dan sebangsanya tapi bocah satu ini bilang dia jelek. What the- apa matanya somplak atau malah buta.

"Hn." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar darinya.

"Gaaah! Kalau ngomong gunakan bahasa manusia, aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa alien ayammu itu!" cerocos naruto sambil mengacak- ngacak rambutnya.

Twich

'A apa katanya? Alien ayam!' batin pemuda itu syok meski dari luar terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tersembunyi dengan baik oleh wajah stoiknya.

"Hn, kau benar-benar dobe." kata pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauhi naruto.

"Gaah, teme sialan aku sudah bilang aku bukan dobe dan aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih setidaknya katakana sesuatu untuk membalasnya, jangan ngelengos pergi gitu saja!" Teriak naruto dengan wajah acak kadut masih sangat kesal meski orang yang di teriaki sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih orang itu." naruto, ketika matanya tertuju pada jalanan, naruto melihat sekumpulan kertas yang dijepit menjadi satu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" diambilnya kertas itu lalu dibacanya tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Uchiha corp?"

"…apa ini punya si teme itu ya?" lalu menengok kearah perginya pemuda tadi.

"Ya sudahlah. Nanti kalau ketemu aku kasih saja!" naruto memasukan kertas itu dalam tasnya dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Uchiha mansion

Seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam kebiruan dengan mata onyx dan kulit seputih porselen(bener ga tulisannya?) berjalan memasuki mansion megah.

"Selamat datang sasuke sama" sapa seorang pelayan yang diikuti oleh beberapa puluh pelayan lain yang berjejer membuat barisan pemuda itu a.k.a sasuke hanya terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sapaan yang ditunjukan padanya.

"Dimana aniki?" Tanya sasuke pada salah satu pelayan.

"Itachi sama sedang berada diruang kerjanya sasuke sama. Apa pelu saya beritahukan kedatangan anda?" jawab dan Tanya pelayan itu.

"Hn" setelah tahu dimana kakaknya berada sasuke pun segera melengos pergi.

.

Cklek

"Aniki kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang. Kau tahu aku sibuk!" kata sasuke dengan nada datar tapi tak menutupi rasa tak sukanya.

"Haah, otouto aku kan hanya memintamu membawa proposal perjanjian kerja dan aku tidak mau proposal itu dipegang oleh siapapun selain uchiha. Proposal itu sangat penting bagi perusahaan." Jelas sang kakak a.k.a uchiha itachi.

"Kau kan bisa minta kakashi atau obito untuk mengantarnya, jangan aku!" protes sasuke.

"Sudahlah otouto yang pentingkan kau ssudah disini, sekarang mana proposalnya?" Tanya itachi.

"In-"

'Tunggu dulu. Proposalnya kemana? Bukankah tadi ada ditanganku.' batin sasuke.

"Mana otouto, aku harus mempelajarinya sebelum pertemuan minggu depan." tagih itachi.

"…"

'Tadi aku pulang dengan mobil, apa tertinggal dimobil ya?'

"Otouto?"

"…"

'Tapi tadi saat aku dimobil dan sedang membaca proposal aku turun karena melihat bocah yang hampir tertabrak mobil'

"kenapa malah diam?"

"…"

'Aku sedikit rebut-ribut dengan bocah itu lalu pergi. Hanya it- tunggu dulu, jangan jangan terjat-'

"Sasuke!" panggil itachi dengan suara sedikit tinggi yang berhasil menyadarkan sasuke dari berbengong rianya.

"Huh?"

"Mana proposalnya? Kau itu kenapa sih malah melamun?" Tanya itachi sedikit hetan karena tak biasanya adiknya itu melamun.

"Tidak ada." kata sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?" Tanya itachi sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Hn." jawab sasuke lalu berlalu keluar ruangan, tak mempedulikan kakaknya yang sudah mencak-mencak tidak mjelas mmenanyakan proposal.

##*####*####*####*####*##

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri , ah naruto" jawab seseorang a.k.a iruka yang kepalanya menyembul dari dapur, meski jarak dapur dan pintu depan agak jauh(10 meter)

"lho paman kok sudah pulang?" Tanya naruto karena biasanya pamannya itu pulang agak malam.

"Paman tadi hanya menghadiri rapat dengan perusahaan lain lalu langsung pulang."'selain itu aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamulanjut iruka dalam hati.

"Oh,hehe"

Groouuk

Suara gemuruh petir pun terdengar#plak!

"Aku lapar pama~n"kata naruto yang memegangi perutnya yang sedang berkeroncong ria.

Iruka hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat remaja childish didepannya itu.

"Ya sudah sana mandi, paman mau kedapur. Kau mau makan apa hari ini?" Tanya iruka.

"Ramen ttebayo..!"

"Apapun selain ramen" ucap iruka.

"Pokoknya ramen,ramen,ra-"

"sana mandi atau seminggu tanpa ramen!" ancam iruka yang sukses membuat naruto ngacir kekamarnya.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian naruto turun kebawah.

"Naruto sini." kata iruka yang sedang duduk menunggui naruto.

Naruto pun langsung duduk berhadapan dengan iruka wajahnya terlihat sangat masam.

"I ni paman masakan ramen"kata iruka

"Paman kau baik sekaliii ttebayo! Aku sayang padamu!" seketika raut wajah naruto berubah terlihat berbinar-binar melihat ramen dihadapannya.

"Nyam nyam nyam"

.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam dan hanya terdengar suara naruto yang kadang tersedak ramen.

" Emm…paman?" naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" gumam iruka menjawab panggilan dari naruto.

"Ano itu.." naruto terlihat bimbang.

"Ada apa naruto? Kau mau tambah, hari ini cukup satu mangkuk saja tidak lebih-" ucapan iruka terpotong karena dengan segera naruto membantah.

"Bukan itu!" kata naruto, matanya menatap lurus pada iruka.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau jadi gugup begini sih?" iruka memandang heran kearah naruto.

"Emm, itu aku.." naruto gugup'tanya tidak ya?'batin naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya iruka sekali lagi merasa mulai penasaran dengan tingkah gugup dari 'anaknya' ini.

" A ano itu..ekhm, paman tahu tentang...kitsune?" tanya naruto akhirnya eajahnya memancarkan rasa keingin tahuan yang dalam.

"UHUK!uhuh!" dan karena pertanyaan itu,iruka tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"E eh! Paman minum ini! Ayo minum!" naruto yang gelagapan melihat pamannya yang tersedak makanan pun segara menyodorkan segelas air bening padannya. Iruka langsung meminum air dari naruto untuk meredakan rasa sakit ditenggorokan dan dadanya.

"Hah hah" iruka pun mengambil napas lega ketika rasa tersedaknya itu hilang.

"a apa maksudmu de dengan kitsune , naruto?" iruka memandang naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"I itu ano.." narutao ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada iruka.

"Jawab aku naruto!" nada meninggi dan wajah serius ditampakan iruka sekarang, naruto menelan ludah secara paksa tak menyangka pertanyaannya telah membuat pamannya ini menjadi seserius ini untuk menanggapinya.

"I itu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermimpi" jawab naruto

"Mimpi?" ucap iruka dengan nada bertanya, masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan naruto.

'Tidak belum saatnya kau tahu naruto. Bagaimana ini' batin iruka mulai gelisah, takut jika naruto mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya rapat- rapat.

Naruto mengangguk "Ya, didalam mimpi itu aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat menyerang kepalaku, mataku buram tapi sayup- sayup aku mendengar ada yang memanggil nama seseorang. Seperti memanggil nama kitsune, saat aku sudah bisas melihat dengan jelas aku merasakan ada dua orang yang menopang tubuhku mereka memanggil- manggil nama kitsune tapi mata mereka terarah padaku. Saat aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka pusing kembali menyerang kepalaku dan semuanya menjadi gelap" jelas naruto, kepalanya tertunduk yakin dan tidak yakin atas penjelasannya barusan pada iruka.

"..." iruka diam, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan bocah dihadapannya kalau yang diceritakannya tadi hanya murni mimpi, bunga tidur belaka.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah iruka, ingin tahu respon apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh pamannya itu.

"Itu hanya mimpi naruto, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sekarang kerjakan pr mu sana, jangan Cuma menjiplak pekerjaan orang lain. Apalagi milik gaara sama" ucap iruka, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiran naruto.

"Tapi, aku merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata paman. Seperti..seperti bukan mimpi" ucap naruto ragu.

"Sudahlah naruto. Paman mau pergi sebentar, ada dokumen perusahaan yang harus paman serahkan pada pemegang saham. Kau tidak apa- apa kan paman tinggal sendiri?" tanya iruka, berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan meja makan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil paman,huh." sebal naruto.

"Kau mau aku menyuruh maid menemanimu selama paman pergi?" tnya iruka yang sekarang berjalan menuju dapur sambil menenteng piring-piring kotor ditangannya.

"Aah~, paman aku bilang aku bukan anak kecil jadi tidak perlu dijaga segala. Aku dikamar saja, telponan sama gaara dan kiba"

"Ya sudah, paman mungkin kembali agak malam, jangan pergi kemana-mana ok?" tanya iruka dari arah dapur.

"Ya baik-baik, paman cerewet" ucap naruto, berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya menuju ingin mendengar ocehan dari pamannya lagi.

"Paman itu, kenapa sih selalu menganggapku anak kecil" gerutu naruto yang sekarang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya.

Kamar yang didominasi warna orange dan sedikit aksen merah dan kuning itu terlihat sangat menyolok mata. Dari dinding yang dilapisi cat warna oranye, ranjang king size berwana orange kemerahan dan pernak pernik lainnya yang berwarna senada.

"Tapi...reaksi paman saat aku menyebut nama kitsune kenapa seperti dia tahu sesuatu ya?" tanya naruto entah kepada siapa. Selugu dan polosnya naruto, dia pasti merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada iruka saat dia mengucap dan menceritakan 'mimpi'nya itu.

"Kitsune.." gumamnya, perlahan rasa kantuk menyerang naruto, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Skip skip skip skip time skip skip skip skip

Siluet seseorang keluar dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang,T-shirt hitam dan kemeja orange tua kotal-kotak terpakai dibadannya, jeans donker menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan sepasang sepatu berwarna putih sebagai alas. Kesan cool and cold terpancar darinya terlebih saat wajah pemuda itu tersinari cahaya, wajah tampan, iris mata shappire yang indah namun terkesan dingin.

Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, nenuruni tangga dan beberapa ruangan untuk mencapai pintu depan.

"Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Membalikan badan pemuda itu berhadap- hadapan dengan sumber suara tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap pemuda itu, nada datar dan dingin terdengar mengalun dari bibir tipisnya.

"Haah" helaan napas terdengar,berjalan mendekat dan berada tepat didepan pemuda itu lalu kembali berujar "semua yang berhubungan denganmu akan selalu menjadi urusanku kitsune."

Kitsune, pemuda tadi hanya menatap datar orang didepannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? kenapa 'dia' sampai tahu tentangmu?" tanya orang itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu iruka." jawab kitsune lalu membalikan badannya untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jika kau berani membuat dia dalam bahaya, kau akan berurusan denganku" iruka terdengar mengancam.

"Hanya tersadar disaat yang tidak tepat dan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi" ucap kitsune.

"Aku akan mengawasimu kitsune" ucap iruka menatap punggung kitsune yang sudah berjarak agak jauh karena sekarang kitsune sudah berada didepan pintu siap membukanya.

"Terserah, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan dia tahu. Aku tidak ingin eksistensiku kacau hanya karena seorang anak terlantar macam dia"

Blam

Dan pintu pun tertutup sesaat setelah kitsune berucap.  
iruka masih berdiri ditempatnya, masih menatap pintu yang tertutup. Wajahnya keliatan sendu, tersirat kesedihan, penyesalan dan berbagai rasa yang campur aduk yang kini memenuhi batinnya.

"Naruto..." gumamnya lirih

.

.

Kitsune menuju tempat penyimpanan mobil dimansion itu, membuka pintu besar ruangan itu. Didalamnya, berjejer rapih mobil-mobil dengan berbagai jenis dan warna, entah itu bmw, ferari sport dan sebagainya.

Menuju salah satu mobil, kitsune membuka pintu mobil itu. Sebuah mobil sport orange dengan gambar kyuubi dengan aksen darah pada setiap sisi memenuhi body mobil itu.

"Kupinjam mobilmu kyuu" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Ia menaiki mobil itu dan segera setelah menyalakan mobil itu dia lajukan dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan mansion megah milik keluarga namikaze itu.

###*###*##*###*###*##*###

"Hey, tak ku sangka orang sepertimu akan mengajakku ketempat seperti ini sasuke!" kata seorang pemuda berambut abu- abu dan beriris unggu pada pemuda lain disebelahnya.

"Hn"

"Hey, ayolah katakan sesuatu selain hn kesayanganmu itu." geruto pemuda tadi a.k.a suigetsu/bener ga mata sui sayang warnanya ungu?*author ditebas pedang pemenggal kepala milik zabu zabu/diinjek rame-rame readers

"Berisik" jawab pemuda lain a.k.a sasuke

"Ck! Makanya ku tanya kenapa kau mengajakku ke bar, yang sudah jelas-jela berisik. Kau itukan anti sosial." sindir-kenyataan- suigetsu yang langsung bungkam setelah diberi deathglarE dari sang uchiha bungsu seram juga melihat langsung tatapan mematikan khas uchiha.

"Aku hanya kesal" ucap sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari suigetsu tadi.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, karena kita sudah disini, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian bersenang-senang eh?" suigetsu melirik pada sekumpulan wanita yang sedang cekikikkan melihat mereka-sasuke dan suigetsu- dari tadi dengan tampang lapar/makan aja laper mah

"Kau saja,aku malas" ucap sasuke sambil menenggak minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau sudah" suigetsu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri segeriombolan wanita tadi.

Sasuke mendengus melihat temannya itu, wanita yang kecentilan pikir sasuke.

Tinggalah sasuke sendiri, duduk didepan meja bar.

'Kenapa aku bisa berada disini, apa yang ku pikirkan sampai mengajak hiu itu kemari?' pikir sasuke kesal. Telinganya serasa tuli mendengar alunan musik yang kerasnya sudah mencapai ambang batas pendengaran manusia?

Ketika itu, sasuke melihat kearah pintu masuk bar matanya sedikit menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Disana didepan pintu masuk, baru saja seseorang melewatinya dan orang itu'tidak mingkin..dobe'batin sasuke saat melihat surai kuning keemasan yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat disudut bar.

'Anak itu..'

Sasuke terus menerka-nerka kenapa bisa anak yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu bisa berada di bar. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun sampai disudut bar, terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah berada disana. Tapi dari mata sasuke terlihat ada yang aneh, aneh karena beberapa orang yang duduk disofa itu.

Tak terasa, sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak gerik dari pemuda itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya kitsune pada dua orang didepannya.

"Aku sudah menyusupkan anggota kita. Tapi yah, hasilnya belum bisa kita dapatkan." Jawab pria berambut merah, sasori.

"Saya juga sudah menghack data dan juga keberadaan markas-markasnya, masih sekitar sepuluh persen yang saya dapatkan" sambung pemuda disebelahnya, deidara.

"Hn" kitsune melirik seseorang yang duduk disebelah deidara.

"Ah! Kitsune ini pain, dia ketua akatsuki." Sasori memperkenalkan orang itu.

Pain, penampilannya sangat amat menarik perhatian. Rambut orange, wajah penuh dengan tindikan, dan mata aneh berbentuk spital yang sudah pasti hanya rekayasa mungkin?

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" to the point kitsune.

Senyum sinis tergambar diwajah pain.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kitsune adalah seorang bocah labil berumur belasan tahun." Ucapnya.

"..." kitsune diam.

"Haah, kau ini tak bisa diajak bercanda" ujar pain menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Hey hey, kan sudah ku bilang dia itu dingin." kata sasori dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Ya,sepertinya" ucap pain menanggapi sasori.

"Danna bukankah sebelum bergabung dengan jinchuriki kau adalah anggota akatsuki?" tanya deidara

"Y, begitulah." jawab sasori singkat.

"Jadi?" tanya kitsune.

"Ah iya! Aku ingin menawarkan kerja sama dengan jinchuriki" pain mengembalikan fokusnya pada kitsune.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Oto bagian barat dan iwa akan menjadi wilayah kekuasaanmu" jawab pain.

Matanya menatap lurus shappire kitsune.

"Imbalannya?" kitsune terdengar menyelidik.

"Tidak ada" jawab pain, kali ini lebih santai

"Tidak ada yang gratis dalam dunia ini, apalagi dunia hitam" ucap kitsune.

"Heh, ya itu benar" pain menyeringai "Tapi bukankah tidak pantas bila kita membahasnya disini?" ucapnya kembali.

"Baiklah" ucap kitsune.

Pain mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu "Jadi kita sepakat?" tanya pain.

Kitsune melihat tangan yang menggantung diudara itu sejenak, lalu dia pun mengangkat tangannya menyambut dengan sebuah jabatan.

"Baiklah" ucapnya.

"Dan kalau bisa aku juga ingin...memilikimu" pain mengecup punggung tangan kitsune dan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

Dua orang yang menjadi kambing conge#plak! Ekhm ulangi dua orang yang sedari tadi diam disamping mereka hanya melongo cengo melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka.

"..." kitsune menundukan kepalanya.

Sekarang satu hal yang harus selalu diingat kitsune tidak suka disentuh secara berlebihan.

'Brengsek berani sekali wajah paku itu mencium tanganku'

'Hentikan'

'Ku bunuh dia'

'Aku bisa mengatasinya, kau jangan keluar'

'Aku! Sekali lagi kau biarkan dia menyentuhmu aku akan benar- benar tidak akan mengampunimu'

"Aku tidak suka disentuh" ujar kitsune seraya menarik paksa tangannya yang masih setia digenggam pain.

"Baiklah, sasori, dan deidara serta kitsune sama sebaiknya aku pergi" pain berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu pergi, seringai masih tetap setia diwajahnya.

"..." kitsune masih diam.

"Kitsune anda baik-baik saja?" tanya deidara sedikit bergidik ngeri karena aura tidak menyenangkan masih berada disekitar kitsune.

"Hn" jawabnya.

"Sepertinya pain tertarik padamu" celetuk sasori.

Kitsune hanya menatap sasori dengan wajah datar, bosan.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, lalu apa perintahmu selanjutnya kitsune?" tanya sasori lagi.

"Terus selidiki ular itu, soal akatsuki ku serahkan padamu dei" perintah kitsune, berdiri dari duduknya kitsune beranjak pergi tapi sebelum itu ia berujar'

"dan.. dei cari tahu tentang orang yang terus mengawasi pertemuan kita" katanya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bar.

"Haah, dasar! Kukira dia tidak menyadarinya." gerutu sasori, matanya melirik kearah samping. Disana seorang pemuda raven yang sedang menatap kearah pintu keluar yang tadi dilewati kitsune.

"Kau tahu kan kitsune memang sangat teliti dan sensitif dengan hal yang seperti ini" ujar deidara berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan bar dengan sasori dibelakangnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya sasori sesaat setelah mereka keluar bar.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, danna?" tanya balik deidara.

"Tentang pemuda tampan yang terus memperhatikan kitsune tadi." jawab sasori.

"Sesuai perintah dari kitsune, aku harus mencari informasi tentangnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan lagi danna?" jawab deidara.

"Haah, kurasa pemuda itu hanya tertarik pada pheromon ketua kita" ucap sasori mengingat apa yang dilakukan pain tadi.

"Tetap saja aku harus melaksanakan perintah kitsune" kata deidara.

Sasori membuka kan pintu mobil mempersilahkan deidara masuk.

"Terserahmulah" ucap sasori setelah berada dibelakang kemudi, menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobil sport merah batanya menjauhi bar.

To be continue````~~~

Riview okeh!^^d


	3. Chapter 3

Hem hem hem/Author senyam senyum sendiri saat melihat riview

Minna~, typo tersayang masih banyak ya?/ tipikal author watados(readers: udah tahu nanya.)

Author pundung dipojokan.

N: maaf sepertinya author lagi ngambek ttebayo~!

K: (tiba-tiba balik) jangan dengarkan dia. Saya baik-baik saja.

S: dobe, kita balik. Ceritanya mau mulai.

N: siap! Dah readers!(melambaikan tangan/ditarik S)

Author cengo, tadi siapa sih?#ditonjok readers munculin karena orang ga jelas.

Ya sudahlah yeah!

Kita balas riview saja oke!

Seperti biasa log in dan tidak log in saya balas disini ya!

Balas Riview...

Ran Hime : Terimakasih sudah dikasih tahu, saya memang author dodol. Typo bertebaran tapi malah masa bodo. Bagaimana tuh? Sudah saya perbaiki percakapannya, apa masih ada yang salah. Jika ada mohon beritahu saya.^^

/modus author males baca ulang fic malah ngandelin readers.

Terima kasih atas riviewnya!^^

Kagurra Amaya: typo itu susah dibasmi. /author ngeles.

Wah, Ame san suka fic ini?/hug me!#dicuekin Ame san.

Fic ini ga bakal hiatus ko, asal saya sebagai author tidak kena WB saja.

Yosh! Semangat!

Makasih udah riview^^ ni update nya baca ya~

Sora asagi: Hiks! Mengapa typo sulit sekali dibasmi, padahal author sudah minum obat nyamuk(lho?) biar ga ada typo.

/Ngambil corong Sora san. Takkan saya biarkan Naruto hidup bahagia sebelum AUTHOR PUAS BIKIN DIA MERANA...!#dilempar panci, baskom,ember dan alat-alat rumah tangga lain karena tereak malem malem(tetangga: brisik. Kagak liat apa tuh udah jam 12 malem!)

Masih sudah mau me riview!^^/

Gunchan SasuNalu Polepel: nama kamu lucu!

Ini sudah update, baca ya~

Makasih riviewnya~ ^^

Louisia vi Duivel: Saingan Sasu teme mah banyak!

Naru memang tidak tahu menahu soal dunia hitam, tapi sejauh ini sih dia belum pernah diserang. Karena sebenarnya Kitsune tak pernah turun tangan langsung dalam dunia mafia, seperti dibalik layar mungkin.

Pain: terimakasih kau sudah mendukungku untuk mendapatkan Naru.

Sasuke : (nyiapin chidori+mangekyo+susano'o)

Pain: Ngacir, takut keduluan mati sebelum fic ini selesai.

Makasih udah riview!^^

Jamcomaria: mau kyuu muncul? Wani piro~#digorok.

Kepribadian Naru berapa ya?/author pura-pura mikir.

RAHASIA

Belum bisa ku kasih tahu, tapi baca aja nih lanjutannya, moga pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab sedikit.

Iruka emang tahu kok Naru punya kepribadian ganda, bukan Cuma kitsune aja yang dia tahu~

Nih updatenya harus baca!/ngancem pake samurai colongan.

Makasih yah sudah riview!

Kamikaze no Shinigami: Wew! Nih udah lanju~t!

Makasih riviewnya.

Untuk yang sudah Fav and Follow saya ucapkan terimakasih !

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

Genre: Romance, Family,Crime.

Rated: masih T tapi M aja biar aman

Pairing: SasuNaru slight SasoDei,PainNaru(tidak tampil dichap ini) dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita

Warning: yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat,Typo(moga aja sekarang udah ga aga ada),aneh,gaje etc.

Menurut fic yang udah DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, tapi silahkan baca terlebih dahulu setelah itu berikan komentar anda dengan riview!^^

**Sekilas chapter 2**

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasori sesaat setelah mereka keluar bar.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, danna?" tanya balik Deidara.

"Tentang pemuda tampan yang terus memperhatikan kitsune tadi." jawab Sasori.

"Sesuai perintah dari Kitsune, aku harus mencari informasi tentangnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan lagi danna?" jawab Deidara.

"Haah, kurasa pemuda itu hanya tertarik pada pheromon ketua kita" ucap Sasori mengingat apa yang dilakukan pain tadi.

"Tetap saja aku harus melaksanakan perintah Kitsune" kata Deidara.

Sasori membuka kan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Deidara masuk.

"Terserahmulah" ucap Sasori setelah berada dibelakang kemudi, menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobil sport merah batanya menjauhi bar.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu yang sejak tadi memanggil Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung 'Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Suigetsu bertanya ketika mereka-Sasuke dan Suigetsu- sudah berada diparkiran bar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

###########*######*##*###*##################*##################*#########

Cklek

Pintu besar mansion itu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali menandakan ada seseorang yang melewatinya.

"Larut. Apa kau tidak melihat sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya seseorang yang tengah duduk diruang makan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu Iruka." Tanggap orang yang ditanyai tadi, lalu berjalan menuju tangga tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menyelidik yang diarahkan padanya.

"Fax(bener ga nulisnya) dari anak buahmu sudah tiba." Ucap Iruka, Kitsune pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah Iruka.

"Sekarang apalagi yang kau lakukan Kitsune?" tanya Iruka seraya menyerahkan kertas ditangannya pada Kitsune.

Kitsune tak menjawab dan sibuk memperhatikan deretan kata pada kertas yang diserahkan Iruka.

"Haah, apa urusanmu dengan Uchiha bungsu Kitsune?" Iruka bertanya lagi walaupun dia tahu takkan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Kitsune terus membaca isi dari kertas itu, kertas yang dikirimkan anak buah kepercayaannya-Deidara-, terlihat sebuah foto dan biodata yang bisa dibilang sangat lengkap yang sangat rahasia yang seharusnya hanya diketahui pemerintah dan orang yang bersangkutan saja. Foto itu adalah foto dari Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, pewaris perusahaan Uchiha Corp. yaitu perusahaan senjata berskala internasional dan masih jomblo. /lupakan kata terakhir.=b

Tak berapa lama, Kitsune sudah membaca keseluruhan isi dari kertas itu. IQ yang tinggi mempermudahnya dalam menghafal isi kertas itu diluar kepala.

"Hancurkan ini." Perintah Kitsune, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Iruka lalu membalik badan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Haah." Menghela nafasnya, Iruka segera melaksanakan perintah Kitsune. Bukannya dia patuh atau apa, tapi bisa gawat juga kalau Naruto sampai melihat kertas itu. Yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'anak' nya itu.

'Apa yang bisa kelakukan untuk menolongmu Naru..' batin Iruka, hatinya miris melihat semua yang terjadi pada majikannya.

Kitsune, Naruto. Kitsune adalah Naruto, Naruto adalah Kitsune, ah tidak bukan, kitsune adalah pribadi lain dari Naruto, sesosok kepribadian yang tidak diketahui Naruto sendiri.

Kamar Naruto

Kitsune membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sama saat dia mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar, lalu mulai terpejam "Uchiha Sasuke...menarik" gumam Kitsune sebelum sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

===============+=====+=============+===0. Kagari Hate The Real World .0===+=========+=========+=======================

"Naruto! Bangun! Kau itu mau tidur sampai kapan?" kesal benar-benar kesal, mengapa berteriak dipagi hari harus selalu menjadi rutinitasnya.

"Teuchi san ramen jumbo tambah hammpp.." oh Kami sama dalam mimpipun Naruto masih memikirkan ramen. Ckckck ! Dasar freak.

"Ramen kepalamu! Bangun Naruto, ini sudah jam 7 nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah." Teriak Iruka sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang masih bergerumul dalam selimut itu.

"Aku sayang padamu rame~~n." Igau Naruto semakin tidak jelas.

"Menikahlah ramen hammp denganku~." Naruto memeluk gulingnya dengan erat lalu mulai menciuminya.

'Me menikah de dengan ramen, astaga.' Batin Iruka sweatdrop mendengar igauan Naruto.

Kesabarannya sudah hilang sekarang, untuk membangunkan bocah satu ini memang tidak bisa dengan cara normal. Iruka pun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto seperti kepompong sehingga Naruto terguling-guling sebelum akhirnya jatuh dengan wajah mencium lantai/mau dong jadi lantai#dichidori Sasuke karena harusnya dia yang jadi lantai(?)

"Waduuh! ITAII...wajahku yang tampan! Paman kau tega sekali, lihat wajah setampan dewa ini sekarang harus mengalami memar dijidat!" Naruto terus berteriak-teriak narsis lebih hampir sepuluh menit sampai sebuah teriakan menggelegar.

"NARUTO! CEPAT MANDI ATAU AKAN KU MUSNAHKAN RAMEN DARI DUNIA INI!" dengan lantang teriakan Iruka membuat Naruto grabak grubuk(readers:Hah?) menuju kamar mandi dan dengan tingkat kelabakan akut Naruto berteriak "HIDUPKU DALAM BAHAYA" dan Blam! Pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, Naruto sekarang sedang memasukan buku pelajaran kedalam tas merah gelapnya, kenapa bukan orange ? itu karena Naruto merasa familiar dengan marna merah, seperti pernah 'mengenal' warna itu. Tapi saat matanya tertuju pada jam kecil dimeja belajar, dia menyadari sesuatu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det-

"HUAAH! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriaknya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 7.42 pagi.

Dengan membabi tapi tidak buta Naruto berlari kelantai bawah dan segera menuju pintu depan.

"Paman aku berangkat!" teriak Naruto.

Iruka yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

"Begini jadinya jika dia tidak bisa naik mobil." Ucap Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa mungkin setengah berlari untuk bisa sampai tepat waktu kesekolahnya, hanya tinggal menyebrang jalan dan melewati satu blok lagi dia akan sampai disekolah.

Tanpa melihat kekiri dan kanan, Naruto dengan tergesa- gesa menyebrang jalan. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah mobil sport biru tua melaju tepat kearahnya dan

CKIIT

mobil itu mengerem mendadak tepat sebelum menabrak Naruto. Dari dalam mobil terdengar bunyi 'adouh' yang mungkin diakibatkan reman mendadak tadi.

Naruto hanya berdiri mematung dengan kaki gemetaran dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk karena tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda keluar dari sisi pintu kemudi mobil itu dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terduduk tepat didepan mobilnya. Matanya masih terbelalak dengan tubuh gemetaran.

'Dobe?' pikir pemuda itu.

"Hn. Melamun saat menyebrang lagi dobe?" sindirnya pada Naruto.

Namun tak ada jawaban atau respon apapun dari Naruto, tiba-tiba iris biru saphire itu mengeluarkan cairan bening terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Pemuda yang melihat itu, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Disentuhnya bahu Naruto tapi saat Sasuke menyentuh bahu itu, Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Sasuke. Naruto terus berteriak-teriak dalam tangisnya, teriakan pilu memanggil nama seseorang.

"KYUU NII!"

"KYUU NII, MAAF!"

"MAAF,MAAF!MAAF!"

"KYUU NII!"

Sasuke yang selagapan akibat syok karena seseorang telah memeluknya dan menangis dipelukannya mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang secara tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, akhirnya Sasuke membalas pelukan itu mencoba untuk menenangkan bocah dalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua orang itu dari dalam mobil menyaksikan dengan tampang melongo dan mulut menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tangisan Naruto mereda dan hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Sudah selesai dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

'Eh, dobe?' Naruto membatin merasa sedikit mengenali suara dan panggilan itu, Naruto pun mendongak untuk menatap orang yang memeluk-dipeluk-nya.

Kedip-kedip-kedip-ked-

"HUAH! OM OM PEDO PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Twich

'A anak ini." Batin Sasuke menggeram dongkol. Bayangkan setelah lebih dari limabelas menit dia menerima pelukan paksa dan terpaksa menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang melewatinya dengan tampang seakan menyiratkan ' Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak manis itu' tapi sekarang dia harus terpaksa telinganya tercemar polusi suara akibat mendengar teriakan cempreng bocah labil didepannya juga terpaksa dituduh sebagai om om pedo untuk kedua kalinya. Dasar anak tak tahu terima kasih.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" tawa nista terdengar dari dalam mobil, ketika pintu mobil dibuka nampaklah Suigetsu yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa terlalu lepas.

"Ha haha, ap apa di dia bilang om haha om pedo pan pantat ayam. Hahaha!" dan tawa nista itu berlanjut sampai beberapa menit setelahnya.

.

.

Setelah bertawa ria, Suigetsu akhirnya bisa diam bukan karena sudah puas untuk mentertawakan orang didepannya hanya saja orang yang ditertawakan itu mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh yang sangat menyeramkan dan tentu saja siap untuk menerkam nyawanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah ini bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu Sasuke, memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke langsung mendeathglare Suigetsu yang langsung mengangkap tangannya didepan dada mengisyaratkan bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

"Hehehe, hei bocah siapa namamu?" tanya Suigetsu, matanya beralih menatap Naruto yang terdiam memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku sudah 17 tahun tahu dan namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" tegas Naruto, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia sedang ngambek(bahasa bakunya apa sih?).

"Wah! Kawai~!" teriak Suigetsu berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas dan memfoto Naruto dari berbagai sudut.

"Eh?" semburat merah terlihat dipipi Naruto. Manis? halo? Dia laki-laki, manis hanya untuk perempuan.

"Akh, aku tidak manis aku ini tampan tahu!" teriak Naruto dengan segala kenarsisannya.

"Hn, dobe dilihat dari manapun kau itu manis bukan tampan." Celetuk Sasuke karena merasa tidak enak terus dicueki. Sas, kau baru saja bilang Naruto manis, ckckck apakah sudah ada benih-benih padi dipadang gersang(?).

"Heh teme! Siapa yang dobe? Sudah ku bilang aku bukan dobe, teme jelek!" Sungguh Naruto sangat kesal pada om om pedo satu ini.

"Hn, kau dobe kau suka sekali menyebrang sambil melamun. Itu bukti bahwa kau d-o-b-e." Ucap Sasuke sengaja mengejah kata terakhir.

"Gaah, aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya terburu-buru karena takut terlambat sekolah tahu!" kesal Naruto, tapi tunggu dulu, terlambat? Sekolah?

"AAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT! Bagaimana ini Ibiki sensei pasti akan benar-benar membunuhku!" akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa dia-sudah benar-benar-terlambat untuk masuk kesekolah.

"Teme! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriakan pun kembali menggelegar dan Sasuke harus menahan amarahnya yang sudah siap meledak karena lagi, dia ditatap oleh orang-orang seolah berkata "Anak jaman sekarang, berani berbuat tapi tidak mau bertanggung jawab.".

What the hell?

Ia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke laki-laki paling sempurna, namanya selalu dielu-elukan oleh kaum hawa maupun adam sekarang harus dituduh yang tidak-tidak hanya karena bocah dobe didepannya ini?

"Bukan salahku, kau yang menyebrang tiba-tiba." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Tidak peduli! Bukan hanya Ibiki sensei saja yang akan membunuhku, tapi pa paman Iruka juga akan memenggal kepalaku kalau tahu aku bolos seperti ini!" wajah Naruto sudah sangat horor membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan pamannya nanti.

"Dasar dobe."

"Teme!"

"Rambut durian."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Muka rubah."

"Muka rata."

"Om om mesum!"

"Bocah sial."

"Suram!"

"Cerah."

"Tiang listrik!"

"Cebol."

Dan terus berlanjutlah pertengkaran duo childish itu karena author lelah menuliskan apa saja ejekan yang mereka lontarkan kita lanjut saja sampai mereka berhenti karena kelelahan.

"Hah hah hah, aku lelah teme~." Ucap Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengambil napas, bertengkar mulut dengan teme ini sangat melelahkan .

"Hah hah, hn dobe." Sasuke juga terlihat lelah walaupun ekspresi diwajahnya tetap saja datar.

Ada seseorang diantara mereka yang terlupakan, dialah Suigetsu. Sekarang ini lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa melongo karena syok tingkat akut yang menderanya. Bosnya, temannya, Sasuke orang yang sangat amat pelit kata bisa secerewet ini hanya karena menghadapi omongan seorang bocah didepannya ini. Dunia kiamat itulah pikir Suigetsu saat ini.

"Em ekhm!"

Suara deheman dari samping membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatap asal suara itu.

"Err itu ano, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari sini. Aku tidak ingin kalian menarik perhatian lebih dari ini." Ucap Suigetsu, matanya melihat sekeliling.

Naruto juga Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan Suigetsu, saat mereka melihat sekitar sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul memandangi mereka layaknya sirkus gratis. Karena tidak ingin lebih dari ini mencemarkan nama Uchiha, sebelum ada yang mengenali siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, akhiranya Sasuke pun menyetujui ucapan Suigetsu.

"Hn." Sasuke pun langsung berjalan kemobil, duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Nah Naruto, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami. Nanti kami antar pulang kerumahmu ok?" ajak Suigetsu dan tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. Semburat merah muncul diwajah Naruto, sedikit menimbang-nimbang ajakan Suigetsu.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja, kami orang baik kok! Yah walaupun yang satu itu agak tidak ramah." Ucap Suigetsu, mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah mobil. Menunjuk orang yang berada didalam mobil itu.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan dari Suigetsu mengenai Sasuke dan mengangguk untuk menyetujui ajakan Suigetsu.

"Hu um, baiklah"

Suigetsu dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil, Suigetsu di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dibelakangnya.

"Dobe, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke, menyalakan mobilnya untuk siap melaju.

"Teme, sudah ku bilang aku bukan dobe!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Sudah cepat katakan dimana rumahmu!" Sasuke merasa ingin sekali mengkemplang kepala si dobe satu ini saat ini juga.

"Didepan ada belokan, ambil jalan kiri terus lurus saja nanti ku beritahu dimana." Ucap Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Hn."

Mobil itu pun melaju menyusuri jalan yang telah diucapkan Naruto.

.

.

"Disana! Berhenti didepan gerbang berwarna emas itu!" seru Naruto ketika rumahnya sudah terlihat.

Mobil pun berhenti tepat didepan gerbang itu, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, rumah? Besarnya hampir sama dengan mansion Uchiha pikir Sasuke.

"Teme kau harus ikut turun dan menjelaskan semuanya pada pamanku." Ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu mobil.

"Hn."

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang besar berwarna emas atau mungkin itu emas asli? Karena berkilauan saat terterpa sinar matahari.

Naruto berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan memencet bel rumahnya.

Ting tong teng(bunyi bel ceritanya)

Suara dari bel itu menggema keseluruh ruangan mansion, tak lama terdengar gumaman dari dalam 'Iya, tunggu sebentar.' dan pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang dengan balutan jas rapi.

"Naruto? kenapa jam sedini kau sudah pulang?" tanya Iruka heran lalu melihat jam tangannya yang baru menunjukan pukul 09.26 pagi.

"Hehe, paman gomen. Tadi dijalan ada sedikit masalah dan itu gara-gara...si teme ini!" ucap Naruto dengan nada meninggi diakhir tangannya dengan sangat tidak sopan menunjuk wajah si teme.

Detik berikutnya mata Iruka sedikit terbelalak, "U uchiha san?" orang uang ditunjuk Naruto ternyata adalah Uchiha bungsu, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, maaf tadi dijalan anak ini menyebrang jalan secara tiba-tida dan aku hampir saja menabraknya." Sasuke membungkuk-hanya sedikit-sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Mata Iruka melebar dengan sempurna, matanya teralih lagi pada Naruto.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja kan? Mana yang luka? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Iruka beruntun dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Paman aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto, sedikit tidak enak karena sudah membuat pamannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu harus apa jika terjadi sesuatu padamu lagi Naruto. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa nanti pada Kyuubi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Naruto" ucap Iruka penuh rasa kelegaan, Iruka memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

'Kyuubi?' batin Sasuke saat mendengar nama asing itu itu ditelinganya.

Deg

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang ini.

Iruka yang menyadari perkataannya barusan serasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, 'bodohnya aku' pikirnya.

"Naru..." ucap Iruka pelan.

"Hehe, paman aku kedalam sebentar ya. Teme kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana!" Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Iruka dan berlari kedalam mansion.

Iruka menatap cemas kepergian Naruto, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang disampingnya.

"Uchiha san terima kasih telah mengantar Naruto pulang." Ucapnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke, "Tapi, dari mana anda tahu nama saya?" tanya Sasuke karena dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya terlalu khawatir pada anak itu sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Umino Iruka wakil dari Rasengan Corp. anak perusahaan Namikaze Corp," jelas Iruka menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menjabat tangan Iruka.

"Dan disebelah anda?" tanya Iruka matanya melirik seseorang disebelah Sasuke.

"Saya Suigetsu, Suigetsu Hozuki rekan kerja Sasuke." Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ucap Iruka menyambut tangan Suigetsu.

"Teme~!" teriakan cempreng memmbahana, membuat ketiga orang tadi menatap keasal suara.

Terlihat disana Naruto berlari kecil, tangannya memegang sesuatu seperti kertas.

"Ini milikmu kan?" tanya Naruto, menyerahkan benda yang ada ditangannya pada Sasuke.

"ini..." benda itu adalah proposal perjanjian kerja yang di ekhm-hilang-ekm kan Sasuke tempo hari.

"Hehe, kemarin aku melihat kertas itu tak jauh dari tempat kita bertemu. Aku pikir itu penting, jadi aku bawa pulang." Naruto terlihat bangga karena sepertinya keputusannya untuk membawa pulang kumpulan kertas itu benar.

'Selamat' batin Sasuke, lega karena dia tidak harus mendengarkan pertanyaan beruntun dari kakaknya lagi mengenai dimana proposal yang harusnya diberikannya pada Itachi.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Wah wah, kau adalah penyelamat hidup Sasuke Naru chan." Ucap Suigetsu ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

"Penyelamat?" Naruto bertanya, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Iya, kertas itu sangat penting bagi Sasuke dan kemarin Sasuke menghilangkannya. Dia hampir tuli mendengar ceramah dari kakaknya." Jelas Suigetsu dan sukses mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasuke.

"Hehe, begitu ya. Um paman Iruka?" Naruto menatap Iruka.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Iruka menatap Naruto balik.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya, aku mengantuk hoam..." Naruto sedikip menguap saat mengucap.

"Hah, ya sudah sana." Iruka tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu dah teme dan Suigetsu san juga terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama Naru chan." Balas Suigetsu.

'Yang mengantarmu itu aku.' Batin Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Naruto...' Iruka terus memandangi Naruto, rasa bersalah terlihat dari matanya.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, maafkan saya lagi-lagi saya melupakan kalian berdua." Iruka tersenyum sebisanya.

"Hn, sebelumnya maaf jika saya tidak sopan. Tapi bisa saya tahu orang yang bernama Kyuubi itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar, walau dia sangat penasaran.

Raut wajah Iruka terlihat sendu mendengar nama itu.

"Jika anda tidak berkenan juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, karena sepertinya pertanyaan barusan menyinggung orang didepannya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kalau soal Kyuubi, dia adalah kakak Naruto. Kyuubi sudah meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Iruka, guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Hn, sepertinya pertanyaan saya membuat anda tidak nyaman. Maafkan saya." Sesal Sasuke, tidak enak juga sudah membuat orang didepannya memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Toh anda hanya bertanya Uchiha san." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi karena itu ya, Naruto menangis dan histeris memanggil nama Kyuu nii ya." Gumam Suigetsu memasang pose ala detektif Conan, komik favorite author setelah Naruto.#dijitak centong nasi. Lho(?) lanjut~~~

Iruka terkejut mendengar penuturan Suigetsu, histeris, majikannya histeris?

'Ini gawat.' Pikir Iruka gelisah.

"Ma maaf, se sepertinya saya harus segera mengecek keadaan Naruto jadi..." sebenarnya Iruka merasa tidak enak harus mengusir dua orang didepannya, tapi sekarang ini yang dipikirkan Iruka hanya keadaan Naruto saja.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Umino san kami juga harus segera kekantor. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ucap Suigetsu, sepertinya dia melihat wajah Iruka yang berubah menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih telah mengantar Naruto, mari saya antar kedepan." Iruka berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Sasuke dan Suigetsu dbelakangnya.

Setelah mengantar kepergian Sasuke dan Suigetsu, Iruka langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ingin segera sampai ketempat Naruto.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya ditempat Naruto.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memdudukan dirinya disisi tmpat tidur.

"Kyuu nii," suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

Tatapan mata dari iris biru itu terlihat kosong, hampa dan terasa lebih gelap, pancaran emosi yang keluar dari mata itu tak bisa lagi tersirat, terluka, kesepian, kecwa, marah, benci, lalu apa lagi, apa lagi yang ada disana tak bisa lagi diartikan.

Perlahan cairan bening turun dari mata itu, tak bisa lagi menampung gejolak rasa dalam dadanya. Sesak, sangat menyesakan rasanya. Cairan bening itu terus turun menyusuri pipi yang tergoreskan tiga pasang garis melintang lalu turun lagi dan tergantung dirahang dan jatuh.

Tes

Tes

Mata indah itu, mata bak langit dimusim panas itu kini tak secerah biasanya. Langit itu kini sedang diselimuti awan dan rintik air hujan yang terus membasahi luka menganga dalam hatinya, sakit, perih, sesak. Tangan itu terangkat, meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"kyuu nii, ma hiks maaf." Disela isak tangisnya, bibir itu terus menguntai kata yang sama.

"Kyuu nii hiks," remasan tangan itu semakin kencang kala dirasanya dada yang semakin sesak, 'sakit, kenapa sakit sekali?'

"Akh! SA SAKIT KYUU NII!" jeritan pilu itu terdengar menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Tok! tok! tok!

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa? Naruto buka pintunya!" teriakan panik terdengar dari arah pintu, diluar telah berdiri seseorang dengan wajah menampakan kekhawatiran berlebih, seseorang itu, Iruka sangat panik ketika mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar majikannya dan langsung berlari kearah kamar Naruto.

"Naruto! paman mohon buka pintunya! Ini paman, Naruto!" Iruka terus menggedor pintu Naruto ketika didengarnya lagi teriakan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Akh! Kyuu nii maaf! Maafkan aku!" Naruto terus berteriak dan meremas dadanya lebih kencang.

Sesak yang dirasanya semakin lama semakin parah, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri tangannya yang lain mulai menjambak helaian dari surai emasnya bahkan beberapa helai jatuh dari singgasananya.

Kepalanya pusing, mata sembab itu memudar, penglihatannya mengabur bukan hanya karena terus menerus menangis tapi perlahan mata itu tertutup menuju kegelapan.

Diluar Iruka mulai putus asa karena tidak ada respon dari panggilannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu didepannya.

Iruka berancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu, namun kigiatannya terhenti saat pintu itu perlahan terbuka.

Cklek

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja! Jangan buat paman takut sayang." Iruka langsung mendekap bocah didepannya itu, rasa lega terpancar dari wajahnya karena Naruto tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dulu.

"Naruto kun baik-baik saja Iruka,"

Deg

"A apa maksudmu Naruto?" Iruka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tapi, setelah Iruka perhatikan, Iruka terkejut. Bukan, yang didepannya ini bukan Naruto anaknya, bukan Naruto majikannya, orang didepannya ini...

"Runa..."

Tuberkolosius aku~~~!

Muncul lagi chara baru tapi tubuh lama.

Hahahahaha, bagaimana? Apa tanggapannya? Fic ini tambah bagus atau malah jadi buruk rupa?

Author tau akhir chap 3 ini ngegantung sekali deh, habisnya saya bingung mau potong ini ayam(sasuke: nyindir ya?) ekhm maksudnya mau potong ini fic dimana. So~~~~ bagaimana pendapatnya?

Sebelumnya ada beberapa yang saya butuh bantuan anda wahai para readers.

```````````````````````````**QQQQQQQQQQQQuestionsZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZ**```````````````````````````````````

1. Siapa nama lain dari Orochimaru?

Author bingung mau ngasih nama apa, karena saya mau membuat Naruto dkk belum tahu wajah Orochimaru. Jadi butuh nama samarankan?

2. Readers maunya 'Suke jadi orang terkenal biasa atau ikut dalam black world?

3. Apakah saya sudah bisa dibilang seorang author?

4. Kenapa selalu ada kata yang hilang saat mempublish fic ke fanfiction?

Okey! Cukup pertanyaan author untuk kali ini, jika anda semua yang membaca fic ini berkenan untuk menjawabnya. Saya akan sangat bertetima kasih pada dirimu-dirimu diluar sana.

Agar saya bisa menjadi author lebih baik, maka sudikah kiranya#digetok laptop karena kelebayan akut.

Sudahlah, riview sangat diharapkan, untuk flame author tidak tahu flame itu apaan meskipun saya sudah dapat tuh yang namanya riview isinya flame tapi bukan di fic ini. Tapi di fic saya yang judulnya (he is assassin?) yang judulnya aja salah,#udah tahu ga bisa bahasa inggris tetap aja authornya sangat bodoh malah memakai bahasa inggris untuk title.

Tapi baca fic nya ya~, terus jika suka silahkan riview jika tidak memberikan riview saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic saya.

Akh! KENAPA MALAH CURHAH!

Sudah ya, mohon riviewnya^^


	4. Chapter 4

Minna~~~~~~~! Gomen gomen gomen gomen go-#disumpel CD

Saya lama updatenya ya, gomennasai minna. Sebenernya dari minggu lalu Author udah mulai PSG (Pendidikan Sistem Ganda) kalau bahasa saya mah PKL tapi bilang aja magang deh. Beneran deh, saya seminggu ini kecapean banget. Nulis ini fic aja ampe 5 hari baru selesai T^T, terus satu masalah yang lebih gawat dan ngebuat author boke alias kanker alis ga punya duit yaitu MODEM RUSAK, oh my Goat(?) sumpah deh ntu modem author jatuh dari tempat tidur bersama LAPTOP! KALIAN DENGAR LAPTOPNYA! Dan jadilah ntu medom penyok alias bengkok ampe kartunya juga ikut bengkok,TTATT

Mau tahu apa yang dibilang tukang service nya saat saya bawa ntu modem,

Kagari : Abang, modem saya jatoh. Bisa dibenerin ga kira-kira?(nunjukin modem)

Service man : Saya cek dulu ya.(ngcek modem)

Kagari: Gimana bang?

Service man : Hadoh, ini modem diapain neng ampe bengkok begini?(garuk-garuk kpala)

Service man 2: Coba saya benerin dulu ya.(abang servis yang lain nongol)

Kagari : Ya udah, besok saya kesini lagi.

Besoknya.

Kagari : Gimana bang, bisa ga?

Service man : Modemnya belom bener neng, harus diganti USBnya.

Kagari : Parah ya bang?

Service man 2 : (Ngambil modem author yang udah dipretelin) ini susah neng, noh ampr kartunya ikutan bengkok juga. Saya periksa dulu ya, takutnya dalemnya juga ikut rusak.

Kagari : Kira-kira kapan benernya bang?

Service man : Wah ga tentu neng, abis ampe penyok begitu. Emang kamu apain neng?

Kagari : Jatoh dari tempat tidur sama laptopnya bang.

Service man : Lah pantes aja neng, haduh si neng nih. Belum ge sebulan ntu laptop ama modem belinya udah dibanting aja neng kamu mah.

Kagari : Hehehe(nyetados 'nyengir tanpa dosa') ya udah ntar saya balik lagi

Dua hari kemudian

Kagari : Gimana bang?

Service man : Nyerah saya mah neng, ini dalemnya juga rusak.

Dan pada akhirnya saya yang lagi ga punya duit akhirnya minjam tanpa bilang duit Cemceman saya buat beli modem baru. Jangan bilang-bilang tar saya dimasukin penjara lagi.

Wokeh curhat saya kepanjangan, kita balas riview and guest dulu~

**Namikaze Lin Chan **: Huum, Naru punya kpribadian lain selain Kirsune, dia adalah jeng jeng jeng Runa!

Makasih jawabannya, walau saya jadi rada bingung.

Makacih sudah review^^

**Hikari Shinji** : Sasu sudah diputuskan ngikut dunia gelap gulita.~

Makasih udah review^^

**Uzumaki Wulan** : Wulan san, kan disitu dah dibilang sama Iruka apa yang terjadi sama Kyuubi.

Nih udah update, baca ya. Harus baca awas law ga baca bakal dikejer sama saya ampe alam baka(?)

Makasih udah review^^

**Jamcomaria** : Runa itu kepribadiannya Naru~

Sanca White Snake? Artinya apaan ya, saya mikir-mikir dulu ya. Si BakOro juga masih lamaaaaaaa banget munculnya

Mengenai Sasu sudah saya putuskan qok.

Ne makasih jawabannya`

Makasih juga dah reviewh ^^/

Review **log in **sudah saya balas di PM ^^

**Louisia vi Duivel** dan **Kagurra**** Amaya**

Yang sudah **Fav **FIC ini terimakasih ya \^^/

Okeh kita mulai saja ya,,,,

Enjoyed~!

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

Genre: Romance, Family,Crime.

Rated: masih T tapi M aja biar aman

Pairing: SasuNaru(tidak tampil dichap ini) slight GaaNaru(?),PainNaru(tidak tampil dichap ini) dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita.

Warning: yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat,Typo(moga aja sekarang udah gak ada),bored,aneh,gaje etc.

Menurut fic yang udah DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, tapi silahkan baca terlebih dahulu setelah itu berikan komentar anda dengan riview!^^

(FLASHBACK sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan)

Author lagi-lagi melupakan satu penjelasan.

Naruto : 17 tahun ======== Secret chara : 25 tahun

Sasuke : 23 tahun ======== Kushina : 44 tahun(tua amat)

Sasori : 31 tahun

Deidara : 22 tahun

Itachi : 24 tahun

Pain : 22 tahun

Iruka : 22 tahun

Suigetsu : 21 tahun

Karin : 22 tahun

Maaf bila Chapter ini mengecewakan. (-,-)

**Sekilas Chapter 3**

Iruka berancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat pintu itu perlahan terbuka.

Cklek

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja! Jangan buat paman takut sayang." Iruka langsung mendekap bocah didepannya itu, rasa lega terpancar dari wajahnya karena Naruto tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dulu.

"Naruto kun baik-baik saja Iruka,"

Deg

"A apa maksudmu Naruto?" Iruka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tapi, setelah Iruka perhatikan, Iruka terkejut. Bukan, yang didepannya ini bukan Naruto anaknya, bukan Naruto majikannya, orang didepannya ini...

"Runa..."

**Chapter 4**

"Otouto! Kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Kau tahu kan rapat tadi sangat penting untuk kemajuan perusahaan kita! Dan kau Suigetsu,sebagai seorang asisten pribadi seharusnya kau memberi tahukan itu pada Sasuke!" omelan demi omelan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang bernama Presiden Direktur, didalam ruangan itu Uchiha sulung sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Napasnya memburu menahan amarahnya yang sudah meluap-luap. Bagaimana dia bisa marah? Silahkan tanyakan pada si Uchiha bungsu yang berdiri didepan meja kakaknya dan dengan ekspresi seperti biasa, datar.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Kami sama apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Otouto." Ucap Itachi, tangannya terulur memijat pelipisnya menandakan betapa tidak sanggupnya ia menghadapi sang adik.

"Gomennasai Itachi sama, saat dalam perjalanan kami mendapatkan sedikit masalah." Ucap Suigetsu menjelaskan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Jika hanya menabrak orang, tinggalkan saja, nanti suruhan kita bisa menanganinyakan." Ujar Itachi.

"..." kedua orang didepannya hanya diam mendengar penuturan Itachi dan memandang horor kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan menabrak hanya hampir." Jelas Suigetsu lagi.

"Terserah, Otouto bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pernah ulangi hal ini lagi. Setiap ada rapat kau pasti terlambat. Kuharap ini yang terakhir, kau adalah pewaris keluarga Uchiha sama sepertiku. Sebagai seorang calon pemimpin seharusnya kau lebih bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan Otouto." Ceramahan Itachi terus berlanjut namun apa daya, Uchiha bungsu tak mendengar bahkan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri saja tidak.

"Kau mengerti Otouto?" tanya Itachi di akhir ceramahnya.

"Hn." Setelah ceramah panjang lebar dari sang kakak selesai, Sasuke dengan santainya melenggeng pergi dari ruangan itu. Tak mempedulikan kakaknya yang sudah memulai ceramahan baru.

Suigetsu menyusul Sasuke setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata pada Itachi. Didalam ruangan, Itachi menggeram kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya. Itachi memang seorang penyabar, tapi jika berurusan dengan sang adik kesabarannya entah hilang kemana. Selalu menanggapi sikap acuh sang adik, lama kelamaan jadi dongkol sendiri hatinya.

Tring !

Bagai orang yang bersuka cita ketika lampu dirumah menyala setelah pemadaman listrik oleh PLN selama 8 jam, betapa senangnya Itachi saat mempunyai sebuah ide untuk memberi pelajaran pada adik tercintanya.

Tuut tuut tu-

"Ya?"

"Pain, sepertinya aku punya usul mengenai anggota baru."

"Siapa?"

Seringai terbentuk diwajah Itachi.

"Kita bicarakan besok, dirumahku."

"Baiklah."

Tut tut tut

"Nah. Otouto ku tersayang, bersiaplah menghadapi penderitaanmu." Ucap Itachi, seringai masih lekat diwajahnya.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu, melihat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan.

'Perasaanku tidak enak.' Pikir Sasuke cukup merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya dan tentu saja hal itu berhubungan dengan sang Uchiha sulung.

################*################*##############*##################*#######*######*############*######

~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~

"Tidak...mungkin." lirihnya saat melihat pemuda didepannya, pemuda yang telah bertahun-tahun dijaganya, pemuda yang sekarang tersenyum manis padanya.

Jika dihadapannya kini adalah memang pemuda yang dikenalnya, dengan senang hati Iruka akan membalas senyuman itu. Tapi bukan, pemuda yang didepannya bukanlah dia yang sekarang ini.

"Iruka, maaf aku membuatmu terkejut."

"Runa...anda, Naruto apa yang terjadi?" Iruka berkata dengan terbata-bata, Runa kepribadian dari Naruto selain Kitsune. Terbentuk dari rasa kehilangan, kesedihan, kesepian dan kebutuhan akan kasih sayang, kpribadian yang lemah lembut, 'gadis' yang sangat sempurna bila sungguh 'nyata'.

"Aku keluar sebelum Naruto kun melakukan sesuatu," Runa tersenyum.

Iruka diam, ini salahnya sampai-sampai kepribadian Naruto yang lain keluar. Ini sungguh salahnya tak bisa menjaga Naruto.

"Iruka, maaf jika aku mengambil alih, aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto kun melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Tatapan sendu Runa mengarah pada Iruka, ia tahu betapa sayangnya Butler keluarga Namikaze satu ini pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa, saya berterimakasih karena anda mengkhawatirkan Naruto," senyum tipis terlihat diwajah Iruka.

"Ya, aku disini sampai Naruto benar-benar stabil. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini Iruka." Tangan Runa telulur menyentuh wajah Iruka, memberikan senyuman hangatnya agar laki-laki didepannya ini tidak terlalu menyiksa diri.

Senyum lirih Iruka menanggapi ucapan Runa, dia tak bisa lagi berucap. Terlalu lelah baginya mengurusi beberapa hal sekaligus.

Drrt drrt drrrt

Getaran pada saku celananya mengalihkan perhatin Iruka, diambilnya sesuatu yang bergetar itu. Terlihat pada layar handphone sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya.

'Kushina sama?' pikir Iruka

"Hallo? Kushina sama, ada apa anda menelepon?" ucap Iruka pada orang diseberang telepon sana.

"Ah! Iruka, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika tiga hari lagi aku pulang." Kushina yang penelpon berucap dengan riang.

"Pulang, apa urusan anda di Inggris sudah selesai?" tanya Iruka.

"Yah, begitulah. Hanya tinggal beberapa yang belum diselasaikan." Jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah, saya akan mempersiapkan kedatangan anda. " Iruka merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, "Anda akan menggunakan penerbangan pribadi atau umum Kushina sama?"

"Mungkin aku akan menggunakan pesawat pribadi Namikaze saja, akan lebih cepat juga kan." Kushina menjawab.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjadwalkan kedatangan anda tiga hari lagi." Iruka mencatatkan sesuatu kedalam buku kecilnya.

"Iruka," panggil Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina sama. Apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi?" jawab Iruka.

"Apa Naruto ada?" kali ini suara Kushina terdengar lirih.

"Naruto? Ya, dia sedang bersama saya. Anda ingin bicara dengan Naruto, Kushina sama?" Iruka tersenyum setelahnya, jarang sekali majikannya ini menanyakan tentang Naruto. Bukan hanya karena kesibukannya dalam pekerjaan dan sebagai nyonya Namikaze saja yang membuatnya jarang bertemu Naruto, tapi sejak kejadian itu sikap Kushina berubah 180 derajat terhadap Naruto.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, sudah ya Iruka."

"Tap-"

Tut tut tut

"Hallo, Kushina sama?" Iruka menatap sendu layar handphone nya, selalu saja begini memilih untuk menghindar pikir Iruka.

"Itu dari kaa san ya?" pertanyaan dari Runa membuat Iruka menoleh padanya.

"Iya, yang menelpon tadi adalah Kushina sama." Jawab Iruka, wajahnya masih sendu.

"Masih sama ya?" Runa tersenyum kecut.

"Anda tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya, mereka memang seperti itu kan,"

"Ya, tapi bila begini terus kasihan Naruto kun." Memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya, Runa tidak ingin air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja terlihat oleh Iruka.

"..." Diam, Iruka tak mau berkomentar tentang apa yang diucapkan Runa barusan.

"Saya permisi untuk menyiapkan makan siang." Ucap Iruka, memilih menghindar dari topik pembicaraan ini.

"Iruka," panggil Runa.

"Ya?" jawab Iruka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah Kitsune sering keluar?" tanya Runa, wajahnya menampakan keseriusan.

"Ya, hampir setiap malam." Jawab Iruka

Menghela napasnya, Runa berbalik memegangi kenop pintu kamarnya(kamar Naruto).

"Kurasa dia tak akan menyerah soal menjadi pribadi utama." Gumamnya sebelum memasuki kamar.

Iruka menatap lekat pintu kamar Naruto, guratan kesedihan mulai terlihat diwajahnya.

"Seandainya kalian tahu apa yang sudah kalian perbuat, ku jamin kalian pasti menyesalkan?" ucapan lirih dari Iruka yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Iruka," panggil Runa, saat ini ia sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.

"Saya baru saja akan memanggil anda, silahkan duduklah makan siang sudah siap." Ucap Iruka yang sedang menata meja makan.

Runa tersenyum lembut, lalu mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengan Iruka.

"Kalian kembalilah ke mansion belakang." Ucap Iruka kepada para maid yang membantunya menata meja makan.

"Baik," jawab para maid serempak, dengan teratur para maid itu meninggalkan mansion utama.

"Seperti biasa, masakanmu terlihat enak Iruka." Puji Runa saat melihat masakan yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Terimakasih, saya tersanjung anda memuji masakan saya," Iruka menuangkan strawberry juice dalam gelas Runa.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Runa.

Runa dan Iruka pun makan dalam diam, tak ada topik pembicaraan yang mereka anggap layak untuk mengisi kesunyian itu.

.

.

.

"Iruka," panggil Runa saat mereka selesai makan siang.

"Ya?" jawab Iruka.

"Apa kita beritahu saja keadaan Naruto kun pada mereka?" tanya Runa ragu, ia menggiigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Iruka menghentikan aktivitasnya membereskan meja makan dan terdiam.

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu. Apa mereka akan berubah jika tahu nanti? Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaan Naruto selama ini," jawabnya,

"Haah, tapi mereka harus tahu apa yang telah m,ereka perbuat." Runa menundukan kepalanya.

"Terlalu sulit untuk memberitahu mereka, apalagi dengan ketidak pedulian mereka seperti sekarang ini." Hati Iruka sakit mengingat apa yang telah dilalui majikannya selama ini. Kesepian yang dialami majikannya membuat hatinya teriris, perih sangat perih hatinya.

"Ya, kau benar.." Runa bardiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan kembali kekamar, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Mau saya ambilkan obat?" tanya Iruka.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja." Tolak Runa, melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

"Baiklah, oyasumi Runa sama." Ucap Iruka.

"Ya," tanggap Runa.

Runa menaiki tangga dengan wajah lesu, setelah sampai dilantai dua ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek

Masuk kedalam, ruangan yang biasanya 'cerah' itu kini terlihat gelap. Tak mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu, Runa memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri diatasnya. Lelah yang ia rasa perlahan mengikis kesadarannya, membawanya menuju dunia mimpi. Sweet dream Runa.

######################***#*#############*##################*###############*#*#################*######

~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~_~~~_~~~~

"Sasuke kun, ingat jaga kesehatanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tak peduli dengan itu." Seorang wanita tampak membereskan peralatan pengobatannya.

"Huh, kau pikir Sasuke kun'mu' itu akan mendengarkan ucapanmu." Ucap seorang pemuda yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kau diam saja! Dasar hiu, yang dokter disini siapa hah! Kau atau aku?" teriak wanita itu, tangannya menunjuk pemuda yang bicara tadi.

"Disini tidak ada dokter, hanya ada monster merah pemarah." Ucapnya.

"Kau! Kemari kau anak hiu sialan!"

"Karin hentikan, Suigetsu berhenti menggoda Karin." Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran dua orang didepannya akhirnya bersuara.

"Ah, Sasuke kun. Bukan aku, hiu itu yang mulai." Ucap wanita yang dipanggil Karin.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu, menggelikan sekali." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Diam kau hiu!" teriak Karin.

"Kita pergi Suigetsu," ucap Sasuke, tidak ingin lagi mendengar pertengkaran yang tidak ada ujungnya ini.

"Sasuke kun, jangan lupa dua minggu lagi ya." Ucap Karin saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

"Cih! Dasar murahan." Cibir Suigetsu yang langsung lari saat Karin berancang-ancang melempat pot bunga ditangannya.

Praak

"Kemari kau hiu bodoh, akan kukuliti kau." Raungnya yang membuat orang yang melewati depan ruangannya lari terbirit-birit.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu ketika ia dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan tempat Karin.

"..."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan wanita centil macam Karin sebagai doktermu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu dari ekor matanya lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Kau tahu alasannya, untuk apa bertanya." Jawab Sasuke. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dilantai bawah, tempat pemarkiran mobil.

"Yeah, karena kakekmu." Ucap Suigetsu dengan nada tak suka.

Sasuke memasuki mobil sportnya diikuti Suigetsu dan berlalu kejalanan.

SKIPSKIpSKipSkipskipTIMEskip skiPskIPsKIPSKIP

05.48 a.m

Mansion Namikaze

"Ohayou Iruka," sapa Runa tersenyum manis, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Iruka.

"Ohayou Runa sama, silahkan sarapan anda sudah siap." Ucap Iruka yang sedang menata makanan dimeja makan dibantu oleh beberapa maid.

"Kalian boleh kembali kemansion belakang," ucap Iruka yang dijawab serempak oleh beberapa maid yang berada disana.

Runa duduk dikursi biasanya, ia menatap makanan didepannya dengan seulas senyum terpantri diwajahnya.

"Iruka," panggil Runa.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan kekantor hari ini?" tanya Runa pada Iruka yang sedang mengambilkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ya, saya harus mengurusi beberapa hal dikantor." Jawab Iruka, "Memangnya ada apa?" lanjut Iruka.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita segera makan." Runa memotong-motong steak yang tersaji dipiringnya dan memakannya dengan anggun.

Ting tong teng

Bunyi bel pintu menggema diseluruh ruang makan keluarga Namikaze, Iruka segera berdiri menuju pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini.

"Siapa Iruka?" tanya Runa saat Iruka kembali keruang makan.

"Naruto?" Sebuah suara dari belakang Iruka mengalihkan perhatian Iruka, Runa tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Gaara kun, Ohayou." Sapa Runa pada tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya yaitu Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, didepannya ini tentu saja bukan Naruto. Suara lembut yang didengarnya hanya bisa dipastikan jika yang didepannya ini adalah "Runa..." gumam Gaara.

Gaara berjalan dengan cepat kearah Runa dan mencengkram bahunya, "Katakan apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Gaara.

"Du duduklah Gaara kun, aku akan menceritakannya." Jawab Runa, merasakan bahunya yang sakit akibat cengkraman Gaara.

"Maaf," sesal Gaara, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan duduk dusebelah Runa.

"Jelaskan." Ucap Gaara, ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan tentang ini(dan readers juga butuh penjelasan bagaimana Gaara bisa tahu itu Runa dan bukan Naruto, tentu saja Gaara adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tahu Naruto punya DID, untuk penjelasan silahkan nantikan flashback~#ditimpuk galon *Qu*), selama yang ia tahu Runa hanya muncul disaat Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menanggung beban emosinya.

"Haah," helaan napas mengawali penjelasan Runa, "Naruto kun histeris lagi." Ucapnya.

Gaara terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Runa, wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini terbelalak. Histeris, bagaimana mungkin Naruto histeris lagi setelah sekian lama ia baik-baik saja begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara saat ini.

"Ba bagaimana bisa?" tenggorokan Gaara terasa kering, apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai sahabatnya ini histeris kembali.

"Iruka bilang Naruto kun hampir tertabrak mobil, aku juga merasakan ketika ia mulai histeris tapi saat itu aku tidak keluar karena...ada yang menenangkannya." Ucap Runa agak ragu dibagian akhir.

Gaara terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Runa sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari ucapan itu, 'menenangkan?' pikir Gaara.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara, tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang ia tanya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," kali ini Iruka yang menjawab.

"Uchiha?" Gaara mengulang.

Iruka mengangguk, "Dia juga yang mengantar Naruto pulang,"

"Dan saat itu Naruto kun kembali histeris hingga aku keluar," lanjut Runa.

"Jadi, apa Naruto mengingat Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku rasa Naruto kun tidak ingat." Jawab Runa.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda sejak kemarin." Dua orang pemuda didepan Iruka menatapnya, menunggu lanjutan dari ucapannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saya menerima fax dari Deidara dan fax itu berisi tentang data lengkap Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Iruka, raut muka Runa dan Gaara berubah serius. Tidak mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan jika jika Naruto dan Kitsune mengenal Uchiha.

"Data Uchiha Sasuke? Untuk apa Kitsune menginginkannya?" tanya Gaara.

Iruka menggeleng, "Saya tidak tahu, tapi firasat saya mengatakan itu bukanlah hal baik." Ucapnya.

"Kitsune ya, itu juga menjadi alasanku kemari." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?" tanya Runa.

"Dia ingin aku ikut dengannya malam ini," jawab Gaara.

Wajah bingung tersirat diwajah dua orang didepannya.

"Kitsune bilang malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan dan dia ingin aku datang sebagai Shukaku, aku sendiri tidak tahu jelasnya " terang Gaara.

Runa juga Iruka terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Jadi malam ini dia akan keluar ya." Gumam Iruka.

"Iruka, aku akan mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto kun sekarang." Ucap Runa, berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah menuju tangga.

"Apa Naruto sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, keadaannya sudah baik sekarang, lagi pula..." Runa melirik jam dinding yang terpasang diruangan itu, "Ini waktunya Naruto kun berangkat sekolah." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," Iruka mengikuti Runa menuju kamarnya.

"Oh ya, Iruka katakan pada Naruto kun kalau dia pingsan kemarin karena tidak makan," ucap Runa sebelum memasuki kamar bernuansa cerah milik Naruto.

"Baik," jawab Iruka.

Runa membaringkan diri ditempat tidur king sizenya, menutup matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Iruka berdiri tepat disamping tempat tidur untuk memulai acara pagi seperti biiasanya. Menarik napas, Iruka pun mulai bicara.

"Naruto! cepat bangun, kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolahkan!" tak lama teriakan Iruka terdengar dari kamar itu.

"Hmm, lima menit paman." Gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Bangun, didepan ada Gaara sama menunggumu." Yang dengan berhasil membuat Naruto terduduk bangun dan langsung menoleh padanya.

"Gaara! Gaara disini?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ya, Gaara sama menunggumu dibawah." Jawab Iruka.

Tap bag big bugh bruuk!

Suara-suara itu tercipta dari Naruto yang tunggang langgang untuk mencapai kamar mandinya, " Katakan pada Gaara, tuinggu 10 menit!" lalu menutup pintunya.

Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat yang berbeda jauh dari semua kepribadiannya yang lain dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Mansion Uchiha

"Ohayou Otouto," sapa Itachi saat melihat sang adik Uchiha Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke yang tampak acuh, dia terus berjalan kemeja makan dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi berseberangan dengan kakaknya.

"Haah, jawab yang benar Otouto." Ujar Itachi.

"Tou san kemana?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan kakaknya barusan.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ayah sudah pergi ke China untuk urusan perusahaan, kalau kan bertanya tentan Kaa san dia sedang mengunjungi temannya di Inggris." Jawab Itachi.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke,

Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang bicara seperti biasanya hingga seorang maid berjalan mendekati Itachi dan menunduk padanya.

"Maafkan saya telah mengganggu sarapan anda Itachi sama," ucap maid itu.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Diluar ada Pain sama," Jawab maid itu.

"Suruh dia masuk," ucap Itachi.

"Baik Itachi sama, saya permisi," Maid itu berjalan kebelakang dan segera menuju pintu depan Uchiha Mansion, tak lama naid itu kembali dengan membawa seseorang dibelakangnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia seperti pernah melihat orang itu disuatu tempat ah! Benar ia pernah melihat orang ini di bar malam itu.

"Pain, silahkan duduk." Ucap Itachi mempersilahkan.

Pain duduk disebelah kiri Itachi dan langsung menatap orang disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan para Jinchuuriki." Ujar Pain.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Pertemuan malam nanti." Jawab Pain singkat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang buruk jika berurusan dengan hal ini." Itachi mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya dan menekan beberapa huruf sebelum mengirimnya pada beberapa nama kontak email sekaligus.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka tentang Kitsune," ucap Pain.

'Kitsune? Bukankah dia pemimpin Jinchuuriki?' batin Sasuke saat mendengar nama kelompok Yakuza yang sangat terkenal belakangan ini.

"Kau bertemu Kitsune?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, dan coba tebak. Kitsune yang kukira adalah laki-laki cerdas dan mempunyai wibawa tinggi ternyata hanya seorang bocah, sungguh dugaanku itu sangat meleset bukan?" ujar Pain menjelaskan.

"Bocah? Sangat berani bila mereka menempatkan seorang anak dalam posisi ketua, seperti apa Kitsune itu?" Itachi yang memang seorang yang gila akan informasi tidak akan melewatkan hal sekecil apapun tentang ini.

"Dia itu bocah laki-laki yang manis, mungkin umurnya baru 16 tahun ah tidak 17 tahun mungkin. Dia juga mempunya mata yang indah, biru lautan, tangannya juga halus, rambut blodenya yang acak-acakan." Pain menjelaskan ciri-ciri Kitsune.

"Dan kurasa kau tertarik padanya." Ucap Itachi, sebenarnya yang ia tanyakan adalah sikap dan sifat dari kitsune bukan perawakan Kitsune. Toh nanti malam juga dia akan melihat langsung orangnya.

"Terlihat jelas ya?" tanya Pain.

"Sangat." Jawab singkat Itachi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan mereka mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sendok dan garpu ditangannya.

'Dobe..." batinnya.

Back to Naruto's place

Jalanan pagi ini cukup ramai, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan brbagai kendaraannya menyesakan diri untuk saling mendahului dijalan.

"Huft, kenapa kita tidak jalan kaki saja sih?" ucap lebih tepatnya rengekan pemuda blode dalam sebuah mobil bmw hitam.

"Tidak." Jawab singkat pemuda lain disampingnya.

"Ah, Gaara jalankan lebih sehat, lagi pula aku pusing mendengar kebisingan jalan raya." Ucapnya pada pemuda yang bernama Gaara.

"Kita akan terlambat jika kita jalan kaki Naruto, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya memakai mobil sesekali." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau lupa ya! Sekarang itu kita sedang mengalami yang namanya global warming, asap kendaraan bisa memperparah keadaan bumi kita Gaara. Lebih baik kita jalan kaki saja hitung-hitung hemat energi bumi juga kan?" jelas Naruto yang sudah mirip aktivis lingkungan hidup saja.

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa mungkin anak ini anggota WHO? Pikir Gaara.

"Mobilku sudah lolos uji emisi dan untuk BBM, apa kau lupa mobilku memakai tenaga baterai matahari." Ucap Gaara.

"Huuu, tetap saja aku lebih suka jalan kaki," ucap Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai Gaara sama," ujar supir pribadi Gaara.

"Ayo turun," Ajak Gaara pada Naruto.

"Huft." Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan wajah masam.

"Naruto! Gaara!" Panggil seorang puppy manis eh ralat panggil seorang pemuda bersurai coklat jabrig dengan segitiga terbalik dipipinya yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kiba! Ohayou!" Sapa Naruto, melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba.

"Kau berangkat bareng Gaara ya?" Tanya Kiba saat ia sampai didepan Naruto.

"Hehe, iya. Tadi Gaara menjemputku lho~!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Enak ya bisa berangkat bareng, sayang sih rumahku tak searah denganmu dan Gaara." Ucap Kiba dengan raut muka sedih yang dibuat-buat yang membuat para seme disekitarnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya. Tapi ya jangan khawatir selama ada penjaganya para anjing kelaparan itu takan bisa menyentuh Kiba, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara yang dikenal dengan sebutan uke dingin berhati iblis.

"Salah sendiri beli rumah di Glamourich Paradise, dasar orang kaya, uek!" ucap err sindir Naruto dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, Gaara~ lihat Naruto mengejekku," Kiba sedang mengadu pada ibunya #dikemplang Gaara ekhm maksudnya Gaara yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Dia bohong Gaara~" Sekarang Naruto pun ikut-ikutan.

"Ayo masuk kelas," ucap Gaara, malas menghadapi dua sahabatnya yang otaknya sama-sama agak waras setengah itu.

"Kaa san jaha~t, hueee~" Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama menangis sambil berpelukan karena diacuhkan Gaara.(Tentu saja bohong,). Malunya dirimu Gaara punya sahabat edan semua,# digigit Akamaru+diinjek Kyuubi.

Sementara Naruto dan Kiba masih berteletubies ria, Gaara terus berjalan semakin jauh pikirannya masih melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Iruka tadi disaat Naruto sedang mandi.

**Flashback**~~~~~~~~

"Gaara sama," Panggil Iruka saat ia sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa Iruka?" Tanya Gaara.

"Mengenai yang tadi..." Iruka menggantung ucapannya, "Mengenai Kitsune," lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengawasinya dan Iruka cari tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan Kitsune darinya," ucap Gaara.

"Baik," jawab Iruka.

**Flashback end**~~~~~

"Ohayou minna!" Sapa dua pemuda nan tampan menjurus kemanis saat mereka baru saja tiba didalam kelas.

"Ohayou Naru chan~, Ohayou Kiba chan~"

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou uke-uke manisku~!"

"Ohayou sayang."

"Kyaa! Naruto, seme yang mendapatkanmu pasti sangat beruntung!"

"Ohayou mani~s,"

Itulah beberapa jawaban dari sapaan yang Naruto dan Kiba berikan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang memberi sapaan hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Huft, aku tidak manis Temujin~. Aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan, tapi uke itu apa sih?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tak mengerti.

Hampir saja Temujin, pemuda yang ditanya Naruto mengalami pendarahan hidung akut akibat melihat calon ukenya yang begitu manis ini bersikap bagai anak kucing yang ingin dielus.

"Naru chan jangan memasang pose begitu, aduh~ rasanya aku tidak tahan ingin melahapmu." Temujin memalingkan wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap Naruto.

"Dan untuk uke, maksudnya-"

"Ekhm!" suara deheman cukup keras terdengar dari belakang Temujin, menyebabkan temujin menghentikan ucapannya.

Aura tak mengenakan terasa saat Temujin membalikan tubuhnya, mata ungunya(bener ga mata Temujin ungu?) bertemu dengan emerald tajam yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Eh, emm, hai Gaara ku~n," ucap Temujin, sebutir keringat jatuh dari dahinya.

"Gaara!"

Grep

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku dan Naruto!" Kiba dan Naruto memeluk Gaara dengan erat, para seme? Mereka hanya mengusap air liur mereka yang menetes.

"Sudahlah, kita duduk." Ucap Gaara kembali ketempat duduknya.

Naruto dan Kiba pun menurut, mereka pun duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.(Author lupa menjellaskan, Naruto duduk dengan Gaara dipojok dekat jendela dan Kiba duduk didepan Naruto.)

"Naru kemarin kau kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Kemarin? Emm, ada sedikit masalah saat aku berangkat sekolah." Ucap Naruto, ia sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tas ranselnya.

"Masalah apa Naru?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Bukan masalah besar kok, aku hanya hampir tertabrak mobil itu saja," jawab Naruto tanpa tahu jika jawabannya itu menyebabkan respon berlebihan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"APUAH!" Teriak sekaligus beberapa siswa dan siswi dikelas itu.

"Tertabrak mobil! Naru chan mana yang luka? Mana yang sakit? Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya beruntun Tenten yang mengawali pertanyaan lain dari beberapa orang lainnya.

"Aduh kalian ini kenapa sih, kapan aku bilang kalau aku tertabtak mobil!" ucap Naruto kesal karena dengan tiba-tiba tenman-temannya berdesak-desakan mengelilingi tempat duduknya.

"Kan tadi kau yang bilang," jawab Kiba yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Kubilangkan hampir bukan tertabrak betulan. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja" jelas Naruto.

"Tidak bisa begitu Nar, kami ini khawatir padamu!" ucap Kiba yang disertai anggukan dari teman-teman pertanda mereka juga khawatir.

"Lagi pula siapa sih orang yang hampir menabrakmu itu, kalau aku bertemu dengannya akan ku hajar dia!" Kiba mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eeh! Tidak usah, lagi pula si teme itu juga sudah tanggung jawab dengan mengantarku pulang kok!" ujar Naruto cepat saat mendengar teme'nya' akan dihajar.

"Eh? Teme?" Kiba menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Iya, si teme mesum yang hampir menabraku itu sudah tanggung jawab kok jadi tidak usah dibesar-besarkan okey? Hehehe," ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Te teme mesum?" wajah Kiba dan beberapa orang lainnya terlihat horor mendengar julukan Naruto pada orang yang hampir menabraknya itu.

"Hah, orang yang berani menabrak Naru chanku memang pantas mendapat julukan itu. Jika aku sampai bertemu dengannya, akan kuberi si mesum itu pelajaran!" ujar Temujin, tangannya sudah siap untuk merangkul Naruto dari samping.

"Ekhm!" Temujin menarik kembali tangannya saat Gaara menatapnya datar namun penuh ancaman.

'Berani kau sentuh, kupotong tanganmu.' Begitulah ancaman yang diberikan Gaara dari matanya. Wew hebat bener!

Ribut-ribut dikelas itu berhenti ketika sensei yang mengajar memasuki kelas, para penghuni kelas yang tadinya mengerubungi tempat Naruto segera beranjak menuju tempat masing masing dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Back to Uchiha Mansion

"Jadi, siapa?" tanya Pain pada orang disampingnya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya," jawab Itachi, matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menatap gadget(tulisannya benarkan?) canggih ditangannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan layar gadgetnya.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menegakan kepalanya, menatap Itachi dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Apa kakaknya ini tidak waras? Tentu saja dia tidak mau, untuk apa melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu. Sekarang kenapa ia terdengar seperti temannya yang pemalas, melabeli semua hal dengan kata merepotkan.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke, berdiri dari duduknya Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Otouto," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Terserah," ucapnya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, cepat berikan proposal perjanjian kerjanya. Dari kemarin kau selalu sajamenghindar saat kutanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn, ada di meja kerjamu." Ucap Sasuke, lalu melangkah kembali melewati pintu depan mansionnya. Disana mobil sport biru tuanya terparkir manis, siap untuk dikendarai olehnya.

Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dan segera melesat kejalanan, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan dan semuanya berhubungan dengan bocah dobe itu.

Kembali kedalam Mansion

"Sorot mata yang tajam." Gumam Pain.

"Apanya?" Tanya Itachi karucap Pain ketuanya ini bergumam tak jelas.

"Adikmu, sepertinya sangat menarik." Ucap Pain.

Itachi memandang Pain sedikit horor.

"Bukan menarik seperti yang kau bayangkan, Itachi!" ucap Pain segera saat dirasanya pandangan Itachi berubah mengancam.

tO bE CONTInue...

REVIEWnya ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna~! Sebelum mulai kepenjelasan dan membalas review, author boleh ngeluarin uneg-uneg sedikit?

Ini bukan buat readers ya, ini buat seseorang yang author benci sekarang.

Kau! Tahu apa soal hidup gue! Lo tuh ga lebih dari sampah, lo tau kan artinya sampah! Lo tuh harusnya dibuang. Lo, lo dah bikin hidup w tambah berantakan **N**. Kenapa sih lo harus muncul dengan keegoisan, dengan sikap kasar lo, dengan semua yang lo miliki dikehidupan gue. Tanpa lo juga hidup w udah hancur! Kenapa lo datang dan buat hidup gue tambah ancur hah!

Lo udah bikin penyakit gue tambah parah, lo ngerti ga hah!

Gak, lo ga bakal ngerti, karena yang lo bisa cuma ngetawain gue and buat gue tambah menderita!

Semua ini gara-gara lo **N**, lo tau ga sekarang ini gue bener-bener pengen ngebunuh lo. Kemana pikiran lo, udah dibuang tuh otak sama u hah!

Maaf saya jadi marah-marah disini,

Jika ada yang mau complaint soal curhatan author diatas, silahkan PM ok!

Maaf minna, sebenarnya sekarang author sedang dilanda stress berat jadi kebiasaan author muncul lagi(yang baca profil author pasti tahu maksudnya), udah beberapa hari ini author benar-benar kurang tidur hanya untuk menyibukan diri membaca manga Naruto, Bleach, Vampir Knight(baru ngebaca kemaren karena disaranin sama mentor saya ditempat PSG), and baca ulang manga DeathNote hanya untuk menghindari kebiasaan author itu.

Sesi curhat ga jelas selesai, now kita balas review and guest~

**Ca Kun : **Wah, makasih ya dibilang tambah seru/hug me#dilempar sendal.

Hehehehe, saya bakal hati hati qok sekarang ini, soalnya udah ga punya uang lagi buat ganti modem kalo rusak lagi.

Makacih udah review~

**Reitan Namikaze(guest) : **makasih ya dah dibilang keren.

Hah masa sih, kepribadiannya temenmu gimana, baik kah? Psiko kah?(ngarep) serem kah?

Kalau begitu saya yang harus banyak nanya sama kamu karena udah pernah ngadepin secara real.

Qo kamu tau dia punya 2 kpribadian lain?

Sekarang jadi tiga?

Pembentukan yang ketiga gimana tuh, saya lagi cari-cari info nih buat flashbacknya Naru yang ngebentuk kepribadiannya yang lain.

Oh ya satu lagi-#dibekep ban tronton, bukannya bales review malah balik nanya-nanya.

**Jamcomaria : **Na nani? PainXSasu?

(-A-)a jadi bingung nih mo jawabnya gimana, yang diakhir itu sih maksudnya Pain bukan tertarik ama err Sasukenya tapi gimana ya, akh!/ngacak-ngacak rambut. Saya bingung neh#ditampol! Baca aja lanjutannya ok! Soalnya kalo beneran kejadian, author bisa mati ditangan Seme nya Kyuubi sama Deidara(tahukan siapa).

Kitsune berbahaya? Bukannya semua yang dilakukan Yakuza ntu penuh bahaya?

Mama Kushi~~#dijotos!

Nih disini ada sedikit penjelasan tentang kenapa tuh mama yang biasanya galak tapi sayang jadi gytu, yah walaupun ngga kejawab semua sih.

**Yang sudah log in terlebih dulu **saya sudah balas lewat PM, kalau ada yang belom dibales maafkan saya. Mungkin saya khilaf,#gak nyambung!

Yang Fav saya, Huweeee kalian baik sekali mau fav saya dan cerita ga jelas ini!#nyembah kaki readers(readers: ngapain nymbah-nyembah, musrik tau!)

Sebelumnya, chapter ini agak pendek menurut saya mah. Maaf ya kan namanya juga flashback!

Okeh langsung bae kita menuju ke cerita~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama

**Genre: **Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated: **masih T tapi M aja biar aman

**Pairing: **SasuNaru(tidak tampil) slight KyuuNaru, MinaKushi

**Warning: **yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat,Typo(?), aneh, gaje ,this chap is full flashback, etc.

**Menurut fic yang udah-udah DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, tapi baca aja deh saya ga larang.**

**Chapter 5(Special full Flashback)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Huweee, Kaa chan!" seorang anak berlari kearah seorang wanita yang terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya dan memeluk erat kakinya yang hampir saja membuat wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa Naru chan menangis?" tanya lembut wanita itu, menyerahkan masakannya untuk diurusi butler disampingnya.

"Nii chan hiks, huwee Kyuu nii jaha~t!" ucap anak itu, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kaki sang ibu.

"Memang apalagi yang Kyuubi lakukan padamu?" tanya wanita itu, tangannya mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Di dia bilang Nalu sepelti pelempuan, huwee!" jawab anak itu, tangisnya semakin jadi ditambah ingus yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau kan memang perempuan Naru, bukan seperti perempuan." Ucap seorang remaja yang baru saja datang, seringai jahil terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Huwee, Kaa chan lihat sendilikan Kyuu nii telus mengejek Nalu," rengeknya.

"Cup cup cup, Kaa chan akan memarahi Kyuu nii, Naru chan jangan menangis lagi Ok?" Kushina melepas pelukan Naruto pada kakinya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anaknya, Kushina mengapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Naruto.

"Cih! Kau jangan so manis begitu, menjijikan tahu!" Celetuk Kyuubi, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Brisik! Dasar kau ini, berani benar kau membuat Naru chan menangis!" Teriak Kushina.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran tahu!" teriak Kyuubi tak kalah keras.

"Tapi tak perlu sampai membuatnya menangis Kyuubi!" Garang Kushina.

"Tapi memang benarkan dia itu perempuan, lihat saja wajahnya manis begitu!" ucap Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

" Walaupun benar Naru chan itu manis, kau tidak perlu mengejeknya terus Kyuu!" ucap Kushina, tangannya melayang untuk menjitak kepala Kyuubi.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" Raung Kyuubi, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu akibatnya karena kau telah membuat Naru chan menangis." Ucap Kushina, membalikan badannya Kushina berjalan kembali mendekati Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Naru, Kaa chan sudah mamarahi Kyuubi jadi jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucapnya lembut.

"Hiks hiks, huwee Kaa chan jahat~ kenapa bilang Nalu manis. Huwee~!" Bukannya tangisan itu berhenti tetapi malah semakin kencang.

"Huwee Tou chan, Kyuu nii sama Kaa san jahat!" Naruto berlari mendekati ayahnya yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Bruuk

"A aduh, Naru chan." Ucap Minato sang ayah saat merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk Naruto dari depan.

"Huwee~"

"Naru chan, i ngus ingusmu. Jas Tou chan basah, aduh." Minato sweatdrop melihat lelehan ingus yang sudah membasahi jas kerjanya.

"Tou cha~n huwee," Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya didada sang ayah.

"Naru, masa kamu nangis sih hanya dibilang begitu." Ucap Minato, tangannya mengelus punggung sang anak.

"Tapi Nalu bukan pelempuan, Nalu juga tidak manis. Nalu ini laki-laki!" Raung Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Kamu laki-laki Naru chan." Ucap Minato menenangkan sang anak.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebar kearah Minato lalu beralih menatap Ibu dan kakaknya.

"Kaa chan sama Kyuu nii dengalkan! Kalau Nalu ini laki-laki!" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Ya ya ya. Naru laki-laki," ucap Kyuubi lalu seringai jahil itu terlihat lagi, "Tapi laki-laki yang manis." Lanjutnya.

"Aaaah! Kyuu nii bodoh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto frustasi, melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mengejar sang kakak yang sudah kabur lebih dahulu.

"Hahaha, ayo kejar aku kalau bisa laki-laki mani~s!" ucap Kyuubi disela-sela larinya menghindari Naruto.

"Kemali kau, paman Iluka bantuin Nalu!" Teriak Naruto kepayahan.

"Naru, sudah jangan kejar lagi. Kyuu sama kan larinya memang cepat," ucap Iruka butler pribadi Naruto, ia datang membawakan makanan yang baru saja ia masak(mengambil alih masakan Kushina) tadi.

"Benar kata Iruka, kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku. Kau kan perempuan," Kyuubi memanas-manasi Naruto lagi.

"Gaaaah!" Teriak Naruto, ia semakin frustasi dan berteriak tak karuan karena tak bisa menangkap kakaknya.

"Hahahaha," Mereka pun tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan Naruto yang sedang bersusah payah mengejar Kyuubi.

Sungguh gambaran keluarga yang bahagia, dengan pertengkaran kecil yang hangat. Benarkah? Ya tentu saja, mereka sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Bagaimana jika seseorang hilang? Bagaimana dengan yang ditinggalkan? Apakah masih bisa tertawa lepas seperti saat ini?

Tak tahukah mereka jika kebahagian itu akan segera direbut waktu, hilang ditelan masa, lenyap dan tak bersisa lagi nantinya? Semua kenangan manis itu akan akan pahit nantinya saat mereka mengingatnya.

##############*#########*#######################*#####*###############*###############

^^()^^)(^^()^^)(^^()^^)(^^()^^)(^^ O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O()^^)(^^()^^)(^^()^^)(^^()^^)(^^()

.

"Naru, kamu belum pulang?" Tanya bocah laki-laki berambut merah.

"Hmm," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sedang menunggu Kyuu nii." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kan ini sudah lewat 30 menit saat kelas kita bubar(author ga tahu kalau play group ntu pake apah buat nyebut ruangannya)." Ucap anak berambut merah itu lagi.

"Kyuu nii sudah janji akan menjemputku hali ini, jadi aku akan menunggunya Gaala." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu bersamamu." Ucap anak yang dipanggil Gaa(r)a itu, ia duduk disamping Naruto yang duduk dibangku taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain dengan sekelompok anak lain didalam Play group.

Menunjukan cengirannya, Naruto memeluk Gaara. "Aligatou ne Gaala." Ucapnya.

"Gaara bukan Gaala, kau pikir aku alat untuk mengambil buah." Ucap Gaara.

"Hehehe, Gaala kurang tinggi kalau jadi 'gala'." Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Naru, kita pulang saja ya." Bujuk Gaara, ia dan Naruto masih menunggu Kyuubi selama lebih dari satu jam.

"..." Naruto diam tak merespon.

"Naru, sudah mendung. Kalau kita tidak pulang sekarang kita bisa terjebak hujan deras." Ucap Gaara.

"Gaala," panggil Naruto.

"Mungkin Kyuubi sedang si-" ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika terdengar sebuag pertanyaan dari bibir Naruto.

"Apa Kyuu tidak sayang padaku lagi?" tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak mungkin Naru, Kyuubi itu sayang padamu." Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, membuat Gaara tersentak kaget.

"Naru..." Gaara menatap sendu Naruto.

"Aku, aku hiks," ucap Naruto tak jelas, dia mulai menangis seperti halnya air yang mulai jatuh membasahi tanah kering dibawah langit biru yang menggelap.

Dari kejauhan, tampak siluetseseorang yang sedang berlari mendekat. Surai orange kemerahannya terlihat turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat.

Kyuubi, seorang yang ditunggu sejak tadi datang dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia membungkuk mencoba mengatur napasnya. Napasnya memburu akibat berlari dari kampusnya sampai ketempat Naruto berada sekarang.

"Hah hah hah, Naru hah ma maaf. Aku tadi ada pelajaran tambahan jadi-" ucapan Kyuubi berhenti begitu ia dapat melihat cairan bening yang jatuh ketanah, bukan hujan cairan itu adalah air mata adiknya.

"Aku," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya,"Aku benci Kyuu ni!" Teriaknya, kemudian Naruto berlari menerjang hujan yang sudah mulai deras tak mempedulikan Kyuubi dan Gaara yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

"Tunggu Naru, aku bisa jelaskan. Kyuu nii mohon berhentilah!" ucap Kyuubi, disampingnya Gaara juga ikut mengejar Naruto.

Tak peduli, Naruto terus berlari bahkan lebih kencang lagi. Tidak ia perhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya, ia merasa marah, kesal terhadap kakaknya. Terus dan terus berlari hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya tergelincir ditrotoar jalan, menyebabkan Naruto jatuh jalanan beraspal.

Tin tin tin

Membulatkan matanya, Naruto menatap mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Ingin bergerak namun kakinya yang terasa sakit sulit digerakan. Naruto menutup matanya, bersiap menerima benturan keras yang akan dialaminya.

"Naruto! Awas!" Kyuubi berlari lebih cepat ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tidak wajar, ia semakin khawatir ketika melihat Naruto jatuh kejalanan tepat diarah mobil itu akan melaju. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mempercepat larinya, semakin dekat sebentar lagi, ya dapat batin Kyuubi ketika ia berhasil sampai ditempat Naruto. Tapi terlambat, mobil itu terlalu dekat, sebentar lagi. Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, melindungi Naruto dari benturan keras dengan body mobil.

Braak! ckiit!

Bruugh!

Mobil itu menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terlempar sampai beberapa meter jauhnya lalu berguling-guling sebelum menabrak pohon disisi jalan.

Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu, membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari menuju dua orang yang terkapar disisi jalan beberapa meter darinya.

Membuka matanya, Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kheh, da dahsar bod doh." Kyuubi memeluk Naruto erat, dia yang saat ini sudah seperti bermandikan air hujan merah, wajahnya tertutupi oleh cairan kental pekat, darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya melebihi derasnya air hujan, tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka dan patah dibeberapa bagian.

"Kyu Kyuu nii," ucap Naruto terbata, air mata yang baru saja berhenti itu kembali mengalir.

"Ja janggan meh na ukh ngis, nantih akhu bi bisa dimah rahi Kaa ca chan lah gi." Ucap Kyuubi ditengah kesakitan yang dirasanya.

"Na Nahru ma maaf, aku ukhh tih dah bisa men ja jahga mu lah gi. Te tehtap khehh lah hi hidup." Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang masih terbelalak tak percaya. Sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat, besi, rasa asin besi itu terecap indra pengecap Naruto saat bibir pucat dingin Kyuubi menempel dibibir mungilnya.

'Tetaplah hidup,' Itulah gumaman terakhir yang didengar Naruto.

Sebuah ciuman singkat, ciuman? Apa artinya? Mengapa? Dan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu takan pernah bisa terjawab karena sang pelaku kini telah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Perjalanan hidupnya telah terhenti disini, waktu takkan bisa diulang benarkan?

.

.

.

Menangis, ya semua orang menangis dihari ini. Hari dimana orang terdekat dan terkasih telah pergi jauh, kemana? Pergi kedunia yang lebih baik mungkin.

Tapi dia tidak, ia tak menangis ia hanya terdiam berdiri mematung. Kenapa tak menangis? Ia ingin tapi tak bisa, orang itu bilang jangan menangis. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam, hey ayolah dia hanya anak berumur tiga tahun, ada apa dengan kalian ini!

Rumah ini sepi, bukankah baru saja kemarin mereka bercanda tawa saling mengejek? Sekarang kenapa sepi? Apa karena seseorang telah hilang, jadi tawa lepas itu juga ikut hilang bersamanya?

"Rahasiakan ini dari pihak luar," ucapan dingin itu terdengar dari bibir sang kepala keluarga, bukankah kemarin masih terdengar hangat?

"Apa maksudmu Minato!" teriakan itu berasal dari wanita paruh baya dihadapan sang ayah.

"Ya, kita akan merahasiakan ini." Ucapan setuju terdengar dari seorang wanita lain berambut merah panjang disamping Minato.

"Kushina! Kalian berdua ini kenapa hah! Yang baru saja meninggal itu Kyuubi, anak kalian! Kenapa kalian malah bicara seperti ini!" teriak wanita paruh baya itu.

"Justru karena Kyuubi adalah anakku dan Kushina, anak dariku yang seorang Namikaze karena itu publik tidak boleh tahu soal kematian Kyuubi." Ucap Minato, matanya menatap kosong. Cobalt itu mengelap, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa putus asanya saat ini.

"Ya, karena Kyuubi adalah seorang Namikaze." Ucap Kushina.

"Kalian!" Geraman terdengar dari wanita paruh baya itu, "Terserah!" ucapnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak yang sejak tadi diam menatap iri pada langit yang seolah mengejeknya yang tak bisa menangis dengan derasnya hujan yang turun.

Anak itu rapuh, sangat rapuh. Tak bisa kah mereka melihat lubang besar menganga dihatinya?

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, berjongkok dan menarik tubuh kecil itu kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Menangislah sayang, aku tahu kau ingin menangis." Ucapnya lembut.

"..." tapi bocah itu diam, tidak menangis atau membalas pelukannya. Bocah itu hanya terus berdiri memperhatikan langit.

"Iruka, bawa Naruto kekamarnya." Ucapan dingin itu terlontar dari Minato, sang ayah.

"Ta tapi, Minato sama-"

"Sekarang!" Tegas Minato.

"Ba baik." Patuh Iruka.

"Naru Naruto sama, ayo kita kekamar anda." Ucap Iruka ragu.

"..." diam lagi,Naruto hanya membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa sekali pun melihat kearah belakang.

"Minato! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya! Dia itu anakmu juga!" wanita paruh baya itu geram pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Jangan ikut campur Kaa san." Ucap Minato datar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tatap aku jika kau sedang bicara padaku Namikaze sama!" teriak wanita itu.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini lain kali Kaa san? Kami sedang berkabung disini." Minato menatap mata wanita itu, Tsunade.

Sementara itu Naruto yang kini duduk terdiam sisi tampat tidurnya menatap kosong kedepan, disampingnya berdiri sang butler yang dengan setia menemaninya.

"Paman Iluka," panggil Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?" ucap Iruka, sungguh saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluk bocah didepannya ini mencoba agar anak didepannya ini mau membagi beban deritanya.

"Apa..Tou chan dan Kaa chan benci Nalu?" Tanyanya, Iruka membulatkan matanya. Dari mana bocah ini mendapatkan pemikiran seperti ini, apa karena sikap kedua orang tuanya tadi sehingga bocah dihadapannya berpikir seperti itu.

Iruka berjongkok didepan Naruto, menatapnya sendu. "Naru, Kaa chan sama Tou chan Naru cuma sedang sedih. Mereka tidakmembencimu sayang, jadi jangan berpikiran begitu ya." Ucap Iruka lembut.

Tes

Cairan bening itu akhirnya tumpah juga, bukan dihadapan kedua orangtuanya bukan pula dipelukan sang nenek, air mata itu mengalir disaat seorang butler yang memeluknya penuh pengertian.

"Hiks Na Nalu ti tidak hiks mena nagis," ucapan bohong itu terus ia lantunkan disela tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, paman disini. Paman berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang, paman disini." Ucap Iruka, getaran dalam suaranya menandakan betapa kerasnya ia berusaha menahan tangis. Ia harus tegar, ia harus lebih kuat untuk bisa melindungi anak dalam pelukannya, adik dari temannya, sahabatnya, saudaranya. Dan mulai detik ini ia berjanji untuk seumur hidupnya ia akan melindungi anak ini, bukan karena ia adalah seorang butler yang harus setia pada majikan tapi janji ini adalah janji seumur hidupnya kepada dia, kepada seseorang yang telah menitipkan anak ini padanya. Kyuubi aku berjanji padamu...

To be continue ~~

Flashback dilanjut beberapa chapter kedepan,

.

.

.

Bagaimana minna? Apakah flashback yang saya buat ini sesuai harapan?

Apa alurnya kecepetan ya, saya rasa sih emang kecepetan.

Untuk kissing KyuuNaru, YA AMPUN! ADA APA DENGAN SAYA INI?!

Gomen, gomen,gomen. Entah kenapa jiwa fujoshi hentai saya bekerja saat itu hasilnya ya seperti ini deh." - ,-

Saya beneran nangis lho pas nulis chap ini! Ga tega saya, tapi flashback yang depan Naru bakal lebih menderita(smirk)!

Nah minna, reviewlah bila anda suka chap ini^^

Harus ikhlas tapi reviewnya biar saya pas ngecek reviewnya ada.^^

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**H**ai minna san!^^/

Maafin author ya updatenya lama bangt, author ampir aja kena WB. Nyehehe

Abis minggu ini author bener-bener stres banget, lebih dari stres. Oh saya bener-bener butuh psikiater ato psikolog parah aja nih kebiasaan author#pundung.

Author lagi ga pengen banyak omong. Ngeliat word yang udah nyampe 5000 lebih, ini bakal jadi chap tepanjang kayanya. Panjang tapi ngbosening abis!

Langsung aja ya nyo **balas review,**

**Zaky Uzumo(guest) : **Makasih makasih udah mengoreksi fic ku ya, sbenernya ntu tuh saya nya males edit jadi belum dibenerin juga. Baca lagi ya~

FB ku nih 'Nick MyKyuubi' di add sonoh#di tabok karena nyuruh"

Makasih ckali lagi udah review.^^

**Ca kun(guest) : **ca kun nangis juga ya, samaT^T

Nih udah lanjut,,,

Makasih udah review..

**Reitan Namikaze : **hohoho, kau suka incest ya?

Kyuu ana Naru umurnya beda umm 8 taun!

Dan temen mu itu, lima! Banyak amat sih!

Kyo ya, emang cocok ntu nama nya.

Ga cape tuh gonta-ganti kpribadian, saya yang buat fic ini aja ampe uring-uringan# pundung sendiri.

Gapapalah ga log in juga. FB ku tuh yang diatas udah disebutin.^^

Makasih udah review!

**Jamcomaria (guest) : **suka kissingnya ya, nyehehehe.

Kapan author bilang Kyuu masih hidup? Kapan juga author bilang Kyuu udah mati?

Pokoknya untuk mengungkap pertanyaanmu barusan, harus ngikutin kelanjutan fic ini.

Makasih udah review!"^^

Yang udah fave fic ini makasih~~~~~~!

Yang log in : Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Ichigo bukan strawberry, Louisia vi Duivel, Kagurra Amaya, Aoi Ko Mamoru juga makasih yah dah log in. Udah dibals toh?

Klo belum, maafkan author , mungkin saya sedang khilaf#ditimpuk tv

Okweh! Saatnya membaca~!

Peringatan!

Fic ini mencapai 5.600 word dan isinya menurut sang author juga membosankan!

Sedikit menampilkan lirik dari sebuah lagu, terimakasih!

PS: Author blom mandi jam 11 siang demi menyelesaikan chap ini.#jorok!

**Enjoyed! ^^**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated:** masih T tapi M aja biar aman.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru slight NaruGaara(?),PainNaru dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita.

**Warning:** yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat,Typo(moga aja sekarang udah gak ada),bored,aneh,gaje etc.

Menurut fic yang udah **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**, tapi baca dulu biar ketular virus yaoi. Hidup Fujodanshi! \^A^/

**Sekilas Chapter 4**

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan layar gadgetnya.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menegakan kepalanya, menatap Itachi dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Apa kakaknya ini tidak waras? Tentu saja dia tidak mau, untuk apa melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu. Sekarang kenapa ia terdengar seperti temannya yang pemalas, melabeli semua hal dengan kata merepotkan.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke, berdiri dari duduknya Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Otouto," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Terserah," ucapnya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, cepat berikan proposal perjanjian kerjanya. Dari kemarin kau selalu saja menghindar saat kutanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn, ada di meja kerjamu." Ucap Sasuke, lalu melangkah kembali melewati pintu depan mansionnya. Disana mobil sport biru tuanya terparkir manis, siap untuk dikendarai olehnya.

Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dan segera melesat kejalanan, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan dan semuanya berhubungan dengan bocah dobe itu.

Kembali kedalam Mansion

"Sorot mata yang tajam." Gumam Pain.

"Apanya?" Tanya Itachi karena Pain ketuanya ini bergumam tak jelas.

"Adikmu, sepertinya sangat menarik." Ucap Pain.

Itachi memandang Pain sedikit horor.

"Bukan menarik seperti yang kau bayangkan, Itachi!" ucap Pain segera saat dirasanya pandangan Itachi berubah mengancam.

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dijalanan yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang terlihat karena memang jalanan yang dilaluinya ini sangat jarang dilalui kendaraan.

_I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar._

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat telinganya menangkap alunan lagu sign by flow(kyaaaa! Author suka banget!) didalam mobilnya. Ia cek radio mobilnya tapi suara itu tak berasal dari sana, semakin menautkan alisnya ia mendengar suara itu dari bagian kursi belakang.

_wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii  
surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda  
_

_kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne  
sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo  
_

Merasa penasaran akhirnya Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dipinggiran jalan, memutar tubuhnya kebelakang Sasuke mencari-cari asal suara itu. Meraba-raba beberapa celah tapi sumber bunyi itu tak juga ia temukan, ketika ia meraba bagian bawah kursi mobil tangan Sasuke menyenggol sesuatu. Diambilnya benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah ponsel berwarna orange dengan gantungan jeruk.

'Ponsel?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melihat layar ponsel itu saat dilihatnya sebuah nama kontak memanggil.

Menaikan sebelah alisnya, akhirnya Sasuke menekan tombol yes untuk menjawab panggilan pada ponsel itu.

"BOCAH!" Dan dengan cepat Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya agar tidak terkena penyakit tuli mendadak akibat teriakan melengking super kencang dari sang penelepon.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH? MENJAWAB TELEPON DARIKU SAJA LAMA SEKALI!" Teriakan dan umpatan terjadi beberapa menit setelahnya sampai akhirnya sang penelpon merasa heran karena tak ada jawaban dari pemilik ponsel.

"Hey? Bocah! Kau masih disitukan!" ucap sang penelepon.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa terbebas dari polusi suara jarak jauh(?).

"..." Penelpon itu diam sesaat lalu mulai kembali bicara,"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"Bukankah saya yang harus bertanya anda siapa?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Anak muda, cepat katakan kau siapa! Dan dimana bocah bodohku, apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah!" ucap wanita yang menelepon itu tak sabaran.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku tidak tahu bocah yang kau maksud." Jawab Sasuke mengganti kata saya dengan aku karena ia merasa tak perlu menghormati wanita yang dengan tak sopan berteriak padanya.

"Heh! Dengar 'Uchiha' san, cepat berikan ponselnya pada Naruto. Sekarang!" ucap wanita itu lagi.

'Naruto? Jadi ponsel ini miliknya.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Do- Naruto tidak ada disini, ponselnya tertinggal dimobilku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tertinggal? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto sampai ponselnya ada padamu?" Tanya wanita itu, nada menyelidik masih terdengar disetiap ucapannya.

"..." Sasuke mulai jengah karena terus-terusan ditanyai oleh wanita itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu kan? Kau ini siapa sampai aku harus memberitahumu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa peduli pada pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Ck! Cepat serahkan ponsel ini pada Naruto! Ku beri kau waktu 30 menit sebelum aku menghubungi ponsel ini lagi. Jika tidak, ku pastikan kau akan terima akibatnya anak muda!" ucap wanita itu.

"Hn, akan kukembalikan jika bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tuli ya! Kubilang sekarang!" teriak wanita itu, lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Shit!" Umpat Sasuke dan hampir saja membanting ponsel ditangannya, beruntung hal itu urung terjadi karena bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Naruto yang pastinya akan lebih memberikan polusi suara skala besar padanya.

Sasuke membenarkan kembali duduknya dan menyalakan mobilnya kembali melaju dijalanan. 'Jam 9.50, itu berarti dia ada disekolah.' Batin Sasuke, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah sekarang ia, didepan gerbang bertuliskan Konoha Internasional High School, ditangannya terdapat ponsel orange milik Naruto.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan disini.' Pikir Sasuke yang mau-mau saja diperintah oleh wanita tidak jelas, tapi wanita itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya pastilah sekarang membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Mengambil langkah pertama, Sasuke pun memasuki gerbang sekolah itu namun langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang berpakaian security mendatanginya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu? Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk kesini tuan." Ucap security itu ramah.

"Apa benar Uzumaki Naruto bersekolah disini?" Tanya Sasuke pada security itu.

"Naruto? Oh! Nak Naruto! Iya dia memang bersekolah disini, apa anda datang untuk menemuinya tuan?" jawab sekaligus tanya security itu.

"Hn, bisa aku tahu dimana kelasnya?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ramah(Ingat hanya sedikit! Sedikit!#plak!).

"Kalau kelas nak Naruto ada dilantai 4, kedua paling pojok kelas 2b. Anda bisa menggunakan lift yang ada diujung koridor." Jelas security itu.

Setelah menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju lantai 4, kelas Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ha~h, bosan.' Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, merasa malas memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan didepan kelas.

Pluk!

"Aduh!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya saat dirasanya sakit terkena lemparan sesuatu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau mengerti yang kumaksudkan tadi?" Tanya sang pelaku pelemparan sebuah penghapus kekepalanya tadi.

"E emm, a aku me mengerti sensei." Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Hoo, kalau begitu. Silahkan kerjakan soal nomor dua yang ada depan." Perintah Ibiki yang telah mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak mengenakan.

'Mati aku.' Pikir Naruto, dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Silahkan kerjakan." Ucap Ibiki menyerahkan sebuah spidol pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap soal dihadapannya dengan wajah pucat pasi, dengan tangan gemetaran ia mulai mentorehkan tinta kepapan tulis didepannya.

'Kami sama tolong lah hambamu ini.' Mohonnya dalam hati.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Ibiki dan seluruh siswa lainnya, Ibiki berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit lalu keluar dari kelas.

Diam-diam Naruto membuang napas lega karena ia tak harus mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan senseinya.

Cklek

"Naruto,"

"I iya sensei!" Baru saja ia akan kembali duduk, Ibiki masuk kembali dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"A ada apa sensei?" tanya Naruto melihat wajah garang Ibiki berubah menjadi malas.

"Ada yang mencarimu." Ucap ibiki, "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau kenal?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, orang yang baru saja disebut namanya menerobos masuk kedalam kelas.

Semua siswa siswi didalam kelas serempak menahan napas ketika melihat pemandangan bagai surga dihadapan mereka, mata hitam yang tajam, bibir seksinya, rambut hitam kebiruan, kulit seputih porselen yang berbalutkan kemeja dan jas formal, dan suara bariton khasnya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Ekh! Teme!" teriak Naruto, diikuti teriakan histeris siswa siswi lainnya.

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriakan serempak dari siswi dikelas itu hampir saja membuat kaca jendela pecah.

"ITU SASUKE SAMA!"

"KYAAA, SASUKE SAMA!"

"TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Kegaduhan langsung saja terjadi dikelas itu, terutama diakibatkan oleh para siswi yang histeris melihat Sasuke.

BRAAK!

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Raung Ibiki, seketika mereka semua pun diam membatu karena teriakan marah senseinya.

"Uchiha san, bukankah sudah saya bilang untuk menunggu diluar." Ucap Ibiki kesal.

"Hn, tapi ini penting." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah berdiri didepan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari kelas.

"Teme, ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia dan Sasuke berada diluar kelas.

"Hn," Sasuke menyerahkan benda ditangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti, namun setelah ia melihat benda yang diserahkan Sasuke matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"Ah! Ponselku!" Teriak Naruto senang, sebenarnya ia tadi pagi sudah mencari ponselnya namun tidak ia temukan juga.

"Ne teme, kenapa ponselku ada padamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau meninggalkannya dimobilku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh. Arigatou sudah mau mengembalikannya, hehehe." Ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Dobe, kau pikir aku tidak akan mengembalikannya begitu?" Tanya Sasuke cepat karena mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku, kau kan bisa mengantarnya kerumahku. Tidak perlu kesekolahku segala! Dan jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!" Kesal Naruto karena orang didepannya ini.

"Kau akan tahu alasannya," Sasuke memperhatikan jam tangannya dan melirik kearah Naruto, "Sekarang." Lanjutnya.

_I realize the screaming pain_  
_Hearing loud in my brain_  
_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

"Eh?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel ditangannya ketika telinganya mendengar suara panggilan masuk(Kyaaaa!).

'Baa chan?' pikirnya, kemudian Naruto menekan tombol yes untuk menjawab telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Naruto.

"Bocah!" Penelepon tersebut langung berteriak ketika Naruto mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu Baa chan, aku bisa tuli tahu!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, apa anak muda yang mengantar ponselmu masih disitu?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Baa chan itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya si teme? Iya, nih dia ada didepanku." Jawab Naruto.

"Teme? Kau benar-benar Naruto, katakan pada pacarmu itu untuk bersikap lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua." Ucapan Tsunade barusan membuat semburat merah muncul diwajah Naruto.

"Pa pacar! Bukan! Teme ini bukan pacarku Baa chan, lagi pula dia itu laki-laki tahu!" Bantah Naruto segera, bagaimana bisa neneknya ini berpikiran sampai kesitu.

Sasuke yang berada didepan Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat kata teme yang berarti dia dan pacar yang berarti mengarah padanya.

"Wajarkan kau itu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki, dari dulu juga yang menyatakan cinta padamu semuanya laki-laki." Jelas Tsunade.

"Ba baa chan!" Ucap Naruto terbata, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Kita bahas nanti saja. Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang untuk pemeriksaan ?" Tanya Tsunade menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Kemarin? Ah! Hehehe, kemarin paman Iruka bilang aku pingsan karena tidak sarapan." Jawab Naruto.

"PINGSAN!" Teriak Tsunade dengan kagetnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu bocah? Kenapa Iruka tak memberitahuku soal ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Aduh, telingaku sakit tahu!" Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya yang sekarang serasa berdengung.

"Bocah, sepulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan datang kerumahmu besok." Kata Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Ha'i ha'i, selalu saja begitu aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi baa chan. Ck!" Cibir Naruto, wajah Naruto langsung terlihat suntuk saat mendengar neneknya akan datang.

"Sudah ya, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Ingat kau harus langsung pulang." Ucap Tsunade sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ba- Baa chan! Hallo, hallo? Aiih, kenapa sih dia ini selalu memutuskan sambungan sepihak." Kesal Naruto, lalu matanya beralih pada pemuda didepannya.

"Teme, gomen ne sudah membuatmu menunggu. Apa Baa chan memarahimu tadi?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam.

"Hn, wanita itu nenekmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hu um, cuma gara-gara aku tidak datang untuk pemeriksaan dia jadi cerewet banget."  
jawab Naruto disertai senyuman diwajahnya, tidak sadar kalau dia sedang membicarakan neneknya sendiri.

Pluuk

"Eh?" Kagetnya Naruto saat merasakan beban diatas kepalanya.

"Manis," Ucap seseorang didepannya, Sasuke meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Naruto.

"Si siapa yang manis sih! Dasar teme!" ucap Naruto, semburat merah benar-benar telah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia segera menepis tangan porselen yang ada diatas kepalanya itu.

"Hn, aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya.

"Pe pergi?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar nada bertanya Naruto, ide jahil untuk mengerjai bocah itu pun muncul.

"Kenapa? Kau akan merindukan aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Me merindukanmu! J jangan mimpi, dasar teme mesum!" Teriak Naruto nyaring.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi." Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Dasar teme mesum!" Teriak Naruto, lalu ia membuka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalam.

Krik krik krik

Suasana aneh terjadi, semua siswa berada disebelah kiri kelas membiarkan sisi kanan kosong hanya ada Gaara yang tengah duduk dengan tenang.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto pada teman sekelasnya yang sedang berhimpitan berjejal-jejal didekat jendela.

"Hehehe, Uwaaaa!"

BRUUGH

Merekapun jatuh saling tumpang tindih dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tolong!"

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Be berat!"

"Aduduh!"

Satu persatu kumpulan manusia itu mulai berdiri dan membenahi diri mereka sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari uke termanis yang pernah ada#plak!

"Ha hai Naru, ehehehe." Kiba yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Kiba, ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul didekat jendela?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ti tidak ada apa-apa kok! Ka kami cuma sedang um um," jawab Kiba tak jelas, tidak ingin ketahuan menguping pembicaraan Naruto tadi.

"Sedang apa?" Tuntut Naruto.

"I itu itu," Kiba melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya meminta bantuan yang lainnya.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ibiki sensei, iya kan sensei?" Tenten mengerlingkan matanya pada Ibiki yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menguping juga(OOC mode on).

"Eeh, tugas lagi?" Rengek Naruto,"Gaara, nanti bantu aku ya~" Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan segera bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Haah," Menghela napasnya Gaara benar-benar tak habis pikir seberapa polos atau bodohkah Naruto sampai percaya pada alasan yang Tenten katakan.

"Iya," Jawabnya.

"Yey!" Riang Naruto.

"Ekhm, em baiklah. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, silahkan kerjakan tugas kalian." Ucap Ibiki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tidak, tidak mungkin dia adalah Kitsune.' Pikir Sasuke, dia terus memikirkan ucapan Pain sepanjang perjalanannya.

'Tadi juga, akh! Apa yang terjadi padaku! Kenapa aku menyebutnya manis!' Sasuke memijat keningnya, merasa pusing akibat pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

########**##############*############*######*############*#############*###*##########*####

O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O

Brmm brmm

Sebuah mobil sport merah marun memasuki halaman mansion megah bergaya eropa, menghentikan mobilnya seseorang keluar dari pintu kemudi.

"Selamat datang, Gaara sama." Ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri dipintu depan mansion.

"Aku tidak sedang menjadi Gaara, Iruka." Ucap Gaara.

"Gomennasai, maksud saya Shukaku." Iruka menundukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hn, apa dia sudah muncul?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi keluar." Jawab Iruka.

Saat mereka sedang berbicara, seseorang yang mereka bicarakan itu muncul dari balik pintu. Seketika Iruka langsung menatap dingin orang didepannya begitu pula dengan Shukaku(Gaara).

"Kita pergi," Ucapnya.

"Jangan pernah membahayakan Naruto, ingat itu Kitsune." Tegas Iruka dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Perlu ku bilang berapa kali padamu Iruka, semua itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Kitsune, ia berjalan mendekati Shukaku.

"Tinggalkan mobilmu disini, kita pergi memakai mobilku." Perintah Kitsune, mengenggam tangan Shukaku dan menyuruhnya duduk dikursi sebelah kemudi.

"Percaya kan padaku Iruka, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Shukaku sebelum ia dan Kitsune meninggalkan mansion megah Namikaze.

'Gaara sama, tolonglah.' Batin Iruka, lagi ia menatap sendu kepergian Kitsune.

"Bicaralah Gaara," Ucap Kitsune memecah kesunyian antara ia dan orang disebelahnya, ia mengendarai mobilnya dijalanan pinggir kota.

"Haruskah?" Tanya pemuda disampingnya, Gaara.

"..." Kitsune diam, sebelah tangannya ia julurkan kebelakang tubuh Gaara lalu menarik pinggang Gaara agar mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu, Gaara." Ucap Kitsune, tangannya masih menahan pinggang Gaara.

"Lalu?" Tanya Gaara dingin, walau sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kitsune tetap saja ia masih merasa risih.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kitsune, matanya tetap memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Siapa yang akan kau temui?" Tanya Gaara.

"Akatsuki," Jawab Kitsune singkat, lalu memfokuskan diri pada jalanan didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha's Mansion

"Otouto! Cepat turun!" Itachi berteriak dari lantai bawah pada adiknya yang sejak tadi tidak turun-turun juga dari lantai dua mansion itu.

"Ck! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau Aniki!" Ucap Sasuke kesal karena sejak tadi kakaknya ini terus memaksanya untuk ikut pertemuan bodoh apalah menurut Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau ikut walaupun tidak menyertai pertemuan Otouto." Ucap Itachi, "Cepat turun!"

"Ck!" Dengan wajah suntuk Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Nah, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau turun, baiklah kita berangkat." Ucap Itachi.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar mansion, disana sudah berdiri pria berambut perak yang selalu memakai masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Yo!" Sapa pria itu.

"Kakashi, kami akan berangkat. Urusan kantor kuserahkan padamu dan Obito," Ucap Itachi pada pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu.

"Ha~h, kupikir ada apa malam-malam begini memanggilku. Ternyata diberi lembur ya." Keluh Kakashi wajahnya tampak lesu(emang dari dulu juga kan).

"Aku pergi dulu," Kata Itachi, melangkahkan kakinya kemobil ferrari hitam kesayangannya.

Sasuke pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju sport biru tuanya, namun langkahnya sempat terhenti saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Apa kau masih sering 'bermain' Sasuke kun?" Tanya Kakashi pelan, sehingga yang mendengar hanya dia dan Sasuke.

"Kelinci percobaan seharusnya diam kan." Tanggap Sasuke dingin, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

'Wah wah, aku dibilang kelinci percobaan.' Batin Kakashi sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Otouto ka-"

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri." Ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum Itachi menyuruhnya untuk semobil dengannya karena dipastikan dia akan mengalami serangan jantung dadakan jika dia pergi semobil dengan kakaknya itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja terakhir kali ia semobil dengan kakaknya hal buruk macam menabrak orang dipinggir jalan atau pun yang sedang menyebrang adalah rutinitas Itachi saat berkendara dan kakaknya itu hanya tertawa-tawa melihat korban tabrak larinya yang terkapar dijalanan. Yah meski setelah itu korban Itachi itu akan segera dibawa kerumah sakit serta mendapatkan pengobatan gratis dan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak dari orang suruhan Kakaknya.

"Ya sudah," Itachi memasuki mobilnya dan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukan diri dibelakang kemudi, matanya sempat melirik sekilas Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke kun," Ucap Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan mansion.

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kakashi yang melambai langsung menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya berganti tanpa ekspresi, menatap datar jalanan kosong didepannya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya melapor deh." Gumamnya, ia memasukan tangan kanannya kekantung celana jeans yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Mencari-cari sebuah kontak diponselnya lalu dengan segera menghubungi kontak tersebut.

Tuut tuut tuut tu-

"..." Telepon tersebut diangkat orang disebrang sana, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Uchiha sama," Ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi,"

"Dia tidak bekerja hari ini," Lapor Kakashi.

"Lalu?"

"Itachi sama memaksanya bergabung dengan akatsuki." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hn, terus awasi dia."

"Baik, Uchiha sama." Paruh Kakashi.

"Terus ikuti perkembangannya dan jadilah anjing yang baik Kakashi," ucap orang yang ada ditelepon.

"Ya, Uchiha sama." 'Tadi kelinci sekarang anjing, dasar Uchiha.' Batin Kakashi merana.

Tut tut tut

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kerja lembur." Gumamnya pasrah karena malam ini dia tidak akan bisa merasakan empuknya tempat tidur dikamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

######*#########*#########*###########*##############*###########*##############*###*###

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

"Selamat datang dimarkas Jinchuuriki kami, Akatsuki." Sapaan itu datang dari pria bernama Sasori.

"Sasori, tidak usah seformal itu kan. Kau juga anggota akatsuki tahu!" Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya bersama dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Mantan, Yahiko." Ucap seorang lain yang turun dari mobil.

"Heh, benar juga ya. Sekarang sudah jadi mantan." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Yahiko itu.

"Yahiko, Nagato. Kalian tidak berubah ya," Ucap Sasori.

"Huft, kau yang berubah. Penampilan apa itu, kau ingin jadi anak muda lagi ya?" Tanya Yahiko, matanya menatap Sasori dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari pakaian Sasori, hanya memakai T-shirt marun dan jeans pudar tidak ada yang istimewa tapi karena tidak ada yang istimewa itulah Sasori dianggap berubah. Saat di akatsuki, Sasori selalu memakai pakaian formal dan terlihat lebih seumurannya, sikapnya juga lebih dingin.

"Aku kan memang masih muda, dimana yang lain? Kenapa hanya kalian berempat?" Tanya Sasori pada keempat orang didepannya.

"Mereka dipastikan akan terlambat, seperti biasa ini akan membuang waktuku yang berharga. Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang menjual barang-barang baru kami, tapi gara-gara pertemuan ini aku harus merugi 2% dari hari biasanya." Jawab-gerutu- seorang laki-laki dengan cadar menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hei Kakuzu, yang dipikiranmu itu hanya uang saja. Dasar!" Ucap laki-laki disebelah orang yang bernama Kakuzu itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita bisa menyuap polisi pakai apa? Membayar bawahan pakai apa? Membeli kebutuhan organisasi pakai apa? Uang itu lebih penting dari apapun, lebih penting dari dewa Jasinmu itu." Kakuzu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Mendengar dewanya dibanding-bandingkan dengan uang, Hidan mulai kesal.

"Berani sekali kau membandingkan Jasin sama dengan uang konyolmu itu heh! Jasin sama pasti akan menghukummu karena sudah gila harta Kakuzu!" Ucapnya.

"Uang adalah segalanya, dengan uang kau bisa menjadi dewa yang berkuasa." Balas Kakuzu.

"Ka-"

"Stop! Hentikan pertengkaran suami istri kalian, ini diwilayah Jinchuuriki bukan tempat kita bisa seenaknya." Lerai Yahiko, berdiri diantara Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sudah siap memegang pistolnya masing-masing.

"Siapa yang suami istri! Mana sudi aku menikahi tua bangka mata duitan macam dia, lagi pula aku ini masih normal tahu! Tidak seperti kalian yang membuang indahnya tubuh wanita dan malah memilih sesama laki-laki." Bantah Hidan.

"Tapi kalian ini memang cocok kok!" Seru Yahiko.

"Ah, kalian ini," Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya," Maaf ya Sasori, sudah lama tak ketemu mereka malah bertengkar didepanmu." Lanjutnya tersenyum kearah Sasori.

"Ya, mereka memang begitukan. Kenapa Pain belum datang?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dia sih pergi dengan Itachi, jadi yah kau tahulah maksudku." Jawab Nagato, mengingat cara mengemudi Itachi.

"Belum berubah juga ya," Ucap Sasori, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk. Aku akan mengantar kalian keruang pertemuan." Ajak Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori sama," Sapa seorang bawahan ketika melihat Sasori berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa Kitsune sudah tiba?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya, Kitsune sama sudah tiba. Sekarang beliau sedang ada diruangan pribadinya, Sasori sama." Jawab bawahan itu.

"Katakan pada Dei, antar para tamu keruang pertemuan dan tunggu disana." Perintah Sasori yang disertai anggukan dari bawahan itu.

"Baik Sasori sama," jawab bawahan itu.

Sasori berjalan menyusuri koridor markas Jinchuuriki, kakinya berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu Sasori memutar kenop pintu itu, ia berjalan memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Disana, terlihat orang yang dicarinya sedang berduduk santai pada sofa dengan seorang lain yang nampak tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya Kitsune.

"Kitsune," Panggil Sasori.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya diam, masih dalam posisi yang sama Kitsune melirik Sasori melalui ekor matanya.

"Pergilah," Ucapnya dingin, merasa terganggu dengan kegiatannya yang terusik.

"Shukaku?" Tanya Sasori, lebih tepatnya memastikan.

"Sasori," Sapa singkat Shukaku(Gaara).

"Haah, sampai kau datang juga ya." Ucap Sasori sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kitsune, "Anggota Akatsuki sudah datang." Lanjutnya.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Kitsune yang langsung melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Ck! Bocah itu!" Sasori menatap kepergian Kitsune dengan raut agak kesal.

"Kalau dia dengar kau memanggilnya bocah, kepalamu pasti sudah berlubang." Ucapan itu terdengar dari arah samping Sasori.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Kitsune akan membawamu pada pertemuan ini." Ucap Sasori.

"Hm, dia menyuruhku ikut." Shukaku beranjak dari duduknya," Sebaiknya kita juga keruang pertemuan." Lanjutnya.

Sasori dan Shukaku melangkah melewati koridor menuju ruangan yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan.

"Ya, tapi aku iri denganmu. Urusan Akatsuki dia memanggilmu, tapi untuk mengurusi ular licik itu malah dibebankan padaku." Mendengar ucapan Sasori barusan Shukaku menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasori lekat dari balik topeng musang yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Nanti, ceritakan padaku tentang itu." Ucap Shukaku dingin dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Sasori hanya angkat bahu mendengar ucapan Shukaku dan kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya yang telah didahului Shukaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek

Pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka, menampakan dua sosok pemuda yang mempunyai warna rambut hampir sama yaitu merah.

"Sasori danna, dimana Kitsune?" Tanya seorang pemuda blonde panjang.

"Kitsune? Bukankah dia disini?" Tanya Sasori sedikit bingung padahal Kitsune sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Disini apanya! Kalau dia disini, tidak mungkin aku bertanya padamu kan!" Jawab Deidara, wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal.

Shukaku melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, para anggota inti Akatsuki semua ada disana, tunggu itu batin Shukaku. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dipojokan, pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang bersender pada dinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Menghilangkan keterkejutannya, Shukaku melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"Maaf, sepertinya ketua Kami sedikit terlambat." Ucapan itu datang dari Shukaku yang sudah menghadapkan diri didepan orang-orang Akatsuki.

"Shukaku eh? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Kitsune. Apa Jinchuuriki kekurangan orang, sampai bocah seperti ini juga menjadi anggota?" Tanya Pain yang sedang duduk tepat didepan Shukaku dan hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja, Pain duduk sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan bertumpu pada lengan sofa.

"Bocah bukan berarti tidak bisa diandalkan." Jawab Shukaku.

Cklek

Seketika semua orang menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut kuning panjang dan mata ungunya yang indah melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf ya, kami terlamba~t." Ucap wanita itu, "Kitsune sangat nakal, jadi susah dijinakan." Lanjutnya seraya melirik kearah belakang.

Sepersekian detik dua orang dalam ruangan itu terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kitsune orang yang dimaksud Kitsune adalah dia.

'Dobe kau,' batin dari salah seorang itu.

Disana, berdiri Kitsune yang tampak acuh dengan ucapan wanita tadi.

"Dasar jalang." Sasori menatap wanita tersebut dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu itu Sasori~? Kau itu jahat sekali padaku, tenang saja aku tidak akan tertarik pada kekasihmu kok~," Ucap wanita itu lagi.

Mendengar ucapan wanita itu, Sasori berdehem pelan bermaksud mempertahankan sikap yang dinginnya.

"Maafkan aku ya, gara-gara aku Kitsune jadi terlambat. Tapi tidak lama kan? Hanya 20 menit," Tutur wanita itu.

"Dasar wanita pedophil." Sinis Sasori.

"Sesama pedophil jangan saling menghina," Tanggap wanita itu santai namun matanya memandang sengit Sasori.

"Danna, Shion sudah. Ini bukan waktunya kalian bertengkar!" Lerai Deidara.

"Dengarkan kekasihmu itu, jangan sampai kau-"

"Shion, sudah cukup." Perintah Kitsune memotong ucapan wanita bernama Shion itu.

Mendengar perintah Kitsune, Shion langsung berbalik arah dan merangkul lengan Kitsune.

"Baik, Kitsune sama~." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kita mulai pertemuan ini." Ucap Kitsune melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan Akatsuki.

"Wah wah wah, baru pertemuan pertama sudah terlambat. Ternyata yang namanya bocah tetap saja bocah ya." Sindiran itu datang dari laki-laki berambut orange, Pain.

"Tolong jaga bicara anda Pain sama." Ucap Deidara kesal.

"Dei, tenang." Ujar Kitsune.

"Kau sudah mendengar, aku ada urusan." Ucap Kitsune, matanya menatap Pain.

"Ya benar, urusan bersama seorang wanita." Ucap Pain terdengar sarkastik.

"Bisa kita mulai pertemuan ini?" Tanya Kitsune tanda mempedulikan ucapan Pain.

"Haah," Pain menghela napas," As your wish, Dear." Lanjutnya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, aku membawa anggota intiku." Ucap Pain.

Kitsune menatap satu persatu anggota Akatsuki lalu pandangannya berhenti saat matanya tertuju pada mata sekelam malam tanpa satu pun bintang disana. Sapphire itu menatap lekat Onyx.

"Hanya anggota inti bukan?" Tanya Kitsune, matanya tetap tertuju pada Onyx yang ia tahu terus menatapnya dari pertama ia memasuki ruangan.

"Ya, tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia masih calon anggota," Jawab Pain, matanya memandang bergantian Kitsune Sasuke lalu Kitsune lagi kemudian sebuah senyum misterius yang hampir tak terlihat terukir diwajahnya.

"Tapi jika memang hanya anggota inti, aku bisa menyuruhnya keluar." Ucap Pain.

"Tidak, biarkan dia." Ucap Kitsune, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Pain.

"Dei," Panggil Kitsune.

Dengan segera Deidara melangkah mendekati Kitsune, "Ini adalah persyaratan yang kami ajukan, silahkan." Ucap Dei seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Pain.

Pain menatap lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya dengan teliti, membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera disana. Lembaran kertas yang berisi syarat perjanjian yang diajukan Jinchuuriki.

"Baiklah," ucap Pain memandang Kitsune, "Aku setuju dengan syarat yang kau ajukan, tapi aku juga memintamu tiga persyaratan dariku." Lanjutnya mengacungkan tiga jari didepan wajahnya.

"Katakan." Ucap Kitsune.

"Itachi," Panggi Pain.

"Baik," jawab Itachi," Syarat pertama, Jinchuuriki harus meminjamkan kekuatan saat kami membutuhkannya. Syarat kedua, kami ingin Jinchuuriki melacak sekelompok pengganggu dalam kegiatan kami." Jelas Itachi sebelum diambil alih oleh Pain.

"Yang ketiga, jawab satu pertanyaan dariku." Ucap Pain.

"Apa setelah kepergianku Akatsuki menjadi lemah? Melacak sekelompaok pengganggu saja membutuhkan bantuan kami." Ucap Sasori.

"Bukan pengganggu biasa," Jawab Pain, "Orochimaru." Lanjutnya.

Atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba berubah saat nama Orochimaru disebut.

"Kalian pasti tahu kan, dia adalah seorang yang bisa menghancurkan bisnis kita. Ular licik yang sulit ditemukan, wajahnya pun tidak pernah terlihat. Setiap pergerakannya hanya ia serahkan pada anak buahnya." Jelas Pain dengan serius.

"Karena kudengar Jinchuuriki sedang mencarinya pula menjadi salah satu alasan aku mengajukan kerja sama ini." Ucap Pain lagi.

"Mendengar? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja 'setelah aku menghack data Jinchuuriki'?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada sarkastik.

"Khukuhu, ketahuan ya? Sistem keamanan Jinchuuriki memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi." Ucap Pain.

"Jangan remehkan hacker kami Pain." Ucap Sasori, matanya melirik Deidara yang memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Baiklah, tinggal syarat ketiga." Pain menatap Kitsune lekat-lekat," sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab Kitsune sama." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau..." Pain memberikan jeda panjang pada ucapannya, membuat semua orang yang disana menatap Pain menunggu dia melanjutkan.

"...seorang gay?"

Gubrak!

Dengan tidak elitnya Yahiko jatuh saat mendengar ucapan Pain, begitu juga yang lainnya hanya memandang dengan wajah sweatdrop. What the hell? Batin mereka semua.

"Apa yang kau tanya kan itu Nii san!" ucap Yahiko setelah bisa kembali berdiri.

Kitsune berdiri, "Kami setuju dengan persyaratanmu, pertemuan selesai." Ucap Kitsune kemudian melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kita belum sepakat, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kitsune." Pain menyeringai saat dilihatnya Kitsune menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan." Jawab Kitsune lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun matanya sempat bertemu lagi dengan onyx sebelum terhalang dinding.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naru.' Batin seorang disana, menatap kepergian Kitsune dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebet dibenaknya.

"Jadi aku tidak punya kesempatan ya," ucap Pain setelah Kitsune pergi, wajahnya dibuat sedih(pastinya boong).

"Dia memang bukan gay, Kitsune itu Bi." Ucap Sasori.

"Danna apa yang kau katakan itu, mudah sekali kau ucapkan itu!" Deidara melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Yah, karena itu berhubungan sex dengannya menjadi menarik." Timpal Shion, "Benarkan Shukaku?" Tanyanya.

Shukaku melirik Shion dari ekor matanya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion. Shukaku memilih untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Huh! Apa sih yang dilihat Kitsune darinya, tidak ada istimewanya." Shion terlihat kesal karena diacuhkan Shukaku.

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Shion, Kitsune tidak tertarik padamu." Ucap Sasori.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Oh ya, dan kau Pain. Maaf saja ya, Kitsune takkan kuserahkan padamu." Ucap Shion.

"Nona Shion Kyaguya(author gatau Klan Shion), isu yang beredar jika kau bergabung dengan salah satu Yakuza ternyata benar ya." Ucap Pain.

"Owh, kau tahu siapa aku. Senangnya~, padahal aku sudah menghapus seluruh dataku lho!" ucap Shion tersenyum namun matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang sangat jelas.

"Shion Kyaguya? Maksudmu keluarga bangsawan Kyaguya yang tinggal di Eropa?" Tanya Itachi pada Pain.

"Ya, Jinchuuriki ternyata berisi orang-orang yang menarik." Jawab Pain.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, silahkan ikuti aku. Kami telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian semua." Ucap Sasori membuka pintu.

"Yey makan! Pain nii san ayo!" Yahiko menarik lengan Pain.

Beranjak dari ruangan itu mereka melangkah mengikuti Sasori.

Diruangan lain dimarkas Jinchuuriki.

BRAAK!

Sebuah suara keras berasal dari ruangan pribadi milik Kitsune, ruangan yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari saat terakhir kali ditinggalkan olehnya. Sofa yang berada ditengah ruangan itu kini entah bagaimana bisa berada dipojokan dengan posisi terbalik dan terbelah menjadi dua, meja, vas, serta ornamen lainnya terlihat sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku benci," gumam seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi dinding diruangan itu, Kitsune menatap dingin sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini," gumamnya lagi, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian diruang pertemuan tadi 'Sapphire bertemu Onyx'.

BRAAK!

Kepalan tangan itu meninju dinding membuat retakan yang cukup besar, darah mulai mengucur dari sela jarinya.

"Aku," Kitsune menatap dingin, tak ada emosi yang terlihat disana namun sebaliknya yang terjadi didalam. "Terintimidasi." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV **(Sesaat sebelum Kitsune memasuki ruangan)

'Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan,' pikirku yang sungguh menatap bosan orang-orang yang berada dihadapanku. Sekarang aku sedang berada dalam sebuah pertemuan antara Akatsuki dan Jinchuuriki, Pain ketua Akatsuki saat ini sedang berbincang dengan Itachi.

Cklek

Suara pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka, seketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Disana terlihat dua orang berambut merah yang salah satunya memakai topeng mungkin untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Sasori danna, dimana Kitsune?" Tanya seorang pemuda blonde panjang.

"Kitsune? Bukankah dia disini?" Orang bernama Sasori itu balik bertanya

"Disini apanya! Kalau dia disini, tidak mungkin aku bertanya padamu kan!" Jawab Deidara.

Pemuda betopeng itu, aku merasa dia menatapku lekat. Kenapa?

"Maaf, sepertinya ketua Kami sedikit terlambat." Ucap pemuda bertopeng itu.

"Shukaku eh? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Kitsune. Apa Jinchuuriki kekurangan orang, sampai bocah seperti ini juga menjadi anggota?" Tanya Pain, pemuda bertopeng yang dipanggil Shukaku itu.

"Bocah bukan berarti tidak bisa diandalkan." Shukaku menjawab.

Cklek

Suara pintu kembali terbuka, membuatku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku.

Terkejut, wajah stoikku runtuh untuk beberapa detik sebelum aku berhasil mengembalikannya.

Kitsune, yang berdiri disana adalah Kitsune. Wajah yang tak asing bagiku, rambut kuning, mata sapphire itu.

'Dobe kau.' Batinku, dugaanku benar Kitsune adalah Naruto.

**Tobekontinyu**

sepertinya chap super panjang ini ga bermutu#pundung dipojokan.

Reviewlah kalian wahai para reders, chap panjang ini isinya membosankan semua. Tapi ini dibutuhkan untuk kedepannya. Maklumilah yah...

Akhir kata : Review lah meski chap ini sangat membosankan. V^^V oke!


	7. Chapter 7

Minna~~ :3

Gomen ne,,, saya lama updatenya.

Ide mentok ditengah-tengah nih. Makanya lama bangt updatenya,, setelah berkali-kali mengetik hapus hasilnya seperti dibawah ini,,,

Author juga minta maaf ya kalo nantinya telat update mulu,,

Abis lagi nyoba bikin fic yang lain juga, tapi pasti tetep lanjut kok!^^

Okeh,, ngga banyak cingcau lagi kita balas review!^^/

**Ichigo bukan strawberry :**

Nih udah dilanjut,,

Makasih ya sudah review ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duiviel :**

Pain pengen bangt tuh embat si Naru,, tapi maaf aja ngga bakal author kasih padamu

(Pain : #pundung)

Makasih udah review ^^/

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Kaya Kyuubi ya,, hehehe,,emang author sendiri juga ngerasa gytu kok, wajar kebawa suasana.

Kitsune 'main' sama Shion itu ada asal muasalnya,, nanti juga ta' ceritain.

Kitsune ngga suka Gaara, Gaara juga ngga suka Kitsune.,,

Cuma Kitsune kan nganggep Gaara itu miliknya jadi ya wajar kan dia bersikap begitu ^,^

Makasih udah review ^,^/

**Aoi ko Mamoru :**

Iya nih Authornya juga abis ulangan minggu kemaren, hehehe

Sasu kan matanya tajem matanya Kitsune bisa kecolok tuh, wajar aja dong Kitsune ngerasa begitu,, #ngga nyambung!

Makasih udah review ya!^^

**Hatakehanahungry :**

Romance itu dibutuhin dichap-chap selanjutnya, biar ada feel antar uke gytu, nyehehe #plak!

Nih udah dilanjut!

Makasih udah review ^^/

**Jamcomaria :**

Reviewmu ampe ada dua begini, hehehe XD

Umm(ngangguk), Kitsune tuh punya hubungan intim ama hampir semua anggota inti di Jinchuuriki,

Sasori no Danna keluar dari akatsuki nanti diflashback (entah yang keberapa author blom kepikiran) bakal dijelasin kok^^

Makasih ya udah review ^^/

Kamu setia bangt nongkrongin fic ku ^^

**MoodMaker :**

Iya Sasu udah tau, dan nih sudah lanjut!

Makasih udah review ya~ ^^/

**Widi orihara :**

Makasih udah dibilang seru!

Kepribadian Naru ada satu lagi noh! Tapi ngga bakal author tampilin dalam waktu deket,,khekhekhe! #plak!

Makasih udah review ^^/

makasih ya untuk semua yang udah ngikutin cerita ini~~~

met baca minna m-.-m

Nah, sekarang kita langsung aja ya,,,,

Let's Enjoyed! \^,^/

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated:** M for this chapter

**Pairing:** SasuNaru slight NaruGaara(?), UtaGaa, dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita.

**Warning:** yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Alur maju mundur, Typo(?), psico inside, litle gore, rape, lime, bored, aneh, gaje etc.

**don't like, don't read **masih berlaku kah?

Naruto : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 23 tahun

Itachi : 24 tahun

Sasori : 31 tahun

Deidara: 22 tahun

Gaara : 17 tahun

Utakata : 20 tahun

Kiba : 17 tahun

Suigetsu : 21 tahun

Sakura : 18 tahun

**Sekilas chapter 6**

BRAAK!

Sebuah suara keras berasal dari ruangan pribadi milik Kitsune, ruangan yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari saat terakhir kali ditinggalkan olehnya. Sofa yang berada ditengah ruangan itu kini entah bagaimana bisa berada dipojokan dengan posisi terbalik dan terbelah menjadi dua, meja, vas, serta ornamen lainnya terlihat sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku benci," gumam seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi dinding diruangan itu, Kitsune menatap dingin sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini," gumamnya lagi, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian diruang pertemuan tadi 'Sapphire bertemu Onyx'.

BRAAK!

Kepalan tangan itu meninju dinding membuat retakan yang cukup besar, darah mulai mengucur dari sela jarinya.

"Aku," Kitsune menatap dingin, tak ada emosi yang terlihat disana namun sebaliknya yang terjadi didalam. "Terintimidasi." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seorang laki-laki bermata sekelam langit malam menatap lurus pada hamparan cahaya lampu yang berkerlap kerlip menutupi indahnya bintang yang bertebaran dilangit malam. Memberikan pantulan cahaya dalam mata onyxnya, mata yang terlihat kosong seperti tak ada kehidupan disana. Mata yang entah mengapa menyimpan berjuta kegundahan hati yang tak bisa diungkapkan, sesekali menatap sendu dan menghela napas saat mengingat waktu yang telah dilaluinya dulu dengan orang itu.

"_Sayang, kemari sebentar! Kaa san mau mengenalkanmu pada seseorang!" Ucap seorang wanita cantik pada seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx yang tersenyum ramah padanya._

"_Kemari," Ucap wanita itu lagi, memegang kedua bahu anaknya dan mendorongnya pelan kedepan._

"_Nah, Kyuu chan ini anak bibi. Namanya Itachi, umurnya lebih muda satu tahun lho darimu!" Ucap wanita itu, memperkenalkan anaknya pada seorang anak laki-laki lain yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan malas._

_Itachi memandang anak laki-laki didepannya dengan wajah yang dihiasi guratan merah dikedua pipinya, 'Manis,' pikir Itachi._

"_Itachi, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."_

"_Hm, iya Kaa san. Hai namaku Uchiha Itachi, sembilan tahun. Kalau namamu siapa?" Tanya Itachi seraya menjulurkan tangannya._

_Anak itu memandang telapak tangan Itachi yang menggantung menunggu sambutan darinya, dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya ia menyambut tangan itu._

"_Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi sepuluh tahun." Jawabnya lalu melepaskan genggaman itu._

"Kyuu..." Lirih laki-laki itu, kenapa ia merasa seperti ini setiap mengingatnya, kenapa kenangan itu selalu membuatnya lemah.

Perlahan tubuh itu merosot kebawah membuatnya berlutut,menempelkan keningnya pada jendela kaca besar didepannya laki-laki itu menghela napasnya lagi.

"_Apa? Kau bilang ingin menikah denganku? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali keriput! Ahaha haduh kau membuat perutku sakit, haha aduh aduh!" Kyuubi tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Itachi yang mau menikahinya jika sudah besar nanti, bagi Itachi wajah Kyuubi saat tertawa lepas sangatlah manis tanpa sadar iapun tersenyum tipis. _

"_Hah hah, baik! Kau boleh menikahiku kelak, tapi kau harus bisa mengalahkan aku dalam semua hal baru aku mau menikahimu oke!" Kyuubi menawarkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Hn," Jawab Itachi seraya saling menautkan jari kelingking._

"Kau sudah berjanji..." Ucapnya semakin lirih, wajahnya mulai tertunduk menyebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang lolos dari ikatan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Keriput, ayo! Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang!" Kyuubi menggenggam tangan Itachi lalu menariknya dan berlari kesuatu tempat._

"_Huwe Kyuu nii! Nalu jangan ditinggalin! Huwee!" Terdengar tangisan-teriakan- seorang anak yang sedang celingak celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu._

"_Khukhukhu, lihat itu keriput. Si cengeng disana itu adikku, namanya Naruto. Dia maniskan?" Ucap Kyuubi, terlihat ia sangat bersemangat saat membicarakan adiknya itu._

"_Kau meninggalkannya?" Tanya Itachi, kasihan juga melihat anak kecil menangis sampai seperti itu._

"_Aku hanya sedang menjahilinya. Ayo, kita kejutkan dia!" Kyuubi kembali menarik tangan Itachi._

"_Huwee! Kyu Kyuu nii Nalu ta- Huwaaa! Monstel!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat seseorang berjubah hitam dengan topeng manusia bergigi panjang dan berjenggot, dengan refleksnya ia mengambil sebuah sapu didekatnya dan memukuli seseorang yang dikiranya 'monster' itu._

"_Hiyaa! Rasakan ini monstel jahat!" Teriak Naruto, ia melompat dan menindih sang monster sambil terus memukulinya dengan sapu._

"_Aduh, Naru ampun! Awh aduh! Sakit jangan dipukul lagi!" 'Monster' itu melepaskan topeng dari wajahnya, menampakan wajah aslinya._

"_KYUU NII!" Teriak Naruto nyaring._

"_Ha hai Naru, hehehe." Ucap Kyuubi diselingi tawa kaku._

"_Ngapain nyamal jadi monstel, mau nakutin Nalu ya?" Tanya Naruto menatap tajam kakaknya._

"_Ahahaha, um oh iya! Aku hampir saja lupa, keriput! Kesini!" Panggil Kyuubi pada seseorang yang sejak tadi melihat interaksinya dengan sang adik dari kejauhan._

"_Kyuu nii, itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat seseorang melangkah mendekat._

"_Itu pelayan pribadiku," Jawab Kyuubi seenaknya dan ditanggapi Naruto dengan ber-oh ria. _

"_Hai Naru," Sapa Itachi ketika ia sudah berada didepan kedua Namikaze._

"_Hai, Nii chan nama Nii chan siapa? Kalau nama Nalu, Namikaze Naluto." _

"Hari ini aku melihatnya...dia berbeda Kyuu," Mata onyxnya mulai terpejam saat dirasanya sakit didadanya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Apalagi disaat mengingat hari itu, hari dimana ia tak bisa lagi menemuinya.

"_Itachi! Sayang!" Seorang perempuan cantik berlarian menyusuri mansion keluarga Uchiha, mencari-cari keberadaan anak sulungnya._

"_Itachi!" Panggil wanita itu lagi._

"_Kaa san, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi saat ia melihat ibunya berlarian seraya memanggil-manggil namanya._

"_Kyu Kyuu chan hiks, Itachi." Lelehan air mata keluar dari kedua mata wanita itu._

_Perasaannya buruk, entah mengapa melihat ibunya menangis seperti itu membuatnya takut._

"_A ada apa Kaa san, Kyuu kenapa?" Tanyanya, suaranya bergetar ini buruk batinnya._

"_Hiks Kyuu chan me meninggal,"_

_Deg !_

_Matanya membulat sempurna, perasaannya benar ini memang buruk. Kyuubi meninggal, Kyuubi tiada, Kyuubi- ia harus kesana, ia akan pastikan sendiri, ini bohong, ini tidak mungkin._

_Itachi mulai berlari ia ingin kesana untuk memastikannya sendiri, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya, memeluknya erat dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar._

"_Percuma sayang, me mereka tidak hiks akan mengijinkanmu me melihatnya." Ucap seseorang yang memeluknya itu. _

_Itachi diam, perlahan cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Menangis dalam diam, tubuhnya bergetar menahan suara isakannya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi._

Tes

Tes

Apa ini? Itachi menyentuh pipinya, air? Darimana? Seperti orang bodoh, ia tak menyadari genangan air yang perlahan tumpah dari kelopak matanya. Kenapa ia menangis? Mungkin jika dia disini, ia akan dikatainya cengeng, benar? Itachi tertawa miris memikirkan pikirannya barusan, tapi dia tidak ada orang itu sudah tidak ada.

* * *

########*########*######*#######*#######*########*#######*######*#########*#######*######*######*######

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

"Naruto, ohayou!" Kiba berlari saat dilihatnya Naruto sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang KIHS.

"Ah! Ohayou Kiba!" Sapa balik Naruto, ia menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Kiba.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba ketika melihat tangan Naruto dibalut perban.

"Aku juga tidak ingat ini kenapa, mungkin penyakit amnesia sesaatku kambuh lagi sampai aku lupa kenapa bisa terluka. Hehehe," Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Apa parah? Sampai harus diperban seperti itu," Kiba menatap Naruto dengan sendu.

"Hehehe, kurasa tidak. Mungkin hanya tergores biasa," Jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kita masuk yuk!" Ajak Kiba seraya merangkul Naruto dan melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah membuat para seme disekitar mereka nosebleed .

"Ohayou minna!" Teriak dua pemuda itu ketika sampai didepan kelasnya.

Dan jawaban dari semua orang tak usah author tulis juga para readers pasti sudah tahu toh, jadi lebih baik kita skip sampai sapaan balik terakhir.

"Ohayou Naru chan, Kiba chan. Gaara kemana? Kok tidak sama-sama kalian?" Tanya Tenten karena sejak tadi ia tak melihat Gaara.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi tadi dia mengirimiku e mail jika ia akan datang terlambat." Jawab Naruto.

"Naru chan tanganmu kenapa!" Tanya Tenten setengah berteriak ketika melihat tangan Naruto dibalut oleh perban putih.

"Ah ini, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kata paman Iruka ini karena terkena pecahan kaca, tapi aku juga tidak ingat kejadiannya." Jawab Naruto santai seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Tapi tentu saja tidak bagi semua orang dalam kelas itu, mereka langsung ribut dan mengerubuni sang uke kita tercinta dan menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tak jelas seputar luka yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang berambut merah dari depan kelas dan berhasil membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"GAARA!" Teriak Naruto yang minta diselamatkan dari kerumunan orang yang mengerubuninya.

"Naruto?" Panggilnya lebih tepatnya seperti bertanya.

"Ga Gaara kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba saat melihat kepala Gaara yang diperban.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Gaara santai, lalu beralih menatap sahabatnya yang seperti kehabisan napas dikerubuni teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Naruto, apa tanganmu sudah baikan?" Tanya Gaara, membuat semua orang menatap bingung kearahnya 'darimana dia tahu tangan Naruto terluka?' pikir semua orang disana.

"Ah, sudah baikan kok. Tapi, dari mana Gaara tahu kalau tanganku terluka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf ya, tanganmu itu terluka gara-gara aku." Ucap Gaara seraya mendekati Naruto.

"Maksudmu? Tapi kata paman Iruka lukaku ini karena terkena pecahan kaca," Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Itu karena aku tidak sengaja terpeleset dan menabrak kaca didepanku, makanya kau terluka." Jelas Gaara, ia meremas buku-buku jarinya merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi sahabatnya ini.

**Flashback**

Shukaku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, dia merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kepergian Kitsune tadi. Setelah mencapai sebuah pintu, Shukaku membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan keadaan ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Semuanya berantakan, entah itu sofa, tempat tidur, atau pun segala sesuatu yang sekarang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Dengan perlahan Shukaku(Gaara) melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang seharusnya ada diruangan itu.

Brug !

"Ukh!" Gaara meringis ketika tiba-tiba saja ia dijatuhkan kelantai dengan sangat keras, punggungnya nyeri dan kepalanya pusing karena berbenturan dengan lantai ia bisa merasakan rembesan cairan yang mulai keluar dari belakang kepalanya, terlebih lagi ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkram erat lehernya.

"Gaara." Ucap dingin seseorang yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

Gaara menatap orang yang ada diatasnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, kepalanya masih terasa pusing untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas namun ia tau siapa orang yang kini mencengkram lehernya, orang itu Kitsune.

Dengan tatapan dingin Kitsune terus mempererat cengkramannya, sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu dibalik baju yang ia kenakan. Sebuah pisau, Kitsune mengarahkan pisau itu tepat keleher Gaara, menekannya sedikit membuat tetesan darah mengalir dari luka yang ditimbulkannya. Melepas cengkraman dari leher Gaara, Kitsune beralih mencengkram baju depan Gaara dan menariknya sampai kancing-kancing baju itu terlepas. Alarm bahaya dalam otaknya sudah memerintahkan untuk lari, ini sangat berbahaya Kitsune sekarang ini sangat berbahaya.

Kitsune menatap datar seseorang yang ada dibawahnya, perlahan ia goreskan pisau yang ada ditangannya kebawah memberikan luka lurus dari leher hingga keperut Gaara, Gaara meringis merasakan perih dikulitnya darah mulai mengalir keluar dari luka-luka itu.

Mencengkram pargelangan tangan Gaara, Kitsune membalikan posisi Gaara menjadi membelakanginya. Pisau itu kembali menggores kulit punggung Gaara, menorehkan lagi luka disana.

Gaara diam, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, bukannya tidak bisa melawan tapi ia tidak ingin Kitsune menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri lebih baik ia yang dijadikan pelampiasan.

"Kehh," Gaara kembali meringis saat Kitsune menjilat luka dipunggungnya dan dengan sesekali menggigitnya, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan rasa sakit.

"Akh!" Kitsune menggigit keras bahu Gaara sampai gigi-giginya menembus kulit putih itu, membiarkan darah kembali keluar dari luka baru yang dibuatnya.

Kitsune meremas sesuatu dibalik celana Gaara dengan keras, menyebabkan Gaara berteriak kesakitan.

"AKH! Hah hah, Kitsune!" Ucap Gaara terengah-engah, tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Kitsune yang mencengkram miliknya namun sebuah tangan lain berhasil menghentikannya.

"Diam." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin penuh ancaman.

"Hah, hah, ukhh!" Tubuhnya gemetaran, peluh mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya saat Kitsune mulai meremas miliknya.

Dengan sekali tarikan Kitsune melepas celana yang dikenakan Gaara dan kembali mencengkram milik Gaara, memaju mundurkan tangannya membuat Gaara mendesah tertahan ditengah rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

"Hah ah ah ah, Kitsu neh!" Desah Gaara yang tak lagi bisa ditahan olehnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa perih terlebih lagi Kitsune yang tidak berhenti untuk menyiksa miliknya.

"Ah hah ah engh ah," Gaara terus mendesah, air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya 'ini cukup, sudah cukup.' Pikirnya.

Kitsune terus memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan cepat sedangkan dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain terus menorehkan luka baru pada tubuh Gaara, menancapkan kuku-kukunya disetiap inci kulit itu menambah rasa sakit yang Gaara rasakan.

"Nnn...hah ah ah ah,"

Kembali diambilnya pisau yang sudah dipenuhi dengan cairan merah itu, goresan demi goresan ia torehkan lagi pada bagian tubuh Gaara.

"HAAAKH!" Gaara mencapai klimaks bersamaan dengan bertambahnya luka-luka baru yang dibuat Kitsune. Perlahan Kitsune bangkit dan menjauhi tubuh polos Gaara yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Utakata." Ucap Kitsune memanggil seseorang.

Secepat kilat sesosok laki-laki berlutut didepan Kitsune, laki-laki berambut hitam agak panjang menutupi sebelah wajahnya, kulitnya yang pucat berbalut kimono biru panjang yang terbuka pada bagian dadanya, wajah laki-laki itu tertutupi topeng yang hampir sama dengan Shukaku.

"Kitsune sama," Ucapnya, menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"Bereskan semuanya." Ucap Kitsune lalu berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Baik," Utakata nama laki-laki itu, mulai berjalan mendekati Gaara yang tergeletak ditengah ruangan. Napasnya terengah-engah, sesekali meringis ketika dinginnya ruangan menyapu kulitnya yang penuh luka.

Melepaskan topeng yang dikenakannya menampakan wajah yang terkesan anggun dengan mata beriris coklat,laki-laki itu mulai berjongkok disamping tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara," Panggil Utakata, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya seraya mengangkat tubuh Gaara, dengan sangat hati-hati ia membawa tubuh Gaara ketempat tidur membaringkannya disana dan memberikannya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Gaara.

Gaara diam, tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki didepannya ini, sesekali ia kembali meringis dikala punggungnya bergesekan dengan tempat tidur. Meski rasa perih menguasai tubuhnya, Gaara memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Gaara, berbaringlah." Ucap Utakata ketika ia melihat Gaara yang berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia meraih tangan Gaara dan berusaha menuntunnya kembali berbaring.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ucap Gaara lemah, ia terus berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur namun belum jauh ia berjalan tubuhnya limbung kebelakang. Dengan sigap Utakata menangkap tubuh Gaara, mendekapnya agar Gaara tak kembali mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Gaara, kembali ketempat tidur. Jangan keras kepala kumohon," Ucap Utakata, akhirnya Gaara berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya yang hanya memperparah rasa sakitnya dan menuruti kata-kata Utakata.

Kembali dibaringkannya tubuh Gaara diatas tempat tidur, dengan sangat hati-hati Utakata mulai membersihkan luka-luka ditubuh Gaara dan membalutnya dengan perban. Menghela napas, Utakata menatap Gaara dan mulai berbicara.

"Apa kau melakukan kesalahan hingga Kitsune sama melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya, tangannya masih membersihkan luka-luka dibagian tubuh Gaara yang lain.

"Saiken,"Ucap Gaara, membuat Utakata mendongak menatapnya. "Jangan tanyakan apapun," Lanjutnya, matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan luka Gaara, Utakata mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Gaara, mengelus pipi itu dan menyeka air mata yang turun.

"Baiklah, Shukaku." Ucapnya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Gaara dan dibawanya tubuh yang gemetaran menahan tangis itu dalam pelukannya.

**End of Flashback**

"Tapi Gaara juga terluka kan, apa kau juga baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto, tangannya terjulur menyentuh dahi Gaara yang dibalut perban.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil." Jawab Gaara, ''Sebaiknya kita duduk, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Ajaknya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kiba, ayo!" Ajak Naruto pada Kiba yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Iya," Ucap Kiba.

Ting tong teng

Bel masuk membuyarkan lamunan semua murid kelas 2b yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat adegan romance para uke didepan mereka dan mulai duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

* * *

#############################****************************************************#############################

* * *

"Dimana Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu maid dimansionnya.

"Itachi sama belum pulang sejak semalam, Sasuke sama." Jawab maid itu.

Sasuke menatap kesal makanan yang ada didepannya, kemana perginya kakaknya itu ponselnya tidak aktif, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia sekarang. Padahal ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kakaknya, sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya sejak semalam. Pandangan kakaknya waktu itu ia ingin tahu maksudnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan acara makannya, untuk apa dipikirkan sekarang jika orangnya saja tidak ada. Lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang terus membayangi pikirannya.

Seorang maid berdiri dan membungkukan badannya, "Maaf, Sasuke sama. Didepan Suigetsu sama sudah menu-" Ucapan maid itu terpotong oleh seseorang yang seenaknya menerobos masuk.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sedang sarapan ya?" Tanya orang itu dan dengan seenaknya duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik malas orang disebelahnya yang tengah menunjukan cengiran hiunya dan kembali mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Itachi sama kemana?" Tanya Suigetsu karena sedari tadi ia tak melihat batang hidung dari kakak bosnya itu.

"..." Sasuke memilih diam, terlalu pagi untuknya merasa kesal hanya karena seorang anak hiu disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memandang jalanan didepannya dengan rasa kesal, sekarang ini ia ingin sekali menabrak kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada didepan mobilnya dengan sekali hantam. Ya Sasuke berharap sekali pikirannya barusan benar-benar terwujud, karena menunggu lebih dari satu jam ditengah kemacetan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Dengan kasar Sasuke membanting setir(bukan beneran dibanting lho~) memutar balik mobilnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus menunggu satu jam lagi didalam kemacetan tak menentu ini.

"Sasuke! Bilang-bilang jika ingin memutar balik!" Gerutuan setengah berteriak itu datang dari seorang pumuda bernama Suigetsuyang sekarang sedang mengelus-elus jidatnya yang terbentur kaca samping mobil.

"Hn," Tanggap Sasuke santai, sepertinya tidak peduli walaupun kepala bawahannya itu bocor.

"Sial kau," Umpat Suigetsu.

"Tapi kita mau kemana? Bukankah ini jalan ini memutar jauh dari arah perusahaan?" Tanya Suigetsu ketika Sasuke mengambil jalan yang agak asing untuknya.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Suigetsu menatapnya bingung, tapi jika ingin memastikan sesuatu berarti nanti juga ia akan tahu kan, Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Kenapa jalannya jauh sekali sih, sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya lebih tepat bila dikatakan gerutuan Suigetsu, ia merasa sangat bosan lebih dari empat puluh menit sudah Sasuke mengelilingi jalanan dengan mobilnya. Pantatnya sudah merasa kaku, ia ingin sekali merenggangkan otot-ototnya tapi supir #plak! Ekhm orang yang mengemudikan mobil ini tidak sekali pun menghentikan mobilnya.

Sebenarnya jika Sasuke mau, ia pasti sudah sampai ditujuannya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit tapi ia terus-terusan mengulur waktunya dengan melajukan mobilnya memutari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, ia perlu menyusun rencananya dengan matang jika ingin bertemu orang itu.

Duk!

"Awh! Sasuke, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bilang dulu kalau mau berhenti!" Suigetsu kembali menggerutu, dan lagi-lagi ia harus memegangi jidatnya yang untuk kedua kalinya hari ini berciuman dengan mobil Sasuke.

"Hn, kau mau menunggu atau kutinggal?" Tanya Sasuke, ia sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya.

"He hei, tunggu aku kenapa sih! Eh?" Suigetsu langsung menatap heran pada bangunan yang ada didepnnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak salah tempatkan?" Tanya Suigetsu, takut-takut jika mata Sasuke pikun sampai ia tak bisa membedakan tempat tujuannya.

Tak menanggapi ocehan Suigetsu, Sasuke terus berjalan memasuki gerbang depan bangunan itu.

* * *

"Aku lapa~r, paman ramen jumbo satu!" Teriak Naruto, sekarang ia, Gaara dan Kiba sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

"Baik!" Seruan balik datang dari dapur kantin.

"Gaara, Kiba, kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sama denganmu deh," Jawab Kiba.

"Capucino," Jawab Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto ketika mendengar pesanan Gaara hanya minuman saja.

"Aku tidak lapar," Jawab Gaara, ia memang sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan untuk sekarang ini.

"Gaara, kenapa kau memakai baju panjang begitu? Inikan musim panas, memangnya kau tidak kepanasan?" Tanya Kiba, ia heran sekali ketika melihat Gaara memakai sweater rajut panjang dengan leher tertutup.

"Tidak, kemarin Temari nee san menyuruhku memakainya. Ini baju oleh-oleh darinya," Jawab Gaara, tentu saja ia berbohong, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika ia memakai baju ini untuk menutupi luka-luka diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, apa tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau berkeringat terus," Kiba menyentuh rambut Gaara yang basah oleh keringat, "Lihat, rambutmu saja sampai basah begini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ucap Gaara tersenyum kecil menanggapi Kiba.

"AAAH!" Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dan berhasil mengejutkan Gaara dan Kiba juga seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa sih Naruto? kenapa kau berteriak begitu hah!" Teriak Kiba, jantungnya hampir saja copot akibat teriakan Naruto.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Kiba, Gaara. Aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa mengambil uang ditasku," Ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau hanya itu kan kau bisa pinjam dulu padaku," Ujar Kiba.

"Naru chan, kau makan saja nanti biar aku yang bayar." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Aku saja yang bayar!"

"Aku saja ya, Naru chan biar aku ya."

Dengan sangat cepat tempat duduk yang Naruto duduki menjadi ramai oleh anak kelas tiga(yang tentu saja laki-laki dengan tampang seme) yang menawarinya uang atau malah ingin mentraktirnya.

"Eh tidak usah, senpai-senpai sekalian. Lebih baik aku mengambil uangku dikelas, terimakasih. Dah Kiba, Gaara aku duluan!" Naruto dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan kantin, tidak lebih lama lagi menyebabkan keributan.

"Ah, Naru chan." Desah kecewa terdengar dari semua laki-laki tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Kiba chan mau ku traktir?"

"Eh! A aku?" Tanya Kiba, oh dia bukan Naruto yang malu-malu kucing yang tidak menerima tawaran menggiurkan didepannya. Dengan senyum sejuta watt Kiba dan sikap manis yang membuat seme disekitarnya ingin melahapnya saat itu juga iya mengangguk dan berkata, "Apa tidak apa-apa? Makanku banyak lho senpai~," Ucapnya.

Brugh!

Mendengar ucapan Kiba yang terasa sangat menggoda dengan suksesnya membuat mereka pingsan dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mereka.

"Bwahahaha! Gaara, Gaara lihat itu!(-Kiba menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara-*bisa bayangkan bagaimana Gaara dengan sulitnya mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya ditengah menahan sakit*) Aku membuat mereka pingsan, berarti aku lebih hebat dari Naruto, hahaha!" Kiba tertawa terpingkal –pingkal, ternyata hanya dengan tersenyum dan membuat suaranya sedikit mendesah bisa membuat para senpai mesum itu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Bukankah Itu Queen of KIHS?" Tanya seorang siswa pada temannya, saat melihat seorang wanita berparas cantik berambut pink panjang menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Ya, tapi kenapa dia datang kesini? Ini kan lantai empat yang semuanya kelas dua," Jawab temannya itu.

Bukan mereka saja yangv menunjukan tampang heran atas kedatangan beberapa siswi kelas tiga terlebih lagi Queen of KIHS kelantai empat yang notabene adalah khusus untuk anak kelas dua. Berjalan dengan anggunnya, mereka memasuki ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 2b diatas pintunya.

Semua penghuni kelas itu menatap heran bercampur decak kagum atas kedatangan para senpai yang dikatakan kumpulan siswi tercantik di KIHS ini.

"Haruno senpai, ada perlu apa datang kekelas kami?" Seseorang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Memberikan senyuman indahnya, seseorang yang dipanggil Haruno senpai itu melangkah maju kedepan.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang heran karena didepan kelasnya banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berjejalan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah agar bisa memasuki kelasnya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto merasa heran ketika ia baru saja masuk namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Dilihatnya seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu, seorang gadis berambut pink panjang, dari seragam yang ia kenakan Naruto bisa tahu kalau beberapa siswi yang ada didepan kelas itu adalah kelas tiga.

"Aku Naruto, ada apa mencariku senpai?" Tanya Naruto, ia berdiri dekat pintu.

Semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang menatap bingung.

"Ah! Kamu yang namanya Naruto ya?" Tanyanya disertai senyuman manis, la berjalan mendekati Naruto. Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 3a KIHS dikatakan jika ia adalah siswi paling cantik disana, bukan hanya parasnya yang cantik tapi juga prestasi dan sikapnya yang sopan membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Tap tap tap

"Iya senpai, ada-"

Plak!

Semua orang disana membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat, Sakura baru saja melayangkan tangannya, menampar Naruto dengan sangat keras.

Naruto hanya diam mematung, bahkan saat gadis mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Sasuke kun, BITCH!" Ucap gadis itu, senyuman masih tersemat manis diwajahnya.

"Atau kau," Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, bersiap memberikan satu tamparan lagi pada pipi kanan Naruto.

Grep

"Apa yang barusan ingin kau lakukan Haruno."

Suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven, mata kelamnya menatap tajam gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sa Sasuke kun," Ucap Sakura terbata.

"Aku tanya, apa yang barusan ingin kau lakukan Haruno." Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan datar, namun cengkraman tangannya semakin mengencang membuat Sasuka meringis kesakitan.

"Sa sakit Sasuke kun," Ringis Sakura, "Dia ini perlu kuberi pelajaran karena sudah mengganggu milikku." Lanjutnya.

Kreet

"Akh! Tanganku sa sakit, Sasuke kun lepaskan." Sakura terlihat sangat kesakitan, pergelangan tangan yang dicengkram Sasuke mulai membiru.

"Dengar." Ucap Sasuke memastikan jika gadis didepannya ini mendengarkan apa yang akan doiucapkannya, "Jangan. pernah. kau. menyentuh. milikku. lagi." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi terus berdiri dalam diam. Sasuke bisa melihat pipi Naruto yang agak bengkak dan memerah yang ia tahu pasti siapa yang menyebabkannya.

"Bersyukurlah kau dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan Haruno, jika tidak.-Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak- Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung keluar dari kjelas itu, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang hanya menurut dalam diam.

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, kakinya gemetar. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah terduduk dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, teman-temannya mulai mengerubininya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hei Sasu-"

"Kau hubungi Jugo untuk menjumputmu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Suigetsu ingin protes namun melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" Umpat Suigetsu, ia melihat kerumunan orang yang mulai membubarkan diri ketika beberapa gadis keluar dari kelas yang ia ketahui sebagai kelas Naruto.

"Kau? Sakura kan? Putri dari perusahaan Haruno corp?" Tanya Suigetsu, mendekati kumpulan gadis itu.

"Apa maumu?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tak bersahabat, ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan bisa ditanyai sekarang.

"Tidak usah galak-galak begitu," Kata Suigetsu mengibas-ibas tangannya didepan wajahnya, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu saran, berhentilah mengejar Sasuke. Kau tadi dengar sendiri kan bocah itu milik Sasuke, jika kau melakukan ini lagi mungkin Sasuke bukan hanya tidak menganggapmu tapi juga dia akan membencimu." Ucapnya, ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sayangnya Suigetsu tak melihat seringai licik yang terbentuk dibibir Sakura setelah ia pergi.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"..."

"..." Sasuke memang menyukai ketenangan, tapi ketenangan yang dirasanya sekarang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Bocah yang biasanya tidak bisa diam ini sekarang duduk dalam diam disampingnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana ganjil ini, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya untuk lebih leluasa berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Dobe," Panggilnya, namun bocah itu tetap tak merespon.

Menjulurkan tangannya jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto yang membengkak akibat tamparan itu, mengingat hal itu amarah Sasuke kembali memuncak, ada apa dengan gadis itu sampai ia berani menyentuh mi- tunggu apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, kenapa ia bisa sangat marah tadi, kenapa ia mengatakan jika bocah ini miliknya, kenapa ia malah semakin memperumit masalah, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menemukan titik terang dari semua pertanyaannya ini.

Tes

Sasuke terpaku melihat air yang menetes kecelana Naruto, dengan segera menatap Naruto. Wajahnya masih tertunduk menyembunyikan darimana air itu berasal, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya yang masih setia berada dipipi Naruto sampai tangan itu menyentuh dagunya.

"Dobe," Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik dagu Naruto, membuatnya bisa menatap langsung sapphire yang meneteskan air mata itu. Ia terpaku pada pandangan lembut yang terkesan sendu dipantulan onyxnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyeka air mata Naruto.

"Teme, a apa salahku hingga di dia menamparku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terbata menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah. Sudahlah, jangan menangis dobe." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Di dia bilang jangan pernah mendekatimu," Ucap Naruto lagi

"Jangan dengarkan dia dobe," Ucap Sasuke, tangannya masih berusaha menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari Sapphire itu.

"Di hiks dia bilang aku-"

Grep

"Ssst, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, aku disini." Ucap Sasuke, ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat seraya mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang mulai terisak dipelukannya.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke, ia tidak merasa harus melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat nyaman.

Pikirannya semakin rumit, satu pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah terjawab kini kembali terngiang dipikiran Sasuke 'Apa benar dia Kitsune?'

* * *

**To be continue ~~**

Saya tega banget sih sama Gaara Q,Q

Pas KitsuGaa feel nyiksanya ngga kerasa ya,, gomen, ternyata author baner-bener ngga bakal buat adegan siksa menyiksa T^T

Haha,, ada adegan kissu Utakata ama Gaara,,

(kok rasanya fic ini makin abal ya,,, ngawur kemana-mana)

Oroci : (tiba-tiba nongol) kenapa aku belum keluar-keluar?

Kagari: Sabar mbah, waktumu nongol masih 3 atau 4 chap kedepan –itu juga masih mungkin-

Oroci : #pundung

Kagari: =,="

Gomen ne Sakura kamu disini ta' jadiin Antagonis, Sakura FC maafkan daku,, daku khilaf #plak!

Adakah yang mau meriview?


	8. Chapter 8

**Minna~**

Holla~,,,, author datang lagi dengan chap abal bin tambah ngga jelas mau dibawa kemana ini,,,

Ide rada-rada buntu pas ngetik chapter ini,,

Padahal chap ini nyampe 5924 wordS tapi isinya malah makin ngga jelas,,,

Someone help me please~TAT

Ngga banyak cingcau lagi,,,

Balas review ^^''

**Jamcomaria :**

Um,,, Gaara ma Utakata ntu kan se seme,, jadi wajar begitu#plak! Wajar kepalamu!

Sakura emang brengsek bangt,,, tapi dia ngga bakal tuh berhenti nyiksa Naru,,

Doain aja biar Dobe selamat OK^^

Makasih udah review,,,

Semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan,,

Jujur aja,, author lagi ngga semangat buat nulis,, kebanyakan baca manga Yaoi beginilah jadinya. Lupa sama fic yang blom selesai =.=''

Yang log in,, author udah bales lewat PM,, klo ada yang belum,, mohon maaf mungkin saya khilaf #plak!

POKOKNYA TERIMAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW N BACA DID SAMPAI CHAP 8 INI ^^/

Lets enjoyed!

Dont be boring ok? ^^/

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated:** M for this chapter

**Pairing:** SasuNaru slight NaruGaara(?), PainNaru, NaruSora, NaruYagu dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita.

**Warning:** yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Alur maju mundur, Typo(?) , lime, lemon basi, bored, aneh, gaje etc.

**Don't like don't read this ok?**

**Sekilas chapter 7**

"Di dia bilang jangan pernah mendekatimu," Ucap Naruto lagi

"Jangan dengarkan dia dobe," Ucap Sasuke, tangannya masih berusaha menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari Sapphire itu.

"Di hiks dia bilang aku-"

Grep

"Ssst, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, aku disini." Ucap Sasuke, ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat seraya mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang mulai terisak dipelukannya.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke, ia tidak merasa harus melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat nyaman.

Pikirannya semakin rumit, satu pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah terjawab kini kembali terngiang dipikiran Sasuke 'Apa benar dia Kitsune?'

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Te terimakasih sudah mengantarku," Ucap Naruto, guratan-guratan merah terlihat jelas dipipinya, ia malu sekali ketika mengingat apa yang beru saja terjadi, ia menangis dipelukan Sasuke, ukh mengingat itu saja rasanya wajahnya ini sudah merah padam layaknya warna tomat.

"Hn," Ucap orang didepannya.

"Ka kalau begitu a aku masuk dulu, dah teme!" Ucap Naruto, ia meruntuki dirinya karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan segera membalikan badannya.

"Dobe," Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa teme?"

"Ponselmu," Ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Heeh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya terlihat tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Kemarikan ponselmu," Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, maksudnya ponselku," Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana, "Ini!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengetik sesuatu disana, tak lama benda disaku jas Sasuke bergetar, mangambil benda itu dan memperhetikan layar ponsel yang tertera sebuah nomor tanpa nama memanggil.

"Ini," Ucapnya, kembali mengembalikan ponsel orange itu pada Naruto.

"Ini?" Naruto terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Itu nomorku," Ucapnya berusaha untuk tidak menjitak kepala bocah didepannya yang sangat lamban mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Nomormu, untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya simpan saja." Ucap Sasuke, kembali memasuki mobilnya. "Aku pergi," Ucapnya lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Hati-hati teme!" Teriak Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!" Naruto memasuki mansion Namikaze melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kedalam, dilihatnya tidak ada orang satu pun di mansion itu.

'Sepertinya Paman belum pulang,' Pikir Naruto, ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Brugh

"Lelah sekali~," Ucap Naruto, ia menjatuhkan diri begitu saja keatas tempat tidurnya tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya dahulu.

_I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar._

Decak sebal terdengar dari Naruto saat ia mendengar alunan lagu dari celananya, membuat ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur sejenak. Merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, ekspresi sebal itu seketika berubah cerah saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hallo~, Gaara!" Ucap Naruto riang.

"Naruto kau dimana? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari sekolah? Kenapa ponselmu kau matikan?" Sang penelepon (Gaara) langsung memberondong pertanyaan pada Naruto.

"Gaara, aku baik-baik saja, fu~h. Kau terlalu khawatir, aku sekarang sudah dirumah kok! Tadi teme mengantarku pulang," Jawab Naruto.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara kembali memastikan.

"Iya~, Eh! Gaara tas ku masih dikelas!" Naruto benar-benar lupa untuk membawa tasnya, sebenarnya bukan lupa sih. Ia yang tiba-tiba saja ditarik dari kerumunan disituasi seperti itu mana sempat hanya untuk sekedar mengambil tasnya.

"Aku sudah membawanya, sekarang aku sedang dijalan kerumahmu." Ucap Gaara yang disertai helaan napas lega dari Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kebetulan aku lagi sendirian dirumah. Oh! Apa Kiba juga ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tadi dia dijemput seseorang tadi." Jawab Gaara.

"Kukira dia juga ikut. Kan sudah lama sekali dia tidak kerumahku," Ucap Naruto, ia mengambil bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Kiba sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku sedang menyetir jika sudah sampai aku akan mengabarimu." Ucap Gaara.

"Hmm, baiklah. Hati-hati Gaara!" Ucap Naruto,

"Ya,"

Tut tut tut

Kruyu~k

"Aku lapa~r," Ucap Naruto, ia mengenyahkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba orange itu. Diruangan yang disebut dapur, kini bisa dilihat Naruto tengah masuk kedalam kulkas(?) sambil mengobrak-abrik isi didalamnya (err...kulkasnya model lemari pakaian, ngasal sendiri XP).

"Jus jeruk jus jeruk, Ah! Ini dia," Ucap Naruto ketika ia berhasil menemukan jus jeruk kesayangannya dari sekian puluh jenis jus disana.

Ia pun keluar dari kulkas, ditangannya sudah menumpuk berbagai macam makanan manis dan sekotak jus jeruk lalu berjalan ke rak penyimpan gelas dan mengambil satu gelas besar dari sana. Dengan kepayahan Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan diruangan berukuran 6x5 meter itu dan menaruh semua makanan yang ada ditangannya diatas meja.

Ting

"Emm?" Naruto berguman yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan ketika ia mendengar suara singkat dari ponselnya, merogoh kantung celananya. Ia tersenyum begitu tahu email masuk yang diterimanya itu dari salah satu sahabatnya Kiba dan ternyata bukan hanya satu atau dua email yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya itu. Membuka salah satu email, ia kembali tersenyum saat membaca isinya.

_From : Kiba_

_Naru, kau dimana?_

Naruto beralih pada email kedua dari Kiba.

_From : Kiba_

_Naru, kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku mendengar tentangmu dan Haruno senpai, apa kau tidak apa-apa?_

Naruto pun mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas email dari Kiba.

_To : Kiba _

_Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir._

_Kenapa kau tidak kerumahku bersama Gaara?_

Lalu ia menekan send untuk mengirimnya.

Ting

Tak lama, ia menerima balasan dari emailnya. Sedikit tertawa melihat isi dari email itu, dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

_From : Kiba_

_Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir! Perempuan itu benar-benar keterlaluan memperlakukanmu seperti itu!_

_Tapi hehehe,,, Gaara sudah membuat perempuan itu jera! XP_

_Gomen ne, aku tadi dijemput jadi tidak bisa ikut. T,T_

Lalu ia mengetik lagi balasan untuk Kiba.

_To : Kiba_

_Hehehe,, aku baik-baik saja jangan sewot begitu. XD_

_Tapi apa maksudmu Gaara sudah membuatnya jera?_

Lalu mengirimkan email itu.

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Kiba, Naruto mengotak-ngatik ponselnya namun tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipinya ketika ia tak sengaja menekan panggilan keluar ponselnya. Nomor Sasuke, Naruto kembali mengingat saat ia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung laki-laki itu, sangat beraturan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Aaah! Apa yang kupikirkan!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat menyadari pikirannya barusan, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menangis didepan pantat ayam itu.

Ting

Suara email masuk membuyarkan pikiran Naruto, ia pun membuka email itu.

_From : Kiba_

_Aku juga tidak tahu yang ku tahu dari para senpai, Gaara mandatangi kelas perempuan itu dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Setelahnya perempuan itu terlihat umm,, ketakutan, aku juga kurang kurang mengerti sih._

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, 'Ketakutan?' Pikir Naruto. Apa yang Gaara bisikan sampai Haruno senpai terlihat ketakutan seperti itu.

Ting

Baru saja Naruto akan membalas email Kiba, email lainnya dari Kiba muncul. Naruto pun membuka email itu.

_From : Kiba_

_Naru sudah dulu ya, aku dipanggil Tou san. Nanti kapan-kapan aku akan kerumahmu ^^_

_Jaa ^^/_

Naruto pun membalas email itu.

_To : Kiba_

_Jaa nee,,, XD_

Naruto menaruh ponselnya kembali pada kantung celananya, menyudahi acara makannya Naruto beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju kesebuah washtafel untuk mencuci gelas yang dipakainya.

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit, penglihatannya mengabur.

Prang! (bunyi gelas pecah gimana sih?)

Gelas ditangannya jatuh sampai terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, memegangi tepian meja Naruto berusaha tetap berdiri.

"Kenapa...kepalaku..." Gumamnya tak jelas sebelum semua yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan.

Naruto terduduk diam, ia kembali berdiri namun matanya menatap datar keadaan diruangan itu.

"Well, is show time." Gumamnya dengan seringai terukir diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong Teng

Saat ini Gaara berdiri didepan pintu mansion Namikaze, ia menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Cklek

Pintu itu dibuka dari dalam menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang membuka pintu itu namun seketika itu juga Gaara langsung menatap datar pemuda didepannya.

"Masuk." Ucap datar pemuda didepannya.

Tanpa banyak kata Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia mengepal erat tangannya yang mulai gemetaran.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan dua potong pakaian pada Gaara.

Gaara tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang didepannya ia pun segara melepas sweater lengan panjang miliknya, agak meringis ketika luka pada tubuhnya harus kembali terbuka karena kegiatannya. Perlahan Gaara membuka seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan, menampakan tubuhnya berbalut perban luka.

"..." Pemuda didepannya hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Gaara yang sekarang sedang mengganti pakaiannya, tangannya mengepal erat saat ia melihat tubuh penuh perban itu. Memejamkan matanya, ia kembali menatap Gaara yang telah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Kita pergi." Ucapnya, berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Kemana?" Tanya Gaara, tanpa sadar ia mulai melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu Gaara." Ucapnya, ia terus berjalan mendekati Gaara sampai ia tepat berada dididepannya.

"Kitsune-"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku Gaara?" Tanya 'Kitsune', ia menyentuh pelipis Gaara yang terbalut perban.

"..." Gaara diam, ia menatap datar 'Kitsune'.

"Kita pergi." Ucap 'Kitsune', ia menggenggam tangan Gaara dan berjalan keluar mansion.

* * *

#########*####*####*########*#######*#######*######*######*###*######*##########*######*#####*#########

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

"Suigetsu, aku tidak kekantor." Ucap Sasuke, ditelinganya terpasang headset sebagai penghubung pembicaraannya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Dasar, terserah deh. Yang penting kau ini yang dimarahi Itachi," Ucap Suigetsu yang kemudian menutup sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

"Haah," Sasuke menghela napasnya, kenapa ia bisa mempunyai sekertaris pribadi yang lancang seperti ini.

Brrm Brrm

'Apa-apaan ini?' Pikir Sasuke saat ia melihat mobilnya diapit oleh empat mobil sekaligus dari berbagai arah.

Sasuke mulai waspada, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini, terlebih saat mobil didipannya melambankan kecepatan membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa juga harus melambankan mobilnya.

Berdecak kesal saat akhirnya ia harus menghentikan mobilnya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya keluar dari keempat mobil itu, sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang mengelilingi mobilnya.

Tok tok tok

Satu orang diantara mereka mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke, memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

Klek

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, ia menatap waspada pada orang-orang yang mengelilingi mobilnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tetap merapat pada mobilnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, orang yang tadi mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke langsung menyerangnya diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya. Sasuke menghindar dan memukul satu persatu orang-orang itu hingga mereka tersungkur ketanah, kemampuan bela dirinya memang tidak bisa ditandingi. Ia sudah master dalam bela diri, bila hanya menghadapi orang-orang berkemampuan rendah seperti ini bisa dipastikan ia adalah pemenangnya.

Dor!

Sasuke diam, ia menatap tajam orang yang baru saja menembakan peluru pada kaca mobilnya. Dibalik maskernya, Sasuke tahu orang itu tengah menampakan seringai kemenangan padanya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya disertai dua orang yang mulai mendekatinya, Sasuke dituntut untuk berjongkok, kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang dan matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam. Ia merasakan ketika tubuhnya diangkat untuk berdiri dan didorong kedepan untuk menyuruhnya mulai berjalan sampai ia dijatuhkan diatas sesuatu yang lumayan terasa empuk mungkin kursi mobil, karena ia dapat merasakan ketika mesin mobil mulai dinyalakan.

Sasuke diam selama perjalanan ia diculik? walaupun mulutnya tidak dihalangi oleh sesuatu, ia tahu percuma saja bicara karena orang-orang itu pasti tidak akan mendengarkan ucapannya.

Mobil yang dinaikinya itu berhenti, ia terus terdiam sampai sebuah tangan menariknya untuk keluar dari mobil dan mengapitnya dikiri dan kanan tubuhnya seolah menjaganya agar ia tak melarikan diri.

"Berlutut!" Perintah orang disebelahnya, menekan bahu Sasuke hingga ia berlutut.

"Lepas penutup matanya," Seseorang berbicara dari arah depan.

"Baik," Patuh orang yang berada disamping sasuke, penutup matanya telah disingkirkan. Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka matanya, sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya menyilaukan masuk kedalam penglihatannya.

"Welcome to Akatsuki!" Ucap orang didepannya.

Setelah penglihatannya jelas, Sasuke menatap tajam orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Geramnya, didepannya Pain tengah duduk dengan santai dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenali bernama Yahiko, Nagato dan Zetsu tak lupa seseorang yang mempunyai wajah hampir sama dengannya.

"Aniki. bisa. kau. jelaskan. ini." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, ia menatap tajam orang yang berdiri disebelah Pain.

"Otouto, bukankah sudah kubilang kau akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" Tanya Itachi, menatap tajam balik Sasuke.

"Kau." Geram Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan saling memberikan deathglare kalian." Ucap Pain, Sasuke dan Itachi pun menghentikan acara saling tatap tajam mereka dan beralih menatap datar Pain.

"Haah, kau Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan memberikanmu ujian untuk masuk organisasi kami," Ucap Pain, berdiri dari duduknya ia berjalan menuju kesebuah pintu.

"Kau akan memulainya dengan ini," Ucap Pain sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Itachi dan orang-orang disekitarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berlutut dengan tangan yang terikat.

"Ini, gunakan pistol ini untuk melawannya ya." Ucap orang terakhir sebelum meninggalkan sasuke sendiri.

Apa mereka lupa atau malah bodoh, bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan pistol itu jika tangannya terikat kebelakang! Dan lagi melawan, apa maksudnya melawan itu?

GROOARH!

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara geraman keras dari arah belakang, and what the hell?!

Disana Sasuke melihat seekor Tiranosaurus Rex besar sedang menatap kearahnya. Darimana mereka mendapatkan hewan yang sudah dipastikan punah itu!

"Sasuke, kau bisa mendengarku?" Suara dari soundspeaker memperdengarkan suara seseorang.

"Lihat kekanan atasmu," Ucap suara itu.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya keatas, disebuah ruangan yang tidak cukup besar seperti ruang monitor mungkin. Sasuke melihat Pain yang melambaikan tangannya, disebelahnya sang kakak melihat dengan pandangan menantang.

"Itu adalah T-Rex robot untuk ujianmu, jika kau bisa mengalahkannya kau akan lolos tahap satu untuk menjadi anggota kami." Ucap Pain seenaknya.

Apa dia sudah gila? robot T-Rex? Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dengan ini.

Menatap geram orang-orang yang melihatnya dari balik kaca ruangan itu Sasuke baru menyadari ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini seperti apa, ruangan ini seperti alam terbuka dengan banyak bebatuan sebagai lantainya tapi yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah saat ruangan tempatnya sekarang menjadi transparan dan dapat dilihat dari arah luar dengan orang-orang yang mengerubuninya. Ia seperti tontonan sirkus yang dilihat untuk memberikan pertunjukan menarik yang mampu membuat mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Sekarang, silahkan dimulai Sasuke." Ucap Pain.

Setelah soundspeaker itu tak lagi bersuara, T-Rex yang sejak tadi diam itu mulai bergerak dan secara tiba-tiba ia langsung berlari kearah Sasuke.

GROOARH!

"Shit!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kitsune sama, ketua kami sedang berada diruang monitor. Saya Zetsu, silahkan ikuti saya," Ucap sopan seorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan motif awan merah pada 'Kitsune'. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor markas itu.

"Kitsune sama, apa tidak apa-apa kalau anda langsung yang menangani hal ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang mempunyai bekas luka dibawah mata kirinya.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, Yagura." Jawab 'Kitsune', mengusap kepala Yagura dengan sebelah tangannya membuat semburat merah perlahan menjalar dipipi Yagura.

"Iya," Ucapnya kalem.

"Ne Shukaku, tanganmu kenapa dibalut perban begitu?" Tanya Yagura, ia berjalan bersebelahan dengan Shukaku.

Shukaku menatap datar Yagura dari balik topeng yang ia kenakan dan memilih berjalan lebih cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yagura.

"Dia hanya baik padamu, Saiken." Ucapnya pada seseorang yang berjalan depannya.

"Isopu, itu perasaanmu saja." Tanggap pemuda itu, "Sebaiknya kau pakai topengmu, kita adalah inti Jhinchuuriki. Kerahasiaan sangat diperlukan untuk itu."

"Aku tidak suka menyembunyikan wajahku, itu seolah aku takut jika identitasku ketahuan," Ucap Isopu(Yagura).

"Berhenti menyindir orang lain Isopu," Ucap Saiken, "Kau adalah Sanbi, jadi pakai topengmu." Lanjutnya sebelum berjalan mendahului Yagura.

"Iya, 'Rokubi'." Ucap Yagura dengan penekanan dikata terakhir.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memberitahu ketua kami mengenai kedatangan anda," Ucap Zetsu sebelum ia undur diri.

"Markas Akatsuki luas juga ya," Gumam Isopu.

GROOARH!

"Suara apa itu? Saiken kau mendengarnya juga kan?" Tanya Yagura.

"Ya, suaranya berasal dari kerumunan disana." Jawab Saiken(Utakata), matanya melihat kearah kerumunan orang yang bersorak sorai mengenai sesuatu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun itu. Saat mereka tepat berada didepan sesuatu yang menyebabkan kerumunan orang itu, Yagura, Utakata, maupun Gaara mengernyitkan alis mereka.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke," Ucap Gaara, ia menatap seseorang yang tengah menghindari berbagai amukan seekor dinosaurus yang terus menyerangnya.

"Jadi ini ya ujian masuk yang disebut-sebut sangat mengerikan," Ucap Yagura, "Dia pasti mati." Lanjutnya.

"..." Kitsune menatap lurus orang yang tengah barlari kesana kemari untuk menghindari serangan yang terarah padanya, perlahan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringai tipis tak terlihat.

'Ini sangat menarik, benar-benar menarik,'

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar melingkar dilehernya, "Apa kau menikmati pertunjukannya?" Ucap pemilik tangan itu tepat disebelah telinganya. 'Kitsune' tak menolak perlakuan Pain yang memeluknya.

"Memuaskan." Ucap 'Kitsune' tanpa sadar.

Gaara langsung menatap Kitsune, ada yang aneh sejak ia melihat Kitsune dimansion Namikaze namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ada yang sedikit berbeda, 'Jangan-jangan,' membulatkan matanya Gaara tahu kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh disini.

"Apa aku dapat hadiah karena memuaskanmu, hmm?" Pain menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu 'Kitsune'.

'Tentu kau mendapatkannya, wajah paku.'

Menyeringai, 'Kitsune' membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung mencium Pain tepat dibibirnya.

PRAANG!

Disisi lain, beberapa menit sebelumnya.

GROOARH!

'Shit! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati, ia terus-terusan berlari menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan seekor robot T-Rex yang sudah ditanami perintah untuk memburunya.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke melihat kumpulan orang yang melihat dirinya dari balik kaca tebal disana. Melihatnya seolah ia adalah pertunjukan yang menarik untuk ditonton, namun matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang berdiri disana. Orang yang balik menatapnya dengan datar, pemuda beriris biru yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu.

"Kitsune,'' Gumamnya, ia terus menatap lurus iris shappire itu tanpa melihat dibelakangnya robot yang tengah ia lawan mulai mendekatinya.

Hal yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, tangannya mengepal erat melihat pemandangan yang terpantul di Onyx yang mulai berkilat merah itu.

GROOARH!

Krak CRAASSS!

Cepat, sangat cepat Sasuke berpindah dari tempatnya tadi. Ia menebas leher robot besar itu hingga putus dengan sebuah katana yang entah dari mana datangnya.

BRUGH!

PRAANG!

Sebuah katana menembus kaca setebal lima senti dengan sekali lemparan dan menancap dengan mantap pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada terkesan sangat dingin.

'Kitsune' melepaskan pagutannya pada Pain dan melirik Sasuke yang nampak dalam keadaan sedang sangat marah.

Mata onyxnya menatap pemuda yang berkulit tan didepannya dengan sangat dingin.

"Kau memecahkan kaca setebal lima senti hanya dengan sebuah katana," Ucap Pain datar.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Pain dan 'Kitsune'.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus, Teme." Gumam 'Kitsune' saat Sasuke melewati sampingnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya, itu seperti sebuah ejekan baginya. Ejekan untuknya karena mudah percaya pada wajah polos seorang Uzumaki Naruto atau sekarang sebut saja dia Kitsune.

"Itachi," Panggil Pain setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Ya?" Itachi menjawab.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengenal siapa adikmu?" Tanya Pain, ia menatap lurus Itachi.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih, "Tidak," Jawabnya.

Ia berjalan menuju katana yang masih tertancap pada dinding dan mencabutnya, katana dengan lambang Uchiha pada bagian genggamannya.

"Bisa kah kalian membahas masalah internal organisasi nanti saja? Kami tidak mau menunggu disini," Ucap Yagura dengan nada kesal.

Pain beralih menatap dua orang dibelakangnya, mengernyitkan alisnya karena hanya ada dua orang disana.

"Dimana Kitsune?" Tanya Pain.

"Dia sudah pergi, tidak ada gunanya juga kan dia mengurusimu." Jawab Yagura dengan nada tak suka.

"Nagato dan Yahiko akan memberikan informasi yang kalian butuhkan," Ucap Pain pada kedua orang itu.

"Itachi, ikut aku." Pain berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Itachi berada dibelakangnya.

####*#####*######*##*#######*######*#####*#####*######*#####*######*#########*####

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?" Tanya Gaara pada orang didepannya, "Kyuubi jawab aku."

Meneringai, Kitsune menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang harus ku jawab, Dear?" nada bicara berbeda, 'Kitsune' membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara. Seringai tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Semakin dekat, 'Kitsune' melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Gaara sampai ia berada tepat didepannya. Mengangkat tangannya, 'Kitsune' menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi Gaara dan tangan yang satunya mengarah kepinggang Gaara.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Ucapnya, Gaara hanya memandang datar pemuda didepannya. Tak menolak saat tangan dipinggangnya semakin erat, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"I miss you, Dear." Ucapnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Gaara, menyesapi aroma yang mampu memabukan baginya.

"Lepas." Ucap Gaara dingin, walau tidak berontak perlakuan perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Hmm, tidak." Tolaknya, kali ini kecupan dileher Gaara dapat dari bibir lembut pemuda yang memeluknya. Membuka perlahan, belahan bibir itu mulai intens dengan lidah yang mulai menjilat permukaan kulit itu.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Kyuubi." Ucap Gaara lebih dingin, pemuda didepannya Kitsune, ah tidak bukan, pemuda didepannya ini adalah Kyuubi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya sesuai permintaan Gaara.

"Apa luka ditubuhmu ini adalah perbuatan Kitsune?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"..." Gaara tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kau dingin seperti biasanya, Dear." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Tanya Gaara, Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Ayo pergi Dear," Ucapnya, Kyuubi membukakan pintu samping kemudi menunggu Gaara masuk kedalam mobil.

Gaara masih diam ditempat, walau kelihatannya ia biasa saja namun dalam hatinya mulai terasa sesak saat memandang Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah nama yang digunakan kepribadian lain Naruto, Kyuubi itu nama yang sebenarnya tak asing bagi Gaara atau pun Naruto sendiri.

"Ayolah dear, aku butuh wig dan softlens baru. Kau tidak inginkan bocah sialan ini dalam bahaya hanya karena aku tak memakai penyamaran?" Tanya Kyuubi, menopang dagunya pada pintu mobil.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi, lalu masuk kedalam mobil tak sekali pun melirik Kyuubi. Setelah Gaara masuk, Kyuubi menutup pintu mobil dan beralih ke pintu lain dan mendudukan diri dibelakang kemudi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau belum menjawabku." Ucap Gaara ketika ia dan Kyuubi sedang memilih-milih wig dipusat perbelanjaan.

"Memangnya kau pernah bertanya padaku eh?" Kyuubi bertanya balik tanpa menatap Gaara dan malah sibuk mencari wig untuknya.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada menyelidik.

"Hanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Jangan bercanda Kyuubi!" Gaara membalikan tubuh Kyuubi, membuatnya saling berhadapan. Dengan tajam Gaara menatap lurus sapphire Kyuubi mencoba mencari apa yang direncanakan rubah licik didepannya.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Oh dear, apa kau sungguh rindu padaku sampai-sampai ingin melakukannya disini," ia mengelus pipi Gaara. Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan(Kyuubi dan Gaara sedang berada diwilayah perbelanjaan dan tentu saja banyak orang disana).

"Berhenti main-main Kyuubi." Gaara mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuubi menyebabkan tangan itu mulai memerah.

"Heh, kau sungguh berani Gaara, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk main-main dear. Hidup itu permainan dan aku sebagai penguasa permainan itu tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk barmain." Cengkraman ditangan Kyuubi melonggar, Gaara membalikan badannya untuk menjauh, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu. Disana Kyuubi masih setia berdiri memperhatikan punggung Gaara sampai tak terlihat lagi. Setelah Gaara pergi seringai menantang terukir diwajah Kyuubi. "Mainanku bertambah satu, Dear." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Diluar, Gaara menunggu menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil sport orange Kyuubi. Ketika seseorang yang ditunggunya telah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu, dengan penampilan berbeda, seseorang yang ia tunggu, pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan, beriris ruby berjalan mendekatI dimana Gaara berada.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Dear?" Tanya pemuda itu, Kyuubi sudah memakai penyamarannya.

Gaara menatap datar Kyuubi, tidak menjawab, Gaara memilih untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Kyuubi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyusul Gaara masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara, sejak meninggalkan pertokoan Kyuubi hanya diam terfokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kerumahku, Dear." Jawab Kyuubi, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Gaara.

Setelah 30 menit diperjalanan, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuubi masuk ke area buangan. Area yang penuh dengan bangunan runtuh yang ditinggalkan, tempat para penjahat kelas teri berkumpul. Disepanjang jalan, orang-orang dengan wajah sangar terus menatap mereka intens. Bukan apa-apa, mereka yang masih terlihat sangat muda mendatangi pemukiman para penjahat bukankah aneh.

Kyuubi menghentikan mobilnya didepan salah satu bangunan yang sudah lama tak terpakai, bangunan dengan empat lantai itu terlihat tak terurus dengan banyaknya rumput liar, tanaman merambat dan lumut memenuhi dindingnya. Melangkah keluar, Kyuubi mendekati bangunan itu menyingkirkan beberapa tanaman merambat disebelah pintu. Gaara keluar mengikuti Kyuubi dan berdiri disebelahnya, memperhatikan yang sedang dilakukan Kyuubi. Pengaman sidik jari? Pikir Gaara ketika melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik tanaman merambat itu. Kyuubi meletakan telunjuknya pada benda itu(Author tidak tahu namanya) lalu terdengar bunyi klik pada pintu.

"Dulu, bukankah itu tidak ada?" Tanya Gaara saat akan memasuki bagian dalam bangunan itu.

"Aku menyuruh Sora memasangnya sebelum aku pergi." Jawab Kyuubi. Sekarang mereka sedang menaiki tangga kelantai dua.

Pada lantai dua bangunan itu, terlihat kontras sekali dengan lantai satu dan luar gedung yang dipenuhi lumut hijau dan rumput liar. Lantai dua terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih, disana terdapat sofa beludru panjang, perpustakaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dan sebuah ruangan lagi untuk kamar.

"Kyuubi?" Sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah tangga lantai 3.

"Hello honey, lama tak jumpa!" Sapa Kyuubi ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,

"Hello kepalamu! Kau selama satu setengah tahun menghilang dan sekarang kau hanya bilang hello?!" Pemuda itu berlari kearah Kyuubi, siap melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajahnya.

Namun sayang, ketika pukulan itu melayang Kyuubi dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan pemuda itu dan memutar pergelangannya, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Hey, kesan yang lumayan baik untuk pertemuan kembali eh? Sora?" Kyuubi bertanya pada pemuda yang sekarang dikuncinya.

"Le lepas Kyuu!" Sora berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuubi.

"No no no, kau harus diberi hukuman karena telah memerintahku honey."

"Akh! Kyuu ja jangan sentuh i itu!" Teriak Sora saat sebelah tangan Kyuubi yang bebas meremas apa yang ada dibalik celananya.

"Kau memerintahku lagi Sora?" Kyuubi mengencangkan cengkramannya, membuat Sora kembali berteriak dan sedikit mendesah.

"Enggh, Kyuu ja jangan disini." Ucap Sora lemah.

"Kenapa sayang, bukankah kau menyukainya?" Kali ini tangan Kyuubi menyelinap masuk kedalam celana yang Sora.

"Mmph, Kyuu ku kumohon. Akh ah ah!" Sora berteriak merasakan tangan Kyuubi yang memijat miliknya dengan cepat sampai ia mencapai klimaks.

"Hmm, kau nakal sekali ya. Sudah keluar hanya karena sedikit sentuhanku." Ejek Kyuubi saat menarik tangannya yang sudah belepotan(gatau bahasa lainnya) cairan Sora.

"Urusai!" ucap Sora kesal,

"Kau mau melanjutkannya honey?" Kyuubi bertanya tepat ditelinga Sora membuat hembusan napasnya menyapu kulit sekitar leher Sora.

"A aku aku, a ada Gaara." Sora menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sora,mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Gaara, aku ingin 'bermain' dengan anjingku. Bisa kau menyingkir sebentar?" Ujar Kyuubi, seringai masih terukir manis dibibirnya,

"Terserah." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya keperpustakaan, tidak ingin mendengar polusi otak dan suara sekaligus.

"Nah, Sora ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Kyuubi, menggendong Sora bridal style kedalam kamar.

Bruk!

"Ouch! Hati-hati bodoh!" Umpat Sora karena Kyuubi menjatuhkannya diranjang dengan tidak lembutnya.

"Bukan saatnya mengumpat seperti itu Sora." Ucap Kyuubi yang langsung menindih Sora.

"I miss your body Sora,"

Kyuubi menjilat telinga Sora, membuat Sora mendesah tertahan.

"I miss your voice,"

Tangan Kyuubi memulai aksinya, meraba permukaan perut Sora yang rata menyingkap T-Shirt abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

"And I miss to fucking you."

"Akh!" desah Sora ketika Kyuubi kembali menyentuh miliknya.

Kyuubi menjilat, mengecup dan sesekali menggigit untuk memberikan tanda kemerahan di sekitar leher Sora sembari tangannya yang terus berusaha menyingkap baju Sora yang terus naik keatas sampai baju itu berada dipergelangan tangan Sora. Kyuubi mempererat baju Sora menjadikannya sebagai pengikat pergelangan Sora.

Kyuubi menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap intens bagian atas Sora yang yang belum ternodai olehnya. Merasa risih ditatap seperti itu akhirnya Sora berucap.

"A apa!" kata Sora.

"Buka pakaianku." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana bisa, tanganku kau ikat Kyuu!" Ucap Sora kesal.

"Buka atau berhenti." Ujar Kyuubi dengan seringai jahil.

"Baiklah." Sora melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuubi dengan bersusah payah, tangannya yang diikat sangat kencang sampai-sampai sedikit memerah dan memar.

"Akh! Kyuu, tunggu aku belum selesai." Protes Sora saat tangan Kyuubi mengeluarkan miliknya dari celananya.

"Cepatlah, kau harus berusaha jika menginginkanku." Kyuubi mengelus milik Sora.

"Urusai! Kau pikir ini mudah!" Sebal Sora, tangannya gemetaran hampir mustahil untuk membuka kancing kemeja itu.

"Tunggu," ucap Kyuubi saat Sora akan melepas dua kancing terakhirnya.

"Apa lagi!" Sora mulai terlihat tidak sabaran.

Kyuubi beranjak dari atas tubuh Sora lalu duduk diranjang berukuran king size itu.

"Kyuu-"

"Buat aku bergairah Sora," ujar Kyuubi memotong ucapan Sora.

"Ap apa! Ayolah Kyuu, kau bercanda kan?" Sora membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuubi 'buat aku bergairah' artinya dia harus bersikap masocish(tulisannya salah ya?) kali ini.

"Kau ingin ini dilanjutkan atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan seringaian liciknya.

Menghela napas, Sora pun memilih mengikuti mau Kyuubi. Membuka celana jeansnya yang sudah setengah terbuka tadi, Sora menyisakan celana dalamnya yang menunjukan miliknya yang sudah tegak berdiri. Perlahan Sora merangkak mendekati Kyuubi dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Kyuubi.

Mengocok miliknya yang masih terselimut celana dalam Sora terus mengerang, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memilin kedua niplenya bergantian.

"Aah, Kyuu," Erang Sora ditengah kegiatannya.

"Oh ayolah Sora, kau bisa lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Kyuubi, matanya memandang lekat apa yang ada didepannya.

Sora melepaskan celana dalamnya menampakkan miliknya yang sudah menegang, percum sedikit menetes dari ujung miliknya.

Sora membuka lebar-lebar kakinya menampakan miliknya yang tegak menegang dan sebuah lubang erat pink yang berkedut. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memijat lagi kejantanannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia bawa menuju belahan pantatnya dan sedikit meremasnya.

Kyuubi menyeringai, peliharaan yang patuh pikirnya. Sora memasukan jarinya kadalam mulut dan membasahi jari-jari itu dengan salivanya.

"Angh, Kyuu. Engh ah mmh." Sora mengerang saat dirasa miliknya sudah ingin keluar,

"Jangan dikeluarkan sebelum aku mengijinkanmu Sora." Ujar Kyuubi dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Jari-jari Sora kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, mengelus dan meremas pantat kenyal miliknya sampai dibagian akhir. Bagian yang paling dapat memuaskan orang yang tengah ia duduki , Sora memasukan jari telunjuknya sebagai jari pertama lalu berlanjut kejari keduanya. Mengerang saat jari-jari itu mulai melonggarkan rektumnya, Sora menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah memelas menginginkan lebih.

"Ah angh ah ah Kyuu,"

"Balikan tubuhmu, aku ingin melihatnya dengan jelas." Perintah Kyuubi.

Sora membalikan tubuhnya tanpa melapaskan jarinya dari dalam rektum, sedikit menungging menampakan lebih jelas lubang kenikmatan yang sudah basah. Memasukkan jari ketiganya Sora kembali mengerang, sungguh ia sangat menginginkan milik Kyuubi memasukinya.

Tangan yang meremas dan mengocok miliknya ia percepat saat dirasanya cairan yang ditahannya sudah sangat ingin keluar, tapi tangannya dihentikan oleh tangan lain yang memegang alih miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang honey, jangan keluarkan sebelum aku mengijinkanmu." Tangan Kyuubi yang bebas merogoh kantung celananya setelah didapat benda yang dicarinya, ia keluarkan benda itu. Benda yang dipegang Kyuubi itu adalah sebuah pita berwarna merah, Kyuubi melingkarkan pita itu pada milik Sora dengan sangat kencang menghalangi cairan yang sudah siap menyeruak keluar.

"Akh! Kyuu sa sakit." Ucap Sora, pita yang diikatkan Kyuubi pada miliknya sangat kencang sehingga terasa sangat sakit walau bergerak sedikit saja.

Kyuubi tak mengindahkan protes dari Sora. Jari yang masih tertanam dalam rektum ia gerakan lagi semakin dalam dan semakin cepat mencari suatu titik didalam sana.

"Angh ah ah emph," desahnya saat titik itu tersentuh jarinya, Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar desah Sora.

"A ah, Kyuu Kyuubi a aku sudah ti tidak kuat." Ucap Sora terbata-bata, miliknya yang diikat pita menyebabkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman Sora," Ucap Kyuubi. Membuka jeansnya menampakan miliknya yang sudah menegang, Kitsune memposisikan miliknya tepat didepan rektum Sora lalu mendorongnya kedalam.

"Akh! Kyuu pelan-pelan!" protes Sora karena Kyuubi memasukan miliknya dengan kasar.

"Ini hukumanmu, Sora." Ucap Kyuubi tepat disebelah telinga Sora.

Memegangi pinggang Sora, Kyuubi mulai menekan tubuh Sora agar miliknya bisa masuk seutuhnya.

"AKH! Akh Kyuu akh engh ah ah," Erangan Sora semakin tak terkendali ketika Kyuubi memaksanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, tak memberikan jeda untuk Sora menyesuaikan diri.

Sora mencengkram erat tangan Kyuubi yang berada dipinggangnya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, bukan hanya karena Kyuubi yang dengan kasar memasuki tubuhnya tapi juga karena miliknya yang masih diikat menyebabkan ia tak bisa keluar.

"Khe Kyuu ak aku akh," ucap Sora tak jelas.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin keluar eh? Tidak akan ku biarkan sebelum aku keluar Sora." Ucap Kyuubi mempercepat gerakannya membuat Sora mengerang, mendesah tak terkendali. Saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Sora dan jatuh menetes kebawahnya, rasa sakit dan juga kenikmatan yang ia terima semakin tinggi ketika Kyuubi mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"AAKH! Kyuu Kyuu ak aku mohon, aku ti engh tidak kuat." Ucap Sora terbata.

"Aku juga honey," Ucap Kyuubi, tangannya mengarah pada milik Sora dan mulai memijatnya dengan cepat.

"Angh ah ah ah,"

"Say my name, Sora." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kyu Kyuubi angh,"

"Kyuubi sama honey, ucapkan dengan benar." Kyuubi mempercepat sodokannya begitu pula dengan tangan yang menggenggam milik Sora.

"AH! Kyuubi sa sama, faster angh angh fa faster." Ucap Sora disela desahannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi membuat tubuh Gaara terlungkup dan menggerakan pinggulnya.

Dengan sodokan terakhir Kyuubi mengeluarkan cairannya didalam rektum Sora dan melepaskan ikatan pita pada milik Sora yang langsung menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang sangat banyak keranjang dibawahnya.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Ini belum selesai Sora," ucapnya.

"Ap apa! Hah hah Kyuu aku lelah, sudah cukup." Protes Sora, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Sora."

Kyuubi membalikan tubuh Sora dan langsung memasukan miliknya.

"AKH! Apa yang kau lakukan, sakit Kyuubi!" Kesal Sora, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan sakit.

"Sedikit bicara banyak mendesah, ok?" Ucap Kyuubi,

"Ah ah ah emph Kyuubi!" Desar Sora, Kyuubi terus mendorong masuk miliknya lebih dalam.

"Kyuu aku aku mau, aangh!" Sora menyemburkan cairannya lagi membasahi perutnya dan sedikit mengenai wajah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merunduk mendekati wajah Sora, "Bersihkan." Perintahnya pada Sora, Sora menurut dan menjilati cairannya yang berada diwajah itu, dari pipi kemudian dagu dan berakhir ketika lidah Sora menjilat bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses jalan masuk bagi lidah Sora.

Menjilati rongga mulut Kyuubi, Sora melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuubi dan menekannya lebih dalam untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Akh, Kyuubi!" Sora kembali mengerang saat Kyuubi kembali menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ah ah fah faster ouh engh ha harder Kyuu, ah angh anh ah ah ah." Ucap Sora ditengah desahannya.

"Hahaha, oh as your wish honey." Tawa Kyuubi ketika mendengar permintaan Sora.

"Angh! Hah hah ah ah,"

"Kyuu aku keluar, Angh Kyuubi!" Sora mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, tak lama Kyuubi pun menyusul mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Sora.

Sora terdiam, berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menikmati desiran disaat cairan Kyuubi memenuhi dirinya.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan miliknya menyebabkan sedikit cairan putih kental ikut keluar dan menetes keatas ranjang, tempat yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mencapai surga didunia.

Perlahan napas Sora menjadi teratur, matanya tertutup. Ia butuh istirahat setelah aktivitasnya barusan, perlakuan Kyuubi yang sedikit kasar membuat ia sangat kelelahan.

Kyuubi bangun dari ranjang kembali memakai pakaiannya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sora yang masih polos dengan selimut baru yang ia ambil dari lemari karena selimut diranjang itu sudah basah dan kotor terkena cairannya dan Sora.

"Nice dream, my Sora." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya keperpustakaan. Dimana seorang pemuda lain sedang duduk disofa dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

Kyuubi memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"Mandilah, kau bau seks." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Dear, aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Kyuubi membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Lepas Kyuubi." Pemuda itu, Gaara mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuubi yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Hmm, tidak." Tolak Kyuubi, tangannya lebih erat memeluk Gaara. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi daerah sekitar leher Gaara dan lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menjilati kulit mulus milik Gaara.

"Kyuu, berhenti." Protes Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Dear," Tangan Kyuubi mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dipakai Gaara.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

.

.

Ini chapter ga jelas dari author,,,,mengenai robot T-Rex diatas,,, itu umm, hanya imajinasi author yang entah mengapa selalu tidak masuk akal,,,

Ini chapter paling ga jelas T^T,,, depan tengah dan akhiran ngga ada nyambung-nyambungnya hiks,,

Jadi pengen nangis pas baca ulang chap ini T^T,,, ne,,, ta' apa kan author menambahkan fiksi ilmiah macam robot di fic ini?

.

.

.

Ada yang mau protes?

Kecewa dengan chap ini?

Atau malah ada yang mau flame? Hiks,, terserah readers mau milih yang mana,,,

.

.

Mata udah sepet nulis chapter ini dari pagi sampai lupa makan -.-''

Kritik or saran silahkan kirimkan lewat REVIEW atau PM juga boleh T^T

Sampai jumpa dichap depan,,,

Jaa~


	9. Chapter 9

Minna, author kena WB hiks hiks T^T,,

Gomen kalau chapter ini pendek ya,,

Jangan rajam author!

Author adalah manusia biasa yang benar-benar sedang hilang otak(?)

Dan juga ada masalah sedikit saat membuat chapter ini yaitu,,

Jeng jeng jeng! # lemparin sendal butut

Ketikan author sempat kehapus, hiks dan satu lagi! Ada yang baca bagian ekhm semi M dichapter ini dan What the- dia marah-marah n ceramahin author sampai sms nya juga isinya ceramah semua.

Katanya author ini hentai, nah loh? Kan author ini yang hentai kenapa dia yang repot? kan author ini fang fujoshi kenapa dia yang repot? Hidup-hidup author, kenapa dia yang jadi ngerepotin semuanya?

Kan-#bekepedkaoskaki

Sudah cukup curcol tidak jelas dari author,, sekarang balas review yang ngga log in ^^/

Dattebayo :

Gomennasai, jikalau fic ini semakin membingungkan. TAT

Author lagi kena WB, nasib SasuNaru itu emm,,, masih lama tuh munculnya.

Kan yang menyeme ria bukan 'Naruto'nya, tapi kepribadiannya.

Kalau bukan Kyuubi yang nongol, trus siapa?

Author sudah bilang kalau author lagi kena WB, ini aja musti nangis-nagis dulu nyelesaiin chapter 9 ini.

Sekali lagi gomen kalau kamu bingung, dan arigatou udah mau review ^-^/

Jamcomaria :

100% buat kamu!

Yeah, Kyuubi adalah kepribadian Naru yang 'gila' akan sex.

Lemon SasuNaru,, entah.. ngga kepikiran #tabokebejekelindestruk

Authornya lagi nggak bersemangat, WB parah.

Karena itu, gomen kalau chap 8 dan chap 9 sekarang terasa membuat membosankan.

Hiks, hiks, pikiranku entah mengapa selalu bilang 'baca manga yaoi aja fic bisa ntar dikerjainnya'

Jadilah begini, WB parah menerjang(?)

Makasih udah review ^,^/

Mizz 9264 :

Iya Sasu salah paham, tapi dia bakal lebih bingung lagi kedepannya.

Makasih udah review ^,^/

Yang nge-FAVE fic gaje ini, author ucapkan terimakasih... m-,-m

Dan untuk yang sudah log in terlebih dahulu, sudahkah author membalas review kalian lewat PM?

Jikalau belum, maafkanlah author. Mungkin authornya khilaf #jejeked!

And then!

Enjoyed!

* * *

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated:** semi-M for this chapter

**Pairing:** SasuNaru(tidak tampil) slight NaruGaara(?), JiraNaru(?)(Jiraiya x Naruto), NaruKono (Naruto x Konohamaru) dan akan berkembang sesuai jalannya cerita.

**Warning:** yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Alur maju mundur, Typo(?) , striptisme amatir, may be little gore, bored, aneh, gaje etc.

Don't like don't read this ok?

* * *

Sekilas **chapter 8**

Kyuubi memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Mandilah, kau bau seks." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Dear, aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Kyuubi membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Lepas Kyuubi." Pemuda itu, Gaara mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuubi yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Hmm, tidak." Tolak Kyuubi, tangannya lebih erat memeluk Gaara. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi daerah sekitar leher Gaara dan lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menjilati kulit mulus milik Gaara.

"Kyuu, berhenti." Protes Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Dear," Tangan Kyuubi mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dipakai Gaara.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Kyuu..."

"Lihat yang Kitsune lakukan padamu, _Dear_." Ucap Kyuubi, ia meraba balutan perban yang berada dibagian dada Gaara.

"Sangat indah, tapi seharusnya dia tidak menyentuh 'milikku'." Kyuubi terus menjilati leher Gaara, sesekali ia menggigitnya untuk memberikan tanda kemerahan disana, tangannya mengelus perut Gaara yang terbalut oleh perban.

"Dan kau adalah milikku, Gaara." Lanjutnya, Kyuubi menelusupkan tangannya kedalam celana yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Kyuu hentihkhan engh..." Gaara memegangi tangan Kyuubi, menghentikan gerakan tangan itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan berhenti _dear_." Ucap Kyuubi, tangannya terus turun. Ia melihat Gaara yang napasnya sudah mulai terengah-engah. Puas, ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Gaara.

_Sreet_

"Bercanda, " Kyuubi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gaara dan berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamar. "Cukup sekali aku melakukannya,"

"Rapikan pakaianmu, kita pergi." Lanjutnya sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Gaara hanya diam, perlahan ia menutup matanya menyembunyikan iris hijau _emerald_nya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kedua sisi bahunya, memeluk tubuhnya erat berusaha menghilangkan gemetaran pada tubuhnya itu.

"Naruto...aku..." Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya, ini benar-benar berat.

* * *

####*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*####*####* ###*###*###*####*####*###*####*###

O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O

_._

* * *

Dentuman musik ber-_volume_ keras mengalun seirama dengan orang-orang yang menggerakan tubuh mereka dibawah kerlipan sinar lampu yang kadang redup kadang pula menyilaukan ditempat itu. Begitu bebas, begitu tak terkontrol, orang-orang yang biasanya memasang topeng kehidupan itu kini telah melepaskan topeng mereka. Membiarkan wajah aslinya terpampang jelas, wajah yang haus akan kebebasan.

Tempat ini membebaskan mereka, melupakan hal-hal yang disebut beban dalam kehidupan.

"Membosanka~n," Ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk didepan meja bar, matanya menatap bosan pada orang-orang yang tengah menari meliukan tubuh mereka.

"Kalau begitu, buat tempat ini menjadi tidak membosankan Kyuu." Ucap seorang pemuda lain, ia meletakan segelas minuman dimeja dekat Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyeringai, ia mengambil gelas berisi minuman beralkohol itu. "Kau benar, Sora." Ucap Kyuubi, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya.

_Seet_

Kyuubi menghentikan gerakannya, ia menoleh ke samping. Menatap seseorang yang tengah memegangi pegelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya orang itu, menatap balik Kyuubi.

"Tenanglah, _Dear_." Ucap Kyuubi, ia melepaskan pegangan tangan orang itu, "Aku hanya ingin membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih 'menarik'." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup singkat bibir pemuda berambut merah bata di sampingnya dan kembali berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang-orang yang tengah menari-nari disana.

"Tenanglah Gaara, kau pikir siapa Kyuubi." Ucap pemuda yang tadi menyodorkan minuman pada Kyuubi.

"..." Gaara tak menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu, ia hanya terus melihat Kyuubi yang terus berjalan melewati orang-orang disana sampai tak terlihat lagi.

'Karena aku memang tahu siapa dia.'

.

.

_Praang_!

"_Everybody_, _listen_ _up_!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri ditengah panggung kecil ditengah sekumpulan orang disana. Refleks semua orang itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian ingin melihat sesuatu yang lebih 'menarik' malam ini?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia menggigit jari telunjuknya menampilkan wajah termanis yang ia miliki.

"Itu Kyuubi kan?"

"Hei, bukankah itu Kyuubi?"

_Wass wess woss_ (baca: maksudnya bisikan)

Orang-orang itu sibuk berbisik-bisik saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri ditengah panggung itu sebelum dengan serempak mereka menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"YEAH!" Teriak mereka semua, seringai tercetak jelas diwajah Kyuubi saat mendengar jawaban dari orang-orang itu. Ia melirik kearah seorang DJ, memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai menyalakan kembali musik yang sempat berhenti tadi.

"Jika itu mau kalian, aku akan..." Kyuubi menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang besi-yang memang sudah ada ditengah panggung itu- "Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan memberikan sedikit suara desahan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tangan Kyuubi terangkat sampai berada diatas kepalanya, ia menggenggam tiang besi itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan punggung yang masih menempel pada tiang itu lalu kembali bangun. Tangan satunya ia gerakan meraba permukaan kemeja yang menutupi tubuh berkulit tannya.

Tangan itu terus menggerayangi tubuhnya, " A~h," Desahnya saat tangan itu ia gunakan untuk menekan _nipple_ yang masih tertutupi pakaiannya.

Melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual? Kyuubi berhenti pada kancing keempat, kemeja yang sudah setengah terbuka itu memperlihatkan kulit tan nan eksotisnya membuat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang melihatnya harus meneguk air liur mereka sendiri.

Dada yang cukup kokoh dengan _nipple_ kecoklatannya terekspos jelas saat tangannya menyingkap kemeja yang sudah tak terkancing itu, perut yang sedikit berotot namun lebih terkesan ramping itu ia sentuh dan mengelusnya lembut membuat suatu sensasi gelitikan yang menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah~," Kyuubi mengarahkan tangannya naik, mengelus dada tan tanpa cacat itu dan berhenti disebuah gundukan kecil-_nipple_- di sana. Menekan-nekan jarinya di sana, membuat desahan mengalun mulus dari kedua belah bibir basahnya.

_Byuur_!

Seketika tubuh Kyuubi basah, helaian surai _orange_ _red_-nya turun sebagian merekat(?) menutupi dahinya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya menempel pada tubuhnya membuat lekuk tubuh indahnya tercetak jelas.

"Bagaimana Kyuubi? Apa kau merasa panas? Kulihat kau berkeringat, jadi kubawakan 'air' untukmu." Ucap si pelaku penyiraman pada Kyuubi, ditangannya terdapat botol beriri 'air' yang tinggal setengahnya.

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar ucapan orang itu,"Hmm, aku memang sedikit kepanasan." Menjilat tangannya yang telah terlumuri oleh 'air', Kyuubi menarik kerah baju si pelaku dan mengambil botol yang berada ditangannya.

"Terima kasih minumannya~" Ucap Kyuubi, ia menenggak 'air' dalam botol itu dengan rakus hingga tetesan-tetesan 'air' itu lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya terus mengalir menuruni lehernya.

"Emm, a~h." Desah Kyuubi, satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk kembali memilin _nipple_ kecoklatannya yang semakin terlihat menggairahkan akibat terlumuri cairan merah memabukan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"C'mon Kyuu~, _is not enough for me_."

"_More_ Kyuu, _We want some more hot_!" Ucap orang-orang itu, mata mereka tak lepas dari Kyuubi yang tengah asik 'bermain' dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Emmh, _as_... _your wish_..." Ucap Kyuubi ditengah desahannya.

Melepas kemeja basah yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan kulit bagai karamel tanpa cacat miliknya.

Dengan lihai ia memainkan tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap titik sensitif yang ada ditubuhnya. Lekuk tubuh indah itu bergerak seirama dengan dentuman musik yang semakin cepat, meliukan tubuhnya membiarkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada tangan yang memegangi tiang besi menyebabkan cairan beralkohol yang membasahi tubuhnya terciprat kemana-mana.

Lalu perlahan, benar-benar perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak turun. Mengelus dada dan perutnya hingga tangan itu bergerak masuk kedalam celana jeans yang ia gunakan.

"Emmh..." Desahnya, ia membelai miliknya yang sudah sedikit menegang didalam sana. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, 'Tunggu panas?' pikirnya.

_'Shit_! Apa yang dia masukan kedalam botol itu!' Kyuubi melirik Sora yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya. Tangannya ia angkat, dan memberikan(?) jari tengahnya pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dapat membaca gerakan bibir Sora seolah mengucapkan 'fucking the hell you, Kyuubi.' Benar-benar seringai menyebalkan.

Dengan tubuhnya yang terasa 'panas' membuat Kyuubi harus mati-matian untuk tidak 'berlebihan' dalam aksinya.

"Eungh..." Ia membuka kaitan kancing dicelananya, diikuti dengan resleting yang dengan perlahan dibukanya. Sampai celana itu sedikit melorot ke bawah, menyisakan sebuah boxer berwarna werah darah.

Mata Kyuubi perlahan menjadi sayu, bendungan nafsu mulai terlihat dimata rubinya. Ia mengelus bagian selangkangan yang masih tertutupi boxer itu. Menelusupkan satu tangannya, ia mengelus miliknya. Bisa dilihat jika milik Kyuubi sudah menegang dengan sempurna dibalik boxer itu, Kyuubi menggenggam miliknya. Membelainya perlahan naik turun.

"Angh ah..." Bibir itu mengalunkan suara indahnya saat jemarinya mulai bergerak naik turun, mencengkram miliknya erat.

"Ha~h," Kyuubi mempercepat gerakan tangannya, tubuhnya menggeliat. Desahan semakin terdengar darinya.

"Dia hebat huh?" Tanya seseorang yang tengah melihat 'aksi' Kyuubi.

"Yeah, aku ingin menunjukannya pada temanku." Ucap seorang lain disebelahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya dan mulai merekam Kyuubi.

_Gret_

_Prak_!

"Hei kau!" Ucap geram pria tadi karena ponsel ditangannya tiba-tiba saja direbut seseorang, terlebih lagi menginjaknya hingga rusak.

"Tidak ada yang boleh merekam atau mengambil gambar Kyuubi." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau merusak ponselku!" Pria itu mencengkram kerah pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan satu tangan yang siap meninjunya.

_Brugh_!

"Ukh!"

Pria itu terjatuh hanya dengan satu pukulan telak pada perutnya.

"Hei! Gaara hentikan!" Sora berlari mendekati Gaara dan pria yang masih mengerang kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau begini terus pelangganku akan berkurang tahu," Gerutu Sora, lalu ia menghampiri pria yang masih terduduk dilantai itu.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sora, ia menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu pria itu berdiri.

Pria itu menepis dengan kasar tangan Sora, ia menatap geram pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang Sora.

"Kau! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULKU!" Teriaknya geram, ia kembali mencengkram baju Gaara lebih kuat hingga Gaara kesusahan untuk bernapas.

"Kau akan terima akibatnya!" Pria itu mendorong Gaara, membuatnya terjeblag(?) kebelakang.

"Tuan, kumohon hentikan. Jangan membuat keributan disini," Sora mencoba menenangkan.

"Berisik!" Teriak pria itu, kemudian ia memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya mengambil sebuah benda dari sana. Sebuah pisau lipat, pria itu menyeringai. Ia mengacungkan pisau itu, bersiap untuk menyerang Gaara.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriaknya.

"Aakh!"

_Brugh_!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut _orange red_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan pria itu dan membelokan pisau yang dibawanya sehingga menusuk perutnya.

"A –akh!" Pria itu merintih kesakitan merasakan sakit pada perutnya yang tertusuk pisau miliknya sendiri.

Orang-orang di sana menghentikan aktivitasnya karena melihat seseorang yang baru saja 'ditusuk' oleh Kyuubi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik hei sialan." Kyuubi berjongkok dan menarik rambut pria itu, "Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti _My dear_, kau mengerti rendahan." Ucapnya, ia menatap sinis pria yang tengah mengerang kesakitan itu.

"Sora, usir dia." Ucap Kyuubi lalu ia kembali berdiri dan berbalik, menjulur tangannya pada Gaara. Gaara menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri dengan bantuan Kyuubi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Dear_?" Tanyanya, ia menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat, ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"..." Kyuubi diam, lalu ia berbalik menatap orang-orang yang juga ikut diam menyaksikan peristiwa barusan.

"Semuanya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan aksiku~" Ucap Kyuubi manja, protesan terdengar dari orang-orang itu.

"Aku tidak _mood_ lagi gara-gara tadi~, kalian tidak marahkan?" Kyuubi menampakan mimik merasa bersalah pada wajahnya ditambah semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

_Blush_

E –em, baiklah. Sekarang muka mereka terlihat merah padam akibat melihat pose manis dari Kyuubi. Serempak, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bagus!" Riang Kyuubi, "Kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan malam kalia~n." Ucap Kyuubi dan entah bagaimana orang-orang itu mengikuti ucapan Kyuubi. Mereka kembali pada 'aktivitas' mereka sebelumnya.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus Kyuu," Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi dan Gaara.

Seketika wajah Kyuubi menjadi –pura-pura- lebih riang saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berbicara itu.

"Ah! Jiraiya _kun_!" Kyuubi langsung menghambur memeluk pria yang terlihat -sangat- lebih tua darinya itu.

Laki-laki berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun itu membalas pelukan Kyuubi, surai putih panjang pria itu mencapai pinggang bahkan lebih, berbadan tegap dengan otot-otot yang cukup menonjol.

"Kemana saja kau _ninetails_, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap pria itu, tangannya semakin mendekap Kyuubi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Jiraiya _kun_," Ucap Kyuubi 'Dan juga uangmu.' Lanjut Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Hahaha, kau memang rubah kesayanganku!" Jiraiya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, ia menyisir rambut Kyuubi dengan jari tangannya yang besar.

"Kau ini rubah nakal, sebentar menghilang sebentar lagi kembali," Jiraiya mengelus pipi Kyuubi dan berhenti dengan menangkup dagunya.

'Dasar _ero_ _jiji_!' Pikir Kyuubi, sekarang ini ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya karena sudah bersikap manis pada kakek tua dihadapannya.

"Ahahaha," Kyuubi tertawa canggung, ia memegang tangan Jiraiya yang berada didagunya dan menjauhkan tangan itu.

"Aku kan hanya pergi sebentar, ne Jiraiya _kun_ ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Kyuubi, melepaskan pelukannya pada Jiraiya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemuimu kalau tidak ada 'urusan'?" Tanya Jiraiya, "Aku dengar kau sudah kembali dan situs _web_ Kyuubi juga sudah dibuka kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja boleh Jiraiya _kun_~, tapi aku lebih suka kau menemuiku jika ada 'urusan'. Mengenai situs _web_ itu, Sora yang membukanya dan baru saja dibuka 'permintaan' langsung mencapai lima ratus." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kau kan memang terkenal, tapi eksistensimu redup karena kau menghilang. Peringkatmu turun sampai ke tujuh," Ujar Jiraiya.

"Bagiku itu bukan masalah, aku bisa mencapai peringkatku dulu hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari." Ucap Kyuubi percaya diri, "Kembali kepertanyaanku tadi, ada apa mencariku?" Kyuubi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau beruntung rubahku sayang, aku mencarimu memang karena ada urusan." Jawab Jiraiya, "Tapi kau kenapa huh? Apa kau sakit?" Jiraiya menatap wajah Kyuubi lekat, samar-samar terdapat semburat merah di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Kyuubi, sejak tadi sebenarnya ia tengah menahan hawa nafsu akibat minuman yang telah dicampur obat perangsang oleh Sora.

"Hei, _ninetails_ ada apa?" Jiraiya menyentuh pipi Kyuubi lembut.

"Maaf, Kyuubi harus membersihkan dirinya." Gaara menangkap tangan Jiraiya dan menjauhkannya dari Kyuubi.

Jiraiya melirik Gaara sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Kyuubi, napas terengah-engah, semburat merah dikedua pipinya, rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya basah. Ia menyeringai, ia mengangkat tangannya mengarahkannya ke belakang tubuh Kyuubi dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik pinggul Kyuubi membuat pemuda itu terdorong kepelukannya.

"Kau honry _my little fox_?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan suara seduktif.

"Kau nakal Jiraiya _kun_, lepaskan aku~" Ucap Kyuubi manja.

'Dasar kakek tua mesum sialan. Jika bukan karena aku masih membutuhkanmu pasti kau sudah kubunuh sejak dulu.' Pikir Kyuubi, urat kedutan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Hahaha, tidak sebelum kau menciumku." Ucap Jiraiya, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi.

_Set_

Sebuah pisau lipat teracung tepat di depan leher Jiraiya, menghentikan gerakannya untuk mendekati Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya _'sweet knight_' mu tidak suka jika aku dekat-dekat denganmu." Jiraiya melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuubi.

"Setelah kau selesai ketempatku ok? Aku punya sesuatu yang pasti menarik bagimu." Ucap Jiraiya sebelum ia berlalu pergi dikawal oleh beberapa _bodyguard_nya dan tak lupa membawa beberapa perempuan ikut bersamanya.

"Cih!" Kyuubi menatap kesal kepergian Jiraiya, terlebih lagi karena kedatangan kakek tua itu ia harus menahan hasratnya lama sekali.

"Hei mau apa kakek tua itu kemari?" Tanya Sora yang baru saja datang dengan membawa seseorang di sampingnya.

"Biasa," Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya, ia lebih tertarik memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanan Sora.

Sora yang melihat arah tatapan Kyuubi berdehem sebelum mendorong pelan sosok disampingnya.

"Ini pesananmu, masih baru dan masih _virgin_. Namanya Konohamaru," Ucap Sora, memperkenalkan seorang pemuda yang dibawanya.

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati pemuda bernama Konohamaru itu, ia melihat dari bawah sampai ke atas. Mengangkat tangannya, Kyuubi menyentuh dagu pemuda itu. Memaksa wajah yang tertunduk itu agar menatap wajahnya.

"Konohamaru huh?" Kyuubi membelai wajah pemuda itu, "Kau manis," Ucap Kyuubi mengecup kilas bibir pemuda itu.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Yang ditanya diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menggerakan bibirnya, "Li lima belas ta tahun." Ucap pemuda itu sedikit terbata. Kyuubi bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda didepannya ini gemetaran, mungkin karena gugup atau takut? Yang jelas ia menyukai saat orang-orang merasa takut terhadapnya.

"Hei, tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin memberimu kenikmatan." Ucap Kyuubi, ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini kunci kamarnya," Sora menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Kyuubi, "Aku tidak mau kau melakukan 'hal-hal yang aneh' padanya." Ucap Sora, dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata pada ucapannya.

"Hmm~," Gumam Kyuubi tak peduli, ia berjalan menjauhi Gaara dan Sora.

"Hei, Gaara?" Panggil Sora pada seseorang yang sejak tadi diam disampingnya.

"..." Gaara tak menjawab tapi Sora tahu jika Gaara pasti mendengarkannya.

"Dimana Kyuubi selama dia menghilang? Kau pasti tahu kan?" Tanya Sora.

"...bukan urusanmu." Jawab Gaara, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sora yang tengah menggumamkan gerutuan karena tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

_Drash_!

_Prang_!

Benturan demi benturan benda tajam terus terdengar dari ruangan gelap itu, mungkin jika ruangan itu tidak dipasangi dengan suara orang-orang di luar sana bisa mendengar suaranya.

_Dor_ ! _Dzing_ !

Suara tembakan yang terpantulkan terdengar, dari kegelapan itu terlihat kilatan benda yang dipegang oleh seseorang di sana. Orang itu menatap datar pada apapun yang ia lihat diruang gelap itu dengan mata merahnya, bersikap waspada pada serangan yang akan dilancarkan padanya.

_Trek_!

Lampu ruangan dinyalakan, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda bermata merah tadi.

"Kenapa berhenti!" Ucap orang itu tak sabaran.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau membebani tubuhmu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau datang ketempat ini lagi?" Jawab seseorang dari sebuah _soundspeaker_.

Orang itu menatap tajam kamera CCTV yang terpasang diruangan itu dengan dingin ia berkata, "Lanjutkan." Ucap orang itu dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila nanti kau tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhmu." Setelah _soundspeaker_ itu tidak lagi bersuara, lampu ruangan itu kembali dimatikan dan tak lama suara benturan senjata itu kembali terdengar.

* * *

###*###*###*###*####*####*###*####*###*###*####*## ##*###*###I*###*###*####*####*####

O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O

* * *

**Bandara Internasional Konoha**

"Iruka, kau dimana?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari pintu keluar pesawat, ditangannya terdapat ponsel yang ia dekatkan pada telinganya.

"Ya aku keluar dipintu khusus," Ucapnya lagi, ia menarik sebuah koper besar ditangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tunggu, helaian surai merah panjangnya itu bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

_Brugh_ !

"Akh!"

_Prak_!

Seseorang menabrak wanita itu, hampir saja ia jatuh ke belakang jika saja seseorang tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ah! Iya terima kasih," Ucap Kushina, ia kembali membenarkan posisinya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menabrak anda," Ucap pria berambut hitam panjang itu ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena tidak melihat ke depan." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kushina _sama_!"

Wanita itu menoleh pada orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Aku harus pergi, terima kasih dan maaf untuk yang tadi ya." Kushina membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Iya, sama-sama nona." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Permisi." Kushina membalas senyuman pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati seorang yang tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Iruka," Panggil Kushina.

"Kushina _sama_, _gomennasai_ saya terlambat." Ucap Iruka, ia membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka, ini juga salahku yang mempercepat kedatanganku. Kau bawalah koperku ke rumah, aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Kushina menyerahkan koper yang dibawanya pada Iruka.

"Aku pergi dulu," Lanjutnya, seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Hati-hati, Kushina _sama_." Iruka membungkukan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ya," Jawab wanita itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari banndara.

Iruka hanya diam memandangi punggung majikannya yang perlahan semakin jauh, tatapan sendu kembali menghampiri mata indahnya.

"Ha'ah. Jadi untuk pekerjaan ya..." Gumamnya, ia tersenyum kecut seraya berlalu membawa koper besar ditangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Paman!" Teriak seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut pink mencoloknya.

"Sakura!" Orang yang dipanggil paman itu berjalan mendekati gadis remaja yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu~" Sakura memeluk pria yang dipanggilnya paman tadi.

"Kau tetap manja ya, kau ini kan sudah besar Sakura." Pria itu mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ Sakura.

"Ah, hentikan paman. Nanti rambutku jadi kusut!" Sakura memajukan sedikit bibirnya, pertanda ia tengah ngambek (sinonim ngambek apaan sih?).

"Hahaha, kau makin cantik kalau cemberut begitu." Goda sang paman yang mendapatkan cubitan kecil pada pinggangnya.

"Awh, itu sakit Sakura." Pria itu menggenggam tangan Sakuraa.

"Habis paman menggodaku sih! Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Ayah dan ibu pasti sangat senang bertemu paman!" Sakura menarik tangan pria itu dan berjalan keluar dari bandara.

Pria berkulit pucat dengan bersurai hitam panjang itu tersenyum, melihat tingkah keponakannya yang terus menarik-narik tangannya.

Senyum pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

* * *

**To be continue ^,^/**

* * *

Author tidak bisa mengetik apa-apa lagi, WB benar-benar membuat author kebingungan.

Gomennasai kalau chapter ini lebih gaje dari chap sebelumnya.

Author benar-benar sedang meratapi nasib yang membuat author harus terkena WB.

Satu lagi, gomen juga buat striptis ga jelas di atas. Author tidak pernah melihat langsung bagaimana itu striptis, ngebayangin aja yang bisa. Nuangin ketulisan susahnya minta ampun. Hiks T^T,

.

.

Chapter ini langsung publis tanpa editan, jadi gomennasai jika typo bertebaran.!

Adakah yang mau review?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : **Minna san,, hontou ni gomennasai!

Bukannya saya sebagai penulis ingin memperlambat atau melupakan fic ini, hingga updatenya ngaret sampai dua bulan lebih #kalau ngga salah

Tapi, punya alasan kok kenapa bisa sangat lama.

Membuat makalah PLH, harus selesai dalam seminggu.

Membuat proposal pengajuan kredit, harus selesai dalam satu bulan.

Membuat dialog drama, harus selesai seminggu.

Presentasi kebudayaan #rencananya mau tentang kebudayaan Jepang, waktu satu bulan lagi

Membuat makalah PLH, harus selesai dalam seminggu.

Membuat proposal pengajuan kredit, harus selesai dalam satu bulan.

Membuat dialog drama, harus selesai seminggu.

Presentasi kebudayaan #rencananya mau tentang kebudayaan Jepang, waktu satu bulan lagi

Membuat laporan PSG, ini sih bisa kapan-kapan

Bisa dibayangkan betapa sangat stessnya hingga fanfic terlantar begini, yang paling sulit tuh presentase kebudayaan IPS, eh buat dialog drama juga deh.. q,p

Author bukan seseorang yang bisa berbicara di depan banyak orang, benar-benar sangat memusingkan hidup ini!

Curcol kepanjangan nih, langsung balas review saja lah~

**widi orihara :**

Hieeee! Bingung ya. Gomen T^T

WB ku menjalar lagi~

Nih sudah lanjut, ^^

Makasih sudah review

**yuki amano :**

hohoho, ntu karena yuki san reitan san?- maggilnya apa nih?- fans nya. Makanya kebayang dia.

Naru punya 4, termasuk kepribadian utama ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru :**

Yah, dan sekarang lagi banyak tugas. Nambah aja dih Wb nya T^T

Authornya sendiri juga janggal bayangin orang yang udah seperti adikkakak itu melakukan begituan =="

Habisnya nggak ada chara lain sich yang kepikiran.

Makasih udah review^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Review ampe ada tiga ,,ck ck ck!

Tapi nggak apa-apa, biar krliatan banyak reviewnya # sembor air empang!  
balasannya sudah diPM, aku nulisnya lagi males # plak!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**

yang dimanfaatkan, harta iya, kekuasaan Jiraiya iya, pokoknya Kyuubi itu pekerja lepas Jiraiya # apan sih!

Kushina muncul, tapi bukan buat bisnis. Kan belum dijelasin dia kerjanya apa..^^

Beuh, jangan ditanya. Romance muncul kalau Sasu dah tahu Naru punya pribadian ganda, paling bentar lagi #bocoran dikit

Makasih udah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel ****:**

Gun chan, jangan lupa disiram ya ^^ #plak!

Itachi?

Emang rambutnya panjang ya? Emang sih panjang #plak!

Tapi bukan Itachi kok! Dia kan lagi ngegalau -,-

Coba tebak aja, siapa yang tambutnya panjang?

Gomen ne, ini flashback. Jadi SasuNaru nggak akan tampil *nyengir* #tampoled

**Jamcomaria :**

Seseorang yang punya DID juga bisa sadar dia punya dirinya yang lain, misalkan  
si A pribadi utama dan si B pribadian keduanya, Si B yang tengah muncul pergi dari rumahnya dan berada disuatu tempat dan tiba-tiba si A sadar dan mendapati dirinya bukan ditempat terakhir dia berada dan hal itu terus berulang. Pasti dia juga curiga dong dan mungkin dia akan cari info atau hal lain untuk mendukung kecurigaannya.

Satu lagi, kepribadian ganda itu kan awalnya satu, jadi setiap kepribadian itu terhubung ^^

Coba baca chap um lupa keberapa, saat Kitsune pertama ketemu dengan Pain. Pain menyentuh tangan Kitsune kan, saat itu Kitsune terdiam dan berbicara dengan seseorang. That is Kyuubi ^^

Pamannya bukan Itachi, bukan pula Fugaku...yang rambutnya panjaaaaang! Aduh kukira bakal pada tahu -,-a

Ya sudahlah, makasih sudah review ^^

Balasnya kepanjangan -.-"

**Tetchan :**

Yap! Kamu benar sekali!

Konflik intinya belum muncul, menyentuh saja belum. Fic ini sungguh alot sangat.

Tapi jangan bosan-bosan bava ya ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^

** .Micha007 :**

Aduh ! #nepuk jidat

Gomen ne, lemonnya tidak ada T^T

Ini flashback jadi hanya sekedar lime yang sepet aja nggak.. _,_

Makasih sudah review ^^

**devilojoshi :**

iyah, Naru punya 4, dan konflik puncaknya belum nyampe.

Aduh! Jangan tanya ntu lemon kapan, nggak bisa diprediksi kapan lemon Sasu Narunya.

Makasih sudah review ^^

**devilluke ryu shin :**

Rambut hitam panjang, kira-kira siapa?

Kushina datang karena dipanggil seseorang dan untuk pekerjaannya ^^

Naru punya 4 termasuk kepribadian utamanya ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^

**MoodMaker :**

Ini flashback, jadi untuk Kyuubinya nanti ya ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^

Yang Fave juga makasih ^^ ya, padahal fic ini makin membosankan T^T. Tapi kalian setia sekali sama fic ini hiks...

Sudahlah, kita mulai saja!

Let's enjoyed!

.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated: **M for this chapter

**Pairing:** (OC) RyuuNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Alur maju mundur, Typo(?) , amatir, pedophilis, little Naru, Psico, Fsikologi, lime, OC, Typo, bored, aneh, gaje etc.

**Don't like don't read this ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **_**Flashback Chapter 2 Part 1**_

Waktu mempermainkan manusia, sejak dilahirkan manusia hanyalah budak dari sang dewa waktu. Tidak akan ada seorang pun manusia yang bisa melawan kehendaknya. Memberikan takdir pada setiap manusia. Perjalanan dimana kehidupan bisa disebut dengan kehidupan.

Tetapi, terkadang waktu memberikan takdir kejam pada manusia dan manusia hanyalah bagian dari alur yang terus berputar. Seberapa pun inginnya manusia ingkar, maka sang waktu akan membuatnya merasakan betapa lemahnya manusia itu dihadapannya dan manusia, hanya bisa dengan patuh mengikuti semua permainannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap penuh bingung pada sesuatu di depannya, terkadang ia memiringkan kepalanya, terkadang pula ia menyentuh sesuatu itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tertawa karena merasakan lembutnya sesuatu itu ketika bersentuhan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Naru lagi napain?"

Bocah pirang itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Gaala!" Bocah pirang itu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menepuk tanah di sebelah kanannya meminta Gaara untuk berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia bergeser sedikit begitu Gaara berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Dali tadi Shilo ngikutin tangan Nalu." Ucapnya seraya menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti gumpalan bulu putih. Ia mengelus gumpalan bulu itu dan sesekali tertawa geli saat tangannya digigiti.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto, ini pertama kalinya Gaara melihat senyum sahabatnya itu setelah lebih dari satu bulan Kyuubi pergi. Naruto sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, mengingatnya yang kemarin saja bisa membuat Gaara ingin menangis. Naruto menjadi pendiam selama hampir tiga Minggu dan hanya bicara jika diajak bicara, selebihnya Naruto hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Trek!

Kedua bocah itu menatap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu yang terbuat dari jaring kawat mengelilingi kandang kelinci yang sedang Naruto elus. Orang itu berjalan memasuki kandang, ditangannya terdapat beberapa sayuran juga wortel lalu orang itu berjongkok di depan sebuah kotak persegi dan meletakan sayuran itu di dalamnya.

Shiro, kelinci yang tengah dielus oleh Naruto langsung berlari mendekati orang itu dan mengendus-endus jari orang itu. Mungkin dia mencium bau dari sayuran yang tadi dipegangnya, orang itu mengambil wortel dalam kotak persegi dan menyodorkan wortel itu pada kelinci yang tengah mengendus tangannya. Ia tersenyum begitu kelinci itu beralih dari tangannya, memakan wortel yang ia berikan.

Orang itu mendongak dan tersenyum saat ia melihat dua bocah laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikannya yang sedang memberi makan kelinci. Ia berjalan mendekati dua bocah itu dan berjongkok di depan mereka, hanya terhalang oleh kandang yang terbuat dari kawat. "Hai, mau membantuku memberi makan kelinci?" Tanya orang itu pada Naruto dan Gaara.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk semangat dan berdiri menatap lurus 'kakak' di depannya. "Iya iya iya, Nalu mau Nii chan!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Kalau begitu masuk sini." Remaja laki-laki itu mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk pintu kandang yang berada diujung kanannya.

"Um! Ayo Gaala!" Naruto menarik tangan Gaara dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kandang itu, ia membuka pintu kandang itu dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda tadi.

"Ini, Kuro juga belum diberi makan." Pemuda berambut hijau itu menyerahkan dua wortel pada Naruto dan Gaara lalu menunjuk seekor kelinci yang berada di pojokan, tengah menggali-gali serbuk kayu yang menjadi alas kandang. "Tapi hati-hati ya, dia agak sedikit nakal." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto menatap bingung pemuda itu, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Ia berjalan mendekati kelinci yang tengah sibuk menggali itu berjongkok di belakang kelinci itu dan menyodorkan wortel ditangannya.

"Ne Kulo, ayo makan." Ucap Naruto pada kelinci itu.

Kelinci berbulu hitam itu hanya melihat sekilas wortel ditangan Naruto sebelum kembali menggali serbuk kayu di depannya, mengabaikan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dicueki kelinci berbulu hitam itu pun menggendong kelinci bernama Kuro itu dan membawanya menjauh dari pojokan kandang, kelinci itu berontak saat Naruto menggendongnya. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang Naruto hingga wortel yang ada ditangannya jatuh. Dengan tiba-tiba kelinci itu mengigit jari telunjuk Naruto yang membuatnya kaget dan menjatuhkan kelinci ditangannya.

"Ah, itai~" Ucapnya dengan suara hampir menangis. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Naruto dan melihat jari Naruto yang memerah karena digigit kelinci tadi.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Kan sudah Nii chan bilang kalau Kuro itu nakal." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana depannya.

"Sini tanganmu." Naruto dengan patuh mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu tengah memasangkan plester pada jarinya. "Makanya hati-hati," Ucap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk namun dengan tiba-tiba ia berteriak seraya menunjuk ke arah depan. Membuat Gaara dan pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. "Kelincinya! Pintu! kelual! Kabul!" Teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat Kuro, kelinci yang telah menggigit jarinya tengah meloncati pintu kandang.

"Ah! Kelincinya, kalau sampai hilang aku bisa dimarahi!" Pemuda itu segera mengejar kelinci yang tengah meloncat-loncat di luar kandang.

"Naru, kita juga bantu." Ucap Gaara, ia dan Naruto berjalan keluar kandang dan membantu menangkap kelinci itu.

.

.

"Gaala, kilimu! Kilimu!" Teriak Naruto, ia berlari ka arah kanan untuk mencegah kelinci itu melewatinya dan membuat kelinci itu memutar berlari ke arah Gaara.

Dengan sigap Gaara menjaga arah kirinya agar kelinci itu tidak bisa melewatinya namun kelinci itu malah berlari ke kanan dan menjauhinya. Tapi dengan cepat disergap Naruto yang sudah bersiap di belakang Gaara.

"Belhasil!" Teriak Naruto, ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan karena berhasil menangkap kelinci sekarang dalam gendongannya. Saking girangnya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa tanah di belakangnya menurun hingga dengan sekali pijakan yang tidak seimbang membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hu huwa!"

"Naru!"

"Hati-hati!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, tidak berani untuk membukanya. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi 'burgh!' saat jatuhnya dan ia yakin tubuhnya terguling beberapa kali sebelum terhenti tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang tengah meringis karena punggungnya yang menabrak dinding di belakangnya .

Ia membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya mengejang saat melihat pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya. "Kyuu nii," Ia bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Pemuda berambut hijau itu melihat Naruto yang terdiam dengan iris coklatnya. "Adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu, sedikit khawatir karena bocah dalam dekapannya terus saja diam seraya menatapnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto kembali menatap pemuda di depannya, "Nalu baik-baik saja nii chan." Jawab Naruto.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya lega, rasa khawatirnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan duduk bersandar pada dinding.

"Naru! Kamu baik-baik saja?" Gaara berlari mendekati Naruto, ia memeriksa Naruto dari bawah hingga atas. Memastikan jika Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Nalu baik-baik saja Gaala." Ucap Naruto, sedikit tidak suka dengan cara Gaara memperlakukannya.

"Harusnya kau hati-hati Naru." Gaara memandang penuh khawatir.

"Iya, tapi kan Nalu baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum seraya memperhatikan apa yang percakapannya dengan Gaara, "Nii chan _nggak_ apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan khawatir yang terpancar dari mata Naruto, "Nii chan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir begitu adik kecil." Ucapnya seraya mengacak surai pirang Naruto, tidak mempedulikan jika sang empunya rambut tengah mengembungkan pipinya karena tidak suka dengan sebutan 'adik kecil' yang diterimanya.

"Ini gara-gara kau Kuro. Lihat, kau hampir saja membuat adik kecil berwajah manis ini celaka." Ucap pemuda itu, memarahi kelinci yang berada digendongan Naruto. Ia mengambil alih kelinci itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya pelan.

"Eeh! Nii chan kenapa malah sama Kulo?" Ucap Naruto, ia merebut paksa kelinci itu dan kembali memeluknya.

"Tapi dia kan membuatmu hampir celaka adik kecil." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan 'kakak' di depannya itu, "Tapi aku kan sekalang _nggak_ apa-apa Nii chan." Ucapnya berusaha membela kelinci yang sekarang tengah menggigiti lengan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Hahaha, kamu manis sekali adik kecil!" Pemuda itu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Nalu _nggak_ manis Nii chan!"

"Iya deh, terserah Naru chan." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Eh? Nii chan tahu dali mana nama Nalu?" Tanya Naruto, pemuda itu tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah berambut pirang di depannya.

"Kan dari tadi temanmu ini memanggilmu Naru, yang artinya Naru itu namamu kan?" Pemuda itu menunjuk Gaara yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Hu'um," Jawab Naruto, "Telus nama Nii chan siapa?" Tanya Naruto, pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Namaku Ryuu, senang berkenalan denganmu Naru chan dan um..Gaara chan." Ucap pemuda bernama Ryuu itu.

* * *

Dan,

.

Waktu mempertemukan manusia dengan takdir yang merubah hidupnya. Baik atau buruk kah itu untuknya. Sang waktu akan tetap memaksa manusia menjalaninya. Suka atau tidak. Putaran itu tidak akan pernah terhenti. Sang penguasa dewa Aion telah menentukan takdir manusia, hidup dalam waktu yang merupakan kekuasaannya.

.

* * *

"Naruto, kenapa belum tidur?" Iruka yang sedang melakukan tugasnya memeriksa keadaan mansion menatap heran pada ruangan tempat tuan mudanya berada. Lampu kamar itu masih menyala, padahal ini sudah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan tuan mudanya namun yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang tengah terduduk dipojok tempat tidur seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Hei, Naru?" Iruka melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Ada apa sayang, ini kan sudah malam. Waktunya Naru untuk tidur,"

"Paman, Nalu mau sama Kyuu nii saja."

Iruka terkejut dengan ucapan tuan mudanya barusan, ia segera mendudukan dirinya di depan Naruto dan mengelus lembut helaian pirang Naruto. "Naru kenapa? Ceritakan pada Paman." Ucapnya lembut.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk lututnya lebih erat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam hingga Iruka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Iruka hanya menghela napas saat melihat Naruto yang tak mau menatapnya, pemuda berumur delapan tahun itu pun perlahan menarik Naruto mendekat. Membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini sayang. Ceritakan padaku," Ucap Iruka seraya terus mengelus punggung Naruto.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya itu mulai gemetar dan sesekali terdengar isakan kecil, tuan mudanya menangis.

"Na Nalu tadi minta Kaa chan mem hiks belikan kelinci tapi hiks tapi Kaa chan bilang ka kalau Nalu yang hiks pelihala nanti kelincinya pelgi hiks sepelti Kyuu nii."

Iruka merasakan hatinya tertusuk ribuan pedang, ia mengeretkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tak habis pikir dengan majikannya yang sampai hati mengatakan hal itu pada anaknya sendiri. Pergi seperti Kyuubi, bukankah dengan tidak langsung majikannya itu mengatakan jika Naruto adalah penyebab dari kematian Kyuubi.

"Naru, mungkin Kushina sama sedang lelah. Naru kan tahu jika Kushina sama akhir-akhir ini sibuk," Ucap Iruka.

"Tapi hiks tapi kenapa Kaa chan bilang begitu sama Nalu, Kyuu nii hiks Nalu mau Kyuu nii."

"Tidak sayang, Naru harus tetap di sini. Kalau Naru pergi, apa yang harus ku lakukan." Tidak ada kah yang bisa ia lakukan, melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia sangat tahu betapa beratnya yang harus ditanggung bocah dihadapannya ini, ia sangat tahu karena ia selalu berada di sampingnya. Melihat bagaimana setelah Kyuubi tiada, ayah dan ibunya memperlakukan Naruto. Tidak ada yang bicara, bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan senyum. Mereka saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

Berada dalam satu atap yang sama saja hampir tak pernah karena kedua orang itu menyibukan diri mereka dengan pekerjaan. Tak melihat Naruto yang selalu menatap mereka, bocah ini butuh dukungan. Tapi kenapa sikap mereka berubah seperti itu, begitu dingin.

Iruka menutup kedua matanya erat, ia tak mau memikirkannya. Hal itu hanya akan membuat hatinya bertambah sakit, terlebih apa yang Naruto rasakan lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto, menenangkan tuannya yang sejak tadi merapalkan nama kakak yang disayanginya. Mungkin bocah itu berharap jika hal itu bisa membuat Kyuubi kembali, andai itu benar terjadi.

.

.

.

"Naru, aku akan pergi."

"Eh? Gaala mau pelgi kemana?" Naruto menatap bingung pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan ke Suna selama seminggu." Jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa? Nanti Naru sendirian." Gaara hampir saja membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Suna begitu melihat Naruto yang hampir menangis. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa, semuanya keputusan dari ayahnya.

"Kan hanya seminggu." Ucap Gaara.

"Tapi seminggu kan lama!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Gaara menghela napasnya, beginilah jadinya jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini pasti membuatnya luluh. "Baiklah, tidak sampai seminggu dan aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh saat aku pulang nanti." Ucap Gaara, Naruto menunjukan cengirannya begitu mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. "Lamen!" Teriaknya seraya memeluk Gaara.

"Di Suna tidak ada ramen Naru," Ucap Gaara yang sedang berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto.

"Ah! Nalu _nggak_ akan bialkan Gaala pelgi kalau _nggak_ dikasih lamen!"

"Ya sudah, nanti ku cari." Jawab Gaara pasrah.

.

.

"Ne, Shilo. Gaala pelgi selama seminggu," Ucap Naruto pada kelinci di depannya. "Kaa chan _nggak _ada di lumah,"

"Tou chan pelgi ke lual negeli, cuma ada paman Iruka."

Tes

Air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Naruto, sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar. Lagi-lagi ia menangisi sesuatu yang pergi. Shiro, kelinci itu hanya menggigiti tangan Naruto, mungkin kelinci itu ingin membuat bocah itu menghentikan tangisnya.

"Nalu, sendilian." Gumaman kecil terdengar ditengah isakannya. Mengungkapkan begitu ia merasakan apa yang dinamakan kesepian itu.

"Naru chan tidak sendirian kok."

Terkejut, Naruto menatap seseorang yang baru saja mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Naru chan." Sapa orang itu.

Naruto dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, ia menggosok-gosokan punggung tangannya hingga hidungnya memerah. "Lyuu ni nii chan bikin kaget Nalu." Ucapnya terbata karena habis menangis.

"Gomen, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya pemuda bernama Ryuu itu.

"Nalu cuma ingin ketemu Shilo sama Kulo." Jawab Naruto, pemuda bernama Ryuu itu tahu jika bocah dihadapannya ini tidak jujur. Ia menyipitkan matanya seraya menatap lekat Naruto.

"Terus matamu merah kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"I itu, mata Nalu kemasukan debu." Jawab Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah, Ryuu berniat menggoda bocah itu. "Naru chan malu ya ketahuan nangis~?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Na Nalu _nggak_ nangis Lyuu nii!"

"Masa? Terus kenapa tuh pipinya basah~. Ayo, mengaku saja kalau Naru chan tadi nangis." Ryuu semakin bersemangat saat bocah pirang itu hampir meledak karena kesal.

"Nii chan _nggak_ akan bilang siapa-siapa kok."

"Hiks.."

"Eh?" Pemuda itu menatap Naruto ketika ia mendengar isakan ditelinganya.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Na Naru chan?"

"Huwee!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menangis hingga membuat gelagapan pemuda di depannya. "Na Naru chan, kenapa malah nangis. A aduh, Nii chan hanya bercanda. Sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi." Ucap Ryuu, ia mencoba menghentikan tangisan Naruto dengan membuat wajah-wajah aneh dengan tangannya.

"Huwe~, Lyuu nii jaha~t!"

"Ha~, jangan nangis Naru chan~. Naru chan boleh minta apa saja, tapi Ryuu nii mohon berhenti menangis ya, ya?" Ucap Pemuda itu menyatukan kedua lengannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hontou! Kalau begitu Nalu mau lamen!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan berganti menjadi wajah cerah.

"Ha?" Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan mulut yang menganga, bukan kah tadi bocah ini tengah menangis tapi kenapa tiba-tiba langsung berhenti.

"Lyuu nii chan ayo! Katanya mau bliin Nalu lamen!" Naruto menarik tangan pemuda itu dan berlari dengan cepat hingga membuat seseorang yang ditariknya harus berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Na Naru chan pelan-pelan."

.

.

"Paman!" teriak Naruto saat ia memasuki sebuah kedai yang di depan pintunyatertulis 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Ia berlari menghampiri seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan dan berhambur memeluknya.

"Oh, Naru chan!" Teriak laki-laki itu tak kalah gembiranya dengan Naruto. ia mengangkat bocah itu dan melambungkannya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak ke sini, kemana saja kau bocah nakal?" Ucap laki-laki itu, ia menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Hehehe, Paman Nalu mau lamen." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Baiklah! Paman akan buatkan ramen spesial khusus untukmu!" Ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto itu.

"Yey!" Teriak Naruto, ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan namun ia langsung berhenti saat seseorang memasuki pintu masuk kedai sambil terengah-engah.

"Hah hah hah, Naru chan larimu cepat sekali." Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menumpukan tangannya pada lutut, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melepaskan tangannya dan berkali kencang menyeberangi jalan raya.

"Lyuu nii chan payah ah!" Ucap Naru, ia tersenyum bangga karena dirinya yang terlebih dahulu sampai.

"I ini kan hah bukan balapan. Lagi pula kamu kan lari duluan, itu artinya curang tahu." Ucap pemuda itu, ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat Naruto yang cemberut karena ucapannya.

Teuchi, nama laki-laki yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto tadi menatap penuh selidik pada pemuda yang tengah bercakap akrab dengan Naruto. Alisnya berkerut, sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah pemuda ini tapi ia tak ingat dimana.

"Ekhm, maaf. Kamu siapa ya, kenapa bisa kenal dengan Naru chan?" Tanyanya pada pemuda itu.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Ryuu, aku diajak Naruto kemari karena dia bilang ingin makan ramen." Ucap pemuda itu, ia menundukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk kesopanan.

"Ryuu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Teuchi lagi, ia benar-benar seperti pernah melihat pemuda ini entah dimana.

"Sepertinya belum, um Teuchi san." Jawab Ryuu yang melihat name tag yang dikenakan Teuchi didada sebelah kanannya. "Mungkin anda salah mengenali orang karena sebenarnya aku orang baru di daerah ini."

"Begitu ya, ah tapi sudahlah mungkin benar aku yang salah. Anak muda apa kau juga ingin makan ramen?" Tanya Teuchi.

"Ah, tapi uangku hanya cukup untuk mentraktir Naru chan." Ucap pemuda itu, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tenang saja, kau bayar bagianmu saja. Bagian Naruto tidak usah kau bayar," Ucapnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu." Ucap pemuda itu, dalam hati ia bernapas lega karena uangnya tak berkurang terlalu banyak.

"Ya~h, kalau begitu Nalu bukannya ditlaktil Lyuu nii chan tapi ditlaktil sama paman." Ucap Naruto, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa senti dan terlihat lucu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan sama-sama dapat ramen Naru chan." Pemuda itu menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"_Nggak_ sama! Lyuu nii chan kan sudah janji mau mentlaktil Nalu." Ucap Naruto yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ya," Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah! Begini saja, Naru chan sekarang ditraktir Teuchi san. Nanti kalau ke sini lagi, Nii chan yang traktir. Ok?" Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu seraya mengangguk pelan, "Tapi janji ya?" Bocah itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingnya, "Janji." Cengiran lebar dari bocah itu membuat kedua orang yang ada di dekatnya tak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka melihat _mood_nya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

* * *

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

.

"Lyuu nii chan kenapa _nggak_ mau main ke lumah Nalu?" Tanya bocah pirang itu pada pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau lain kali saja bagaimana? Ini sudah terlalu sore," Ucap pemuda itu, ia mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Tapi janji ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hu`um." Jawab pemuda bernama Ryuu itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di perempatan jalan, "Nii chan mengantar sampai sini saja ya." Ucapnya seraya berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian main Nii chan?"

"Kan sudah Nii chan bilang ini sudah sore, Nii chan juga harus kerja sambilan." Ucap pemuda itu, Naruto langsung menunduk begitu mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi, kalau Naru chan mau ketemu sama Nii chan, Naru chan datang saja ke kandang Shiro dan Kuro. Nii chan pasti ada di situ."

"Benalkah! Janji ya?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung bersemangat.

"Ffft...hahahaha, adu duh ahaha..." Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya meski perutnya sudah terasa sakit.

Naruto memandang bingung pemuda yang tengah tertawa-tawa di depannya, "Nii chan kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu dengan bingung.

"Ahaha..hah aduh. Ma maaf, habis dari tadi Naru chan selalu bilang janji-janji terus." Ucap pemuda itu, ia menarik napasnya dalam untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Um," Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Naru boleh kok buat janji apa pun sama Nii chan." Ucapnya. "Asal Naru juga janji sama Nii chan."

"Hontou! Naru harus janji apa sama Nii chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasarannya.

Pemuda itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, "Naru tidak boleh bilang kepada siapa pun mengenai Nii chan." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal Nalu mau celita sama Paman Iluka."

"Tidak boleh Naru chan, ini rahasia. Ok?"

"Baiklah, tapi Nii chan juga janji sama Nalu ya!"

"Iya manis, Nii chan janji." Pemuda itu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto hingga sedikit berantakan. "Kalau begitu, Naru chan pulang ya. Nanti Pamanmu khawatir." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Um, sampai jumpa Nii chan!" Naruto berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu, ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbelok dipersimpangan jalan di depannya.

Pemuda itu terus menatap tempat terakhir Naruto menghilang dipersimpangan, perlahan bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga matanya menyipit. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh wajahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam telapak tangannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat setiap jemarinya hingga basah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

.

.

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak akan berhasil Kushina!"

"Lalu apa! Aku hanya berusaha! Tidak seperti kau yang diam saja Minato!"

"Diam saja! Kau pikir selama ini aku melakukan apa! Main-main? Aku juga berusaha Kushina, mencarikannya yang terbaik!"

"Terbaik? LIHAT DENGAN MATAMU, TIDAK ADA KEMAJUAN SAMA SEKALI!"

"Jangan membentakku Kushina!"

"Kenapa? Aku-"

Kedua orang itu sekejap terdiam, menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Di sana, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tengah menatap mereka dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Ka Kaa chan, Tou chan."

Sang ayah berjalan mendekatinya dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun pintu itu ditutupnya, menyisakan anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Bibir anak itu bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, saling membentak dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Hiks..."

Satu isakan itu keluar dari bibirnya, ia mulai melangkah mundur. Kepalanya tertunduk sangat dalam dan ia mulai berlari, melewati pintu depan mansionnya tanpa mempedulikan para maid dan penjaga yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks..."

"Kyuu nii...hiks...hiks.."

"Naru chan? Kamu kenapa?"

Naruto menegakan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Ia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

Orang itu hanya bisa menghela napas saat bocah di depannya itu hanya menggeleng, ia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dan mendudukan diri di sampingnya. "Naru chan senang sekali menangis ya, kamu jadi jelek loh kalau nangis." Ucap orang itu.

"Coba Naru chan senyum terus, pasti manis."

"Naru chan mau cerita sama Nii chan kenapa Naru chan menangis tidak? Mungkin Nii chan bisa bantu." Ucap pemuda bersurai hijau itu, ia terus bicara meski pun bocah di sampingnya sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Naru chan tahu tidak, Nii chan dulu juga sering menangis."

" Euh, Nii chan masih ingat waktu itu Nii chan ketahuan ngompol dicelana dan semua teman-teman Nii chan tertawa. Ukh, aku sampai menangis karena malunya."

"Nii chan pe pelnah ngompol?"

Pemuda itu menatap bocah di sampingnya dan mengangguk, "Hu'um, apalagi saat itu waktu kelulusan sekolah."

"Memangnya kenapa Nii chan bisa ngompol?" Naruto menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan mata yang masih sembab memerah.

"Itu, aku disuruh bernyanyi di atas panggung. Ta tapi karena aku gugup sekali tiba-tiba saja celanaku basah dan semua orang yang ada di sana menertawakanku."

"Haha, Nii chan sudah besal masih ngompol. Nalu saja tidak pelnah ngompol." Ucap Naruto tertawa saat mendengar cerita pemuda itu.

"Eeeh! Kenapa Naru chan juga tertawa, ini tidak lucu tahu. Lagi pula kan bukan salahku kalau aku mengompol, huh!" Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto berpura-pura ngambek.

"Habisnya Nii chan lucu!"

"_Nggak_ lucu tahu!"

"Nii chan."

"..."

"Nii chan?"

"..."

"Nii chan?" Naruto terus memanggil-manggil pemuda di depannya, tetapi sama sekali tak dijawab olehnya.

"Nii chan marah ya sama Nalu?" Tanya Naruto, ia mengguncang-guncang lengan pemuda bernama Ryuu itu.

"_Nggak_ cuma lagi kesal." Jawab pemuda itu, masih tak mau menatap Naruto.

"Ja jangan malah sama Nalu, hiks kalau Nii chan juga malah sepelti Kaa chan sama Tou chan hiks Na Nalu sama siapa." Ucap Naruto, ia menggenggam lengan baju pemuda itu lebih erat dengan sedikit gemetar.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah hampir menangis Naruto, ia tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang bocah itu, "Naru chan kok nangis lagi sih, Nii chan tidak marah kok." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Tapi memangnya kenapa Kaa chan dan Tou chan marah sama Naru chan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya dan pundaknya mulai gemetaran, "Tadi Kaa chan sama Tou chan beltengkal ta tapi Nalu _nggak_ tahu kenapa."

"Apa Tou chan sama Kaa chan benci Nalu?"

"Naru chan kenapa bicara begitu?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ha habis Kaa chan bilang Nalu buat Kyuu nii pelgi hiks, Kyuu nii hiks...hiks..."

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Naruto dan mengelus punggung anak itu, "Ssst, sudah Naru chan jangan nangis lagi." Ucap pemuda itu, ia terus mengelus punggung Naruto yang masih gemetaran.

.

.

.

"Nii chan ini dimana?" Tanya bocah bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ini rumahku, coklat?" Jawab pemuda yang tengah menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat ke arahnya.

Naruto mengambil gelas berisi coklat hangat itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang beraksen abu-abu itu dengan mata birunya antusias. "Kok banyak gambal Nalu ya?" Ucap anak itu, ia menaruh gelas yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan menuruni tempat tidur. Meski agak susah karena tempat tidur itu sedikit tinggi untuknya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri dinding di depannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tangannya mengambil salah satu foto yang tertempel bebas pada dinding di depannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ini Nalu kan?" Tanyanya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Iya itu Naru chan."

Bocah itu berbalik lagi dan menatap satu persatu foto yang terpampang dihadapannya, dengan antusias ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia terlihat sangat kagum dengan banyaknya foto dirinya yang bertebaran(?) di dinding ruangan itu. Foto yang memperlihatkan ia sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas, entah itu sedang bersama Iruka, bermain di play group, ia sedang sendiri atau pun ia yang sedang merengek pada sahabatnya Gaara.

"Ini semua Naru chan, kau suka?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia berjongkok di belakang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada helaian pirang bocah itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari sana.

"Hu'um, Lyuu nii chan dapat dali mana?" Naruto berbalik menghadap pemuda itu dan tersenyum ceria, ia berpikir jika semua foto ini sangatlah hebat.

"Nii chan memang suka memfoto Naru chan kok, jadi jangan heran ya kalau Nii chan punya banyak fotomu." Ucap pemuda itu, ia mengelus pipi chubby Naruto.

"Um, ini kelen! Nalu _nggak_ pelnah lihat foto sebanyak ini!" Ucapan kagum dari bocah polos itu membuat pemuda di depannya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada bocah itu.

"Kalau Naru chan mau, Nii chan bisa kok buat lebih banyak dari ini." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Benalkah! Tapi Nalu maunya sama Nii chan, apa boleh?" Tanya Naruto, ia memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Boleh, tapi sepertinya Naru chan harus mandi dulu." Ucap pemuda itu, ia memperhatikan pakaian Naruto yang belepotan tanah karena tadi bocah itu duduk di tanah dekat kandang kelinci.

"A~h, Nalu _nggak _mau." Ucap Naruto, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa senti.

"Kenapa, katanya mau difoto sama Nii chan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya sih, ya sudah Nalu mau." Ucap Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia berdiri dan menuntun Naruto kesebuah pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu membuka pintu di depannya lalu menutupnya kembali setelah Naruto masuk. Ia berjongkok di depan Naruto yang masih celingak-celinguk memperhatikan ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Sekarang buka bajunya." Ucap pemuda itu, ia mulai mengangkat kaos yang dipakai Naruto.

"Ne, Nii chan juga ikut mandi sama Nalu?" Tanya Naruto, ia mengangkat tangannya agar kaos yang ia gunakan bisa terlepas.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menuntun Naruto mendekati sebuah bathtub yang telah terisi air hangat. "Sini Nii chan gendong." Pemuda itu menggendong Naruto dan menurunkannya di dalam bathtub.

Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam bathtub langsung memainkan air hangat yang merendamnya, menciprat-cipratkan air itu hingga keluar bak dan mengenai pemuda yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Aduh, Naru chan. Baju Nii chan basah," Ucap pemuda itu, ia membuka T-shirt abu-abu yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Hehehe, Nii chan juga kan mau mandi. Jadi, _nggak_ apa-apa basah juga!"

"Heee, kau ini awas ya Nii chan balas!" Pemuda itu menciprat-cipratkan air pada Naruto yang dibalas kembali oleh bocah itu.

"Hahaha, Nii chan basah semua!" Naruto tertawa-tawa saat melihat 'kakak' di depannya yang sudah basah kuyup karenanya.

"Ah, sudah Naru chan. Nii chan mengaku kalah!" Ucap pemuda itu, ia menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang dan berdiri untuk membuka celana jeansnya yang juga basah. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kecil yang ada di dinding dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan kembali mendekati Naruto yang masih asyik bermain air.

"Naru chan, lihat kemari." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto langsung melihat ke arah pemuda itu namun matanya langsung terpejam begitu kilatan cahaya menerpa matanya. Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa buram dan kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Nii chan ngapain?" Tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Nih, baguskan?" Pemuda itu memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang berada dilayar kamera ditangannya pada Naruto.

"Eeeeh! Tadi Nii chan foto Nalu ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Hu'um,"

"Nalu mau lihat!" Dengan semangat Naruto berdiri dari bathtub dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun dengan tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset genangan air di lantai dan oleng.

"Naru chan!" Pemuda itu langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap lurus pemuda itu. "Fu~uh, hampir saja." Ucap pemuda itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa Naru chan?" Tanya pemuda itu, alisnya berkerut begitu melihat Naruto yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Naru?"

"Kyuu nii..."

"Kyuu nii?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya saat telinganya mendengar gumaman kecil dari bocah dalam dekapannya.

Mengerjap, Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya saat tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan, "Go gomen." Ucapnya yang makin tertunduk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangan putihnya dan menangkup dagu Naruto agar bocah itu menatapnya. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat ia makin melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. "Naru chan boleh kok panggil Nii chan dengan nama Kyuu nii." Ucap pemuda itu, Naruto yang mendengar hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ni Nii chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuu nii." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Ok?"

"Hiks..." Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Naruto, ia langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. "Kyuu nii!"

"Iya Naru chan, ini Kyuu nii." Pemuda itu mengelus lembut punggung Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian pirang dari bocah dalam dekapannya. Menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari rambut itu. " Ini Kyuu nii Naru," Ucap pemuda itu lagi, terus berulang merapalkan kalimat yang sama pada bocah di hadapannya. "Ini Kyuu nii."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris coklatnya menatap dengan intens sosok mungil yang tengah menutup kedua matanya, wajah dengan pipi chubbynya terlihat damai meski dihiasi dengan air mata yang mengering disudut matanya. Jemari putih yang jelas lebih besar menangkup jemari mungil bocah itu, menyentuhkan bibir lembutnya mengecup pelan tangan sang bocah yang tengah terlelap.

"Namikaze Naruto," Pemuda itu mengecup kembali punggung tangan mungil itu, "Milikku."

"Benarkan sayang?" Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia arahkan untuk menyentuh pipi tan bocah itu, menyusuri setiap lekuk dari garis tulang pupinya hingga membawanya menyapu bibir mungil yang kemerahan. Ia menjilat bibirnya, bibir yang selama ini ia lihat hanya dengan memandangi fotonya tengah ia sentuh sekarang.

"Hanya milikku,"

Ia menundukan kepalanya seraya terus mengelus wajah bocah itu, menjilat bibir mungil kemerahan itu. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit tipis itu, menjilatnya sekali lagi dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia tersenyum saat bocah itu mengerang tak nyaman atas perlakuannya. "Ssst, Naru chan. Kyuu nii di sini." Ucapnya seakan menenangkan bocah dalam dekapannya.

Setelah bocah mungil itu kembali pulas, pemuda itu kembali menyusuri setiap lekuk dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap setiap gerakan yang dilakukan jemari tangannya, kemeja kebesaran yang dipakai bocah itu membuat leher dan bagian dadanya terekspose bebas memperlihatkan kulit halus yang belum pernah terjamah siapa pun.

Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya lagi, napasnya memburu bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat. 'Tenang, sedikit lagi.' Lalu, pemuda itu menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk malaikat kecilnya dengan sebuah kecupan pada bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

Namikaze mansion tengah dilanda kepanikan, para pelayan berlalu lalang keluar masuk gerbang mansion dengan raut wajah cemas yang beragam. Diantara para pelayan itu, ada seorang anak yang terus berbicara pada para pelayan menanyakan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang selama lebih dari empat jam yang lalu. Sesekali ia mendekatkan ponsel dalam genggamannya pada sebelah telingannya dan wajahnya akan semakin menunjukan kecemasan begitu ponselnya kembali menjauh.

"Iruka kun, tenangkan diri anda." Seorang pria tua yang berdiri di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkan meski dirinya juga tak bisa setenang itu.

"Kepala pelayan, apa yang harus saya lakukan? Minato sama dan Kushina sama tidak bisa dihubungi." Suaranya hampir terdengar sedikit gemetar, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel ditangannya. Ia sangat cemas, majikannya, tuan mudanya menghilang sejak tujuh jam yang lalu dan hanya kesaksian dari beberapa pelayan yang melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkan mansion. Ia tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya, firasatnya berkata jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tuan mudanya.

"Iruka san! Sa saya tidak menemukan Naruto sama di taman." Seorang maid terlihat terengah-engah menyampaikan informasi yang didapatnya.

"Kalau begitu cari ditempat lain yang sering dikunjungi Naruto!"

"Baik!" Ucap maid itu, ia segera berbalik dan kemudian bergegas mencari tuan mudanya lagi.

'Naruto, dimana kau?'

.

.

.

"AAH! Ayame, dimana koran yang ku beli lima hari yang lalu!"

Teuchi, pemilik ramen Ichiraku berteriak memanggil putrinya, sedangkan ia sendiri tengah sibuk mengobrak abrik berembar-lembar koran bekas yang menumpuk dalam kardus.

"Dilemari ayah! Memangnya ada apa?" Seru putrinya.

"Aku merasa mengingat sesuatu dan aku harus memastikannya. Kemari dan bantu ayah mencarinya Ayame!" Ucap Teuchi dengan agak keras, ia sangat tergesa-gesa dalam mencari barang yang dicarinya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu, dan ia berharap jika dugaannya ini salah.

"Ayah ini mencari dimana sih, ku bilangkan korannya ada dilemari." Ucap Ayame, ia berjalan mendekati rak yang cukup besar dan melilah-milah koran yang tertumpuk di sana.

"Ini dia!" Ia segera menyerahkan koran yang ada ditangannya pada sang ayah yang terlihat sangat gelisah. "Memangnya untuk apa ayah mencari koran ini?" Tanyanya.

Tak menjawab putrinya, Teuchi tengah sibuk menyusuri setiap cetakan-cetakan berita yang ada dikoran itu dan dengan tiba-tiba dia berteriak dengan sangat keras sehingga Ayame yang berada di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget.

"INI GAWAT!"

"Apanya yang gawat sih ayah?" Tanya Ayame yang makin penasaran dengan ayahnya yang seperti orang kesetanan setelah membaca sebuat berita dalam koran yang dipegangnya.

"Ayame, cepat hidupkan motormu! Kita harus ke rumah Naru chan sekarang!" Ucap ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih ayah?"

"Nanti ayah jelaskan, sekarang cepat kita harus ke rumah Naru chan!" Ucap ayahnya lagi, Ayame hanya mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menuju motornya. Ia menghidupkan mesin motornya dan langsung melesat menuju mansion Namikaze.

.

.

.

Mansion Namikaze (7 jam setelah menghilangnya Naruto)

Iruka masih setia dengan ponselnya yang selalu terus mencoba menghubungi kedua majikannya. Sejak tadi ia terus berusaha menghubungi mereka dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Selalu berakhir dengan suara operator yang menyatakan jika seseorang yang dihubunginya sedang sibuk.

Ia berjalan mondar mandir entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya hari ini, ia benar-benar cemas. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu bahaya dan ia takut jika majikannya itu benar-benar dalam bahaya seperti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha berpikiran positif, namun apa dayanya ini jika pikirannya terus menunjukan hal-hal negatif padanya.

"Iruka san!"

Iruka menghentikan acara mondar mandirnya dan menatap seorang pelayan yang tengah berjalan secara tergesah kearahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Naruto sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Iruka saat pelayan itu berdiri di depannya.

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Maafkan saya, tapi di luar ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap pelayan itu.

Iruka sangat kecewa dengan jawaban yang diterimanya, namun ia segera mengusir perasaannya itu dan kembali menatap pelayan itu. "Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan? Siapa?" Tanya Iruka.

"Mereka bilang, mereka adalah pemilik kedai ramen yang sering dikunjungi oleh Naruto sama." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya kepala pelayan yang berdiri di sebelah Iruka.

"Mereka ada di depan." Jawab pelayan itu, ia memiringkan tubuhnya saat Iruka dan kepala pelayan melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jii san!"

"Ah! Iruka kun ini gawat!" Iruka melihat laki-laki paruh bawa itu terlihat sangat gelisah, ia menyerahkan koran yang sejak tadi ia bawa pada anak laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Naru chan, kemarin lusa ia ke kedaiku bersama seseorang dan orang itu! Ini! Ini!" Teuchi terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah gambar pada halaman berita.

Iruka mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap kearah telunjuk yang terus mengetuk sebuah gambar yang menunjukan seseorang laki-laki yang tengah memegang sebuah papan dengan angka entah apa itu. "Jii san, maksudnya?" Tanya Iruka yang sedikit bingung.

"Ryuu Ryuuga Souzo, Naru chan ke kedaiku bersama orang ini! Buronan polisi!" Ucap Teuchi, semua mata terbelalak sempurna. Naruto bersama laki-laki ini, kenapa bisa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

'Dicari, Ryuuga Souzo. Umur 16 tahum, tinggi 178 cm. Ciri-ciri berambut hijau daun, bermata coklat, berkulit putih. Jika anda melihatnya mohon segera hubungi kami di xxx xxxxxxx'

Ryuuga Souzo melarikan diri dari tahanan pada tanggal 7 Januari xxxx, ditahan dengan pasal berlipat antara lain melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak dibawah umur lima tahun, penculikan, pembunuhan terhadap 4 orang anak dan pencucian otak pada anak yang diculiknya. Korban yang telah terungkap identitasnya 5 orang dan diduga jika masih ada 7 anak yang hilang dan belum ditemukan.

* * *

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

.

* * *

"Engh..." Suara kecil terdengar dari bocah pirang yang kini sedang mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket karena tidur. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap ruangan tempat ia sekarang berada.

"Ini bukan kamal Nalu?" Ucapnya seraya terus memperhatikan setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Ohayou Naru chan."

Naruto langsung menatap seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk yang isinya sangat dikenali Naruto. "Nii chan!" Ia menunjukan cengirannya pada pemuda itu. "Nii chan bawa apa?" Tanya antusias.

"Um, apa ya?" Ucap pemuda itu, ia melirik Naruto yang matanya sudah bling-bling seraya menatap nampan yang dibawanya.

"Nii chan bawa ra-"

"Lamen!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan membentangkan tangannya untuk meraih semangkuk ramen yang dibawa pemuda itu.

"Eit! Tunggu dulu Naru chan~" Pemuda itu menjauhkan nampan yang dibawanya dan menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah bocah yang langsung merengut karenanya.

"Sebelumnya, ini dulu." Ucap pemuda itu seraya menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan 'kakak' di depannya. "Pipi Nii chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha'ah, cium dulu baru Nii chan berikan." Ucap pemuda itu, ia tersenyum begitu Naruto sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Sini Nalu cium!" Ucap bocah itu yang langsung melangkah maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, tak menyadari jika pemuda itu memutar kembali wajahnya.

Cup

Naruto tepat mencium bibir pemuda itu, bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Nii chan! Kenapa berlgelak sih, kan jadinya _nggak_ kena pipi!" Ucap Naruto polos.

"Hehehe, 'kan sama saja dibibir juga." Ucap pemuda itu, ia meletakan nampan yang dibawanya pada meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. "Nah, sekarang Naru chan makan ya." Ucapnya, ia tersenyum saat bocah itu langsung memakan ramen yang tadi dibawanya.

"Wah! Enak!" Ucap Naruto, ia memakan dengan semangat ramen yang ada di depannya meski sesekali tersedak karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto yang tengah memasukan mie penuh lemak itu dengan lahapnya, ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Tangannya bergerak menyisir helaian pirang Naruto, membuat bocah itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Nii chan?" Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah belepotan penuh kuah ramen.

Tersenyum, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Menjilat sudut bibir Naruto hingga bersih dari kuah ramen.

Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang basah dan menatap 'kakak' di depannya. "Iiih! Nii chan jorok!" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Eh, kenapa? Nii chan kan cuma membersihkan pipimu yang belepotan itu Naru chan." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Tetap saja, menjilat itu jorok tahu!"

"Ya sudah deh, gimana kalau sekarang Naru chan mandi?" Ucap pemuda itu seraya menggendong Naruto.

"Yosh!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Pemuda itu pun segera membawa Naruto ke kamar mandi, membuka kemeja kebesaran yang dipakai Naruto dan memasukan bocah itu ke dalam bathtub. Sedangkan ia sendiri ikut masuk tanpa melepas pakaiannya.

"Nii chan ngapain masuk, bajunya jadi basah tuh." Ucap Naruto yang melihat 'kakak'nya itu duduk dan bersandar pada pinggiran bathtub.

"Kalau sama Naru chan sih masuk tidak masuk, tetap basah." Ucap pemuda itu, ia menarik tubuh Naruto yang tengah duduk di hadapannya agar lebih dekat. "Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ne, mau main apa Nii chan?" Tanya Naruto, ia mendongak ke belakang menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Cara mainnya begini." Pemuda itu menyentuh pinggang Naruto dan mendudukan bocah itu dipangkuannya. "Pertama-tama Naru chan harus bisa menahan geli. Kalau kalah, Nii chan boleh minta satu permintaan sama Naru chan." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kalau Nalu menang gimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau Naru chan menang, Naru chan juga boleh minta sesuatu dari Nii chan." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Asyik! Kalau gitu ayo main Nii chan!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kalau begitu kita mulai." Ucapnya tepat disebelah telinga Naruto. Tangannya yang berada dipinggang Naruto bergerak menyusuri perut Naruto. Mengelus perut itu hingga Naruto merasa kegelian. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto dan menggosok-gosokan hidung dan bibirnya di sana.

"Nii Nii chan, pelut Nalu geli hahaha." Naruto tertawa-tawa merasakan geli dibagian perutnya.

"Nah! Naru chan kalah!" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Naru _nggak _kalah Nii chan!" Ucap naruto.

"Pokoknya Naru chan kalah. Sekarang Naru chan harus nurutin permintaan Nii chan." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Huft, tapi Nalu _nggak _kalah." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Satu permintaan~" Ucap pemuda itu, tersenyum-senyum pada Naruto.

"Uh, Nii chan minta apa sama Nalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Um, apa ya?" Ucap pemuda itu, "Ah, Nii chan tahu. Cium Nii chan," Ucap pemuda itu.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Naruto, ia melihat pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya sudah, sini." Ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, tapi nanti Naru chan buka mulutnya ya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Buka saja." Ucap pemuda itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan diam saat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan jilatan hangat pada bibirnya sebelum bibirnya dipagut pemuda dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu menjilat, menarik pelan bibir Naruto dan membawanya dalam mulutnya, ia melirik Naruto yang hanya diam dan mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tengah menjamah bibirnya.

"Buka mulutnya Naru chan." Ucap pemuda itu, perlahan Naruto membuka mulutnya dan pemuda itu langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut bocah itu. Menjilat setiap sudut rongga kecil itu dengan lidahnya.

"H hn.." Naruto mengerang geli krtika bagian atas rongga mulutnya dijilati oleh lidah yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Emmm...nnh..." Pemuda itu mendesah, ia sangat menikmati lembabnya rungga mulut dari bocah kecil di depannnya. Ia terus menerobos dan menjilati semua bagian dalam mulutnya. Sungguh nikmat, ia mendorong kepala bocah pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan semakin membuatnya mendesah. Bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang pemuda.

"Emmmh..."

Pemuda itu melepas ciumannya, membiarkan untaian saliva yang masih terhubung dari bibirnya dan bibir bocah dihadapannya. Ia melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas.

"Nii Nii chan. Nalu hah susah na hah pas," Ucap bocah itu padanya.

Ucapan polos dari bocah itu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan mandinya ya." Ucap pemuda itu, ia mengambil sebuah botol yang terletak di samping bathtub dan mengeluarkan isi botol itu pada tangannya.

"Nah, sini tangannya."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu yang mulai melumuri tangannya dengan sabun cair dan menggosok-gosoknya hingga sabun itu mulai berbusa. Naruto terlihat antusias dengan busa yang ada ditangannya, ia menggosok tangannya sendiri dan memperbanyak busa itu.

"Busa, busa. Mandi busa." Ucap Naruto yang tengah memainkan busa yang menutupi air yang merendam tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu pun ikut menggosok tubuh Naruto, ia mengelus bagian dada dan punggung Naruto. Melakukannya berkali-kali, dengan mata yang terus mengikuti tingkah bocah di depannya. Ia mengelus perut Naruto dengan jari-jarinya, lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk lebih ke bawah. Menyentuh sesuatu yang kecil diantara dua kaki Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto seakan tak merasakan apa pun, bocah itu terus melanjutkan acaranya memainkan busa sabun.

Mengelus lembut sesuatu yang hanya sebesar kelingkingnya, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. "Naru chan, mau main lagi?" Tanyanya pemuda itu.

"Main apa lagi, Nii chan?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu lagi.

"Mainnya.." Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Naruto, "Seperti ini." Ia mengelus-elus milik Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan dua jari, jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"EEH! Nii chan kenapa pegang punya Nalu!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menutupi miliknya dengan kedua tangan.

"Huhuhu, tidak apa-apa kan. Naru chan juga boleh pegang punya Nii chan." Ucap pemuda itu, tangannya mengarah pada kancing celananya dan membukanya. Ia menurunkan resleting celana miliknya dan membuka celana dalam yang sejak tadi membuatnya sesak.

"Ah..." Ia mendesah saat miliknya bisa bebas, ia yang sudah sedikit menegang, "Naru chan juga pegang." Ucapnya, mengarahkan tangan mungil Naruto untuk menyentuh miliknya.

"Kok punya Nii chan lebih besal dari Nalu?" Tanya Naruto bingung, ia memegang milik pemuda itu dengan penasaran. Tidak menyadari jika perbuatannya membuat hasrat pemuda itu semakin memuncak.

"Ukh, ka kalau Naru chan s sudah besar juga bisa sebesar i ini." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan menahan erangannya untuk keluar. "Jadi, Na Naru chan mau main?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kalau asyik Nalu mau!"

"Ini pasti asyik sayang, dan Naru chan pasti ingin memainkannya lagi." Ucap pemuda itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum polos mendengar ucapan pemuda yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

* * *

*##########*###########*##############*###############*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

.

Mansion Namikaze (12 jam setelah menghilangnya Naruto)

Kakek tua yang menjadi kepala pelayan di mansion Namikaze hanya bisa mengelus punggung anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Semuanya masih berusaha, mencari tuan mudanya yang telah menghilang lebih dari 12 jam dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar dan informasi yang bisa membuatnya tahu dimana gerangan boo channya itu sekarang.

Iruka yang menjadi pelayan pribadi tuan mudanya itu terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan mata yang sudah memerah sembab. Anak itu terus menangis dari beberapa jam yang lalu saat mengetahui majikannya diduga menjadi korban penculikan dari buronan polisi berdasarkan ucapan dari pemilik kedai ramen yang biasa Naruto kunjungi.

Anak ini belum tidur sejak kemarin, tidak ada satu orang pun yang sanggup untuk memejamkan matanya di saat majikan mereka tengah hilang. Meski lelah dan rasa kantuk terus dirasa oleh mereka. Setiap detikan jam serasa begitu lambat bagi mereka.

"Ada apa ini Iruka?"

Iruka yang sedari tadi menundukan wajahnya langsung mendongak begitu mendengar panggilan dari suara yang amat ia kenal. Ia melihat Namikaze Minato yang menatapnya dengan geram, seakan ia melakukan suatu kesalahan. Ia memang melakukan suatu kesalahan, kesalahan besar yang pantas jika majikannya itu meminta nyawanya sebagai pengganti.

"Mi Minato sama." Ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada laki-laki yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Katakan ada apa ini, kenapa para maid dan butler dirumah ini tidak ada." Ucap Minato.

"Naruto sama. Sa saya, gomennasai Minato sama. Na Naruto menghilang." Ucap Iruka yang semakin membungkukan tubuhnya.

Seketika wajah Minato mengeras, ia menarik kerah seragam pelayan yang dipakai Iruka hingga anak itu berdiri tegak dengan terpaksa. "Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto menghilang?" Tanya dengan nada dingin menusuk.

"Naruto, su sudah tiga belas jam kami mencarinya. Tetapi ka kami tidak menemukannya dimana pun da dan Teuchi san, pemilik kedai ramen yang sering Naruto datangi mengatakan ba bahwa Naruto ke kemungkinan pergi bersama seseorang bernama Ryuuga Souzo." Jelas Iruka, sungguh ia sangat takut pada majikannya ini. Bukan karena ia takut jika ia akan dihukum atas kelalaiannya, ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

"Kepala pelayan." Panggil Minato.

"Ya, Minato sama." Kepala pelayan membungkuk hormat pada majikannya itu.

"Hubungi Anko, katakan padanya untuk mengirimkan Anbu." Ucap Minato, ia melepaskan kerah Iruka dan berjalan menaiki tangga mansionnya. Dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**To be continue**

Ha'ah, akhirnya selesai. #selesai gundulmu! Ini nyampe klimaks saja belum!

Hehehe, gomennasai minna..

Dipikir lagi kalau flashback ke dua ini dijadikan satu chapter maka akan lebih dari 14 ribu word jadi dipotong sampai sini dulu ya ^^

Nanti chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan ada lanjutannya atau terserah minna sih maunya chapter depan itu lanjutan flashback atau mau lanjutin chapter 9..

Tergantung padamu ^^

Juga mohon reviewnya ya, tidak mengharapkan banyak karena author tahu dengan pasti jika fic ini sudah mulai membosankan T^T

Ha'ah, hanya bisa menghela napas saja dan pasrah.

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Jangan **ditanya kenapa aku makin lama update ini fanfik -_-"  
karena aku sendiri nggak tau jawabannya #plakkk! *minta digorok*

Sudahlah, lebih baik langsung **balas review** saja lah XD

**devilojoshi :**

semua pertanyaanmu terjawab di sini hehehee... XD

jadi selamat baca ya!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**widi orihara :**

Lha? Aku kan padahal dah kasih papan peringatan kalau kemarin itu flashback,, ini nih lanjutannya

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**

**Hehehe** di sini makin kejam aja nih MinaKushinya XD  
nggak apa lah.. pan yang penting Naru menderita #plakkk!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Nee chan~ XD  
Biasa lah, kan ntu Minato emang dijadiian bapak labil(?) di sini..  
Kali-kali jadi antagonis, iya nggak?  
makasih sudah review ^^/

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Gomenne Gun chan, T,T kayaknya permintaanmu tak kan terkabulkan.. #smirk

Bwahahahaha-#plakkk!

Sebenarnya aku juga nggak rela ngasih Naru ama OC satu itu tuh.. Cuma sayang tuntutan scenario hiksu

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz :**

Huweee TAT kayaknya sekarang malah lupa beneran nih ama ni cerita #guling" dijalan raya  
emak! ceritaku dilupakan hiksu...

makasih sudah review ^^

**kinana :**

Heee? Makasih ya ^^

Kamu juga ganbatte buat UN-nya ya Kinana chan!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**ainiadira :**

No comment -_- #plakkk!

Makasih sudah review XDDa

**tetchan :**

Tenang, ini ga bakal didis kok!

hiksu,, gomen ne apdetnya makin lama T^T

**miao-chan2 :**

Jawabannya adala~h #jeng jeng jeng *apaan kali*

baca aja chap ini XD

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**onyx shappireSEA :**

Nah ntu kamu tau! XD

Makasih sudah review ^^/

**Jamcomaria :**

Hehee.. RyuuNaru tambah so sweet nih di sini!

Minato mah modus doang XP

Makasih reviewnya ^.^

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan :**

Gomen ne, SN nya nggak ada T,T

Ini kan flashback, dan di flasback Naru Si teme nggak nongol ! xd

Makasih reviewnya ^.^

**Oksuhi :**

Selamat baca! XD

Nggak, Kyuubi kakaknya Naru dan Kyuu kepribadian Naru itu orang yang berbeda..

Nih tuh di akhir agak nongol gimana terbentuknya Kyuubi Xda

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru :**

Aku selalu semangat kok Aoi chan! *Sok akrab*

Hehehe makasih reviewnya !^^

**Kar Chan 56 :**

Memang dicukupkan sampai Kyuubi kok! Chap depan mulai ke jalan ceritanya XD

No comment, ntuk kapan Naru sembuh

Makasih reviewnya :D

**ringo revenge :**

Makin banyak aja dong chara yang dimunculin -,-a  
Tak pikir-pikir dulu Ok -,~d  
makasih reviewnya ;)

**AAind88 :**

Makasih-makasih! XD

Makasih satu lagi buat reviewnya ^^

**lee heera :**

-/- jadi malu ah jadinya *apalah!*

Makasih ya buar reviewnya ^^?

**younggun :**

Bosenin ya? hiksu... aku mo lompat kejurang aja deh #woi fict lo selesaiin dulu?!

Hehe,, tenang,, kepribadiannya udah distop XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Haruka no Kyuubi :**

Salam kenal juga ^^  
Makasih dukungannya dan juga reviewnya ^,^a

**LadySaphireBlue :**

A-ano..aku bingung mau jawab n bales yang mana dulu dari atu ampe sepuluh o,oa

hehehe.. pokoknya makasih buat road baca ficku dari awal ampe akhir seharian gitu. XD

Lagi pula dari chapter ke chapter pertanyaanmu kejawab kan? XD #plakkk!

emang aja males jawab!

Makasih untuk reviewnya ya ^,^

Yup! selesai juga nih ngebales review XD

Yang **Fave **juga makasih ya!

* * *

.

**And then!**

**Enjoyed!**

**.**

**. **

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated: **M for this chapter

**Pairing:** RyuuNaru

**Warning: **Hard yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Lime, Hard Lemon, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Alur maju mundur, Typo(?) , bored, aneh, gaje etc.

**Don't like don't read this ok?**

**A/N : Maaf sebelumnya, penggunaan kata akan terasa lebih vulgar dari beberapa chapter ke belakang karena dirasa lebih cocok untuk penulisan. Terima kasih.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **_**Flashback Chapter 2 Part 2**_

* * *

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepuluh, dua puluh, bahkan lebih dari lima puluh orang berpakaian serba hitam terlihat memenuhi halaman belakang _mansion_ Namikaze. Berjongkok dengan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan, menghadapkan tubuh mereka pada seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya seakan laki-laki itu akan menghabisi nyawa siapa pun yang mengusiknya sekarang.

"Anko." Laki-laki bersurai pirang keemasan itu mengarahkan penglihatannya pada seseorang yang berada paling depan dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam lainnya.

"Ya, Minato _sama_." Seseorang diantara puluhan orang berpakaian hitam itu berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya kemudian kembali berjongkok tepat di depan tuannya.

Minato melemparkan sebuah foto tepat ke depan orang itu dan langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. "Cari dia sampai ketemu..." Minato meremas kenop pintu yang ada di genggamannya. "Dan bunuh." Ucapnya sebelum hilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

**Suatu tempat entah dimana**

Tubuh kecil seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah dalam dekapan tangan-tangan kekar yang menggendongnya, membawa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk kecil berwarna biru lembut mendekati sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_.

Bocah itu tampak tertawa saat memainkan rambut hijau laut milik pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya. Merasa jika rambut itu adalah mainan barunya.

"_Nii chan_." Panggil bocah itu.

"Hmm?" Pemuda itu bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan sang bocah.

"Apa _Nii chan_ sayang Nalu?" Tanya bocah itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang memancarkan kepolosan seorang bocah laki-laki.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kiri Naruto, "Tentu saja aku menyayangimu Naru." Jawab pemuda itu.

Cengiran lebar langsung menghampiri paras manis berkulit tan itu, ia langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Nalu juga sayang _Nii chan_!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Desiran darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat membuat pemuda bernama Ryuuga itu memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sentuhan kulit halus yang belum pernah terjamah itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher Naruto yang terekspos jelas, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh bocah itu.

"Kau manis." Ucap pemuda itu. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung pemuda yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya itu.

"Nalu manis? Tapi Nalu kan bukan gula _Nii chan_." Ucap Naruto.

Ryuuga tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Kau itu manis Naru _chan_, wajahmu ini benar-benar menggemaskan!" Ucap pemuda itu seraya mencubit pelan pipi Naruto.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Buuh... Nalu _nggak_ manis. Nalu ini tampan tahu!" Ucap Naruto tak terima.

"Ck! Bocah kecil yang manis!" Pemuda itu mencubit keras pipi Naruto hingga bocah itu berteriak dan hampir menangis.

"Huwee! _Nii chan_, pipi Nalu saki~t!"

"E-eh? Ma –maaf, _Nii chan_ terlalu bersemangat. Sakit ya?" Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Naruto yang nampak kemerahan karena cubitannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk leher pemuda itu, "_Nii chan_ nggak akan ninggalin Nalu kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia membungkuk dan menurunkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Ia berjongkok dihadapan bocah itu lalu menatap lekat manik _sapphire_ sang bocah di depannya dengan iris coklat tanah miliknya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Naru, tidak seperti Kyuubi, tidak seperti _Kaa san_ dan _Tou san_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Sentuhan lebut dikening Naruto membuat bocah itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang amat ia rindukan. Sentuhan yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Kasih sayang yang selalu ia inginkan.

"Naru..."

Hembusan napas hangat menerpa kulit tan dengan tiga pasang garis tipis dipipi Naruto, membuatnya sedikit bergidik karena geli yang dirasakannya.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menunjukan cengiran lebarnya pada sang pemuda sebagai jawaban. Membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyum tanpa makna.

"Kau ingin terus bersamaku?"

Alis bocah itu mengerut, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Nalu mau telus sama _Nii chan_?" Tanya bocah itu.

Tangan pemuda itu mengelus helaian pirang Naruto, "Itu artinya, kau adalah milikku." Jawab pemuda itu. Ia melihat kebingungan yang tersirat diwajah Naruto. "Kau tidak mengerti ya?" Tanya pemuda itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan bingung.

"Artinya, kamu." Pemuda itu menunjuk hidung Naruto, "Bibir ini adalah milikku." Ucapnya seraya mengelus bibir kecil Naruto dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Dagu ini adalah milikku." Tangan pemuda itu menangkup dagu Naruto dan bergerak menuruni leher jenjang bocah itu. "Leher dan dada ini adalah milikku." Kecupan singkat menggelitik kulit leher dan dada Naruto saat pemuda itu menempelkan bibir lemburnya.

Tangan pemuda itu mengusap perut Naruto, mengelus sesuatu diantara selangkangan Naruto yang tertutupi handuk. Penis kecilnya. "Dan yang ini juga milikku."

"Mengerti?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "Buuh, dali tadi punya _Nii chan_ semua. Telus punya Nalu mana?" Tanya bocah itu.

Ryuuga menangkup kedua tangan Naruto didadanya dan mengelus pipi Naruto, "Aku, seluruh tubuh ini adalah milikmu." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Jadi, ingat ini baik-baik Naru. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, selalu menyayangimu. Dan, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Apa _Nii chan_ janji?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengecup tangan Naruto, "_Nii chan_ janji Naru."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lanjutkan mainnya?" Tanya Ryuuga.

"Memangnya kita mau main apa!" Naruto terlihat antusias.

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan kau pasti menyukainya."

_Sapphire_ bulat Naruto meneliti setiap gerakan dari sosok pemuda yang tengah mengecupi kulit perutnya. Ia tertawa kecil karena rasa geli disetiap sentuhan pemuda itu. "_Nii chan_, i-tu haha... geli!"

Pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak, menatap wajah manis Naruto yang tengah tertawa dan kembali mencium perut bocah itu. Kulit tan yang begitu halus itu dikecupnya, sesekali menjilat sekitar pahanya memberikan rangsangan geli pada bocah itu. Mata coklatnya menatap sesutu diantara selangkangan Naruto. Sesuatu yang terlihat mulai menegang karena sentuhannya. Ia menjilat batang sebesar kelingking itu dan memasukannya dalam mulutnya.

"Ni-_nii chan_, punya Nalu jangan dimakan!" Tangan kecil Naruto menutupi selangkangannya, membuat pemuda itu tak bisa menikmati batang kecil kesukaannya.

"Hmm? Bukankah tadi _Nii chan_ bilang ini punya _Nii chan_?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari selangkangannya dan menjilat penis kecil Naruto.

"Nnh..." Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan jilatan dari pemuda itu.

Bibir itu tersenyum, menampakan seringaian berbahaya. Seringaian seseorang yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya.

Tangan Ryuuga menyentuh punggung Naruto, mengelusnya dari atas ke bawah bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang terus menjilati penis kecil Naruto. Mengulumnya diantara kedua belah bibirnya, membasahinya dengan lelehan liur yang terus memproduksi secara berlebihan.

"Ni-_nii chan_.. nnh..." Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar suara desahan Naruto. Suara yang membuat penisnya terus-terusan berdenyut, menginginkan kebebasan. Penisnya ingin memasuki lubang sempit yang tak lebih besar dari jari kelingkingnya. Merobek lubang anus itu dengan penisnya.

"Naru..." Napas pemuda itu berderu, "Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sesuatu yang lebih seru?" Tanyanya seraya menjilat jemari kecil Naruto.

"Kau akan lebih menyukainya." Ucap pemuda itu, ia mengendong tubuh kecil Naruto dan menidurkannya ditempat tidur.

"_Nii chan_?"

"Ssst... tidak apa-apa. _Nii chan_ akan membuatmu nyaman." Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Tangannya memegangi dagu bocah itu, membuat pelahan bibir tipis bocah itu terbuka.

Dikecupnya bibir Naruto sebelum melesakan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut bocah itu, ia menjilat gigi-gigi yang berbaris rapi di dalam mulut kecil itu. Mengeksplor dari keseluruhan rongga basah itu.

"Nnnh..." Naruto mengerang, meski ia hanya diam namun setiap rangsangan yang diterimanya membuat tubuhnya tergelitik.

Tangan Ryuuga bergerak menyusuri tubuh kecil Naruto, mengelus dada dengan dua tonjolan kecil yang sedikit menegang, lalu turun keperut hingga tangan itu mulai mengelus sesuatu diselangkangan Naruto.

"Ini adalah awal Naru chan." Ucap pemuda itu dan kembali melumat bibir Naruto dalam sebuah pagutan panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAH!"

"NII CHAN! HIKS I-_ITTAI_...BELHENTI HIKS! NALU TI-TIDAK MAU MAIN LAGI!"

Semua teriakan dari bocah pirang di bawahnya membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk memasuki bocah itu lebih dalam. Nikmat sekali, tubuh kecil yang kini dipenuhi bercak merah dan sedikit lebam ini sangat nikmat. Melebihi tubuh bocah-bocah lain yang telah ia nikmati. Tubuh yang begitu sangat indah dengan peluh yang terus bercucuran.

"Ah... Kenapa Naru _chan_. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Nikmati saja sayang.. sssh..." Ucap pemuda bersurai hijau laut itu, kembali dilumat bibir mungil yang sudah membengkak bocah laki-laki di bawahnya. Menggenjot kembali pinggulnya hingga miliknya tertanam lebih dalam pada lubang rektum yang terlihat sudah lecet dengan cairan merah yang terus mengalir keluar saat ia menarik miliknya dan kembali menghantamkannya jauh dalam tubuh bocah pirang itu.

"HIKS...Sa-sakit! Huwee...!" Mata _sapphire_ itu kini dihiasi dengan warna merah karena terus-terusan mengeluarkan air matanya dari dua jam yang lalu.

Semua berawal dari pemuda bernama Ryuu ini mengajaknya bermain dan mulai menciumi dirinya. Menggendongnya dari kamar mandi dan menurunkan ia di atas tempat tidur hingga pemuda itu melakukan ini semua pada tubuh kecilnya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang terpejam erat, kepalanya mendongak ke atas menikmati setiap sodokan yang dilakukannya pada lubang rektum yang bahkan tak selebar jari telunjuknya. Merobeknya hingga tetesan-tetesan darah terus mengucur disela-sela gerakan pinggulnya.

Wajah kesakitan dan tampak begitu pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar dapat membangkitkan gairahnya. Liurnya sampai menetes jatuh membasahi wajah tan dibawahnya, merasakan begitu membumbungnya nafsu pada bocah Namikaze ini. Ia mengerang, mendesah dengan keras tanpa ada niatan untuk menahan suaranya. Membiarkan suaranya ikut terdengar disela teriakan dan jerit tangis bocah manis itu.

Tangan-tangan kecil Naruto memukul-mukul dada pemuda yang jauh lebih kuat darinya itu. Terus mendorong sosok 'kakak' yang terus-terusan membuat bagian pantatnya terasa sangat sakit dan panas. Ia menangis layaknya bocah seusianya, menjerit dengan air matanya yang serasa hampir habis dan suaranya sudah serak karena terus-terusan berteriak memohon agar pemuda yang tengah memasukan benda asing yang amat sangat menyiksanya itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Tubuh Naruto melengkung hingga hampir melingkar saat kedua kakinya didorong kasar oleh tangan besar yang mencengkram paha kecilnya. Ia menangis, pantatnya sakit begitu juga dengan tubuhnya dan menangis selama berjam-jam membuat ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Ah..._Shit_! _This is so fucking Bitch_!" Kotor, entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar dihadapan seorang anak yang baru berumur tiga tahun.

"Tubuhmu seperti pelacur Naru _chan_! Pelacur yang selalu membuatku mabuk! Ah..."

"Hiks...Nalu _nggak _mau main ah! Sakit...hiks! Sakit! Sakit _Nii chan_!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan hebat, terdorong ke belakang setiap pemuda itu mendorong pinggulnya. Terus menghujami rektumnya dengan benda yang membuat tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua.

Ciuman panas lagi-lagi memerangkap mulut kecil Naruto, melumat bibir mungil itu dengan tidak sabaran. Giginya bergemeletuk, bersentuhan satu sama lain dan sesekali gigi itu tak sengaja menggigit bibir Naruto hingga berdarah. Lidah pemuda itu menjilat darah yang keluar, menghisap luka itu untuk merasakan lebih banyak darah yang melewati tenggorokannya dan kembali melumatnya dengan ganas. Manis, semua yang dimiliki bocah pirang ini sangat manis ketika menyentuh lidahnya. Semuanya termasuk aroma citrus yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuhnya membuat ia mabuk, ketagihan untuk terus menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh dari bocah ini.

Pemuda itu membalikan tubuh Naruto, dengan cepat ia menusukan kembali miliknya pada rektum Naruto. Tak mempedulikan lubang rektum yang dimasukinya itu sudah tampak melebam karena kasarnya setiap sodokan yang ia lakukan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang yang sudah diselimuti nafsu untuk menyetubuhi bocah di depannya. Bocah ini adalah miliknya, tubuh yang sangat menggiurkan ini hanyalah miliknya.

Dijilatnya wajah manis dengan tiga pasang guratan yang melintang di pipi bocah itu. Menyesap rasa asin dari air mata yang terus bercucuran dari mata seindah _sapphire_nya. Menjilatnya hingga wajah itu basah oleh saliva, lidahnya menyusuri dagu dan sepanjang leher Naruto. Menggigit leher itu dengan tiba-tiba hingga telinganya kembali mendengar jeritan melengking dari belahan bibir Naruto. Benar-benar pemandangan indah baginya.

Mangsanya kali ini sangat sempurna, tubuh kecilnya yang cukup berisi dan wajahnya yang begitu sangat manis melebihi semua anak yang telah ia setubuhi. Ia kembali mengerang saat otot-otot ketat yang memerangkap miliknya berdenyut semakin meremas miliknya.

Kembali diciumnya bibir Naruto, meredam erangan sakit dari bocah itu. Tak lupa dengan tangannya yang kini menggenggam benda kecil diantara selangkangan Naruto, mengocok benda yang sudah melemas itu untuk kembali menegang dengan tetesan-tetesan percum yang keluar dari lubang kecil di ujungnya.

"Auhh...nikmat, tubuhmu nikmat sekali Naru _chan_!"

"HIKS! HENTIKAN! NA-NALU _NGGAK _MAU MAIN...AAH!"

Tiga tahun, terlalu kecil baginya untuk mengalami sesuatu hal seperti mengeluarkan cairan selain urin dari penis kecilnya. Namun semua rangsangan yang terlalu awal ia rasakan membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan putih sperma.

Pemuda itu menjilat jari-jari tangannya yang basah oleh sperma yang di keluarkan Naruto, menyesap cairan itu dengan lidahnya. Ia merunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya disekitar leher Naruto, menyesap aroma pada ceruk lehernya, menggigit kecil telinganya, mengulumnya hingga basah. "Rasakan apa yang Kyuu _nii _lakukan padamu sayang," Ucap pemuda itu dengan seduktif.

Gerakan pinggulnya semakin ia percepat saat merasakan klimaksnya yang sudah dekat. Ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menahan kedua kakinya agar tetap mengangkang. Menghujamkan lagi miliknya ke dalam rektum Naruto, berkali-kali hingga cairan putih menyembur keluar dari ujung miliknya. Memenuhi dalam rektum Naruto yang tampak sudah memejamkan matanya.

Pemuda itu mencabut miliknya, membuat cairan putih itu mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan sedikit warna merah dari dalam lubang Naruto dan jatuh membasahi tempat tidur di bawahnya. Ia menatap bocah yang tengah terlelap itu dengan intens, wajah manisnya yang dipenuhi peluh juga tubuh yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ yang ia buat. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kembali terasa mengering, tubuh itu seolah berteriak memintanya untuk menyentuh setiap _inchi _dari lekuk tubuhnya. Tubuh indah dari Namikaze Naruto, bocah manis yang sangat memuaskan hasratnya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Naruto, menarik tubuh kecil itu mendekat padanya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut pirang Naruto. "Hmm, Naru. Kyuu _nii_ akan menjagamu selamanya." Lirih pemuda itu.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

**45 jam setelah Naruto menghilang**

Iruka sudah menangis untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini, walau bagaimana pun ia masih seorang anak-anak. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan para pelayan yang sudah jauh lebih dewasa darinya, ia tetaplah akan menangis jika seseorang yang disayanginya tengah dalam masalah. Seperti sekarang, ia tengah menangis dengan tersedu dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki tua yang tengah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Iruka _kun_, tenanglah. Saya tahu anda sangat mencemaskan Naruto _sama_." Laki-laki tua yang juga kepala pelayan Namikaze itu mengusap-usap punggung Iruka. Tidak tega dengan penerusnya yang terus menangisi majikannya ini. "Menangis tidak akan mengembalikan Naruto _sama_, Iruka _kun_. Berdo'alah agar Naruto _sama_ saat ini baik-baik saja."

Iruka menggeleng, "Na-Naruto tidak baik-baik saja _Jii san_..da-dan itu salahku. Hiks...itu sa-salahku karna aku tidak bisa..ti-tidak bisa menjaganya hiks..."

"Sudahlah, Minato _sama_ sudah mengirimkan _anbu_. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu Iruka _kun_."

"Tapi i-ini tetap kesalahanku..."

"Jika memang kau merasa bersalah, maka siapkan dirimu saat Naruto pulang Iruka. Kau yang akan mengurusnya."

Iruka melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, ia membungkuk dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar meski isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibirnya. "Saya me–mengerti Kushina _sama_." Ucap Iruka pada seorang wanita yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dimana Minato?" Tanya Kushina. Seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang kini tengah digelung keatasnya hingga membentuk cepolan tinggi dengan kacamata yang bertengger dipangkal hidungnya. Nyonya Namikaze itu menyerahkan tas hitam yang dibawanya pada seorang pelayan di dekatnya.

"Minato _sama_ sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, Kushina _sama_." Kepala pelayan itu membungkuk dan menerima tas yang diberikan Kushina padanya.

Jaket berwarna ungu yang dikenakan Kushina telah tersampai dilengan pelayan, ia memakai kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya yang tidak dipasangkan. Kakinya melangkahkan menuju tangga diruangan itu untuk menemui sang kepala keluarga.

"Iruka." Kushina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ha-ha'i, Kushina _sama_." Jawab Iruka dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

"Seorang _butler_ tidak menangisi majikannya tetapi _butler_ akan melindungi majikannya. Tidak merasa bersalah akan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, namun berusaha lebih keras agar tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

Iruka hanya mampu menatap punggung Kushina yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan mengabur, matanya kembali tergenang dengan air mata. Ia segera menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam pada majikannya. "Ha'i, saya mengerti Kushina _sama_."Ucap Iruka.

"Nah, Iruka _kun_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau belum tidur sejak kemarin bukan?"

Anggukan pelan diberikan Iruka untuk menjawab ucapan kepala pelayan yang kini menuntunnya meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Ia memang belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejak kemarin, tubuhnya sangatlah lelah. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa beristirahat, siapa yang bisa istirahat dengan tenang saat majikanmu menghilang dan kemungkinan besar diculik seseorang yang sangat berbahaya. Untuk sekedar memejamkan mata saja rasanya sangat sulit baginya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Cklek!_

Pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu terbuka perlahan dengan seseorang yang melewatinya. Seorang wanita yang nampak cantik dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana hitam bahan yang dikenakannya, berjalan memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku yang menghiasi rak gantung disetiap bagian dindingnya.

Matanya menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Terlihat ada sedikit lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mata yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka, menampakan iris _cobalt_ indah yang hampir sama dengan iris Naruto.

_Seet_

Selembar kertas tersodor di atas mejanya, jemari lentik Kushina berada di atas kertas itu. Minato melirik kertas di atas mejanya, menatap deretan kalimat yang tercetak di kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Ini akan lebih baik untuk kita." Kushina melihat laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu hanya diam seraya menatap kertas yang ia berikan.

"Kapan?" Tanya Minato.

"Setelah Naruto ditemukan." Jawab Kushina, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Minato menatap pintu ruangannya yang kini telah tertutup rapat dan kembali menatap selembar kertas itu lagi. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah bolpoin tinta di atas mejanya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Ini yang terbaik bagi keluarganya, keluarga yang bahkan tidak bisa dijaga olehnya.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

**74 jam setelah Naruto menghilang**

Bocah itu menangis, ia tampak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Menyembunyikan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia terisak dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Kenapa ia menangis?

Bocah itu menangis karena kesakitan, tubuh kecilnya yang dihiasi memar dihampir semua bagian menjadi salah satu alasannya menangis. Tubuhnya yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur tampak tak berdaya dan sangat rapuh. Ia tak bisa bergerak ketika seluruh tubuhnya bersuara keras saat ia mencoba untuk menggerakan salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Isak tangisnya terasa sangat pilu dikala ia menyebutkan satu persatu nama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Menjadi rapalan do'a yang selalu terucap dari bibir kecilnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya sakit, tapi ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan _Nii chan_nya.

"Naru..."

Suara bariton terdengar ditelinganya, ia ketakutan. Tidak ingin lagi bermain dengan _Nii_ _chan_nya.

"Sarapan... Kyuu nii sudah membuatkanmu bubur,"

"Nalu nggak hiks nggak mau, _Nii chan_ jahat hiks... Nalu mau pu –pulang."

Pemuda berambut hijau laut itu tersenyum, mendekati bocah yang kini tengah menangis tersedu di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia tersenyum, tapi tak ada kehangatan dalam senyumannya. Tak ada kelembutan dalam tatapan yang kini menatap seluruh tubuh dari bocah di depannya.

"Apa Kyuu _nii_ membuatmu takut?"

Tangan putihnya menyentuh lembut helaian pirang bocah itu, senyumnya semakin merekah saat tubuh itu gemetar menerima sentuhan ringan darinya.

"Apa Naru mau memaafkan Kyuu _nii_?" Pemuda itu menarik tubuh kecil bocah di depannya, memeluk tubuh berbalut kaus putih yang nampak kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Nalu mau hiks pulang..."

Senyum diwajahnya menghilang, "Kenapa? Bukannya Naru chan bilang jika di rumah tidak enak? _Kaa chan_ dan _Tou chan_ benci Naru kan? Untuk apa pulang kalau di sana hanya akan membuatmu menangis saja."

"Hiks... _Kaa_ _chan_ nggak benci Nalu..."

"Hmm, apa _Kaa chan_ pernah bilang sayang padamu? _Kaa chan_ itu benci Naru."

Senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya ketika tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya bergetar semakin kencang, ia mengelus lembut punggung bocah itu. "Hanya Kyuu _nii_ yang menyayangimu, Kyuu _nii_ yang mencintaimu Naru."

"Hiks... Kyuu _nii_... hiks..."

"Iya sayang, Kyuu _nii_ akan selalu bersama Naru di sini."

"_Nii chan_ hiks... badan Nalu sakit...hiks."

"Hmm? Apa Kyuu _nii_ bermain terlalu kasar? Naru _chan_ mau memaafkan Kyuu _nii_?"

"Na-Nalu nggak mau main lagi...hiks..."

Pemuda itu mencium helaian rambut pirang bocah yang ada dalam dekapannya, "Ssst, tidak apa-apa. Kyuu _nii_ akan bermain lebih baik nanti." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Nah, sekarang. Naru makan buburnya ya,"

Bocah itu menggeleng dan lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya didada sang pemuda, meremas kaus yang membalut dada itu. Sedangkan, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sang bocah.

Seperti inilah yang ia suka saat mangsa tercintanya mulai terjerat, bermanja padanya. Sangatlah mudah untuk membuat anak-anak percaya akan sesuatu bila ia dalam keadaan yang labil.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, Kyuu _nii_ akan membangunkanmu nanti." Ucap pemuda itu, ia melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada kaus depannya namun bocah itu malah memeluknya.

"Kyuu _nii_ hiks ja-jangan tinggalin Nalu l-lagi." Pemuda itu bukan lagi tersenyum, ia menyeringai mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu," Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghirup helaian rambut Naruto. "Naru _chan_ harus menuruti semua yang Kyuu _nii_ katakan padamu, Ok?"

_Katakan padaku, apa takdir itu selalu kejam?_

Bocah itu mengangguk namun tak lama ia menutup matanya, terlelap kembali dalam dekapan seseorang yang akan membawa perubahan besar bagi dirinya. Seseorang yang kini menyeringai diantara helaian pirang rambutnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gaara hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dengan mata yang terus mengalirkan air mata dipelukan Temari sang kakak, gadis berumur dua belas tahun yang kini tengah mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kenapa harus seperti ini, kenapa harus Naruto dan bukan dirinya. Kenapa ia tidak melarang Naruto bertemu dengan pemuda itu jika sejak awal jika ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu, kenapa ia harus pergi ke Suna dan meninggalkan Naruto. Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa lah yang kini terus bermunculan dipikiran bocah kecil itu.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, Gaara yang mendapat kabar jika Naruto menghilang dan diduga diculik langsung merengek dan menangis sejadinya agar sang ayah mengijinkan ia kembali ke Konoha. Hingga setelah dua hari ia di sana, akhirnya sang ayah mengijinkannya untuk kembali.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah berada di Konoha? Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menangis mendapatkan kabar yang lebih memilukan.

Naruto belum ditemukan.

Teman, dirinya adalah sahabat Naruto. Tapi ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sekarang ini. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa disaat Naruto membutuhkannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Saat ini ia ingin sekali berubah menjadi dewasa, bukan sosok anak kecil yang pasti akan dianggap menghalangi dan merepotkan saja.

Gaara ingin kehadirannya bisa berguna. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang besar? Seorang anak yang baru saja berumur tiga tahun memikirkan hal seperti ini sedangkan yang dewasa malah mempermasalahkan yang lain.

Gaara ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki –rasanya anak kecil belum mengerti kata memaki- dua orang yang terlihat sudah sangat dewasa di depannya sekarang. Seorang wanita yang menjadi ibu dari Naruto, wanita yang kini malah tengah 'asyik' dengan _gadget_ canggih miliknya yang bertengger ditelinganya. Membicarakan entah apa dengan seseorang di luar sana. Lain sang ibu lain pula sang ayah. Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu terlihat berpakaian dengan rapi dengan jas formal dan sepatu kulitnya yang mengkilat. Sepertinya hendak pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Kushina, kau urusi kepulangan Naruto. Aku harus pergi."

Satu kalimat, tak ada lagi yang diucapkan Minato. Tidak ada salam atas kepergiannya, tak ada senyum, tak ada rasa gusar, tak ada rasa khawatir yang terselip diantara satu kalimat yang tak lebih dari sepuluh kata itu. Hanya menyatakan jika ia pergi.

Tangan Gaara mengepal erat, meremas pakaian Temari yang sejak tadi terus di sampingnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini, suasana _mansion_ ini sangat mirip dengan kediamannya. Tak ada canda, tak ada kata-kata untuk sekedar menenangkan bahkan untuk sekedar basa basi pun.

Semuanya begitu dingin, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tidak, Naruto seharusnya bisa tersenyum dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Bukan seperti dirinya yang dibenci sang ayah, bukan seperti ia yang menjadi sumber dari semua hilangnya kebahagiaan dalam keluarganya.

"Gaara..."

Panggilan pelan kakak perempuannya membuat Gaara mendongak dan menatap wajah khawatir sang kakak.

"Tenanglah, Naru _chan_ pasti baik-baik saja." Gadis kecil itu mencoba tersenyum pada adiknya, ia tahu betapa adiknya, Gaara sangat menyayangi Naruto. Bahkan melebihi rasa sayang pada dirinya yang sebagai seorang kakak.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, ia tahu semua itu bohong. Tapi yang harus ia yakini sekarang memang hanya itu, ia hanya bisa berharap jika Naruto baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

**Hari kelima/ 98 jam setelah Naruto menghilang**

Bocah yang beberapa hari yang lalu masih berupa bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa kini keyakinan itu telah dirusak. Bocah polos itu telah menjelma menjadi bocah penurut yang akan akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kau berikan bualan kasih sayang padanya. Bocah itu telah berubah menjadi sosok yang terus meminta, bukan lagi hanya menerima setiap perlakuan kasar dan tidak senonoh dari seorang pemuda yang telah menodai kepolosannya, tubuhnya dan seluruh pikiran kanak-kanak yang dimilikinya.

"Nnnh... begitu Naru..." Tangan besar seorang pemuda bernama Ryuuga meremas rambut pirang bocah yang tengah menunduk diantara selangkangannya. Bocah yang kini tengah memanjakan kejantanannya dengan lidah dan mulut mungilnya.

Kenapa bocah polos itu sudah layaknya seorang penghibur? Dengan begitu polosnya ia menuruti semua permintaan dari pemuda itu.

"A-Akh _Nii_ _chan_! Sa-sakit!" Teriakan itu keluar dari bibir kecil Naruto saat ia merasakan sebuah jari yang melesak masuk menusuk lubang anusnya namun langsung terbungkam dengan lumatan bibir yang diberikan pemuda itu. Meraup bibir kecilnya dalam sebuah pagutan percampuran saliva.

Erangan terus terdengar disela-sela ciuman mereka. Semakin keras dikala salah satu dari mereka terus menusuk, memasukan jari tengah dan teluncuknya ke dalam lubang anus yang berkedut dengan cairan kental putih yang terus merembes keluar dari lubang itu.

Sisa sperma yang masih berada di dalam anus sang bocah.

Sungguh, bocah tiga tahun itu kini telah berubah. Tak lebih dari seminggu dan bocah itu sudah menjadi seorang pelampiasan _sex_. Obat-obatan yang terus dicekoki padanya telah merubah pikirannya, merubah kepolosan sang bocah.

Obat perangsang, alkohol, bahkan suntikan yang entah berisi cairan apa telah merusak keutuhan dari tubuhnya.

"Nnnahh..._nii chan_..." Naruto mendesah, menyuarakan rasa nikmat yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan pada umurnya. Matanya yang sedikit bengkak menatap sayu pada pemuda yang tengah 'memanjakan' tubuhnya. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah dengan pandangan yang makin mengabur. Obat yang telah dicekoki padanya membuat ia hanya menurut dan meminta lebih dan lebih pada pemuda di depannya. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah lelah, tubuhnya telah lebam dan sakit. Bocah itu akan terus meminta untuk dijamah.

"Kemarilah Naru, Kyuu _nii_ akan membuatmu merasa nikmat lagi." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto merangkak, mendudukan tubuh kecilnya dipangkuan pemuda itu sedangkan pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum melihat sang bocah yang begitu penurut. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur pada laci kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, membuka laci itu dan mengambil sebuah benda. Benda berbentuk oval dengan kabel yang terhubung pada alat pengaturnya, sebuah vibrator.

"Buka mulutmu dan kulum ini sayang." Naruto membuka mulutnnya dan memasukan salah satu _sex toys_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan susah payah karena mulutnya yang kecil tidak dapat menampung vibrator itu.

"Nnnh...Amngh!" Bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan suara serangan erotis, mulutnya yang penuh menahan desahan kerasnya.

"Cukup." pemuda itu menarik vibrator yang ada dimulut Naruto, "Masukan ini ke dalam anusmu." Ucap pemuda itu seraya memberikan vibrator ditangannya pada tangan kecil Naruto.

"Ini be-besal _nii chan_..." Naruto terlihat ragu menatap ukuran benda ditangannya yang pasti lebih besar dari lubang anusnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lakukan pelan-pelan." Ucap pemuda itu, ia melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat ragu.

"Naru," Naruto mendongak menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau menyayangiku kan?" Anggukan dari Naruto menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu lakukan."

Tangan Naruto menggenggam vibrator ditangannya, mengarahkan ujung tumbul benda itu di depan anusnya yang sudah memerah. Ia menekan vibrator itu agar masuk ke dalam anusnya, ia meringis saat otot-otot anusnnya berkontraksi dan berusaha mendorong ke luar benda asing yang coba ia masukan itu.

"Sa-sakit... _nii chan_..." Bocah itu meringis, matanya terpejam merasakan panas yang menjalar dari anusnya.

"Hmm? Kalau begitu, biar _Nii chan_ bantu." Ryuuga menangkup tangan Naruto yang masih berusaha memasukan vibrator itu ke dalam anusnya. Ia memutar-mutar dan menekan vibrator itu sehingga vibrator itu perlahan-lahan terdorong masuk.

"A-ah! Sakit, _Nii chan_... hiks sakit!" Linangan air mata mulai menuruni pipi Naruto, tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Ryuuga. Perasaan perih dan panas menerpa tubuhnya yang gemetaran menerima setiap perlakuan dari '_nii chan_nya' itu.

Vibrator itu sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di dalam anus Naruto, bocah itu terlihat terengah-engah dan duduk mengangkang dengan gelisah. Rasa tidak nyaman dibagian pantatnya membuat ia gusar dan tak bisa duduk. Namun dengan tiba-tiba ia berteriak dan melenguh dengan kencang, vibrator di dalam anusnya bergetar dengan kencang dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"HYAAAAH! AH! NI-NIIH CHAN!"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Teriakan nikmat yang di dengarnya benar-benar membuat dirinya terangsang dengan sempurna. Tubuh kecil yang bergetar dipangkuannya benar-benar sangat menggairahkan dengan cucuran peluh yang mengalir melapisi kulit tannya yang eksotis.

Kembali dilumatnya bibir mungil Naruto, mengawali ciuman panjang yang sempat terputus. Lidah pemuda itu mengobrak-abrik isi dalam mulut Naruto, menyusuri setiap sela dalam rongga lembab itu dan yang paling disukainya adalah lidah kecil Naruto yang membalas ciumannya.

Lidah Ryuuga melilit lidah Naruto, membawa lidah itu ke luar dan menariknya. Melumat lidah itu dengan kencang. Menimbulkan erangan kencang dari pemilik lidah.

Ciuman itu berakhir saat Ryuuga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leher penuh _kissmark_ Naruto, sungguh indah dengan bercak merah keunguan yang ia buat diseluruh tubuh bocah itu. Ia menjilat dan mengigit kembali bercak yang terlihat mulai keunguan dan menghitam menjadikan bercak itu kembali merah merekah.

"A-AH! NIIH _CHAN_! AAH! AH...!"

"Sabar Naru, aku akan segera memenuhi anusmu itu sayang. Lihat, penisku ini sudah tak sabar untuk kau lahap." Ucap pemuda itu dengan suara yang sudah tampak bergetar menahan nafsunya.

"AH! NNNH!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuh kecilnya bergetar dengan hebat terlebih dengan anus yang sudah melebar dengan tetesan pelumas yang diproduksi tubuhnya. "NIH _CHAN_! AAAAH!" Semburan cairan sperma keluar dari kejantanan kecilnya, mengotori perut dan pahanya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan hampir memejamkan matanya jika saja pemuda yang tengah memangkunya tidak mencabut dengan paksa benda yang masih tertanam dalam rektumnya.

"AAAAKH!" Anus Naruto perlahan yang kosong membuat lubangnya yang terbuka dengan lebar karena baru saja sebuah vibrator ditarik keluar dari sana kembali menyempit. Ryuuga menyeringai, ia mengelus pipi Naruto yang berpeluh dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dilubang itu.

Sebelah tangannya memegangi pinggul Naruto, menekan tubuh kecil itu agar kejantanannya yang berada di bawah anus Naruto dapat masuk perhalan.

"Sa-sakit... Kyuu _nii chan_!" Air mata Naruto kembali mengalir, tubuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda di depannya terlihat kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya yang dulu penuh dengan lemak bayi kini terlihat lebih kurus, pipinya yang tembam kini tirus menandakan kurangnya asupan yang ia terima.

"AAAKH!" Penis itu tertanam sempurna dengan sekali hentakan, teriakan sakit dari Naruto tak menghentikan pemuda itu untuk menarik keluar penisnya dan kembali menyodok anus Naruto dengan keras.

"Ah... _thats good right_?" Tanya pemuda itu, desahan keraslah yang menjadi jawaban baginya. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah sempurna dengan lelehan saliva yang mengucur keluar dari sela bibirnya. Bocah kecil yang manis ini telah berubah menjadi pemuas nafsunya.

"Mmnnah... Ah! A-aah...!" Naruto meracau, tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak selaras dengan hentakan yang diterimanya.

Ryuuga mengubah posisi Naruto, ia menidurkan bocah itu di depannya tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari anus Naruto dan mulai menyodok kembali rektum yang sudah memerah itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kegelapan malam menyamarkan sosok berbalut pakaian hitam diantara bangunan tanpa cahaya. Terlihat seorang diantara banyaknya sosok itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberikan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka.

Dua jari teracung dan bergerak menunduk, dan sekejap sosok-sosok itu telah hilang diantara gelapnya malam. Meninggalkan satu orang dari mereka, seorang yang kini berdiri diantara sinar bulan yang mempertegas siluetnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh kain serba hitam layaknya ninja, wajahnya tertutup oleh masker yang juga berwarna hitam. Hanya sepasang mata yang terlihat, mata itu berkilat terterpa cahaya bulan. Menatap tajam salah satu bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Bangunan tua yang menyembunyikan seseorang yang dicarinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua tubuh telanjang itu masih mempersatukan diri diantara bergulatan dan cumbuan yang semakin panas, pergulatan yang didominasi atau bahkan memang mendominasi sosok kecil yang terlihat hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuh ringkih seorang bocah laki-laki yang kini tengah dan terus direnggut kesuciannya oleh seorang pemuda yang terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, tak lagi mempedulikan seberapa lamanya ia sudah melakukan _sex, _sudah keberapa kalinya ia bersenang-senang dengan 'menyantap' tubuh sang bocah dengan nikmat.

Pemuda itu terus menghantam tubuh sang bocah dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairan. Pemuda itu sudah gila, ia bahkan tertawa-tawa saat melihat wajah kesakitan dan kesadaran sang bocah yang mulai menipis. Ia merasa puas sudah menggagahi bocah itu berkali-kali, bahkan lebih dari lima kali untuk hari ini namun tetap saja ia menginginkannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi, untuk terus menyetubuhi bocah di bawahnya.

"_You're mine _Naruto... _you're my bitchy_... hahaha!" Tawa itu menggema di ruangan pengap dengan segala macam bau-bauan aneh dari sisa-sisa sperma serta obat-obatan yang berserakan di lantai.

_BRAAK_!

Seringai tercipta diwajah pemuda itu ketika manik coklatnya melihat pintu ruangan tempatnya didobrak oleh seseorang yang asing baginya.

_Duagh_!

Tubuh telanjang Ryuuga terpental jauh dari tempat tidur hingga berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Ia bercongkok dan terbatuk-batuk sembari memegangi ulu hatinya yang terasa sakit akibat tendangan dari sosok serba hitam yang kini menggendong bocah miliknya.

"Uhuk! Hahaha! Dasar uhuk! bodoh ukh... hahaha!" Pemuda itu tertawa ditengah ringisannya, ia menatap remeh beberapa orang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang datang entah dari mana.

_Duagh_!

Satu pukulan telak lagi-lagi menghantam bagian tubuhnya, kali ini bagian kepalanya yang terasa panas dan nyeri. Darah perlahan turun menuruni pelipis kanan pemuda itu.

"Kalian terlambat." Ucap pemuda itu pelan. "Kalian terlambat!" Ucapnya dengan nada mengeras.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu hanya menatap datar dirinya yang seakan tidak ada di sana. Mengacuhkan dirinya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak pemuda itu lantang.

Bocah yang sudah diambang kesadarannya itu tersentak, kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar teriakan lantang dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menggosoknya pelan dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya mulai memfokus pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Matanya terbelalak sempurna, iris _sapphire_nya membulat ketika pemandangan yang amat mengerikan terlintas dimatanya. Sosok 'kakak'nya yang tergeletak dengan cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Naruto. Lihat baik-baik Naruto!"

"Kyuu _nii_!" Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya bergerak untuk menolong sosok kakak yang terkelungkup di depannya. Namun ia tidak bisa, sepasang tangan tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tetap menjauh. Ia mendongak dan melihat sosok asing berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Ia takut, ia merasakan perasaan yang buruk menggelayut dalam pikirannya.

"K-Kyuu _nii_! Kyuu _nii_!" Tangan kecil Naruto memukul-mukul tangan yang menahan tubuhnya, memberontak ingin lepas dan menghampiri sosok kakak yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Lepaskan Nalu! Kyuu _nii_! Kyuu _nii_ kenapa? Kyuu _nii_!" Naruto terus memanggil-manggil sosok yang tersenyum padanya itu.

"Ingat baik-baik Naruto! Ingat baik-baik orang-orang yang akan memisahkanku denganmu!" Teriak pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Nalu tidak mau! Kyuu _nii_! Kyuu _nii_ _nggak_ boleh ninggalin Nalu! Kyuu _nii_ sudah janji! Hiks! Kyuu _nii_!" Naruto semakin memberontak saat salah satu dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu menodongkan sebuah pistol kepelipis kakaknya.

"Kau adalah milikku! Ingat itu Naruto! Kau! INGATLAH JIKA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUHKU ADALAH AYAHMU! AYAHMU-"

_DOR_!

_Brugh_!

Tubuh itu terhempas ke lantai setelah sebuah timah panas menembus pelipisnya hingga ke belakang kepala. Iris coklat itu terbuka namun tak ada lagi kehidupan dari tatapannya. Sosok itu telah mati dengan tubuh yang tergeletak di atas lantai yang tergenang oleh darah.

"K-Kyuu _nii_?" Naruto menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tak percaya. "Kyuu nii? _Nii_ _chan_! Kyuu _nii chan_ bangun! Kyuu _nii_! KYUU _NII_!" Teriakan Naruto semakin keras, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Ia menggeleng dengan kuat, "Kyuu nii..."

"Kyuu nii..."

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Teriakan keras itu menjadi akhir dari tahanan tubuh bocah itu, dengan cepat tubuhnya limbung setelah kesadarannya hilang. Membebankan tubuhnya pada sepasang tangan yang kini menggendong tubuh polosnya, membawanya meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi sebuah bab baru dalam hidup sang bocah laki-laki.

* * *

.

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**o.O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O.o**

* * *

**.**

**Hari kelima, Naruto ditemukan**

Betapa senangnya hati Iruka saat mendengar kabar jika majikannya, _boo chan_nya telah ditemukan. Ia sangat bersyukur dan menangis dengan terharunya saat kabar itu sampai ditelinganya. Ia sangat bahagia, bahagia melebihi apa pun yang pernah ia dapatkan di dunia ini. Ia bahkan langsung bersujud syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan Narutonya, mengembalikan majikan kecilnya padanya.

Namun, semua itu pupus sudah. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin menangis, bukan menangis bahagia. Ia ingin menangis karena begitu mirisnya keadaan bocah pirang dalam gendongan seorang gadis berpakaian hitam di depannya.

Tubuh bocah itu sangat kurus, pipinya yang chuby kini tirus terlebih dengan sesuatu yang sulit sekali untuk Iruka percayai adalah tubuh ringkih itu penuh dengan lebam, penuh dengan jejak-jejak kebiadaban seseorang. Penuh dengan bercak merah yang mulai menghitam, menodai kulit tan bersih tuannya.

"Naru-to..." Ia berjalan dengan tubuh gemetaran, mendekati sosok yang baru saja di baringkan di atas tempat tidur. Sungguh ia ingin menangis, berteriak meruntuki semua kelalaiannya sebagai seorang _butler_.

Naruto tidak akan begini, ia tidak akan pernah seperti ini jika saja ia bisa menjaga bocah itu dengan baik. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan nyaring mengalihkan pandangan semua _maid_ dan beberapa orang termasuk Iruka yang ada diruangan itu. Mereka semua menatap pintu masuk ruangan, menatap seorang bocah bersurai merah yang tampak tengah menangis tersedu. Pandangan mata anak itu tertuju pada tempat tidur, tempat seseorang yang sangat ia khawatirkan, seseorang yang amat disayanginya.

"Naruto... NARUTO!" Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari masuk, ia ingin sekali melihatnya. Melihat sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja. Sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur namun langkahnya terhenti saat salah satu dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam menghalangi jalannya.

"Naruto!" Ia berteriak, meski tubuhnya ditahan, ia ingin melihat sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Gaara _sama_, saya mohon tenanglah. Naruto _sama_ baik-baik saja, dia butuh istirahat." Ucap orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Ta-tapi hiks.. aku mau melihat Naruto! Naruto!" Gaara menangis tersedu.

"Naruto _sama_ baik-baik saja, saya mohon. Dia butuh istirahat." Ucap orang itu sopan.

"Gaara..." Gaara menoleh saat suara lembut memanggil namanya. "Naru _chan_ butuh istirahat, kau mengerti kan?" Ucap pemilik suara lembut itu seraya berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Gaara yang gemetaran.

"Ta-tapi hiks... aku mau melihat Naruto, _nee chan_... hiks..." Gaara merengek, ia ingin melihat Naruto. Memastikan jika sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

Iruka tersenyum miris, ia tahu betapa besarnya rasa sayang Gaara kepada Naruto. Karena itu, Gaara tidak boleh melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, ia tak kan membiarkan bocah ini merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat besar seperti dirinya.

"Gaara _sama_," Iruka menghampiri Gaara yang tengah memeluk erat Temari, "Saya pastikan Naruto _sama_ baik-baik saja. Jadi anda tidak usah khawatir." Gaara menatap _butler_ pribadi Naruto itu dengan seksama, seakan mencari pembenaran atas perkataannya. "Saya akan memberitahu anda segera setelah Naruto _sama_ sadar, saya janji." Ucap Iruka, ia terus tersenyum dengan tulus pada bocah di depannya. Menyembunyikan hatinya yang seakan teriris karena sudah berani membohongi Gaara.

Lama, Gaara hanya diam seraya terus menatap Iruka sebelum ia mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan dituntun oleh Temari. Menyisakan orang-orang yang kini terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Iruka." Iruka menatap pintu ruangan yang kembali terbuka, kali ini adalah orang yang tengah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi olehnya.

"Tsunade _sama_." Iruka membungkuk hormat pada wanita paruh baya yang terlihat mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih mendekati tempat tidur. Iruka terdiam, ia tahu bahwa wanita yang kini tengah duduk dan memeperhatikan tuan mudanya itu juga sama khawatirnya dengan ia.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu bocah?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu lirih meluncur dari bibr berlapis gincu Tsunade. "Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi, sungguh keadaan cucunya ini begitu mengiris hatinya. Cucu tersayangnya begitu sangat lemah dan begitu rapuh sekarang.

Dengan cekatan, Tsunade membersihkan luka disekujur tubuh Naruto. Ia menggeram marah saat melihat begitu banyak lebam dan bercak merah ditubuh kecil itu. "_Kuso_, _baka_." Ia terus mengumpat dengan tangan yang terus bergerak mengobati Naruto.

"Dimana Minato?!" Tanyanya geram.

"Minato _sama_ sudah pergi sejak siang tadi." Jawab Iruka sedikit takut.

"Anak itu." Tsunade menggeram, apa yang dipikirkan anaknya itu sehingga dengan mudahnya pergi padahal anaknya belum ditemukan. Kemana rasa seorang ayah yang dimiliki Minato.

"Kushina?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Kushina _sama_ tengah berada di ruangannya, beliau meminta saya untuk memberitahukan jika beliau sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun." Jelas Iruka.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu!" Tsunade berteriak dengan suara lantangnya, "Bisa-bisanya mereka sibuk sendiri padahal anak mereka baru saja ditemukan!"

"Orang tua macam apa mereka itu! Sialan, _baka_! _baka_ _no_ Minato!"

Dengan kesal Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah membalut kula cucunya ia memutuskan untuk menemui sang menantu. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada cucu tersayangnya.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, kediaman Namikaze digemparkan oleh teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya kepada menantunya. Meneriaki semua yang terlintas dalam kepalanya agar wanita yang menjadi istri dari anaknya itu sadar akan kelakuannya selama ini. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan Naruto yang nampak sekali diacuhkan keduanya, dan itu sudah cukup. Kesabarannya habis setelah melihat keadaan Naruto. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ngh..." Suara erangan gusar terdengar dari bocah pirang yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur berukuran king sizenya. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum melihat keadaan sekitar tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Kyuu _nii_?" Ucap bocah itu, memanggil nama seseorang.

"Kyuu _nii_?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuu _nii_ dimana?" Bocah itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap seluruh ruangan dengan manik sapphirenya yang berkerut.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya kecil, "Kyuu _nii_!" Kembali ia memanggil nama seseorang namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Cklek!

Suara pintu di samping kirinya membawa senyuman diwajah manis bocah itu namun wajahnya langsung memucat dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Iruka tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan tangan yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat. "Aku membawakanmu sarapan, bukan ramen tapi-"

"Kamu siapa? I-ini dimana? Nalu mau Kyuu _nii_..." Tubuh Iruka mematung, ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan dan semakin beringsut. Menarik selimutnya lebih rapat.

"Naruto?" Lidah Iruka terasa kelu, tidak. Tidak mungkin tuan mudanya mengalami hilang ingatan. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Kyuu _nii_!"

"Naruto, ini aku. Iruka, pamanmu." Ucap Iruka pelan.

"Nalu takut... hiks Kyuu _nii_ dimana? Hiks... Nalu nggak kenal sama kamu... hiks Kyuu _nii_!"

"Naruto?"

"KYUU _NII_! NALU MAU KYUU _NII_!"

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Khawatir, Iruka merasakan perasaannya memburuk melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia bejalan mendekati tempat tidur, bermaksud untuk menenangkan tuan mudanya yang mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kyuubi.

"Pelgi! PELGI! NALU MAU KYUU _NII_! KYUU NIIII! NALU TAKUT hiks... KYUU _NII_!"

"Naruto?"

"PELGIII!"

_Prank_!

Sebuah gelas yang tadinya berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur kini telah terpecah belah di lantai setelah sebuah tangan kecil melemparkan gelas itu.

"KYUU _NII_!"

"Tsunade _sama_... Tsunade _sama_!" Dengan cepat Iruka meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan berlari sekencangnya ketempat dimana Tsunade, nenek sekaligus dokter yang merawat Naruto. "Tsunade _sama_!" Pikirannya kalut, ia tak lagi mempedulikan tata krama atau apa pun yang harus dilakukan dan dipatuhi seorang _butler_. Ia takut, melihat Narutonya yang seperti itu. Raut wajahnya yang menunjukan ia begitu ketakutan, tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat dan terus-terusan berteriak. Ia takut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu, Naruto terus menerut berteriak lebih dari tiga jam. Melemparkan barang-barang yang ada dalam jangkauannya kesegala arah. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati bocah itu karena bila ada, maka bocah itu akan semakin berteriak dengan keras. Bahkan merwacau dengan tangisan yang semakin keras dan menjambaki rambutnya seperti orang gila. Dengan terpaksa, Tsunade mengambil keputusan untuk memberikan Naruto obat penenang hingga bocah itu akhirnya tertidur akibat pengaruh dari obat.

Tsunade mengatakan jika Naruto mengalami trauma dan jiwanya sedikit terguncang. Berada bersama dengan 'Kyuubi' yang bernama asli Ryuuga Souzo telah membuat Naruto melupakan hampir segalanya. Kriminal itu memanfaatkan kejiwaan Naruto yang memang tengah terguncang akibat meninggalnya Kyuubi. Pencucian otak, adalah hal yang dialami oleh Naruto. Semua pembicaraan, aktivitas atau apa pun yang dilakukan Ryuuga terhadap Naruto menyebabkan bocah itu lupa siapa dirinya dan membuatnya terus terikat dengan Ryuuga. Intinya, Naruto mengalami trauma.

Dokter wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu mengatakan jika trauma yang dialami Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk disembuhkan. Bocah itu akan terus melakukan hal yang sama, terus-terusan berteriak dan bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Tapi, ia salah.

Keesokan harinya, tak ada teriakan atau pun jeritan pilu dari Naruto. Tidak ada lagi barang-barang yang dilemparkan bocah itu. Yang dilakukan bocah itu hanya diam. Hanya diam termenung menatap ke luar dari jendela kamarnya yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak bicara atau pun menjawab semua ucapan yang diarahkan padanya.

Bocah itu diam selayaknya patung tanpa nyawa. Menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Selama lebih dari seharian penuh duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Tsunade terus memeriksa kondisi Naruto, namun ia tak menemukan suatu hal apa pun mengenai kondisi Naruto yang sudah selayaknya patung itu. Kecemasan semakin bertambah saat sore harinya bocah itu akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Segera, Tsunade membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan memberikan sesegera mungkin pertolongan pada anak itu. Namun anehnya, kondisi Naruto yang sempat _drop _perlahan-lahan kembali stabil.

Sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah setelah hari itu berlalu dan pagi menjelang, keadaan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kemarin. Entah bagaimana, Naruto yang pada hari pertamanya terus-terusan berteriak dan meracau, dihari kedua ia menjadi begitu pendiam seakan-akan patung dan hari ketiga. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum dan menunjukan cengirannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto sudah kembali menjadi Namikeze Naruto yang dulu dengan cengiran rubahnya. Semua orang tercengang, Tsunade dan beberapa dokter lain seakan tak percaya dengan keadaan Naruto.

Trauma bukanlah sesuatu 'penyakit' yang mudah disembuhkan. Butuh berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun bagi seseorang menyembuhkannya jika trauma itu termasuk dalam kategori berat.

Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal keadaan Naruto, bocah yang kini tengah tertawa dengan lepas layaknya tak pernah mengalami semua kejadian pahit dan menyakitkan baginya dan semua itu benar adanya. Naruto tidak mengingat siapa itu Ryuuga, bahkan ingatan mengenai kakak satu-satunya bagi bocah itu ikut menghilang namun ia mengingat semuanya, dirinya, orang-orang disekitarnya dan hanya beberapa ingatan yang ia tidak bisa ingat.

.

* * *

**To be continue~**

* * *

Um... ini analisis abal dariku :

Naruto mengalami pergolakan antara jiwa, batin dan pikirannya akibat dari ketidak seimbangan diantara ketiga hal itu. Hal ini menyebabkan otaknya merespon, memutuskan untuk mengunci suatu ingatan yang dapat membebani pikiran dan tubuh. Ini merupakan bentuk dari pertahanan diri terhadap sesuatu yang membahayakan tubuh itu sendiri. Dalam arti lain, menipu diri dengan meniadakan suatu ingatan yang menyakitkan atau ingatan yang bisa memicu ketidak stabilan emosi dari si pemilik tubuh.

Di bawah ini yang benar :D

* * *

**Teori psikoanalisis di kembangkan oleh sigmun freud yang lahir pada tanggal 6 mei 1856 dan meninggal pada tanggal 23 september 1939.**

**Mekanisme Pertahanan Ego.**

Mekanisme pertahanan ego merupakan proses mental yang bertujuan untuk mengurangi kecemasan dan dilakukan melalui dua karakteristik khusus yaitu : (1) tidak disadari dan (2) menolak, memalsukan atau mendistorsi (mengubah) kenyataan. Mekanisme pertahanan ini dapat juga diartikan sebagai reaksi-reaksi yang tidak disadari dalam upaya melindungi diri dari emosi atau perasaan yang menyakitkan seperti cemas dan perasaan bersalah. Ego berusaha sekuat mungkin menjaga kestabilan hubungannya dengan realitas, id dan superego. Namun kecemasan begitu menguasai, ego harus berusahan mempertahankan diri. Secara tidak sadar, dia akan bertahan dengan cara memblokir seluruh dorongan-dorongan atau menciutkan dorongan-dorongan tersebut menjadi wujud yang lebih dapat diterima atau tidak terlalu mengancam.

Hal yang terjadi pada Uzumaki Naruto termasuk dalam kategori **Represi**

**Represi merupakan proses penekanan dorongan-dorongan ke alam tak sadar, orang atau karena mengancam keamanan ego.****Anna Freud mengartikan pula sebagai "melupakan yang bermotivasi", adalah ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat kembali situasi, orang atau peristiwa yang menakutkan.** Represi merupakan mekanisme pertahanan dasar yang terjadi ketika memori, pikiran atau perasaan (kateksis objek = id) yang menimbulkan kecemasan ditekan keluar dari kesadaran oleh antikateksis (ego). Orang cenderung merepres keinginan atau hasrat yang apabila dilakukan dapat menimbulkan perasaan bersalah (guilty feeling) dan konflik yang menimbulkan rasa cemas atau merepres memori (ingatan) yang meyakitkan.

* * *

**A/N :** Sedikit penjelasan author di atas mungkin kurang lebihnya begitu lah yang dialami Naruto. Selebihnya silahkan cari digoogle mengenai mekanisme pertahanan diri. ^^

Jika ada yang salah, mohon dimaafkan. Aku juga masih awam dengan hal macam psikologis manusia dan lain sebagainya. Aku sendiri sedikit ragu kalau anak umur tiga tahun bisa um i-itu... mengeluarkan cairan putih -tahulah maksudnya-

Jika ada yang mau diperjelas dari flashback ini silahkan bicara lewat review.. mungkin diflashback selanjutnya akan ada penjelasan lebih lanjut! :D

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :** Mungkin kalian akan sedikit bingung dichapter ini karena penggunaan nama Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menjadi Naruto atau sebaliknya, tapi di sini Naruto adalah sebagai Kyuubi. Jadi meski author menuliskan nama Naruto berarti itu Kyuubi dan disaat-saat terakhir Naruto akan menjadi Naruto.

Ah, Kitsune juga deh... di sini kutulis Kitsune tapi sebenarnya dia itu... jeng jeng jeng jeng! Baca aja sendiri XD #plakk!

Akan ada (A/N) di tengah cerita agar kalian tidak bingung ^^v

* * *

Balas review :

**tetchan :**

Ah, aku juga ga tega sebenernya mah. Tapi, tuntutan profesi(?) jadi harus tegas ama Chara pinjeman. XD

Aku juga udah cari info tentang orgasme pada anak di bawah umur, emang nggak ada.. paling ada tuh cuma ngerangsang aja. Yah, karna ini fiksi. Anggaplah semua itu adalh ulah otakku yang buat ide Xd #plakkk!

Makasih pemberitahuannya, riviewnya juga! XD

**oguri miruku :**

Ini cerita awal, flashback itu lima chapter sekalilah kalau akunya nggak mandet ide ^^

Jangan panggil sensei, aku yang abal ini cukup panggil nama. Xda

Itu dia, yang bikin ribet tuh penyakitnya Naru. Aku aja sampai harus ngubek-ngubek otak untuk bikin Endingnya gimana. #pundung

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Jamcomaria :**

Aduh, sepertinya jalan pikiranku mudah banget kebaca sih sama kamu -,-a...

Surat itu... yah begitu lah! *Apaan sih!*

Ingatan Naru ya~ *smirk* Itulah yang akan dibahas di flashback depan .. khukhukhu...

Makasih reviewnya ! ^^v

**kannabelle b :**

Ada, tapi nggak untuk SasuNaru.. scene itu kubuat jarang.. yah itu kan memang harus.. pair utama gitu loch! #gampared

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Misa-Kun. May. Micha007 :**

Yah, aku juga bisa merasakannya. Sangat menyakitkan untuk kubayangkan. -_-

MinaKushi, ah... bagian mereka muncul sedikit di sini.. ^^

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kutoka Mekuto :**

Iyaosh! Aku apdet barengan nih sama SessInu...

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**ryanfujoshiSN :**

Aku ternyata berhasil bikin pembaca benci MinaKushi.. #pundung

Chap depan baru SasuNarunya nongol!

Makasih, makasih reviewnya ^^

**kinana :**

Ck! Anak bandel ya... kamu tuh harusnya belajar, bukan nyolong-nyolong waktu buat ngeriview *gwelweng-gwelweng*

Psyco-pass? Aku baru nengok tu anime, belum sempet ku dunlut..

Ha-ah, aku sebenarnya mau ngoreksi typo di liburan ini, tapi... malesku malah kambuh... #pundung

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**

Hehehe.. udah kembali kecerita kok.. flashback itu lima chapter sekali kalau otakku nggak bebel

MinaKushi... sedikit dibahas di sini. ^^

Makasih reviewnya XD

**LadyShapireBlue :**

Naru itu memerlukan penyiksaan untuk membuat sosok-sosok yang lain,, jadi yah... aku akan tetep nyiksa Naru *smirk*.

MinaKushi muncul di sini. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Banyak yang belum kuceritain di sini, masa lalu Naru yang berbelit-belit... dan saat menginjak belasan tahun ^^

MinaKushi ya... Aku juga sedikit benci sih... tapi yah... ga papalah.. ^^

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**devilojoshi :**

Eh, kok aku uang tanggung jawab *garuk-garuk pala*

Ah, aku kan hanya menyalurkan ideku loshi~ huweeeee~ #pundung dipojokan

Aku jawab satu ya, Gara bukan dua kepribadian.. tapi, dengan sikapnya pada Naruto dan orang lain itu sangat berbeda.

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kar Chan 56 :**

Hiiih, ngeri aku nee chan.. Kamu ini, masa mami papi Naru nggak apa-apa kalau dibunuh. -3-

Aku malah ingin mengalami itu, lupa, amnesia, tapi tidak pernah bisa dan malah jadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi untuk diriku dan kesenanganku sendiri :')

Jadi curhat ah,

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**96 :**

**Ok! **Thank to review! ^^

**Yang fave juga Doomo Arigatogozaimau m-.-m**

**And then!**

**Enjoyed!**

**.**

**.**

Naruto : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 23 tahun ======== Kushina : 44 tahun(tua amat)

Sasori : 31 tahun ========Minato : 45 tahun

Deidara : 22 tahun ======== Pain : 22 tahun

Itachi : 24 tahun ======== Iruka : 22 tahun

Gaara : 17 tahun ======== Suigetsu : 21 tahun

Kiba : 17 tahun ======== Karin : 22 tahun

Shikamaru : 24 tahun ======== Neji : 24 tahun

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama, juga milik baka teme

**Genre:** Romance, Family,Crime.

**Rated: **semi-M for this chapter

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

slight : NaruGaara(?), SasoDei dan lain-lain.

**Warning:** yaoi, BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Alur maju mundur, Typo(?) , striptisme amatir, may be little gore, bored, aneh, gaje etc.

**Don't like don't read this ok?**

**Sekilas Chapter 9**

"Kenapa berhenti!"

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau membebani tubuhmu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau datang ketempat ini lagi?"

"Kushina _sama_, _gomennasai_ saya terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka, ini juga salahku yang mempercepat kedatanganku. Kau bawalah koperku kerumah, aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Ha'ah. Jadi untuk pekerjaan ya..."

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**.**

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

**Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Konoha**

Beberapa orang berpakaian semi formal saling memberikan tatapan tajamnya satu sama lain, menggeretakan gigi-gigi mereka saat selisih paham terjadi diantara percakapan yang sedang berlangsung itu. Disertai dengan beberapa argumen-argumen bernada tinggi yang sesekali keluar mulus dari mulut mereka.

_Brak_ !

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak akan mengirimkan siapapun!" Seorang pria bertubuh besar menggebrak meja berbentuk oval di depannya. Ia menatap nyalang pada orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk oval itu.

"Tapi menyusupkan orang kita adalah cara terbaik untuk sekarang." Ucap pria bersurai coklat panjang yang duduk berjarak dua bangku dari pria yang berteriak tadi.

"Tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu," Pria berkuncir tinggi menyahuti malas rekannya yang tengah berdebat itu.

"Apa maksudmu detektif Nara?" Tanya pria berambut coklat panjang, ia memandang kesal pada laki-laki yang terlihat menatapnya balik dengan malas.

"Hyuuga _san_, jika kau mengirimkan orang kita ke sarang musuh. Kau hanya akan mengantarkan mereka pada kematian." Jawab detektif bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu.

"Kau meremehkan anak buahku?" Tanya pria itu, ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sang detektif. Tampak tak terima dengan ucapannya.

"Ha'ah," Detektif itu menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak pernah meremehkan atau pun meragukan kemampuan anak buahmu, hanya saja yang menjadi lawan kita adalah 'mereka'." Jawab sang detektif, ia melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya dan melirik pintu ruangan itu.

"Belum datang juga ya," Gumam Shikamaru, ia menguap beberapa kali karena lelah mendengar perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Detektif Nara," Shikamaru menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, "Bisa beritahu aku sejak tadi siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya orang itu karena sejak tadi bawahannya itu selalu melirik jam lalu ke arah pintu, begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"Hanya seorang kenalanku," Jawab Shikamaru tak jelas sebelum mengembalikan lagi pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Kuharap seseorang itu bukan orang yang merepotkan detektif Nara." Sahut pria bermarga Hyuuga di sampingnya sinis.

"Kau tahu kan Hyuuga _san_, aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru, sebenarnya ia malas menghadiri pertemuan seperti ini jika pada akhirnya tidak akan menemui titik temu dan hanya akan membahas topik lain yang bahkan sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang mereka bahas di awal. "Dan, kupastikan kalian juga mengenal orang itu." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, pria itu hanya mendengus acuh sebelum memfokuskan kembali pada rekan-rekannya.

"Jadi menurut anda tindakan apa yang tepat saat ini?"

_Cklek _

Suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang diruangan itu, pemuda bersurai putih keunguan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum menatap kembali orang-orang di depannya.

"Permisi," Ucap pemuda itu.

"Mangetsu, ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki yang menggebrak meja tadi, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Oh, komandan. Maaf aku mengganggu, aku hanya mengantarkan seseorang ke sini." Jawab pemuda bernama Mangetsu itu, ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang bisa berjalan masuk.

_Tap_

Terkejut, semua orang di ruangan itu menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Di sana tepat di depan pintu, seseorang yang sangat tak mereka duga berdiri dihadapan mereka sekarang.

Tersenyum, Shikamaru berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. "Kau lama, seperti biasa, eh?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda kuncir di depannya dan beralih menatap orang-orang yang kini hanya bisa terdiam seraya melihat dirinya.

"_Okaeri_, Kushina."

* * *

**.**

**.**

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan bercat _orange_ dengan sedikit aksen merah, seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king_ _size_. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat merasakan dinginnya udara yang menyapu kulit putih miliknya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping, mencari kehangatan pada seseorang lain di sebelahnya.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman khasnya, pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Mengelus sisian wajah manis pemuda yang terlelap di sampingnya hingga jari jemarinya terhenti saat menyentuh belahan bibir merah yang begitu sangat menggodanya.

Menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Tersentak, Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada bibirnya. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, ia terdiam saat bibirnya yang tengah dilumat Naruto. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto mencoba mengakhiri ciuman sepihak itu namun Naruto tetap bergeming, ia mulai melumat kasar bibir Gaara melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Gaara.

"Ngh!" Gaara mendorong-dorong dada Naruto agar menjauh darinya hingga ciuman itu pun akhirnya terlepas.

"Hah hah... hah," Mengambil napas cepat, Gaara menatap datar Naruto atau kita sebut saja ia Kyuubi yang tengah menunjukan seringai puas diwajahnya.

"_Morning_ _kiss_." Ucap Kyuubi sebelum ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Gaara menatap datar sahabatnya yang menghilang diantara pintu kamar mandi yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sudah tiga hari Kyuubi mengambil alih dan tak membiarkan Naruto keluar, ia sangat khawatir jika Kyuubi mengambil alih terlalu lama maka ingatan Naruto akan menjadi kacau.

Menghela napasnya, Gaara menyadari tubuhnya yang polos tanpa pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam. Hanya terbalut perban-perban luka yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya, tidak ia tidak berpikir jika Kyuubi telah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, setidaknya belum. Ini hanya permainan, dan ia adalah mainan milik Kyuubi.

Mainan.

Gaara seakan ingin tersenyum miris saat mendengar kata itu terlintas dipikirannya. Memikirkan bahwa ia hanya mainan bagi Kyuubi, sesosok pecahan kepribadian dari sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Sosok yang pertama kali mengambil keperjakaannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya merenggut dengan paksa darinya. Orang pertama yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam tubuhnya, mendengar jeritan ketidak percayaannya saat sahabat yang selalu disayanginya ternyata merenggut semua yang ia miliki hanya dalam sekejap.

Sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang mengembalikan kesadaran Gaara dari semua pemikirannya barusan. Gaara menatap datar sepasang tangan yang berada dipinggangnya itu, ia tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dear_?" Tanya Kyuubi, ia membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Gaara.

"Kau membuatku lama menunggumu." Ucap Kyuubi, membalikan tubuh Gaara agar menghadapnya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita bersihkan tubuh 'kotor'mu dari sisa-sisa Kitsune _dear_." Kyuubi menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menuntunnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

_Blam_

Gaara menatap Kyuubi yang mulai melepaskan celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Matanya melihat sekeliling kamar mandi hingga pandangannya tertuju pada _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi dengan air hangat.. mungkin? Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Kemarilah _dear_," Ucap Kyuubi, ia mendudukan dirinya pada pinggiran _bathtub_.

Gaara melangkah mendekati Kyuubi yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, menyambut tangan itu namun tubuhnya langsung ditarik Kyuubi hingga ia jatuh kedalam _bathub_. Gaara meringis saat air itu mengenai luka-luka ditubuhnya, membuat beberapa lukanya kembali terbuka dan darahnya yang merembes keluar, merubah warna air disekelilingnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum, puas melihat warna air itu sedikit berubah. Ia melirik wajah Gaara yang masih datar seakan sakit yang ia rasakan tak bisa meruntuhkan semua kepalsuannya.

Kyuubi menarik tangan Gaara dan mulai melepas balutan perban yang melilit tubuh itu hingga luka yang tersembunyi di sana perlahan terlihat olehnya.

"Hahaha, _dear_ kau benar-benar payah, menyedihkan!" Kyuubi tertawa saat luka-luka itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeluarkan cairan merahnya, ia mencengkram luka itu menancapkan kukunya hingga luka itu melebar.

"Ukh!" Gaara meringis merasakan luka yang ditambahkan Kyuubi pada tubuhnya.

"Oh! Lihat betapa kotornya tangan Kitsune, _dear_." Ujar Kyuubi seraya berpura-pura terkejut melihat luka lain ditubuh Gaara. "Ah, aku lupa. Tangannya juga tanganku kan, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membersihkanmu ya." Ucapnya dengan wajah menyiratkan rasa penyesalan namun dengan cepat digantikan oleh seringai lebarnnya.

"Hmm, coba kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk ini." Kyuubi menunjuk luka dilengan Gaara.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mandi dan tersenyum cerah saat matanya menangkap sebungkus plastik di sela kamar mandi. Tangannya terjulur mengambil bungkusan itu dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang tercetak jelas dibungkusan plastik itu pada Gaara.

"Mungkin dengan ini kau akan bersih _dear_," Ucap Kyuubi, seringai benar-benar merekah diwajah tampannya melihat Gaara membulatkan matanya ketika menatap bungkusan yang ada ditangannya.

Dengan panik Gaara berusaha keluar dari _bathub_, menepis tangan Kyuubi yang akan menyentuhnya. Namun dengan cepat pula Kyuubi mencengkram tangan Gaara dan menariknya kembali hingga untuk sesaat tubuh Gaara tenggelam dalam _bathub_.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membersihkan tubuhmu ini," Kyuubi mencengkram pundak Gaara, "Tubuh kotor yang telah disentuh Kitsune."

Kyuubi menumpahkan apa yang ada dalam bungkusan ditangannya ke atas luka ditubuh Gaara.

"AKH!"

Menjerit, Gaara hanya tahu saat ini lukanya sangat perih seperti terbakar namun tanpa api. Gaara melihat tangannya yang terbungkus bubuk-bubuk putih, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia sangat ingin membersihkan bubuk itu, perlahan ia merasakan lelehan cairan hangat mulai keluar dari matanya.

Berhenti, ingin sekali ia meneriaki orang di hadapannya yang tengah tertawa puas melihatnya kesakitan.

"Ah! Sekarang biar kubersihkan punggungmu~" Ucap Kyuubi riang, isi dalam bungkusan itu kembali ia tumpahkan pada punggung Gaara yang lagi-lagi membuat jeritan keras mengalun dari bibir gemetar Gaara.

"Sekarang saatnya menggosok~"

Kyuubi mengambil busa di samping bathub dan mulai menggosok tubuh Gaara, ia sedikit kesulitan karena Gaara terus berusaha memberontak. Menyingkirkan tangannya yang menahan ia agar terus berada di dalam air.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat amat senang, ia tertawa melihat Gaara yang merintih kesakitan di depannya. Menyingkirkan ekspresi datar yang selalu terpasang diwajah Gaara dan berganti dengan wajah memelas penuh kesakitan.

"Bagaimana _dear_? Apa aku terlalu keras menggosokan busa ini?" Tanya Kyuubi, ia semakin terlihat senang saat Gaara dengan mati-matian menahan jeritan yang membuat sakitnya semakin parah. Ia tahu jika Gaara tidak ingin jeritannya terdengar oleh penghuni lain di rumah ini, apa lagi didengar oleh kepala pelayan yang sangat menyayangi 'dirinya' itu.

"NGGH!" Gaara memejamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya terasa sakit saat Kyuubi menggosokan busa itu ketubuhnya. Ditambah dengan rasa perih yang ia rasa dari bubuk putih yang ditaburkan Kyuubi, bubuk putih yang ia tahu adalah bubuk detergen.

"Hahaha, sampai kapan kau bisa menahan jeritanmu _dear_. Keluarkan, keluarkan suara indahmu itu." Ucap Kyuubi, ia senang sekali bisa bermain dengan mainan kesukaannya ini.

Gaara hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menerima perlakuan Kyuubi, air dalam _bathub_ telah berubah menjadi merah yang berasal dari lukanya, busa detergen itu pun ikut berubah warna menandakan betapa banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara.

Perih, kulitnya terkelupas oleh deterjen yang bercampur dengan air, melarutkan cairan merah yang terus keluar dari lukanya. Betapa pun ia ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan pemuda di depannya, itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Tidak bisa, bagaimana pun ia harus tetap diam. Tak akan pernah ia biarkan sahabatnya masuk dalam karantina, merenggut kebebasan Naruto. Sakit, tubuhnya tidak bukan hanya tubuh tetapi juga hatinya terasa sakit melihat dirinya yang begitu lemah, menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi menghentikan aksinya saat mendapati Gaara tak lagi melawan. Tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar, bersandar terkulai lemas pada bahunya.

"_Dear_, tidak seharusnya kau tidur saat bermain." Ucap Kyuubi dengan wajah menunjukan kekecewaan tapi setelah itu ia tertawa keras hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Senang rasanya melihat miliknya yang terkulai lemas dihadapannya, terlihat sangat lemah dikungkungan kekuasaannya.

"Ha'ah, kau itu merepotkan saja." Kyuubi menggendong tubuh Gaara keluar dari _bathtub_ dan meletakannya dilantai kamar mandi, ia menyenderkan punggung Gaara pada dinding dan menatap tubuh polos penuh luka itu.

_Srasssh_ !

Kyuubi menyalakan _shower_ dan membersihkan sisa-sisa detergen yang masih menempel pada tubuh Gaara. Ia menatap puas tubuh Gaara yang bermandikan darah. Mungkin jika tadi ia teruskan, Gaara akan benar-benar tertidur dalam arti selamanya.

Selesai membersihkan tubuh Gaara, Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh Gaara dengan handuk dan menggendongnya _bridal_ keluar dari kamar mandi. Dibaringkannya tubuh penuh luka itu di tempat tidur, sedangkan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari sana dan kembali mendekati Gaara.

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya di samping Gaara, ia membuka laci di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil kotak P3K di dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan obat merah, plester, beberapa gulung kain kasa dan perekat untuk mengobati luka ditubuh Gaara.

Dengan hati-hati ia membalut luka Gaara dengan perban ditangannya, ia tidak ingin Gaara terkena infeksi karena luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Melihat lukanya yang semakin parah karena ulahnya juga. Mungkin siang nanti ia akan membawa Gaara kedokter untuk pemeriksaan dan juga mengobati lukanya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mainannya ini rusak dan mengharuskan ia untuk membuangnya.

Kyuubi menatap hasil kerjanya, tubuh Gaara sudah sangat sempurna terbalut perban. Mirip mumi hanya saja kepala, leher dan telapak tangannya tidak diperban. Matanya melirik jam kecil di atas laci yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lima belas, itu artinya ia harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah, kenapa pula ia harus ke sana. Ia bukan Naruto. Mungkin tubuhnya iya, tapi tetap saja ia berbeda darinya. Ke sekolah, tidak buruk juga sebenarnya, lagi pula ia sedang berperan sebagai Naruto dan itu artinya ia harus menjalani kesehariannya juga.

Ini semua demi membodohi _butler_ bernama Iruka itu, ia tidak ingin hal macam dikurung di rumah ini saat ia pertama kali muncul karena pulang dengan pakaian berlumuran darah. Jangan salahkan ia, itu instingnya. Membunuh itu salah satu kesenangannya, melihat saat darah itu mengalir keluar dari tubuh seseorang, mendengar suara retakans saat ia mematahkan satu persatu tulang, jeritan kesakitan dan memelas memohon ampun. Ah... itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia menatap Gaara saat didengarnya ringisan pelan pemuda manis itu, ia mengelus rambut Gaara dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"_Wake up, dear_." Ucap Kyuubi.

Gaara membuka perlahan matanya, mata seindah _emerald_ itu tampak merah dan sedikit bengkak. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun, namun segera ia urungkan niatnya saat perih dan sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa bergerak?" Tanya Kyuubi, ia mengelus lembut rambut Gaara.

Gaara tak menjawab Kyuubi, dengan menahan sakit ia menggerakan tubuhnya lagi, memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Ia meringis sakit, melihat banyaknya balutan perban ditubuhnya ia bisa tahu bahwa lukanya ini cukup parah.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan ke sekolah sendirian." Ucap Kyuubi, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Gaara tentu saja itu bohong, wajahnya yang pucat dan tangan gemetaran sudah pasti menandakan ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuubi pergi sendirian dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kalau begitu pakai bajumu, _Dear_." Ucap Kyuubi, ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah yang ada ditangannya dan membantu Gaara memakainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Paman aku berangkat!"

"Naruto! Hei, sarapan dulu!"

"Tidak usah, aku sarapan sama Gaara saja!"

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang berlari menyeret-nyeret Gaara. Selalu seperti ini, hanya jika Gaara menginaplah Naruto bisa bangun pagi dan ia tidak usah bersusah payah untuk membangunkannya.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi ia pun kembali pada pekerjaannya, mengurusi cabang dari perusahaan Namikaze. Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas Naruto sebagai pewaris, tapi Iruka tidak ingin sekolahnya terganggu karena mengurusi beberapa hal sekaligus.

"Aku juga harus segera berangkat." Guman Iruka saat ia melihat jam ditangannya. Ia meraih tas hitam di atas meja makan dan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan makanan di atas meja itu.

**.**

**.**

"Membodohi _butler_ sialan itu ternyata mudah sekali." Ucap Kyuubi, sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mobil Gaara.

"Benarkan _dear_?"

Ia mengelus rambut merah pemuda yang tengah bersandar dibahunya, selang infus terpasang pada tangan kiri Gaara. Mengalirkan cairan bening dari kantung yang dikaitkan pada atap mobil.

"Sampai kapan?"

Naruto –Kyuubi- mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara, melihat pemuda yang tengah duduk manis bersender padanya itu dengan wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat. "Apanya yang sampai kapan _dear_?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Sampai kapan kau berada 'di sini'?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku di sini _dear_, tega sekali. Padahal aku selalu melihatmu dalam tubuh ini." Kyuubi merengut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Gaara. "Aku akan tetap 'di sini' sampai aku bosan dan... mungkin akan semakin lama karena aku menemukan hal menarik _dear_." Tangan Kyuubi, ia menangkup dagu Gaara dan mengelus bibir bawah pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Gaara _sama_." Gaara mengangguk menanggapi ucapan supir pribadinya, ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi yang memeluk pinggangnya dan melepas selang infus di sebelah tangannya. Ia menatap Kyuubi yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu mobil yang dibukanya. Ia keluar dengan Kyuubi memapahnya.

"Gaara _sama_ –"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pulang saja. Katakan pada _nee_ _san_, aku ada urusan. Jadi tidak bisa pulang hari ini." Ujar Gaara.

"Baik, Gaara _sama_." Supir itu menunduk dan kembali memasuki mobil, tak lama mobil silver itu melaju meninggalkan depan gerbang sekolah.

"_Dear_, jangan diam saja." Gaara berbalik dan mendorong pelan dada Naruto yang hendak memeluknya.

"Bersikap seperti Naruto, Kyuubi." Ucapnya.

"Khe... memangnya kenapa sih? Tidak ada yang tahu ini kalau si lemah ini punya aku." Ucap Kyuubi seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto tidak lemah." Kyuubi menyeringai ketika mendengar nada dingin Gaara, ia melihat pemuda itu memandang dirinya dengan pandangan datar menusuk. "O~, jadi dia tidak lemah, eh? Lalu 'sakit' itu apa? 'Bunuh diri' itu apa? Mau menjelaskannya padaku?" Tanya Kyuubi, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyingkap sedikit jam tangan yang menutupi pergelangannya.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto tidak lemah. Tidak, ia yang lemah karena tidak bisa melindungi Naruto dan sekarang, Kyuubi. Kepribadian itu mengungkit-ngungkit masa-masa kelam itu lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa kenangan menyakitkan itu, kenangan yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Membuat ia takut jika berjauhan dengan Naruto, sungguh melihat iris _sapphire_ itu memandang penuh luka padanya membuat hatinya sakit. Naruto yang berkali-kali menyakiti dirinya agar ia bisa lupa, menipu dirinya agar ia tetap bisa tersenyum, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu.

"Kau diam kan. _Dear_, kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Mengenai aku, atau pun tentang Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi, ia tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. Hanya sekejap dan langsung tergantikan oleh pandangan dinginnya. "Jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya."

Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, bibir Gaara terbungkam mendengar semua ucapan Kyuubi. Semuanya memang ditutupi, dari Naruto, dari dirinya dan itu membuat ia merasa tak berguna sebagai sahabat Naruto, ia... terasingkan.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya _dear_, kau hanya perlu terus di sampingku." Kyuubi mengelus pipi kiri Gaara.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi menoleh saat mendengar nama'nya' dipanggil. Ia menyeringai saat melihat pemuda manis dengan dua segi tiga merah terbalik dipipinya tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Kiba~" Kyuubi melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba, ia melirik kecil Gaara yang terus menatapnya sebelum kembali melihat Kiba yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto, Gaara!" Ucap Kiba seraya menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"_Ohayou_! Ah, Kiba kau semakin manis saja~." Naruto meraih tangan Kiba dan mengelusnya, "Dan semakin halus."

"Hah?" Kiba mengerutkan alisnya dengan mata yang memandang bingung pada Naruto. "Naruto, apa kau sakit? Sikapmu sedikit aneh." Tanya Kiba, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto, ia meraih tangan Kiba dan menempelkannya dipipi kirinya. "Sangat baik." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

_Blush!_

Wajah Kiba dengan suksesnya dihiasi semburat merah saat melihat senyuman Naruto, ia merasa jika senyuman itu sangat berbeda dengan Naruto ketika ia tersenyum. Senyum itu terlihat lebih... maskulin? "Na –Naruto?"

"Kiba..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara rendah, ia menggerakan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Kiba dan menariknya perlahan. "Na–Naru –"

"Ssst..." Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Kiba, "Kiba –"

"Kyaaaa! _Uke_ X _uke_!"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking yang terdengar ditelinganya, ia menoleh kearah kirinya, asal dari teriakan yang super cempreng berpaduan suara yang didengarnya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat begitu banyak siswi-siswi KIHS yang berkumpul dengan berbagai macam kamera ponsel yang terarah padanya. Cengiran lebar langsung ia tunjukan pada mereka.

"Kyaaa~! Naru _chan_, Kiba _chan_ kalian manis sekali!"

"Naru chan, kau selain manis ternyata bisa jadi _seme_!"

"_Seme_ manis!"

"Heee... _seme_ itu apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga bersandar di dada Kiba yang menuai jeritan histeris dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa! Aku tidak tahan!"

"Terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan!"

"Sudah. cukup." Naruto menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tengah digenggam pemuda bersurai merah bata di sampingnya. "Ayo masuk, Naruto."

Tangan yang sejak tadi melingkar dipinggang Kiba perlahan ia lepaskan, ia tidak akan membuat masalah dengan Gaara saat ia menjadi Naruto seperti ini. "Yosh! Kita masuk!" Teriak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Kiba dan Gaara.

* * *

**.**

*##########*###########*##############*########### ####*###############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor perusahaan –yang akan menjadi milik-nya, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu pergi keruangan adik tercintanya. Selama perjalanan Itachi dengan senang hati menyambut senyuman dari para karyawan yang sekedar mengucapkan sapaan atau selamat pagi padanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya, Itachi membuka pintu di hadapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Di sana, dibalik tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi di atas meja, Sasuke memandang kesal pada orang yang seenaknya memasuki ruangannya.

"Itachi _sama_," Suigetsu membungkuk dan menyapa Itachi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan adikku." Ucap Itachi. Suigetsu yang tahu maksud dari ucapan itu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Setelah kepergian Suigetsu, Itachi hanya diam seraya menatap adiknya meski terhalang oleh tumpukan berkas.

Sasuke memandang datar kakaknya yang sekarang berdiri di depan mejanya, setelah lama ia menunggu kakaknya tak mengucapkan satu kata pun akhirnya ia alihkan matanya kembali pada pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena kelalaiannya yang selalu meninggalkan kantor semaunya.

"_Otouto_," Panggil Itachi akhirnya.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas ditangannya.

"Kau gantikan aku untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putri tunggal dari perusahaan Haruno," Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dan menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Tidak," Tolaknya.

"Ini penting _Otouto_, Haruno adalah salah satu perusahaan yang sangat menjanjikan. Aku hanya memintamu untu-"

"Kau tahu aku benci pesta, Itachi." Ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Kau harus datang, ini undangannya dan aku tidak mau tahu lagi." Ucap Itachi meletakan undangan pesta di atas meja Sasuke dan melangkah pergi.

"Dan satu lagi, kita harus bicara tentang kejadian itu." Ucap Itachi sebelum ia hilang dibalik pintu.

"Dia itu..." Geram Sasuke, belakangan ini ia selalu saja kalah berdebat dengan kakaknya dan Sasuke tidak suka itu. Bergabung –dengan sangat terpaksa- dengan Akatsuki sangat membuat ia benar-benar repot, selain ujian-ujian tidak masuk akal dari si wajah tindikan itu dan ia juga dilibatkan dalam kumpulan organisasi yang sangat amat membuat Sasuke jengah. Memangnya kakaknya itu pikir ia tidak punya urusan lain? Tidak punya kerjaan? Hingga dengan sepihaknya dia memutuskan kalau ia harus masuk dalam organisasi tidak jelas itu?

"Apa yang dikatakan kakakmu sampai wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Suigetsu, saat dia memasuki ruangan, yang terlihat olehnya adalah Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya.

"..." Sasuke melirik sekilas asisten pribadinya itu. Tanpa menjawab, ia memilih berkutat kembali pada kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di depannya.

Mengangkat bahunya, Suigetsu tak ambil pusing dengan sikap kelewat wajar bosnya itu, ia kembali ke mejanya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata keunguannya melihat sebuah kertas berwarna _pink_ mencolok di meja Sasuke. Suigetsu mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Pesta ulang tahun putri tunggal keluarga Haruno," Ucapnya membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Waw, ini berat eh?" Suigetsu melirik Sasuke yang mendengus mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa datang malam nanti Sasuke," Ucap Suigetsu mengembalikan undangan itu ketempatnya semula.

"Hn, kau pikir aku mau datang." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, kau kan anti sosial." Ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam pemuda itu meski yang diplototi hanya cuek tak peduli.

"Lagi pula malam ini kau punya pekerjaan lain." Ucap Suigetsu melangkah kembali ke mejanya.

"Hn,"

* * *

**.**

**#####################*#######*#################*## ##############*###############**

** O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gerbang berwarna emas yang menjulang tinggi hingga beberapa meter, perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka menampakan sebuah tangan yang terjulur untuk menyembunyikan bel.

_Ting tong teng_

"_Ya,"_

"Buka gerbangnya." Ucap pemilik tangan itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, gerbang di hadapannya pun terbuka lebar. Memberi akses mobil hitam itu untuk masuk.

"_Silahkan Namikaze sama."_

Mobil itu pun melaju melewati gerbang berwarna emas yang menjulang tinggi hingga beberapa meter dan terus melaju hingga berhenti dipintu depan _mansion_ milik keluarga Namikaze itu.

Beberapa _maid_ berbaris dan membukakan pintu depan mobil, menampakan seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang masih terlihat cantik meski umurnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu depan _mansion_. Ia berhenti tepat di depan salah satu _maid_ dan menyerahkan sebuah tas hitam yang cukup besar.

"Dimana Iruka?"

"Umino _san_ saat ini sedang berada di kantor, Namikaze _sama_." Jawab _maid_ itu.

Menghela napasnya, wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celana sebelah kanannya. Ia menekan beberapa angka diponsel itu dan mendekatkannya ketelinga.

"_Ya_? Namikaze _sama._"

"Sambungkan aku dengan Minato." Ucap wanita itu.

"_Maaf Tsunade sama, Minato sama saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat." _Suara bernada wanita itu menjawab_._

"Aku tidak peduli! Sambungkan aku dengannya sekarang!" Tsunade meninggikan suaranya.

"_Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar Tsunade sama." _

Tsunade terlihat menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, telepon itu kembali tersambung namun bukan lagi suara wanita yang terdengar tetapi suara seroang laki-laki, sang anak yang sudah lama tak ia dengar suaranya.

"_Kaa san, aku sedang rapat."_ Ucap laki-laki ditelepon itu datar.

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan ketika ibumu menelepon, 'Namikaze _sama'_?" Tanya Tsunade dengan penekanan pada nama yang ia sebut.

"_Ada apa menghubungiku kaa san? Aku sedang di tengah rapat penting."_

Tsunade menghela napasnya, "Kembali ke Konoha, aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya.

"_Aku sibuk dan bisa kah bicara ditelepon saja."_

"Namikaze Minato. Jika kau memang masih menganggapku sebagai ibumu, kembali ke Konoha sekarang!" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

_Tut tut tut_

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki beriris _cobalt_ tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada ponsel ditangannya, ia menatap dengan datar ponsel itu sebelum menghelakan napasnya.

"Siapkan pesawat ke Konoha." Titahnya pada seorang wanita di sebelahnya.

"Baik, Minato _sama_." Patuh wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

Laki-laki berumur lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali ia buka, melihat belasan orang yang terdiam seraya menatap kearahnya.

"Maaf atas gangguan barusan, mari kita lanjutkan." Ucapnya memecah keheningan.

* * *

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**.**

* * *

**Markas Jinchuuriki , 08.35 p.m**

"Selamat datang Itachi _sama_," Sapa beberapa bawahan Jinchuuriki saat Itachi melangkah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hn," Ucap Itachi.

"Anda sudah ditunggu Deidara _sama_ diruangannya, silahkan ikuti saya." Ujar salah satu bawahan itu, ia lalu berjalan mendahului Itachi.

Itachi menyusuri koridor minim cahaya itu mengikuti seorang bawahan dari Jinchuriki, beberapa orang terlihat membungkuk hormat saat berpapasan dengannya. Boleh kah ia bernarsis sedikit kalau ia orang penting di Jinchuuriki sekarang? Yah, benar. Kesepakatan berhasil, Akatsuki dan Jinchuuriki sekarang beraliansi. Hampir dalam segala bidang, perdagangan, kekuatan, juga pembentukan organisasi.

Berterima kasihlah pada ketuanya, meskipun mengingat kelakuan temannya yang satu itu sedikit nyentrik dan sembarangan. Pain adalah seorang ketua yang baik dan mempunyai segala hal yang diperlukan. 'Untuk itu juga aku menyerahkan posisi itu padanya.' Pikir Itachi.

"Kita sudah sampai Itachi _sama_."

Itachi mengangguk saat laki-laki di depannya berhenti di depan pintu coklat gelap yang cukup besar.

_Tok tok tok_

Bawahan itu mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu sebelum mempersilahkan Itachi masuk, sedangkan ia membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Silahkan Itachi _sama_,"

"Hn,"

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu, ruangan bercat putih gading dengan sentuhan klasik yang terlihat dari ukiran rumit pada bagian bawah dindingnya. Mengherankan, karena tampilan luar dan dalam markas ini sangat bertolak belakang.

"Uchiha _san_, anda terlambat." Ucap Deidara saat melihat Itachi memasuki ruangannya.

"Hn, salahkan bawahanmu dan cukup panggil aku dengan Itachi." Itachi berjalan kearah kiri menuju sofa beludru di dekatnya.

"Baiklah. Itachi _san_ sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Ucap Deidara saat melihat jam ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 08.45.

"Aku baru saja akan duduk." Ucap Itachi, ia membangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa yang baru saja didudukinya.

"Kau kan bisa duduk dimobil." Ucap Deidara cuek, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu diikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Katakan pada Sasori _danna_, aku dan Itachi _san_ akan berangkat lebih dulu ke tempat perjanjian." Perintah Deidara pada salah satu bawahannya saat dia dan Itachi berada dalam mobil.

"Baik, Deidara _sama_." Jawab bawahan itu.

Setelah itu, Itachi melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari markas Jinchuuriki, mobil itu melaju menuju tempat 'perjanjian'.

* * *

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**.**

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

"Ini, sedikit berisiko." Ucap seseorang dalam sebuah mobil van putih, mata keunguannya nampak sedikit khawatir saat melihat deretan foto yang tergeletak dimeja di depannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau melakukannya sekarang?" Tanyanya pada seseorang yang terlihat disalah satu layar komputer di depannya.

"Ini perintah langsung darinya."

"Kita tidak memperkirakan dia juga datang." Ucap orang itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kau ketahuan. Kali ini sedikit berbahaya,"

"Hn."

* * *

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Disosiatif Identity Disorder o.O**

**.**

* * *

**Pelabuhan Otogakure, 10.30 p.m**

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah pelabuhan yang sudah tak terpakai di daerah Oto. Ia dan Deidara melangkah keluar dari mobil, di sana disudut bangunan terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian siapa?" Ucap salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

"Kami perwakilan dari Jinchuuriki." Jawab Deidara, menunjukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi pada mereka.

"_Gold_?" ucap orang itu.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak mengenali anda karena biasanya _Bear_(_codename_ Sasori) yang mewakili Jinchuuriki. Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu para pembeli." Ucapnya, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar Deidara dan Itachi dapat melewatinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Deidara.

**.**

**.**

Bangunan kosong dipelabuhan itu kini ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjas mahal yang sedang menyombongkan kekayaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Memamerkan betapa banyaknya uang yang mereka miliki. Menunjukan kekuasaan mereka, dalam politik, dalam bisnis, dalam pemerintahan. Menjadi korban dari gelimangan harta yang menutupi mata dan hati mereka. Para boneka yang dikendalikan oleh uang.

"Ekhm!" Interupsi suara dari arah pintu besi besar mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang itu.

"Saya perwakilan dari Jinchuuriki, saya minta maaf kepada anda semua atas keterlambatan saya. Kita akan mulai dengan _Bloody Diamon_." Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas ransel yang dibawanya, dibukanya kotak itu, menampakan berlian merah besar yang bercahaya indah di tengah temaram lampu ruangan itu. Sebuah permata asli, _Bloody Diamon_ yang hilang selama tiga tahun ini dari museum di Inggris. Muncul untuk pertama kali setelah kehilangannya itu disebuah pasar gelap, ditangan seorang utusan Jinchuuriki. "Harga pertama, 300."

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, Itachi melihat Deidara yang nampak tengah berbicara sesuatu mengenai berlian yang dibawanya. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu, ia lebih memilih untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Sejak tadi, firasatnya mengatakan jika akan terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar di sini, dan selama ini firasatnya tidak pernah meleset.

Itachi kembali melihat dimana Deidara berada, sepertinya pemenang dari _diamond_ itu sudah ditentukan. Ia hanya melihat sekilas seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putihnya menaiki panggung 'pertunjukan'. Ah... Bukan saatnya untuk ia bersantai seperti melihat orang-orang itu menghabiskan hartanya, ada yang lebih penting. Ia harus memeriksa keadaan sekitar gedung ini.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar pada dinding, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung besar itu.

**.**

**.**

Deidara tersenyum ramah pada laki-laki yang menjabat tangannya itu. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan laki-laki berambut putih yang telah menjadi pembeli _diamond_ yang dibawanya. "Silahkan, anda harus mengisi beberapa hal untuk bisa membawa _Bloody Diamond _ini." Ucap Deidara, ia menuntun laki-laki itu memasuki sebuah ruangan minimalis dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk pada sofa _single_ yang ada diruangan itu.

"Maaf, jika ini terkesan berbelit-belit. Kami hanya berjaga-jaga jika anda melarikan diri." Ucap Deidara seraya meletakkan beberapa kertas di atas meja kecil di depan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Silahkan baca isi kertas itu, jika ada yang tidak berkenan. Anda bisa mengatakannya pada saya." Ucap Deidara, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Laki-laki itu membaca setiap deretan huruf pada kertas ditangannya. Ia beralih melihat pintu putih yang tertutup rapat di depannya. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi ruangan dan mengamati setiap sudut dari ruangan itu.

Tangannya merogoh saku dibalik jasnya, mengambil sebuah ponsel putih yang nampak berkedip beberapa kali. Ia melihat layar ponsel itu sebelum kembali memasukkan ponsel itu dibalik jasnya.

"Misi selesai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya mendapatkannya." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang terlihat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan yang dijadikan tempat pelelangan ilegal, pada seseorang di luar sana menggunakan ponsel ditangannya.

"Kerja bagus, kita tinggal menunggu _Assassin_ itu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Baik, saya akan masuk kembali agar tidak dicurigai."

"Kimimaro," panggil seseorang itu.

"Ya, tuan?" Jawab orang yang dipanggil Kimimaro itu.

"Hati-hati dengan tubuhmu, aku tidak ingin melihat satu goresan pun saat kau kembali."

"Baik, Orochimaru _sama_."

Laki-laki itu menutup sambungan teleponnya, memasukan kembali ponselnya pada saku jas hitam yang dipakainya , ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam gedung besar di belakangnya. Kembali berbaur, menunggu pertunjukan puncak yang takkan lama lagi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, semakin banyak pula dari orang-orang itu menghamburkan uang mereka. Membeli sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak terlalu mereka inginkan, sebatar ego dan gengsi dengan semua kekayaannya. Siapa yang membawa barang termahal berarti dia lah yang terkuat.

Di atas panggung itu kini tengah menunjukkan barang yang tengah dijualnya. Seorang manusia, laki-laki berparas cantik dengan tubuh tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Hanya rambut coklat panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya, terduduk dengan kaki yang tengah dilebarkan oleh dua orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dikedua sisinya.

Seorang laki-laki lain terlihat berbicara seraya terus menyentuh berbagai sisi bagian tubuh pemuda itu. Mendongakkan wajah yang tertunduk dengan sebelah tangannya, iris madu itu terlihat kosong. Melihat namun tak melihat orang-orang yang tengah menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Dunia sudah gila bukan?

Seorang manusia yang diperdagangkan, tak ada rasa kasihan padanya. Melainkan tatapan bernafsu yang tertuju padanya. Manusia yang diperdagangkan, budak. Melakukan semua yang diinginkan, diperintahkan _master_nya. Lebih parah, seorang budak _sex_. Tak lagi memiliki harga diri, lebih rendah dari pada pelacur dijalanan. (**A/N :** _Sorry, its not judgemen^^_). Bagai boneka usang yang terus menerus dipergunakan.

Belasan orang menyuarakan berbagai nominal uang , terdengar bagai keserakahan belaka. Semua orang punya sisi serakah, semua.

Malam yang begitu panjang, dan mereka akan pulang dengan kesombongan harga diri tingginya.

Malam yang kelam, malam yang begitu ramai, malam yang sebentar lagi... akan menjadi saksi bisu dari hilangnya nyawa para petinggi.

**.**

**.**

_PRAAANG_!

Suara keras itu berasal dari jatuhan pecahan kaca atap gedung, semua orang terkejut. Berhamburan menjauh dari banyaknya pecahan kaca yang berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Jatuh, bersamaan dengan siluet hitam yang ikut turun. Mendarat dengan ringannya diantara kaca-kaca yang berjatuhan.

Hitam, sosok itu berbalut kain hitam sekelam malam. Wajah tertutup kain, dengan rambut hitamnya yang bagaikan bulu gagak. Bergerak mengikuti sang pemilik.

Belasan orang dengan jas-jas hitamnya berdatangan. Membawa satu-dua senjata disetiap tangannya, bergerak sangat cepat mengelilingi sosok hitam itu. Bersikap penuh kewaspadaan, saat... mata itu terbuka. Begitu terkejut, merah. Merah bagaikan darah, begitu pekatnya di tengah hitam yang mengelilingnya.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos! Dia _Assassin_!"

Seseorang dari mereka berujar, membawa kewaspadaan bagi rekan-rekannya yang nampak siaga dengan senjata yang teracung ditangan mereka. Melindungi para pembeli, atau katakan saja lahan uang mereka dari sang sosok hitam.

Semua orang berlari menjauh, tak terkecuali saat _Assassin_ itu berdiri. Siap melaksanakan tugasnya, membunuh. Mereka tahu Assassin itu datang ketempat ini untuk membunuh, menghilangkan nyawa atas satu perintah yang telah diterimanya. Berlarian saling mendahului keluar dari gedung itu, ketakutan dengan nyawa mereka yang diincar.

Sekejap sesaat sebelum semua tembakkan peluru itu meluncur, orang-orang berjas hitam itu ambruk satu persatu. Kehilangan kesadaran, dengan sang _Assassin_ yang nampak masih berdiri, diam tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

Satu tangan itu perlahan bergerak hingga depan dadanya, ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan bunyian kecil seperti benang putus dari sela jarinya. Benang itu begitu tipis, hanya sesekali terlihat saat kilaunya terterpa cahaya di gedung itu. Menjerat tubuh tak sadarkan diri orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

Mata merah itu berkilat, ia menemukan buruannya. Mangsa yang sudah menjadi targetnya atas perintah dia.

"_Gold hacker_." Alunan suara itu begitu menusuk, hilang bersamaan dengan gelapnya gedung itu saat lampu-lampu yang meneranginya pecah. Ikut berserakan dengan atap kaca yang memenuhi dilantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara sama silahkan lewat sini," Ucap penjaga yang bertugas mengungsikan orang-orang melalui jalan rahasia dibawah tanah.

"Ya terimakasih, kau-"

_Dor_!

"AKH!" Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi tembakan, orang itu ambruk tepat di depan Deidara.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang lorong gelap itu. Deidara merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. _Assassin_, seharusnya hanya membunuh orang yang diburunya atau –mata Deidara terbelalak dengan pemikiran barusan terlintas dikepalanya. Berarti _Assassin_ itu...

"Shit!" Deidara berlari menyusuri lorong, ia lari bukan karena dia tak bisa bertarung atau mempertahankan dirinya tapi dia adalah petarung jarak jauh, terbiasa menggunakan bom dan ia tak mau ambil risiko tentang hal itu. Jika dia membom tempat ini, itu berarti sama saja ia bunuh diri. Mati karena bom buatannya sendiri, itu terdengar tidak lucu.

Merogoh kantungnya celana _jeans_nya, Deidara mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Orang yang seharusnya 'menjaga' ia saat ini.

"Deidara, kau dimana?" Tanya seseorang saat telepon itu tersambung, ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada orang ini karena suara diseberang sana terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Itachi _san_, aku berada di lorong rahasia dan kurasa target _Assassin_ itu selanjutnya adalah aku!" Ucap Deidara tergesa-gesa, ia terus berlari untuk menghindari ancaman di belakangnya.

"Berusahalah untuk keluar dari sana, aku akan menuju pintu keluar. Katakan kau melewati lorong nomor berapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sebelas, nomor sebelas!" Jawab Deidara cepat.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang." Ucap Itachi sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Hah, hah, hah," Napas Deidara memburu, ia terus menggerutu sepanjang larinya. Itachi, orang itu bilang untuk berusaha keluar dari sini. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan dari tadi, main kejar-kejaran dengan seorang _Assassin_ yang jelas-jelas menjadikan ia sebagai target? Lain kali ia tidak akan pernah menyetujui usulan Sasori agar anggota Akatsuki 'menemaninya'.

Deidara terus berlari disepanjang lorong, kakinya tak sedikitpun melambat. Jika ia bisa, mungkin ia akan menambah kecepatan larinya saat ini. Diburu seorang _Assassin_, ia tak berencana untuk mati hari ini.

Ia sedikit bernapas lega saat ujung dari lorong yang dilewatinya ini sudah terlihat. Ia mempercepat kakinya untuk berlari meski rasanya hampir mati rasa dikedua kakinya ini.

_Dor!_

"Akh!"

_Brugh_!

" Hah, hah, hah." Tubuh Deidara tersungkur ke depan, ia merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Ia tertembak, _Assassin_ itu menembakan pelurunya tepat mengenai kaki kiri nya.

_Tap_

_._

_Tap _

_._

_Tap_

_._

"_Kuso_!"

Langkah kaki semakin menggema keras, menandakan si pemilik yang semakin mendekat ke arah mangsanya. Dari balik gelapnya lorong, sebuah tangan terjulur menampakan pistol digenggemannya. Pistol yang terarah lurus pada target yang sudah tak bisa lagi menghindari peluru yang akan dilepaskannya.

"Deidara. _Gold Of Hacker_." Ucap orang itu.

Pelatuk pistol itu tertarik, Deidara bersumpah ia mendengar tarikan pelatuk itu lebih keras dari biasanya. _Assassin _itu bersiap mengakhiri nyawa dari target di depannya dan ia adalah target itu.

_Dor_!

"Kheh!"

"Tidak semudah itu." Ucap seseorang yang langsung berjalan mendekati Deidara yang masih tersungkur memegangi kaki kanannya yang tertembus timah panas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Deidara?" Tanya Itachi, ia berdiri membentengi Deidara dengan tangan masih memegang senjata. Penuh waspada, terarah pada orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

_Assassin_ itu meringis, tangannya terserempet peluru milik Itachi. Ia baru saja akan menarik keluar pelurunya tiba-tiba saja sebuah tembakan datang tak jauh darinya, langsung menghantam tangannya yang memegang pistol sampai pistol itu terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau, _Assassin_ bukan? Aku tahu kau hanya melaksanakan tugasmu, tapi maaf saja ya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh orang di belakangku ini." Ujar Itachi, ia menatap lurus sosok yang mulai kembali berdiri tegak di hadapannya, ia mengernyit heran ketika pandangannya tertuju pada tangan kanan _Assassin_ itu, seharusnya ada luka di sana, luka akibat serempetan peluru yang ia tembakan tadi tapi luka itu hilang seperti tak pernah ada di sana.

_Tap tap tap_

Perlahan _Assassin_ itu berjalan mendekat, membuat tubuh yang tadinya diselimuti kegelapan itu sekarang terlihat jelas di bawah pencahayaan bulan. Tangan kanannya mengambil pistol lain di belakang pakaiannya dan kembali menodongkan pistol itu ke depan, mengarahkannya pada seseorang yang juga tengah menodongnya balik dengan senjata yang sama.

Mengeratkan genggeman pistolnya, Itachi semakin waspada ketika _Assassin_ itu semakin bergerak maju mendekatinya dan Deidara, ia menatap sosok yang perlahan terlihat dari balik kegelapan. Matanya sedikit menyipit tajam saat melihat mata merah dengan tiga koma yang dimiliki _Assassin_ itu.

"Menyingkir." Ucap datar _Assassin_ itu.

Itachi kembali mengernyit, suara yang didengar asing tapi juga tidak asing. Dingin, namun seperti pernah mendengarnya.

_Assassin_ itu menatap lurus Itachi dengan mata merah miliknya, menampakan betapa dinginnya tatapan seorang _Assassin_, betapa berbahaya seorang _Assasin_ itu.

'_Sasuke..._'

Gerakkannya terhenti, ia mendengar suara. Seseorang yang memanggilnya.

'_Sasuke... aku takut..._'

Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada pistol ditangannya, tidak mungkin ada orang yang memanggilnya sekarang. Yang ada dihadapannya kini hanya 'mangsa'nya dan tidak mungkin mereka yang memanggilnya.

'_Tolong aku..._'

Naruto... suara ini, tidak salah lagi. Ini suara Naruto, tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto memanggilnya sekarang.

.

.

Itachi menatap datar _Assassin_ dihadapannya, menyembunyikan rasa bingung saat _Assassin_ itu menghentikan gerakannya. Diam seperti patung, apa _assassin_ itu merencanakan sesuatu.

Ia kembali waspada saat _Assassin_ itu kembali menodongkan pistol kearahnya, "Kau tetap bersikeras, _Assassin_." Ucap Itachi, ia mengernyit saat Assassin itu lagi-lagi menurunkan pistol ditangannya.

"Batalkan misi."

_Assassin_ itu melangkah mundur, kembali dalam lorong gelap di belakangnya. Sekilas, Itachi melihat _Assassin_ itu menggerakkan bibirnya seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Hati-hati dengan ular.'_

Itachi menurunkan pistol ditangannya saat dirasanya _assassin_ itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ia menatap lorong gelap di depannya sebelum beralih menghampiri Deidara saat mendengar ringisan dari pemuda itu.

"Dei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi, ia berjongkok di samping Deidara.

"Aku baik, sebuah peluru baru saja menembus kakiku." Jawab Deidara sarkastik, ia kembali meringis merasakan sakit pada betis kanannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Deidara mengerutkan alisnya melihat Itachi menyodorkan tangannya.

Menghela napasnya, Itachi menarik tangan Deidara dan menempatkannya dibahunya saat pemuda itu tak juga menyambut tangannya. Setelah tangan Deidara melingkar dilehernya, ia membawa kedua tangannya kepunggung dan kaki Deidara.

"He –hei! Itachi _san_, apa yang kau lakukan!" Deidara tampak terkejut saat Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya, ia mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Itachi. "Turunkan saya! I –Itachi _san_!" Ia menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha turun dari gendongan Itachi.

"Diamlah, memangnya kau bisa berjalan dengan kakimu itu." Ucap Itachi, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa mempedulikan Deidara yang terus meronta meminta ia menurunkannya.

* * *

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Disosiatif Identity Disorder o.O**

**.**

* * *

**Markas Jinchuuriki, 10.55 p.m**

Jubah merah itu bergerak mengikuti pemakainya, bergerak selaras dengan langkah kakinya yang begitu berwibawa. Berjalan menyusuri koridor markas dengan cahaya yang temaram, hanya diterangi lampu yang berjarak setiap dua meter.

Rambut kuningnya tampak bercahaya saat terkena redupnya cahaya lorong itu, Kitsune sang ketua Jinchuuriki menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu hitam. Ia terdiam saat orang yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya membuka pintu itu dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuh mereka setelah kau menyelamatkannya kan?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan laki-laki bersurai merah nampak ia acuhkan. Memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu hitam itu.

Ruangan serba putih, dengan bau obat-obatan yang langsung menyengat indra penciumannya. Matanya melihat beberapa orang yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya, tapi ia lebih tertarik pada dua orang yang tengah terbaring di belakang orang-orang itu.

"Apa mereka masih tidak sadar?" Sasori melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua tempat tidur _single_ diruangan itu, ia berjongkok dan menggenggam pelan pergelangan tangan seseorang yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

"Satu sudah, tapi sepertinya sulit untuk si kakak." Seorang wanita bersurai kuning pucat menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, wanita itu menggelung rambut panjangnya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari berukuran cukup besar. "Dan, tidak biasanya anda berkunjung kemari Kitsune _sama_." Ia berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari di belakangnya.

Tak menjawab, Kitsune megedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu. "Sejak kapan kau punya assisten?" Tanya Kitsune.

"Ah, mereka berdua masuk tiga bulan lalu." Jawab wanita itu, ia tersenyum seraya melihat kearah dua orang laki-laki berambut hitam dan coklat yang masih menundukkan tubuhnya pada Kitsune.

"Kerja mereka bagus, karena itu aku –" _Dor_!

Kata-kata itu terputus saat sebuah tembakan meluncur mulus mengenai seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tadi. Tubuh itu ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir dari dada kirinya, membasahi lantai berkeramik putih ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang merekrutnya?" Tanya Kitsune, ia memasukkan kembali pistol ditangannya dalam jubah merahnya.

"Kitsune sama, kenapa anda membunuhnya?" Tanya wanita itu, ia menghela napasnya lelah. Lagi-lagi ia harus membuang satu mayat dan mensterilkan ruangan ini, lagi. "Saya baru saja membersihkan ruangan ini dua jam lalu." Keluh wanita itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, ia membuka lemari kaca di depannya. "Seorang wanita di maskas Amegakure, kalau tidak salah namanya Yuta, Yukata, Taku –Ah, Tayuya! Wanita itu salah satu perekrut Jinchuuriki di sana."

Kitsune berjalan mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya, ia berjongkok dan menyentuh dada berlumuran darah itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, begitu tipis hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

'Saatnya mengacau, Kitsune.'

"Sasori –"

"Aku tahu, hubungi markas Ame dan cari tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Sasori, ia mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya dan segera mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel itu. "Kau hanya menambah pekerjaanku, Yugito."

"Mayat itu memang bawahanku, tapi bukan berarti itu salahku." Ucap wanita bersurai pirang itu tak terima.

"Kitsune, aku harus –Kitsune?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terdiam sejak beberapa menit lalu. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan menyentuh pelan bahu kirinya.

"Kitsu –"

.

"Hah, hah, hah..." Napasnya memburu dengan mata yang terbelalak, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dimana ia sekarang, kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Kedua tangannya, darah... mengapa kedua tangannya bisa berlumuran darah seperti ini. Kenapa ada orang yang terbaring dihadapannya, dengan ia yang berlumuran darah. Tangannya gemetar, menatap tak percaya akan apa yang terpantul dalam matanya.

"Kitsune!" Ia merasakan kedua bahunya dicengkram, ada apa ini sebenarnya... Orang ini sama... memanggil nama itu lagi...

"Kitsune! Hei! Jawab aku!" Orang itu mengguncang-guncang bahunya, apa yang terjadi...

"Yugito! Panggil Shion kemari!" Teriak Sasori, laki-laki bersurai merah bata itu terlihat sedikit panik. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Kitsune seperti ini, bukan kebetulan. Mata biru yang memancarkan ketakutan ini bukan suatu kebetulan.

"Ada apa denganmu Kitsune! Yugito, kubilang cepat panggil Shion!"Teriak Sasori lagi. Yugito mengangguk dan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kitsune, sadarlah!"

"A –aku... bu –bukan K- Kitsune..." Suara itu bergetar dan terbata-bata, begitu sulit ia keluarkan dari tenggorokannya.

Apa yang terjadi...

"Aku b –bukan Ki –Kitsune..."

Keterkejutan diwajahnya tak bisa ditutupi Sasori, apa yang didengarnya sendiri dari mulut Kitsune membuatnya sangat terkejut. Kitsune mengatakan jika dia bukan Kitsune, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Bukan... bukan..." Tubuh gemetaran itu perlahan mundur, menepis tangan seseorang yang terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kitsune. Ia bingung, ia... takut.

'Aku takut...'

"Hah, hah, aku... si –siapa kalian..." Tubuhnya terus bergerak mundur saat rasa takut itu semakin ia rasakan. Terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya.

Sasori melihat mata itu memancarkan ketakutan, kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Sama dengan ia, ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada ketuanya. Kitsune yang tidak mengenalnya, menatap bingung semua yang berada disekitarnya.

Lari...

Lari...

Lari...

Cklek!

Ia membuka pintu itu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Gelap, ia melihat semuanya begitu gelap, hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kecil yang jaraknya berjauhan. Ia dimana, kenapa ia bisa berada ditempat seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Kaki itu melangkah, berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor temaram itu tanpa arah. Semuanya sama, setiap jalan yang ia lewati terlihat sama. Ia terus berlari, begitu bingung dengan semua ini. Beberapa orang yang ia lihat selalu membungkukkan tubuh kearahnya seakan orang-orang itu mengenalnya.

"Aku dimana..."

"Paman Iruka..."

"Kitsune!"

Rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya, ia berada ditempat yang ia tak tahu berada dimana. Ia berlari semakin cepat saat mendengar suara itu lagi, suara laki-laki diruangan itu. Orang itu, ia harus sembunyi.

Ia melihat beberapa pintu di koridor yang dilewatinya, begitu banyak dengan berbagai warna gelap yang berbeda. Ia memutar kenop salah satu pintu itu, terkunci. Semuanya terkunci, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak mau orang itu menemukannya.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah..." Napasnya memburu, ia semakin takut melihat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya, mengapa semua orang asing ini ada di sini. Mengapa ia berada di sini.

'Apa yang terjadi...'

* * *

**To be continue~**

* * *

**A/N : **Pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan permintaan maafku karena sempat hiatus pada minna san, para readers sekalian,m -,-m.

Apakah akhir chapter ini terlalu menggantung? Kurang nyaman? Gomen ne, ini chapter sudah mengalami empat kali perubahan. Dari adegan penyiksaan Gaara yang makan banyak word itu, pertama aku munculin, terus aku hapus, terus aku munculin lagi uhhhh... TTv

Terus adegan Deidara sama Itachi yang berhadapan sama Assassin juga udah kuubah dua kali eh, tiga kali sama yang ini. Terus pertamanya mau masukin adegan romance di chapter ini, eh pas mau ku ketik itu scene malah nggak dapet sama sekali. Word juga udah nyampe 8000-an. Jadi kuhapus deh itu ide dari chapter ini. Kemungkinan besar chapter depan baru kumunculin romancenya ^^... maklum lah, romance itu genre slewatan difiksi ini. Sedikit romance, banyak crime, banyak konflik family.

Jadi, maaf kalo memang jadinya kurang sreg ya ^^v maklumilah seorang author abal plus nggak jelas ini minna san.

Di sini perkenalan tokoh baru lagi Xda, ada yang tahu kah siapa aja tokoh baru difiksi ini~ hayo jawab! #plakk!

Nggak maksa sih~, but... Mind to review?


End file.
